Maintaining Harmony
by hannah.kaho
Summary: Harmony just wanted to go to Comic Con is that so hard to ask apparently so because while waiting for her friend she goes to explore the convention and gets lost finding a door that glows and somehow sends her to a different dimension not just any dimension one where The Doctor is real, and she seems to be right in the middle of it, what will she do and will she save lives? 9-12XOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so I've been reading Doctor Who fanfics on where someone gets trapped in the Doctor's dimension and there are only a few so i though why not make my own. now if there are any mistakes tell me because that would be helpful and this is the first multi chapter story that I am going to write so it might be only weekly or anytime I have free time to write or well type the next chapter, and if you want like a specific episode then tell me and maybe I will do it, I was think on throwing the 12th doctor in here too tell me what you think, so anyway i'm rambling so hope you enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Next time, never listen to Dylan, when he says that he will be right back, then again maybe I shouldn't have wondered off and find a glowing door" I muttered to myself while wandering around a hallway. "Or I shouldn't have even tried to get into the glowing door, look where it got me, even more lost, I hope I don't miss the panel Dylan will kill me if I'm late"

Let's just say this stared in a hallway at Comic Con.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Please, please, please, come on Harmony I don't want to miss this event," My best friend Dylan said. "This is a one-time thing, and I must not miss it like AT ALL!"

"Okay, okay just let me get my bag," I told him as I went into my room to grab my bag. "Okay ready, so what do you think?" I asked Matt as I walked back out into the sitting room.

"hmm, oh yea you look nice, now let's go we are going to be late and I'm not going to miss this panel!" he responded as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"You didn't even look at me," I muttered to him as I got into the car.

"Sorry, but really this is the best thing and I know that you want to meet the cast as well as I do so quite complaining." He said as we started driving.

"I know but you do realize that this is Comic Con and there will be a lot of people there right so our chances may be small." I said

"Yeah I know, but you never know we could get to meet him and I want to be prepared." he said.

"Right, let's just get there as soon as we can." I said.

"Right" Dylan said as he turned on the radio while we drove to Comic Con.

~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Thank goodness we are here, I don't think I could stand sitting in the car any longer" I said to Dylan as we got out and walked over to registration to check in and get our passes.

"You're not the one who was driving, and it wasn't that long only like 30 minutes or so…" Dylan trailed off.

"Yup only 30 minutes, felt longer than that." I said

"Oh shush you," Dylan sassed.

"I'll shush when you shush," I sassed back at him.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After we got our passes we had about 30 minutes before the panel started and Dylan had to go to the bathroom.

"Look it's over there" I said as I pointed to a sign that said where the bathrooms were. "Just go and I'll be looking around so come and find me after, then we can go to the panel."

"Right, cool hold my sonic screwdriver for me okay, don't want to lose it, that would be bad." Dylan said.

"Okay, okay I'll hold your sonic screwdriver, just go and hurry up we don't want to miss it." I replied as I took his toy sonic screwdriver from him.

"Wish they made purple ones of these, that would be cool." I muttered to myself as I started to wander around.

I eventually found a hallway that no one was in and decided 'Hey why not explore an empty hallway in a huge convention center where it shouldn't be empty'

While wandering down it I got lost. "Wait did I just pass this way or is this a different way then I came. Great just what I needed to do get myself lost, maybe if I go this way" I said to myself as I continued walking then came across a door that seemed like it was glowing from the inside.

"Wonder where this goes" I said as I touched the door and walked in, but as soon as I did the door behind me shut and disappeared.

"Well that's not good, maybe it's just a trick or something" I said to myself. "Hello? Hello!? Is anyone there?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It seemed like I had been wondering for an hour or so, but I lost track. "Oh, come on this is not funny anymore can't someone at least direct me to where I should go" I said to the ceiling thinking to myself 'Like it would actully help me'

As soon as I thought that a lighted path came on so I decided to follow it. It lead me to what I think was, or well it looked like the TARDIS, but it couldn't be, it must have been a replica.

"Okay, this is not funny, I don't like this prank, where is everyone, this has got to be a set, there is no way that this could be real" I said out loud hesitantly touching a part of the console, only to jump back as I felt a hum. "Nope, absolutely not, can't be real, not possible, nope, nope, nope" I said to myself backing up and shaking my head. "Cannot be real, under no possible way can this be real..."

"HARMONY! You're back already and so soon, I thought you and the Doctor were angry with each other?" I heard a female voice ring out as I looked around.

As soon as I turned around there she was Jenna Coleman in all her glory, I quickly backed away from her and ran my back into something else which caused me to freeze up. Then I felt arms snake around my waist.

"There you are, I was wondering where you got off too, we need to talk…now" I heard behind me causing me to stiffen even more.

Instantly I pushed myself away from whoever was holding my waste and came face to face with Matt Smith "Y…you're…you're Matt Smith" I breathed out and pointed at him, "and you're Jenna Coleman" I said and pointed at Jenna. "B…but does that mean this is a prank?" I questioned myself.

"Wait, I'm who?" Jenna said and looked to Matt with confusion on her face.

Matt shook his head and his eye grew a little less happy then they were a second ago. " I knew this was coming, but I thought it would be later not this soon, Harmony this," he gesture to the room, "Is all real, not a dream, and I'm not Matt Smith, she's not Jenna Coleman either, you know who I am, just like you know who she is, but you won't admit it to yourself, so I'm the Doctor, and that is our impossible girl Clara Oswald. " Matt…no the Doctor said.

"But…but, it's not real, it's a show on the TV, it can't possibly be real, unless, oh stupid, stupid, " I said hitting my forehead.

"What? No, don't do that you are far from stupid, you are brilliant and amazing, don't call yourself stupid" the Doctor said taking my hand . "I know you don't want to believe it, but it is true all really true, here I will prove it." He took my other hand and put them on his chest causing me to freeze.

"What, but there is a…" I started

"Double heartbeat, I know two hearts." he said. "Believe me now?" he questioned.

"Not fully, but a little, you got to see it from my point of view, this shouldn't be possible, I really shouldn't have gone through that door, should have just stayed put and waited for Dylan to get back from the bathroom so we could go to the Doctor Who panel at Comic Com, not end up in like another dimension where the Doctor is real, wait you know me, how do you know me?" I rambled then asked.

"Dylan is that your friend? and your future is my past, it's all wibbly wobbly…." he started

"Timey wimey stuff and yeah he is my friend, and he is probably wondering where I got to" I said finishing his sentence. "So our timelines are so messed up, like River Song's time line?" I asked him.

He nods, "You always knew what I was going to say and what was going to happen. Also I'm sorry about Dylan and anyone else, you know there is no way to say goodbye to them I'm sorry. But this is your first time, let do something fun!" he yelled.

"Wait, wait, wait, we just got back from doing things at Trenzalore I am not doing anything until tomorrow, okay," Clara yells at the Doctor making me jump and turn around to face her forgetting that she was there.

"Fine, fine, we will do something tomorrow" the Doctor says.

"Wait you said Trenzalore right? So that means you went back into his timeline right?" I ask pointing to the Doctor.

"Not just his timeline, our timeline " the Doctor says.

"Wait What!? What do you mean 'our' timeline, how long have you known me Doctor?" I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"I can't tell you that, but you will know eventually," he says looking at me then pulling me into a hug and placing he chin on the top of my head.

"That's what I was afraid of, you won't be telling me anything even if I ask you, just because I'm 'young' or 'early' and not the Harmony you know. I'm right aren't I?" I said pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but you will understand, and I promise you that anything and everything we do is fun or will be fun, I hate tenses" he said frowning.

"Oi, don't frown it doesn't suit your handsome face" I told him.

He just raised his eyebrow causing my eyes to widen and my cheeks to turn red.

"I, I mean that it just doesn't suit you at all like you shouldn't frown it makes you look wrong…and that this regeneration is handsome." I said rambling causing him to smirk.

"Ha! so I knew you liked this face, with the bow tie and all" he said smirking to himself.

"well, I mean all your regenerations are handsome in their own way, just all different" I said blushing even harder.

"Oh please stop flirting your making me sick with all your cute flirting, I get that she is still early but even now you can see she likes you okay?" Clara said looking at us amusedly.

"You're just jealous that she likes me more than you." the Doctor stated as he stuck his lounge out at her.

"Doctor, don't be rude, that's your tenth regeneration leaking through" I said to him not noticing that a golden light was starting to come around me.

"Clara, Harmony's making poke at my last regeneration. make her stop." the Doctor pouts at Clara then turns to me and his eyes widen. "I guess that trip will have to wait until next time" he states.

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to another me, see that glow, that means you're leaving" he said pointing to my hands that were glowing.

"Wait, what do you mean, why does this look like the glowing from the door? Doctor!?" I yelled as everything got blurry, then turned black as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thanks for all the review I got even if it was only a few, it still means something, now this is Shakespeare's Code and is in two parts because i wanted it to be in two parts. Also I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter but here it is in the second chapter. I don't own anything besides my OC Harmony Turner. Now on with the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh, Doctor, Doctor, I think she is waking up" I heard someone say while slowly opening my eyes.

"Ouch, what happened" I muttered slowly blinking my eyes trying to adjust to the new lighting.

"I don't know, you tell me you are the one who appeared unconscious right as you got here, what did you just do?" I heard another voice, which caused me to jerk up and look at who was talking.

"So, definitely not a dream," I groaned and laid back down, closing my eyes again.

"What do you mean dream, Doctor what does she mean?" the woman spoke again.

"Hush, Harmony how many times have you met me?" the Doctor asked me quietly, and stroked my cheek.

"Um, by meet this version of you, this is the first time, and the second time meeting you actully, but that was in your future." I said opening my eyes to look at him.

"Well then, this is normal for you being early in your timeline" he said out loud.

"By normal you mean I am constantly going to pass out each time I move to another part of your time line?" I said sitting up slowly with help from Martha.

"Yes, exactly that, now I was just going to give Martha a quick trip in the TARDIS, and one trip only. Outside that door, is a brave new world." the Doctor said.

"Wait brave new….oh now I know where we are, you go do that, I'm going to go change into something more acceptable for this time period." I said to him and started to walk away. "Um, actully where is the wardrobe?" I turned and asked the Doctor.

"Just ask the TARDIS to lead you there, since she always listens to you for some reason" the Doctor told me as they walked out the door.

"Right, ask the TARDIS, so what do you say Sexy are you gonna help me out and show me where the wardrobe is?" I asked the ceiling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as I was finished changing I ran out of the Tardis in a Tardis blue dress that fit the time period, and went looking for the Doctor and Martha.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am i?" I heard Martha say.

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor replied as I walked up to them.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha said to him gesturing at herself

"Oi, quit being rude, Rude-boy" I say as I hit the back of his head.

"I'm not even human. Just walk like you own the place works for me and Harmony every time. Besides, you'd be surprised Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling. Rude-boy?" the Doctor says while turning to me and pointing to a man shoveling manure into a bucket. "What makes you say that? "

"Well you're being rude and you are a boy basically, so hence the name Rude-boy, it's better than calling you something like Sandshoes, or foxy, it sounds right. Also water cooler moment" I said to them, pointing to two men talking at a water barrel.

"And the world will be consumed by flame." a preacher yells to some people

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to.." he trails off.

The Doctor grabs my hand and gestures to Martha to follow us to run along from the south end of old London Bridge, past St Mary Ovarie - Southwark Cathedral - to a view of

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself." he finishes talking and turns to me and Martha.

"Whoa, you don't' mean. Is Shakespeare in there?" Martha states with a sound of awe in her voice.

"Oh, yes. Miss. Jones, Miss. Turner will you accompany me to the theatre?" the Doctor asks while holding his arms out to each of us.

"Yes, of course I will, wouldn't miss a chance to see Shakespeare in the flesh now would i?" I joke at the Doctor while grabbing his arm.

"Mister Smith, I will," Martha tell him grabbing his arm.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare" the Doctor tells Martha as we start walking toward the Globe Theatre.

"Then I could get sectioned." Martha says causing all three of us to laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha said to the Doctor and me.

"London never changes" I said to her with a laugh.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare." Martha said, "Author! Author!" she stopped mid-sentence. "Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" she asks the Doctor.

"Author! Author!" yells a man next to us who must have herd Martha say it, which causes the whole audience to start chanting it as well.

"Well, they do now" the Doctor states and joins in.

"He is a bit different from his portraits," Martha says once Shakespeare comes onto the stage only to get a rapturous applause.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." the Doctor says in awe.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare says to the audience.

"Oh well" the Doctor sighs

"You should never meet your heroes, they tend to not be like how you picture them, except for you, Doctor, you are exactly like how I pictured you" I tell him slightly blushing when he give me a smile.

"see I knew you liked this face better than the others, it's the hair isn't it, I do have awesome hair, though yours is way better it is ginger." he states looking and me and playing with my hair as I bat his hand away.

"Don't touch the hair and pay attention it seems Shakespeare has something else to say" I tell him pointing at Shakespeare.

"I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Shakespeare says. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won."

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won." Martha states after everyone is out of the theatre.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why. Well that is except Harmony she tends to know the impossible and what is going to happen, so are you going to tell us or do we have to figure it out?" the Doctor asks me.

"Oh no I am so not going to tell you it would spoil everything, plus that would make this no fun at all" I tell him grinning.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha asks us.

"No" I say automatically, "Absolutely not"

"That would be bad." Martha says.

"Yeah, Yeah." the Doctor tells her.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asks.

"Good question Martha, what do you say Doctor want to check it out?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer" the Doctor says as we start walking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We walk until we get to The Elephant where Shakespeare was staying. As we walk in we say Shakespeare talking to some people.

"I've just got the final scene to go. You'll get it by morning." Shakespeare tells the person next to him.

The Doctor walks up to him and starts talking to him "Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove" Shakespeare responds, then turns and sees Martha. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." he tells the people he was talking to.

"Come on lads. I think our William's found his new muse." Dolly I think her name was tells them and they leave.

"Sweet lady. Such unusual clothes. So fitted." Shakespeare says trying to flirt with Martha, making me giggle a little until he spots me and looks me up and down. "You as well come sit here he pats to the other side of him and I go to sit next to him when the Doctor snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me next to him.

"I would rather you not sit near him" he says into my ear and looks at Shakespeare with a glare on his face.

"Stop glaring at him darling, it isn't nice to do that" I mutter to him lightly poking his arms around me.

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads" Martha asks more than talks.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't" the Doctor tells her. Then shows Shakespeare his psychic paper, "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis, my wife Lady Harmony of Tardis, and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones"

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare says to the Doctor pointing at the psychic paper.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." the Doctor grins like a madman, oh wait nope that's just his normal grin, he already is a madman in a box that is bigger on the inside right.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Lady Harmony, Martha Jones. It says so." Martha says pointing at the paper.

"And I say it's blank" Shakespeare says

"Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." the Doctor says looking at me for help.

"No, you got us into this mess, you are going to get us out." I tell him looking back at Shakespeare

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" Shakespeare says looking at Martha

" What did you say?" Martha asks her mouth opening making an 'o' shape

" Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?" he says looking at her

" I can't believe I'm hearing this." she mutters

" It's political correctness gone mad. Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." the Doctor tells him.

Just as he is about to reply a man I think his name was Lynley, in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enters and yells at Shakespeare "Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed"

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespeare waves him off like it is normal.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" Lynley yells

"I can't" Shakespeare says.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." Lynley says dramatically, and I notice Lilith leaving remembering that she is one of three that have caused this a Carrionite I think was the name of her species.

"Drama Queen" I mutter to the Doctor making him chuckle, which causes me to smile at him.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha says

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played." Lynley says then turns and leaves down the stairs.

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious." Martha says looking at us, but before we can respond a man's scream comes from the street, then a woman's. The four of us rush out to investigate.

"Help me!" a woman screams.

Lynley staggers back in, spewing copious amounts of water.

" It's that Lynley bloke." Martha states.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me. I'm a doctor, and she is too grabbing my hand and pulling me with him." the Doctor says

" So am I, near enough" Martha says and follows

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lilith taking the doll out of the water and mouths something then stabs the doll with a pin and pulls the head off the doll. I try to send a glare to her but I didn't think she saw it.

Lynley collapses and Martha tries to help him "Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right." Martha then starts to clear Lynley's airways for CPR, and water gushes out. "What the hell is that?"

" I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow. Though you know what is going on don't you" he asks looking up at me as I nod to him trying not to glance at Lilith who was on a balcony.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away." he says

"Yes, sir." Dolly says to him

"I'll do it, ma'am." Lilith says to her as I try not to glare at her as she smiles while leaving

" And why are you telling them that?"

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If he tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." I tell her

" Okay, what was it then?" she asks

"Witchcraft." the Doctor and I tell her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, your wife. and Miss Jones are just across the landing." Dolly tells us and I nod at her smiling as a thanks, and she smiles back.

" Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare asks

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha tells him

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" he asks the Doctor.

" I do a lot of reading." he states and looks away.

" A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you? You look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me. " he says to Martha then looks at me "Same with you it's like you are surprised he exists, but you have knowledge on things that you can't even imagine you would like to know." he tells me

" I think we should say goodnight." Martha says to him and looks over at me and the Doctor as she leaves.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours." Shakespeare says

" All the world's a stage." I say before the Doctor can and the Doctor looks at me then shakes his head wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

" Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor, Harmony" Shakespeare says

" Nighty night, Shakespeare." me and the Doctor say.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As we walk in I see Martha is holding a candle and looks at us. "It's not exactly five star, is it?" she jokes

" Oh, it'll do. We've seen worse." the Doctor gestures to me and him.

"Well you have, I haven't even done anything but this so far, so you can't way that, plus you are horrible at keeping things a secret from me." I sass at him

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." she says

" Oh. Er." the Doctor fumbles around his pockets and finds one "Contains Venusian spearmint." he tells her handing one to her.

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed." she states

"Yeah, and he is the one sleeping on the floor, we get to share a bed Martha" I tell her throwing her a wink.

" No, I am not sleeping on the floor plus we'll manage. Come on." the Doctor says and grabs my hand leading me to the bed.

"If you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to bring me to here to get me Doctor" I joke at him and sit on the bed, but he frowns and turns to Martha.

" So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried." he says

"Are you kidding, I was bawling, as I was when the film came out, so sad hated to see her kill off those characters…." I started rambling but the Doctor covers my mouth.

"Now, now no spoiling it for someone who can't read it yet" he tells me and I glare at him his hand still on my mouth

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" Martha asks.

" Course it isn't! Ouch! What did you do that for, I would have moved it you didn't have to bite my hand." he says then yells at me as I grin up at him.

"Your hand doesn't belong near my mouth, learn that and we will be fine" I tell him and look back at Martha.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break." Martha states.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you going to stand there all night?" he asks Martha as he gets into bed and pulls me to his chest.

" Budge up a bit, then. Sorry, there's not much room. Us three here, same bed. Tongues will wag."

" There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose'd know. A friend of ours, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow." the Doctor rambles and I lightly poke him.

"Rude Boy, just shut up and go to sleep." I mutter to him snuggling into his chest more. "And quit moving you're warm and comfortable."

" Great." Martha says sarcastically and blows out the candle

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We didn't get much sleep because someone screamed casing both the Doctor and Martha to jump out of bed which resulted in me being on the floor.

"What the hell, can't I just sleep?" I mutter rubbing my eyes and following them out.

"What? What was that?" I hear Shakespeare say and I see that Dolly has collapsed and Martha has gone to the window and sees something"

" Her heart gave out. She died of fright." the Doctor tells him

" Doctor?" Martha says.

" What did you see?"

" A witch, she saw a witch." I tell him looking at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit. " Shakespeare says

" Rage, rage against the dying of the light." the Doctor says.

" I might use that." Shakespeare says to the Doctor

" You can't. It's someone else's." I say

" But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you." Martha states

" You're accusing me?"

" No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." she says

" I have? When was that?"

" Not, not quite yet." I say to her.

" Peter Streete spoke of witches." he says.

" Who's Peter Streete?"

"He is the builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe." I tell her and look at Shakespeare who nods at me.

" The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!" the Doctor yells and grabs my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is the other half of Shakespeare's Code, I don't know when I can update next, since this whole week I have school and might not have time, it all really depends on how much homework I get, so anyway if there are any mistakes let me know and enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" the Doctor asks.

" It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare tells him.

" Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen." the Doctor says .

" There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha points out.

" So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" he says and looks for me for help but I shake my head.

"You can figure it out, you don't need a cheat, but maybe a hint, they did disappear way back at the dawn of the universe" I tell him making him frown and try to think more.

" This is just a theatre." Shakespeare says.

" Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that." the Doctor tells him.

" It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside." Martha says .

" Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" the Doctor tells her.

" You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind." Shakespeare tells him.

" Why? What happened?" Martha asks.

" Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." he tells her .

" Where is he now?" the Doctor asks.

" Bedlam." Shakespeare says.

" What's Bedlam?" Martha asks .

" Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." I tell her .

" We're going to go there. Right now. Come on." the Doctor says pulling me with him.

" Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand." Shakespeare says as he turns to follow us.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth." Shakespeare tells two men who had just walked in as we were exiting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As we make our way to Bethlem Hospital Shakespeare tires to flirt more with Martha. "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." he asks her.

" This country's ruled by a woman." she says back .

" Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." he flirts at her.

" Whoa, Nelly. I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country." she says to him with wide eyes.

" But Martha, this is Town." he states like it is obvious.

" Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." the Doctor tells them

" that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asks him

" Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!" the Doctor says to him as I giggle at his frustration.

"You're not even trying to make them stop, usually you make them stop flirting with our companions" he tells me and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yea, well I will then, but now it is too funny to see you get upset" I smile and laugh at him a little.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam. " the keeper asks the Doctor as we wait.

" No, I don't!" the Doctor yells at him.

" Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies" he looks over at me and Martha and walks on down the corridor with cells on either side.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here? " Martha asks Shakespeare.

" Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare says to her.

" But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?" she asks him.

" I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." he says.

" Mad in what way?" she asks.

" You lost your son." I say to him quietly looking at him with sad eyes.

" My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there." he says.

" I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apologizes to him.

" It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good." he says.

"You should write that down." the Doctor tells him.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" he asks.

"This way, my lord!" the keeper yells as we walk to the cell.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I don't like this" I say as I move closer to the Doctor and grab his hand and holding it tightly.

" They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." the keeper tells us.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" the Doctor yells at him and he leaves.

"Peter? Peter Streete? " the Doctor asks the man who has his back to him as I squeeze his hand and he squeezes his back.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare tells the Doctor.

"Peter?" the Doctor asks again touching Streete's shoulder and he raises his head, staring. The Doctor then puts his fingers on Streete's temples.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." the Doctor talks calmly to him, causing Peter to lie down on his cot.

"Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches." the Doctor tells him.

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits. " Streete tells us.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" the Doctor asks.

"All Hallows Street." Streete replies

"Too many words." a woman says to Streete.

"What the hell?" Martha yells.

"Just one touch of the heart. "she says.

"No!" the Doctor and I yell at her and I try to get at her but the Doctor hold me back as she puts her hand on Streete's chest, and he dies.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare yells.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." the 'witch' says.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha yells banging on the door.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." I tell her.

"Who will die first, hmm?" the 'witch' asks us.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." the Doctor says and steps forward.

"No! Don't you dare darling, don't you dare!" I yell at him pulling him back.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asks him.

"No mortal has power over me." the 'witch' says.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you." the Doctor says looking at me then nodding.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." she says with a smirk.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen!" he yells excited and grins at me.

"Creature, I name you Carrionite!" the Doctor says and points at her as she screams and vanishes in a slow flash of light.

" What did you do?" Martha asks.

"He named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." I tell her and grin as the Doctor hugs me and kisses my forehead making me blush.

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." the Doctor tells her.

"Basically he means that words are power, and the power of words can tend to do anything." I say to her.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asks.

"The end of the world" the Doctor tells us.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend. And you knew that you clever, clever girl" he tells them and picks me up then lightly kisses my cheek causing me to blush.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says.

"But what do they want?" Martha asks.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." I tell her.

" But how?" she asks.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." the Doctor says and looks at Shakespeare.

"Me? But I've done nothing." he says.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asks him.

"Finishing the play." he says to her.

"What happens on the last page?" I ask him even though I already knew what happens.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them." he says to us looking a bit confused.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." the Doctor says to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor looks at a hopelessly inaccurate map, and points to one of the three marked streets, which is actually where Thames Street is in reality." All Hallows Street. There it is. Harmony, Martha we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." he says to us.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing." Shakespeare says.

"Oh, don't complain." Martha tells him

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor, Harmony." he tells us.

" Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach." the Doctor says to him.

" I like that. Wait a minute, that's one of mine." Shakespeare says to the Doctor.

"Oh, just shift!" the Doctor says as he pokes his head around the door making me laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" the Doctor asks.

"The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof." Martha states as if it were obvious that the Carrionites didn't succeed.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future." the Doctor says to her.

"The film? " she asks

"No, the novelization. Yes, the film." I tell her sarcastically.

"Marty McFly goes back and changes history" the Doctor tells her.

" And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?" she asks panicky.

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" the Doctor asks.

" Ah. Make that witch house." I joke as a door creaks open invitingly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I take it we're expected." the Doctor tells us.

" Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith says.

" Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite!" Martha says but nothing happens. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

" The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." she says and point her finger at Martha causing her to fall backward into me as I catch her.

" What have you done?" the Doctor asks her.

" Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." Lilith says.

" The naming won't work on me." the Doctor says.

" But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose." she says

" Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" he says.

" The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." she says.

"And how did you escape?" he asks

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other." she says

"Shakespeare" I breathe out and look at the Doctor then back at her.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance." she says.

"How many of you?" I ask her.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic." she says.

"Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me." he says.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." she flirts with him causing me to growl in my throat and look at her with jealously.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me, I am happy with Harmony." he states looking at me.

"Oh, we'll see." she says and move closer to him pulling out some of his hair from his head.

" What did you do?" he asks her.

" Souvenir." she say back at him.

" Well, give it back to him" I tell her glaring at her as she flies out of the window backwards.

"Well, that's just cheating." the Doctor tells her.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." she says and wraps his hair round a wooden doll, while Martha starts to wakes up.

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"And cheating, having men do the dirty work for you" I tell her still glaring at her and the doll as if I could make it burn up.

"What use is your science now?" she says to him and stabs the doll, causing the Doctor to scream and fall a she flies away.

I quickly go over to him and put his head on my lap. "Martha, you're almost a doctor do something, I have no idea what to do" I tell her looking at her as a few tears escape my eyes.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you. Hold on, mister. Two hearts?" she asks me and I nod as she does CPR on him.

As he wakes up he says "You're making a habit of this. Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" he yells at us.

I hit his chest. "Dah! Other side."

"Now, on the back, on the back." he says as I hit his back.

"Left a bit." I hit him a little bit more left. "Dah, lovely. There we go. Badda booma! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" he smiles and gets up.

"Wait!" I tell him.

"What now?" he asks looking at me.

"This" I say as I kiss his cheek and hug him burying my face in his chest. "Glad you're okay" I mumble into his chest and he kisses the top of my head.

"Me too" he says and grabs my hand leading me out of the house and breaks out into a run.

"Darling we're going the wrong way!" I yell at him as he yanks my arm.

" No, we're not!" he tells me as we take the wrong turn, then realizes we are. "We're going the wrong way!" he yells

"I already said that, plus you are never going the right way, you rarely go anywhere you want to go!" I sass at him

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As we make our way to the Globe we see that a red glow hangs over it.

" I told thee so! I told thee!" I heard the preacher from earlier say.

"Stage door!" the Doctor yells and pulls me along.

We find Shakespeare waking up from what looks like he got hit.

" Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!" the Doctor yells at him and I poke his side.

"Being rude again darling" I tell him.

" I hit my head." Shakespeare mumbles and rubs his head.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." he tells him and we hear screaming "I think that's my cue!"

" Now begins the millennium of blood!" the Carrionites yell.

The Doctor runs out onto the stage, followed by Martha, Shakespeare, and I.

"The Doctor. He lives. Then watch this world become a blasted heath! (Macbeth) They come. They come!" Lilith says as she holds the crystal out into the red light and bat-like creatures fly into the theatre. They circle a bit then fly up into the sky.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" I tell him.

"But what can I do?" he asks.

"You can reverse it!" I tell him.

" How am I supposed to do that?" he asks.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it." the Doctor tells him.

"But what words? I have none ready!" he tells us.

" You're William Shakespeare! You don't need time you can just make it up."

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision." he says

" Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise." the Doctor tells him.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" he yells out.

"No! Words of power!" Lilith yells

" Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points" Shakespeare continues.

" Seven six one three nine oh!" the Doctor tells him.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee" Shakespeare copies him.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha yells.

"Expelliarmus!" me and the Doctor shout.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare says after us.

"Good old JK!" I say to Martha and the Doctor with a laugh.

The Carrionites scream. "The deep darkness! They are consumed!" Lilith screams as the Carrionites are sucked into a tornado, along with all the extant pages of the play.

"Love's Labours Won. There it goes." the Doctor says as the sky clears with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone starts clapping, then all the audience joins in.

"They think it was all special effects? " Martha asks.

" Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare says to us.

" It's not your best line." I say to him with a wink.

The Doctor and I go up to the now empty box and he picks up the crystal. Lilith and her mothers are inside, scratching to get at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare says to Martha

"I don't get it. " she says back to him as I watch them interact.

" Then give me a joke from Freedonia." he says.

" Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard." she tells him.

" That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Now come here. " he says as he puts his arm around Martha's waist and pulls her towards him.

" I've only just met you." she says to him.

" The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?" he says to her as I smile

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." she states to him.

The Doctor enters wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying an animal skull and I go up to him and smile at him.

" Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." he says and looks at me as I nod.

"Diffidently reminds me of a Sycorax at least what I think so, even though I haven't done that yet." I tell him as he smiles at me briefly.

" Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare says to the Doctor.

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?" the Doctor asks Shakespeare

" Still aching." he says and lightly rubs his head.

" Here, I got you this." the Doctor says as he takes off the ruff and puts it on Shakespeare. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

" What about the play?" Martha asks.

" Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky." I tell her.

" My lost masterpiece" Shakespeare says sadly.

"You could write it up again." Martha says

" Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." the Doctor says as I nod my head.

" Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet." Shakespeare says happily.

" Ham-net?" Martha asks him with her mouth open.

" That's him." he says.

" Ham-NET?" she asks again.

" What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare asks confused.

" Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia." the Doctor says.

" You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare says.

" You what?" the Doctor asks him with shock.

" You're from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out." Shakespeare says as if it wasn't that hard to figure out.

" That's incredible. You are incredible." the Doctor says to him.

" We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." Shakespeare says as Burbage and Kempe enter from the street.

"Will!" Burbage says.

"Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!" Kempe says like he is trying to believe it himself.

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again." Burbage says.

" Who?" Martha asks

"Her Majesty. She's here." Burbage says to her.

Fanfare and the elderly Elizabeth enters with two pikemen and looks at me and the Doctor.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" the Doctor yells.

"Doctor? Harmony?" she asks

"What?" me and the Doctor ask

"My sworn enemies" she says.

" What?" we yell.

" Off with their heads!" she yells

" What?" we yell again.

"Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks" Martha yells and pulls us away.

" Stop that pernicious Doctor and Harmony." the Queen yells.

I hear Shakespeare laughing as the pikemen chase the Doctor, Martha, and I out and into the streets of Southwark.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" one of the pikemen yell at us.

" What have you two done to upset her?" Martha asks as we run.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." the Doctor tells her.

"Oh, he did something completely stupid and she is probably pissed off at me for ruining it for her." I tell her as the Doctor looks at me.

"Spoilers?" he asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, spoilers, though I do hate that word." I tell him as we get back to the Tardis.

"Well then, that's something to look forward to. Ooo!" he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so i thought to just do a bit of a thing about what's going on and how she is going to take all of this, especailly with Dylan, who is her best friend and how he reacts, along with her brother, which may be a later chapter i don't know yet, and comment on which episode i should do next, i was thinking about 11 again, maybe with Amy and Rory. Tell me what you think and could we maybe get a few more reviews before I upload again, maybe 4 more? My disclaimer is on my 2nd chapter

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After we had left Shakespeare's time I changed back into what I was wearing before. After that Martha decided she wanted to go to bed. Since we were now in the void I decided to ask the Doctor about what was going on. "Okay now that that is done with, tell me what the hell is going on, you couldn't explain to me what was going on before, but now you are going to" I said turning to the Doctor.

He looked at me and sighed, "I don't know exactly how you got here, the only way I can figure out was you slipped through a crack or something brought you here." he tells me and reaches for my hand.

I let him and intertwine our fingers and his thumb strokes the back of my hand, "A crack, but I walked through a door, probably should avoid glowing doors from now on though" I joke as he frowns.

"You probably should, at least for now" he tells me then let's go of my hand to fiddle with the Tardis.

"Okay, you are going to tell me what is wrong. I am not going to be left out of the loop because you think it is best for me or that I am too early. " I tell him angrily making him turn to look at me, but doesn't respond.

"Because, there is a reason why but I can't tell you because you aren't ready yet." he tell me and moves to grab both of my hands.

"Why is it so hard that you can't tell me now rather than wait, I hate waiting it tends to take forever and I just can't sit still for a long period of time, just ask Dylan…." I trail off then realize something "Oh my gosh I forgot about Dylan, oh he must be worried" I say out loud and grabbed my phone out of my pocket causing Dylan's sonic screwdriver to fall out as well making a clank as it landed on the floor of the Tardis.

This caught the Doctor's attention and he quickly grabbed it and held it out. "But, I mean I knew you always had a sonic, but where did you get it?" he asked looking at me.

I look up from my phone and see him holding the sonic screwdriver, "That's Dylan's and he wanted me to hold it because he didn't want to lose it at the Convention Center and since I didn't need to use the restroom he wanted me to hold it, It's just a toy anyway, not real just plastic" I tell him reaching for it but once I took it from him I felt how it didn't feel like plastic anymore.

"But, how? When did it…? How did it…? I swear it was just plastic the last time I checked." I tell him looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well, it could have been, who knows, I certainly don't, but that doesn't matter, let me see your phone" he tells me waving it off and reaching for my phone.

I hold my phone away from his grip, "Why, you're not going to break it are you?" I ask him wearily of his hand. "Because you tend to break things very easily"

"No, I'm just going to make it so that you can use it where ever you are, with no hassle" he tells me and grabs it and uses his sonic to do whatever he was doing to it.

Once he handed it back to me I looked at him and he gestured for me to see if it works, so I turned it on and it did, it also read that I had like a lot of missed calls, texts, and other notifications. "Wow I feel loved , now let's see what they all say…" I trailed off and started to look at the texts.

_Dylan: Harmony, where did u go? we need to get to the panel or we will miss it_

_Dylan: Harmony this isn't funny come on answer where r u?_

_Dylan: that's it if u don't respond to my nxt txt Im calling u_

_Dylan: it's been over 10 min. where the hell r u?_

And it continued, more texts and even some from my big brother, oh I am in so much trouble. I decide to call Dylan and see if he will pick the phone up as soon as it rings it's picked up.

"_Harmony? is that you?" _I heard Dylan on the other side.

"Uh, yea it's me, I uh kinda got a little lost and very distracted.." I trail off

"_A little!? You were gone a few hours ago I went to the panel, and I am still looking for you, tell me where you are so I can find you and we can go look at some of the other things around here."_ I hear him say causing me to bite my lip and glance at the Doctor.

"You should find somewhere where no one is Dylan, before I tell you, plus I don't think you will believe me anyway." I tell him softly as I feel the Doctor come and wrap his arm around my should trying to comfort me.

"_Well fine, I'll go back to the car and wait for your explanation."_ he tells me.

As he was walking to the car he told me all about how the panel was and that they got to see a new trailer for the new season of Doctor Who with Peter Capaldi and how it seems awesome and that he can't wait.

"_Okay, I'm in the car and sitting down, now tell me where you are, though I don't see why you wanted me to go find somewhere, it's not like you disappeared off the face of the Earth…" he starts to trail off._

"Yeah, about not being on the face of the Earth, I kinda am not even on earth, hell I'm not even in that dimension anymore, you wouldn't believe what dimension I am in…" I start to tell him but he cuts me off.

"_What do you mean 'not in this dimension anymore' Harmony if this is a joke it's not funny, at all." _He tells me.

"It's not, a joke and I really wish it was because I don't know what is going to happen, it's like those stories that people come up with, where someone gets stuck in their favorite movie, or comic, or even TV show. I'm stuck and there is no going back" I tell him a few tears starting to leave my eyes.

"_Stuck, what do you mean stuck, you mean that there is no coming back….you….you're gone? But where that's the thing you haven't told me and how did you get there, I was only gone for like five minutes you couldn't have disappeared that quickly." _ He tells me his voice cracking as if he were trying not to cry.

"Really, I've only been gone for a few hours, it's been a few days for me, I mean with all the running and chasing aliens and all, even if this is my first trip…" I tell him waiting for his reaction.

"_Wait did you say aliens? Like Doctor Who aliens or like Avengers aliens that they delt with because those are your favorite TV show and movie, Oh my god it's the Avengers isn't it, you can totally get Steve Rodgers to fall in love with you, you lucky girl, I mean that is not fair at all, but you can't come back, so…" _he says.

"No, not Avengers, though that would be cool, being a spy and all, I wouldn't get along with Natasha at all, she is too unemotional, the other one is the correct answer, and apparently my time line is way more messed up, even more than RS's time line and you know how bad hers is" I start telling him then realizing something "I hope I don't mess with anything that is supposed to happen like that, it's already weird that he looks super foxy and hot that my hormones won't be able to handle, I just hope I don't jump him." I tell Dylan with a laugh.

"_You're with the Doctor, like THE DOCTOR! What!? You said foxy, so your with the 10__th__ one, the one that you love the best" _ he laughs and makes kissy noises.

"Stop, just because I think he is handsome and that this regeneration is like one of the best and that I wish the Tennant wasn't married or that other things would happen doesn't mean I like this, you aren't seeing the point: I CAN'T GO BACK HOME! I won't see you or anyone anymore, I can't" I tell him more tears leaking out of my eyes.

"_Shh, shhh stop crying please, I know I get that, but as long as we can talk on here, everything should be fine_," Dylan tries to sooth me but making me start to cry harder.

"No, you don't, what happens, when I know how and know when I can save someone, but don't know if it would result in something going wrong, like od you think saving RS would cause something bad to happen?" I tell him trying to calm down.

"_I don't know, but we are the unbreakable duo, so nothing, and I mean nothing can break us apart_ " he tells me

"You know it's true, and stop quoting a song from High School Musical 3" I tell him laughing a little drying up my tears. "But you better tell me what happens with the newer episodes with Peter, because if I do get to be with that one, then I want to be prepared ."

"_Okay, now go have some amazing adventures, I will talk to you later, but what do I tell everyone? I can't just say 'Oh yeah by the way as we were at Comic Con Harmony just disappeared and is now in another dimension, but the thing is she is in a dimension where her favorite TV show called Doctor Who is real' yeah that will go well, what will your brother say, Toby would literally kill me for losing you especially to another dimension." _ Dylan tells me.

"He won't kill you, just make sure you don't find him at the Convention Center, I think he has a sign with his name on it the who ego of 'I'm Tobuscus' is starting to get a little more over whelming." I say to him with a little giggle.

_"You're probably right, let's just hope he doesn't, and he can always say something like you went to go travel all around the world or something to the audience right?" _he asks.

"Yea, your right, I should go, I think Rude boy is getting restless and wants to tell me something, Love you bro." I tell him with a small smile.

"_Yea, yea don't get all mushy on me love you too little sis" _He jokes at me.

"Hey, I'm older than you!" I yell playfully at him.

"_Only by what a month, anyway have fun and really, I don't care what happens, just flirt, you know you love the Doctor no matter what happens and what he looks like, even if he was as old as Peter was, you would still love him, bye."_ he says and hangs up before I can retort back at him.

"Oh that man, will he ever grow up." I tell myself as the Doctor give me a questionable look.

"Will who, ever grow up?" he asks me.

"Will you ever grow up?" I joke at him and lightly poke his chest. "I mean you're the one who is all what is the word oh childish"

"I am NOT childish" he replies and starts to tickle me.

"Yes, you are so childish, only a man-child would tickle a defenseless girl. " I yell at him laughing.

"Fine, then I will stop" he says and stops but picks me up over his shoulder.

"Oi, don't pick me up, where the hell are you taking me, this isn't funny, oh no wait a minutes I love this view" I say as I pinch him from behind.

"Ouch, don't do that, why is it always my bum at which you harm, nothing else but my bum that you harm!" he yells from behind me.

"Well, sorry, it is a nice looking bum, and I am entitled to flirt with whomever I want to and that includes, you and whenever I meet him Captain Jack Harkness because he is amazing and awesome." I say back to him and he stops and sets me down and faces me with a look of surprise on his face.

"What's that look for?" I ask him.

"Y...you actully are telling me you are going to willingly flirt with Jack?" he looks at me with the expression that makes me feel like I kicked a puppy.

"Well, I mean it's, it's Jack Harkness of course I want to flirt back at him, but that doesn't mean I am interested in him, he will have a relationship that is amazing later in his life, and what has that got anything to do with you, it's not like you will ever flirt back at me you have other people who love you, like, like Rose, you don't need me, she was the one who fixed you after the Time War, she means everything to you and if you could, you would go and find a way to get her back…" I start to say but get interrupted by the Doctor.

"Wait, wait, wait you think I love Rose?" the Doctor give me a questionable look. "Now, why would you think that?"

"Because, that is just how it is supposed to be, I'm not even supposed to exist here, so the time lines are really messed up, but if you don't love Rose then who?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "It's still too early in your time line, just try and not get yourself into trouble, you mentioned something about Lancelot was when you found out about it" He tells me.

"Wait like Lancelot, the Lancelot, I get to meet Lancelot!" I yell and jump up and down in excitement.

"Okay, okay calm down, it's not that big of a deal, it's only Lancelot, I'm more of your idol, so there." he tells me with a pout and I kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, that's true, now show me my room, I wanna see my room." I whine at him and tug on his arm.

"Alright, already I'll show you your room, just quit asking me." he swats at me with a smile and grabs my hand leading me to a door with my name written on it and what I think is my name in Gallifreyan and I lightly trail my hand across it.

"Wow it's beautiful, Gallifreyan right?" I ask him pointing at it as he nods.

"Well enough admiring the door, why don't you go look at it yourself." he tells me and gestures to the door.

I open the door and gasp at how my room looks, the walls are a beautiful shade of light blue and my ceiling has what looks like real stars glowing, the bed is even better. It's a canopy bed with Tardis blue sheets and duvet along with a bunch of throw pillows. Around my room are pictures of me and Toby, and me and Dylan at the our prom since we went together as friends, and of my birthdays that I had, and even of the picture of me when I was adopted by Toby's family. There are my pictures of all my other friends that I know through my brother as well and I go up to one of my favorites and run my finger along it.

"This one is my favorite picture" I say out loud. "This is amazing thank you Sexy I appreciate it, it means a lot to me" I tell the Tardis but hear the Doctor thank me, making me look at him questionally. "I was talking to the Tardis, not you, though you are sexy in your own way, the Tardis is way sexier than you." I tell him laughing at his pout.

I turn back to the picture and the hear footsteps come closer to me, then arms snake around my waist pulling me back into the Doctor's chest so that I am leaning on him. "Why is it your favorite, I have asked but you've never told me said that you told me when you first saw your room?" he asks while looking at the picture.

I laugh and look up at him, "Well that is the day I finally was able to actully have fun. It was the first time I met Toby as well, he is the reason that I got adopted in the first place, since I was at the park and he wouldn't let me go after I said that I didn't have any parents and he wanted me as a sister, so somehow he was able to convince his parents to adopt me and it was the best thing ever." I tell him and turn around to bury my face into his chest. "I hate that you are taller than me" I mumble into his chest. "it's not fair"

He laughs and I start to yawn. " I think someone is tired, time for bed" he tells me and gently pulls away, but he is warm and I didn't want him to leave.

"Noooo, don't go you are warm and comfy please don't go just stay I usually cuddle with something, normally it's Gryphon but you will do." I tell him. "Just let me change into something to sleep in"

"Fine, but let me go change as well" He says and walks out of the room.

I tried to change into warm sweatpants and tank top, but couldn't since the only thing in my closet was a night dress thing that only came to my mid thighs, I sighed and put it on not liking it at all. After that I waited for the Doctor to come back and when he did he stopped right at the door with his mouth open.

"W…what are you wearing that for?" he asks with a higher voice.

I sigh and answer him "It was the only thing the Tardis would let me, I couldn't find anything else, it is what she chose for me to wear for tonight, why I don't think it's that bad. I mean sure I normally wouldn't wear something like this especially at night, and it's a bit too loose for me.." I say and look at his facial expression as he gulps.

"No, it doesn't look bad at all, it actully looks nice on you, you look beautiful. Not that you're not always beautiful because you are, and believe me you always are no matter what you wear or look like…" he keeps talking so I decide to get up and cover his mouth.

"You really need to stop talking so much, it will get you into so much trouble Rude boy." I smile at his deer in headlights look and move my hand away. "Now can we go to sleep now and not worry about what I am wearing, please?" I ask him.

He nods and grabs my hand and pulls me into my bed. I get under the covers and scoot closer to him as he wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my head and lightly plays with my hair.

"What is with you and playing with my hair, is it because it's ginger?" I ask him while yawning again.

"Yes, now shhh and go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." he tells me and starts humming something as it is the last thing I hear before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is kinda slow, and i really wanted to do the Wedding of River Song before doing the Impossible Astronaut and the Day of the Moon, just because i want my character to be backwards. So this is in two parts also and not as long, but i do have AP Environmental Science homework to do and wanted to get at least half of it done and posted before studying for my Monday test. Hope you enjoy and please review it really helps persuade me to write more, also leave a suggestion as to what Harmony should do next, i was thinking of doing Robots of Sherwood but i don't know. Enough of my rambling, enjoy the story

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as I woke up, I realized that I was still in my bed, but the Doctor was gone. I instantly sat up and looked around, then went and changed into clothing that would work for whatever I was doing for today. The Tardis chose what to wear and decided on jeans, and running shoes, with a light blue t-shirt.

I decided that I was hungry and wanted to find the Doctor, so I went to find the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw that the Doctor was there making food.

"You're actully cooking?" I ask him astonished making him jump and turn around, he was wearing this ridiculous apron. "And I didn't know that you were trying to make a fashion statement, just to let you know, I don't think it's going to become big, that apron does not fit you."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I stick mine back out in retaliation.

"So what are you making, or are you trying to make something?" I question him.

"I am making pancakes" he states like he is proud of himself.

"Right, and the mess, are you going to clean it up after your done making pancakes?" I ask him gesturing to the mess he made.

"I will, eventually. now sit down and eat" he says and places the pancakes in front of me.

"You're not going to poison me, right?" I ask him lightly poking the pancakes. " I mean, like nothing bad will happen if I eat them, like it's just normal Earth pancakes, not some alien type of pancakes?"

He rolls his eyes, "No, I wouldn't poison you, wouldn't dream of poisoning you, I do need you here, you are rather helpful."

"Wow, feeling the love, I am more to that then just being helpful. " I tell him and slowly take a bite of my pancakes.

"Yea, yea, much more, but let's not talk about that, you need to eat, at least before you get whisked away to somewhere else." he states and sits on the other side of the table and watches me eat.

"Are you going to eat or stare at me eat?" I ask him after taking another bite.

"Yea, I will later, not hungry now, you're the one that needs to eat." he tells me.

"Fine, fine, I'm eating no need to be rude, Rude-boy" I mutter and smile while eating more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After I had finished eating, the Doctor and me went into the console room, and I was about to ask something when my hands started to glow. "Doctor, it seems I'm leaving, do you even know what this stuff is that is making me leave?" I ask him hoping he would know.

He gives me a sad smile, "I wish I knew, but I don't, now be good and don't get into trouble."

"Ha, me not get into trouble, it's you who needs to be kept out of trouble" I yell as everything around me changes and I close my eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I open my eyes I see Amy in front of me and the TV is playing in the background, as well as the doctor looking horrible with a beard and really long hair.

"Amy?" I ask quietly and she quickly turns around.

"Harmony, you're okay I thought you would be with the Doctor, but you weren't near him at all, oh thank god" she says as she pulls me into a huge hug.

"Uh, sorry? I think, but if I know where I am, and if I'm being honest, this is my first meeting of you" I say while trying not to look at here while biting my lip.

"First? But, that means, oh dear, you have no idea, why don't we wait for the Doctor to wake up, but you should put this on" she suggests and hands me an eye patch to wear." It's an eye drive. It.." she starts.

"communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain. Acts as external storage. I know, remember I know almost everything." I smile a little at her. "Now, all we have to do is wait, though I'm sure he won't be too happy with me being here and in danger." I mutter mostly to myself as I put the eye patch on

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The Government has again apologized for extensive radio interference caused by solar flare and sun spot activity." the TV says.

" Amy? Harmony?" the Doctor says quietly

" Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly." Amy says with a blank face and I nod along with a shrug.

"Yea, what she said" I say to him.

" Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures." the Doctor says and starts to get up but slams into a wall.

"Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to" He says as he grabs a model Tardis that was on the table.

"Oh." he says and looks at the mini Tardis to Amy then back to it then looks at her sketches of Dalek, Silurian, vampire, pirate, Weeping Angel.

"Oh." he says again

"You look rubbish. " I tell him smiling a little

"You both look wonderful. Especially you my dear" he tells us then gestures to me.

"Of course she does, she always does even when she looks terrible she still looks wonderful, and so do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that." Amy says as she holds up a tweed jacket

"Oh, Geronimo." the Doctor says and smiles.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, you can turn round now. How do I look?" the Doctor asks us and I smile at him.

"Like a kid, if you know what I mean, way less hairy, a little boyish but utterly sexy, I mean uh, not like that, but, but handsome and cool, defiantly cool, right Amy?" I turn to face her trying to not face the Doctor due to my blush, remembering that this is when he gets married, and that I cannot absolutely not let my feelings get the best of me.

"Cool." she says.

" Really?" he asks.

"No."

"Wait, but he does, he really does look cool, I mean bow ties are cool, I prefer ties because with ties you can like pull someone in for a kiss easier" I ramble then realize what I said, "Not that I would kiss him, I mean yea, wouldn't kiss him, ha-ha yea" I turn my head away from them blushing a little.

"What do you mean, I don't get a kiss, Amy, why won't she kiss me, she always kisses me when I want to be kissed, did I do something wrong? Or is it something I am going to do that made you upset, dear I'm sorry for whatever I did." the Doctor tells me and goes to wrap his arms around me and turn me to face him.

"It's not that, but if I'm being honest, this is only the second adventure starting now" I tell him and see his disappointed face. "I won't kiss you, but how about a kiss on the cheek?" I look at him.

"That will be fine" he says and I kiss his cheek.

"Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you a special agent boss lady? What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though on either of you, since when do you wear an eye patch Harmony?"

"Since a few hours ago and I like it, but I won't keep it" I tell him.

" It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see." Amy says.

"And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office." the Doctor says looking like a little kid.

"I know isn't it AWSOME?!" I yell at the Doctor grinning. "I've only ever been on a train a few times, one was to go see the Grand Canyon and let's say on the way back, we go robbed, well it was a staged robbery, but still, we got robbed" I tell him

"God, I've missed you! Well, both of you" Amy says while laughing and running and the Doctor tightly.

"Hey what about me, don't I get a hug, I mean I got one when I arrived but it wasn't like that" I say pouting a little as Amy and the Doctor roll their eyes at my childish behavior.

"Okay. Hugging and missing now. Where's the Roman?" the Doctor asks while letting go of Amy.

"You mean Rory." she says.

"Mmm." the doctor says

"My husband Rory, yeah?" she grabs a drawing from her desk

"That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?" she asks.

"Apparently." the Doctor says and slips his arm around my waist.

"I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering." Amy says and leans against her desk

"Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?" the Doctor asks.

"The lakeside." I say before she can, "She saw you die"

"Lake Silencio, Utah. We died, not just me, you were there as well" the Doctor says making my eyes go wide.

"Wait, what?" I say looking confused.

"But then you both didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways." Amy says ignoring me.

"No wait, I died, that's not how it is supposed to go, Amy? Doctor? what is going on, you have to tell me?" I say but it goes unheard.

"Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once." the Doctor says.

"But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?" Amy asks him.

"Hello, being ignored and confued over here, I want to know what's going…..mmph" I try to talk as the Doctor's hand covers my mouth. I turn my eyes to glare at him but he ignores me.

" Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart." he says not moving his hand from my mouth.

Just then Rory comes in. "Ma'am? We're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark." he says.

"Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams." Amy says and nods at him.

"Hello." the Doctor says and I give up and bite his hand. "OUCH! What was that for!?" he yells at me.

"You put your hand where it doesn't belong, anyway HI" I say to Rory, well I know it is him, they don't.

"Hello, sir, ma'am, Pleased to meet you."

"Captain Williams, best of the best. Couldn't live without him." Amy says.

I hand him the sketch of Rory and he compares the two and he laughs.

"No." I say smiling a little.

"What is wrong?" Amy asks and grabs the paper from him.

"Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you have to really look." he tells her.

"I am looking." she says to him.

"Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough." he says as he hold her head and rubs her cheeks.

"Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?" she asks and fixes he jacket a little.

"Time is still passing for him." I say and the Doctor nods and continues what I was saying.

"Every explosion has an epicenter. I'm it. I'm what's wrong." he says to her and turns around.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks.

"He's still alive." I say to her as the Doctor turns around.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As we were going down the stairs the Doctor and Rory were arguing over him having to wear the eye patch.

"You have to put it on, sir." Rory tells him

" An eye patch. What for?" the Doctor asks looking at it.

"It's not an eye patch." I tell him. "And I'm wearing one, so you have to too." pouting a little

"It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centers of the brain. Acts as external storage." he says

"Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things." Amy says.

"Yea, and that makes me feel better" I tell the sarcastically.

"The Silence." Rory says as we go up to one in a holding cell and I instantly step back.

"Yea, can we move on, or at least get out of this room, I don't like being scared, but the Silence are way more scary than a lot of things." I tell them not wanting to get closer to it.

"We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid." Rory says.

"Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like." the Doctor says as he walks up to one.

"Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it." Amy says to him.

"The Silence have human servants. They all wear these." he says turning to Amy.

"They'd have to." she says.

"This way." Rory says.

The Doctor then put the eye patch on. "Hey now we are matching, oh my god, we are matching, nope please I don't want to match him" I groan. "He ruins the fun in wearing something once, or once in a while."

"They seem to be noticing you." Rory says as we walk by more of them and I grab the Doctors hand and squeeze it a little.

"Yeah, they would." he says and lightly strokes his thumb over my hand, trying to comfort me.

"So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight any more?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"That was another reality. What are the tanks for?" I answer for him and turn my head to look at her.

"They can draw electricity from anything. It's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I really don't like the way they're looking at the both you." Rory answers.

"Me neither, especially at her" he says and pulls me closer to him and I bite my lip.

"Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while. You two, upstairs. Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking." Rory says to Amy.

"Sir." the solider says.

"You go ahead, Ma'am." Rory says to Amy.

"Thank you, Captain Williams. Doctor, this way." Amy says and turn to me and the Doctor.

"Captain Williams, nice fellow. What's his first name?" the Doctor asks hinting to her that it is Rory.

"Captain. Just through here." she says making me want to groan.

"Just give us a moment. We just need to check something, Ma'am" he says saluting her as I do the same and we go back the way Rory went.

"The loyal soldier, waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern. Why is that?" the Doctor asks Rory.

"Sorry, sir?" Rory asks him.

"Your boss, you should just ask her out. She likes you. She said so." I tell him.

"Really, sir, ma'am. What did she say?" he asks us.

"Oh, she just sort of generally indicated." the Doctor says.

"What exactly what did she say?" he asks.

"She said that you were a Mister Hottie-ness, and that she would like to go out with you for texting and scones." I tell him and try to not look at the Silence.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" he asks.

"No, we haven't." I tell him.

"See you in a moment, sir, ma'am." he tells us.

"Yes. Yes." the Doctor says and pats his shoulder and turns away.

"Come on, Doctor, Harmony. Time for you to meet some old friends." Amy says to us as we walk back to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	6. Chapter 6

So here is Part 2 of River Song's Wedding, and before yes, i am making it a 3 person marriage, and for me it's a matter of Harmony will not do anything without the Doctor, and she does care about him, she always had, but now being thrust into this situation she is finally going to admit to her feelings, and River is an amazing character, so i am keeping her for Harmony to be able to trust when the Doctor doesn't whenever i do the early episodes where he doesn't trust her. I would like for someone to give me an idea as to which Doctor i should go to next i was thinking either 12 or 9 but couldn't think of an episode for 9 that i wanted to do. For 12 I will do Robot of Sherwood because in my opinion it was the best 12 episode so far. Anyway i am rambling, now on with the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units." We hear Rory say over the intercom as we enter the room. A lady in a white coat is watching a screen.

"You were right. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons." Kent says to River, well it's obviously River I mean the hair is kinda a dead giveaway, makes me excited to meet her.

"DARLING, I'M HOME!" I yell at her right before the Doctor.

"Hi, honey. I'm home, and I'm sorry about Harmony's rudeness, she is really at the beginning" he tells her and I hit him.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" She asks us holding up a paper.

"well, you see…." I start to explain, "…I got nothing, sorry" I say and half shrug, she rolls her eyes and me and walks to the side revealing Kovarian tied to a chair.

"The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you two just die?" Kovarian asks.

"We did our best, dear. We showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?" he asks her.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick...sorry, I know everything and yea, go ahead and finish," I say before River can and she looks at me but finishes.

"Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover." she says.

"I always thought so." he says.

"Does that mean I get to meet her too?" I ask him. "I've always wanted to meet her, well, her and Sherlock Holmes." But both him and River ignore me.

"She mentioned you." she says.

"What did she say?" the Doctor asks.

"Put down that gun down." I say and then shrug again as they both look at me. "Sorry, I can't keep my mouth shut, I'll try" I mutter and look down.

"Did you?" the Doctor asks her.

"Eventually" River tell him

"She did, she always does" I mutter under my breath.

"Oh, they're flirting. Do I have to watch this?" Kovarian says and I flinch a little trying to forget her presence.

"It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor and Harmony. Who else was I going to fall in love with?" she says and turns to Kovarian.

"It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that, I mean Harmony understands it, at least most of it, then again she mostly always knows what I'm talking about" he says to River.

"Dinner?" she asks both of us.

"We don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long we are alive, time is dying. Because of you, River." he says to her.

"Because I refused to kill the man and woman love." River says to us.

"Oh, you love us, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you." the Doctor says and pulls me along with him.

"Get them!" Amy yells and pulls us back.

"I'm not a fool, sweeties. I know what happens if we touch." she says to us.

Me and the Doctor nod at each other and grab her arm.

"Get off me. Get him off me! Doctor, Harmony, no. Let go! Please Doctor, Harmony, let go!" She yells at us and struggles to get us off.

" It's moving. Time's moving!" a woman yells to us as time starts moving again.

"Get them off me! Doctor! Harmony!" She yells again

"We're sorry, River. It's the only way." we tell her.

We flash back to the lakeside, then the soldiers pull us off her.

"Cuff them" she tells the solders and turn away holding her arm.

"Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again." he tells her.

"And I'll be by a lakeside killing both of you." she says.

"And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way." I tell her my eyes starting to tear up.

"I didn't say there was, sweeties." she says looking sad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"There are so many theories about you, Harmony and I, you know." River says to us.

"Idle gossip." I say to her.

"Archaeology." she tells us.

"Same thing."

"Am I the woman who marries you two, or the woman who murders you two?" She asks us getting closer to us.

"I don't want to marry you." the Doctor says.

"If I have choice, I would, you are amazing River" I tell her and wink her way.

"I don't want to murder you two." She tells us.

"This is no fun at all." I say to her.

"It isn't, is it?" she says.

"Doctor, what's that?" Amy asks looking up and we all look up.

"The pyramid above us. How many Silence do you have trapped inside it?" He asks

"None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor, Harmony. For you two." Kovarian says.

As soon as she finished saying that Rory burst in the door making me flinch.

"They're out! All of them." He yells at us.

"No one gets in here! Ma'am, my men out there should be able to lock this down. We have them outnumbered." Rory tells Amy.

"And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops." Kovarian says with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asks turning to her.

I flinch as electricity surges through Doctor Kent's eye drive and she screams.

"Help her! Help her!" me and the Doctor yell.

"She's dead." Amy says looking at us.

Then both the Doctor's and my eye drive tries to zap us making me yell out in pain and the Doctor to yell.

"Eye drives off now. Remove them." He yells at Amy and takes the Doctor's and my eye drive off us, but then her own powers up.

"The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one." Kovarian says while laughing.

Madame Kovarian's eye drive starts to zap her as well. "What are you doing? No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!" she says.

"We could stop this right now, you, Harmony and I." The Doctor tells Amy.

"Get it off me." Kovarian yells.

"Amy, tell her." he tells Amy.

"We've been working on something. Just let us show you." Amy tells the Doctor an me

"There's no point. There's nothing you can do. Our time is up, Amy" I tell her tears escaping my eyes.

"We're doing this for you two!" she yells at us.

"Then people are dying for us. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond." the Doctor tells her.

"Get it" Kovarian says gritting her teeth in pain.

"Just let us show you two." River tells us.

"Please. Captain Williams, how long do we have?" Amy asks Rory.

"Er, a couple of minutes." Rory tells her

"That's enough. We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you two are ready for a climb." River tells us.

"I'll wait down here, Ma'am. Buy you as much time as I can." Rory tells us as we turn and follow River.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We get to the opening and see the sky, where the cap of the pyramid should be.

"What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?" the Doctor questions

"I'm the child of the Tardis. I understand the physics." River tells us.

"Yup, totally, while I don't understand anything." I tell them and look over the edge.

"But that's all you've got, a distress beacon." the Doctor tells her ignoring me.

"I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Doctor and Harmony are dying. Please, please help." River tells us

"River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me and Harmony." the Doctor tells her.

"She is not embarrassing me, I know when I need help, and we need all the help we can get, darling." I tell him and he glares at me for a second then rolls his eyes.

"Oh course you take her side, it's always her side, never mine" he mutters.

"That's because this is the first thing I have done with her, darling you forget i am only at the binging of this journey and I wish this didn't have to happen now." I tell him and smile sadly.

"We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell them. Just tell them, River." Amy says as she comes back.

"Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you two. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You both have touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when both your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You both have decided that the universe is better off without you two, but the universe doesn't agree." River tells us and I smile sadly at her.

"River, no one can help us. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating." I tell her shaking my head.

" I can't let you two die." she says to us desperately not wanting us to die.

"But we have to die." the Doctor tells her stiffly.

"Shut up! I can't let you two die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me." she says trying not to cry.

"River, you, Harmony and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die." the Doctor tries to reason with her.

"I'll suffer if I have to kill you two." she says choking up.

"More than every living thing in the universe?" I ask her.

"Yes." she says after a moment.

"River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud." the Doctor tells Amy and Rory and turns around to look over the edge and I join him but give Amy, Rory, and River sad eyes.

"I'm not sure I completely understand." Rory says confused.

"We got married and had a kid and that's her." Amy sums it up for Rory.

"Okay." he says looking at River.

"Amy, uncuff us now." The Doctor tells Amy and she takes off our handcuffs.

"Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind." the Doctor says to me as I take his bow tie off and lightly kiss his cheek.

"River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me and Harmony." he tells River and looks at me and I shrug and grasp the Doctor's hand in mine as he wraps his bow tie around our joined hands.

"What am I doing?"

"As you're told" I tell her and sigh.

"Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give." the Doctor tells Rory.

"To what?" Rory asks the Doctor.

"Just say it. Please." I tell him.

"I consent and gladly give." Rory says.

"Need you to say it too, mother of the bride." he tells Amy.

"I consent and gladly give." Amy tells us.

DOCTOR: Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said.

He whispers something very short into her ear and I look at her smiling a little and lightly nod so she figures it out.

"I just told you my name, and Harmony's." he tells her and I look at him confused and make a 'what' expression at him.

"Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me and Harmony. And she knew this whole time. Now, wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's our fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help us. There isn't another way." he asks her.

"Then you may kiss the bride." she tells us and I lightly peck her on the mouth.

"Yea, I'll save it for later, but you now own me a ring, and I will want a ring River, so don't forget, I tell her and wink.

The Doctor rolls his eyes, "I'll make it a good one, better than hers" he gestures to me and I roll my eyes.

"You'd better." River tells him and smiles at me "Though yours even if it was a peck was still a good kiss." And they kiss, then everything goes white

"And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." we tell her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We were returning Dorium's box to its pedestal by a us in cloaks and the look awesome.

"Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open." Dorium says from inside the box.

We turn and open his door and then turns to leave.

" Is it you two? It is, isn't it. It is you two, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you two possibly have escaped?" he asks us.

The Doctor and me remove our cloaks. "The Teselecta. A Doctor in a Doctor suit and Harmony in a Harmony suit though I don't know how she did it." he says now thinking about it.

"Darling, I was there right after you had left, they made me one after they told me you had one, plus I couldn't resist it, I had to do it. It was scary as hell, but still we did it" I smile ad interlock our fingers and look at him. "I've also figured out what I mean to you, I know you may think it's too early, but it's not really, I think that we would make a fine couple, and I have thought about it…"I trail of. "Sorry , you can continue"

He rolls his eyes at me "You diffidently with Ten because you are rambling dear. Time said we had to be on that beach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat." he says to me then turns to Dorium.

"So you're going to do this? Let them all think you two are dead?" Dorium says to us.

"It's the only way, then they can all forget me. I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows." I tell him.

"And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?" he asks us.

"Her days, yes. Her nights? Well, that's between her, Harmony and me, eh?" the Doctor jokes a little.

"So many secrets, Doctor. I'll help you keep them, of course." Dorium says.

" Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?" I tell him and point at the box. "Just a head in a box, don't really have any feet to get you anywhere now can you?"

"But you two are fools nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you two. The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh, and the question." causing me to flinch. at the word 'Trenzalore' feeling bad about it.

"Goodbye, Dorium." We tell him and start to leave.

"The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor Who." Dorium says as we leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got back to the Tardis the Doctor pulled me to him, "Can I kiss you, or do I have to wait a while to kiss you, I know you are early, but…." I put my finger on his lips.

"Shut-up you talk way too much, I thought Ten talked more, but I guess I was wrong you talk a lot more." I joke at him. "Yes, you can kiss me, but does that mean I can kiss you now whenever, so we are together?" I ask him blushing slightly.

He just nods and grabs my hand away from his mouth and kisses me.

It lasted a while or a little, I don't know but it felt so right, how could I have thought this was wrong, I know he was married, but the timelines changes and now I was married as well. Once we broke apart I asked him. "River knows, doesn't she, you didn't tell her our names, plus I don't know what you meant by my name, it's Harmony, always has been since I was little at the orphanage before the Turners adopted me, it was with the letter and my watch that doesn't tick…wait watch that doesn't…..WHAT!?" I look at him with wide eyes, no, no, no, no, no, but how…"

"I'm not sure how, but your parents, when you were born, they sent you off, and somehow were able to send you to another dimension or at least that's what we have figured out, you have no memory, you were just a baby when they sent you off," he tells me sadly. "Plus, you said you watch is at home, and in order to get to it, we might break a whole in the universe just to try and get it. Though I have seem you with it, but that is in a few years or so I think. I don't know, but I do know, that I am going to kiss you again." he tells me and kisses me harder this time with more passion than the first.

We break away for breath, "This isn't your first time kissing me is it?" I smile at him

"And it won't be the last, we have so many more adventures to go on." he tells me and picking me up. "But for now, it is time to sleep."

"I don't.." I yawn. "Want to go to sleep. I'm not tired." I tell him but snuggle my into his shoulder as he walks us to a room. "Are we staying in your room or mine." I ask him

"Our room, the Tardis only made that room, because you were still denying your feelings for me, and yes I knew, since you talk in your sleep, well it was more of a mutter, but you still told me I was attractive, kinda hard not to be." he tells me and we finally get into his… no our room.

It looks mostly like the one I was staying in but it had little trinkets that the eleventh Doctor had picked up, and it looked like some drawing that a little kid drew which somewhat confused me. "Doctor, who drew these? It looks like us but a child drew them" I ask him and reach out to touch it but he grabs my hand.

"Let's talk about it another time, okay, sleep first questions tomorrow, now go change, the Tardis probably picked something out for you as she always does."

"Yea...yea I know" I mutter to him. "But I am taking a bath first, then I will go to bed, I want to relax and if I don't come out in thirty plus minutes come and get me, because I probably fell asleep." I tell him and grab what the Tardis laid out for me and enter the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After my bath I changed into what the Tardis gave me, a grey tank top with Sponge Bob with glasses on and light blue sweat pants, my hair was in a bun at the top of my head and I looked myself over in the mirror. "Maybe I should cut my hair or dye it so it's not this bright."

"Why would you do that, your hair is amazing, I love it the way it is" I hear a voice behind me making me jump and turn around grabbing a the hairdryer I was using to dry my hair.

"Holy, firetruck, don't do that, and don't laugh it was not funny." I tell him "And I wanted a change, but I guess you're right, I love this color, though it is a bit bright maybe I could town it down, but hey I am able to play certain parts when they need a ginger." I tell him and walk over to him.

I wrap my arms loosely around his neck. "Can we go to sleep now, please?" I ask him batting my eyelashes a little.

"Y...yes of course, just let me change as well" he stutters and I pull his bow tie off him slowly.

"Hurry then, I want my cuddle buddy" I smile and let go of him and run and do a frog jump on the bed and stay sprawled out.

He comes back a few minutes later without a shirt on mind you and only sleep pants. "Are you going to move" I hear him chuckling.

"No...I am comfortable and won't move on my own, you will have to move me" I say into the pillow, and he somehow hears me because he picks me up and pulls me into his chest and I instantly snuggle into him. "Goodnight darling" I mumble out.

"Goodnight my dear, sweet Harmony" he tells me and as soon as I was comfortable I fell asleep, I could so get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, so this is one part because I am going to do if it is a two part episode, one chapter for each episode will work, tomorrow I will post the other half. Also if there are any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.

Please follow and review it really helps, can we try and get to at least 6 reviews. Thanks now enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Oh no, you are not going back to sleep, I said to go get dressed, not go back to sleep" I heard someone say, but decided to ignore it and sleep more.

"No, you are not going back to sleep, you need to get up" I heard the voice say and suddenly the covers were gone.

"No…cold, give 'em back….'m tired, wanna sleep, don't wanna get up" I mutter and sit to try and reach and grab the blanket back with my eyes closed.

"No, I told you to get dressed, not crawl back into bed, so get up" I hear him say.

I groan and open my eyes to see who disturbed my sleep and notice that it is the ninth Doctor. "Just because you tell me to do something doesn't mean I will do it, plus the fact that I'm not the same Harmony you sent to change, so I or she or whatever future me must have been yelling at you that she was leaving, but you were too busy doing something else and didn't hear her. I sassed at him and reached for the covers in his hands.

He pulled it away from me and I frown. "Come on please let me sleep" I tell him reaching a little more, but end up falling off the bed.

"Ouch…Oi! Quit laughing, it's not funny, it hurt" I pout at him as he laughs at my pain.

"No, you are not going back to sleep, you could have been sleeping for hours maybe, so no, go get changed, I will meet you out in the console room with Rose" the Doctor told me and left the room.

"Oh, go get dressed he says, rude I tell you absolutely rude, especially nine, really, really rude and insulting, he better not get on my bad side, or this next trip will be hell." I say to myself.

I get up and go to the closet and look inside to see an outfit already there it was a shirt with the American Flag on it, and a pair of jeans and running shoes. "Wait, oh come on, no Sexy, I can't wear this, if we are going to 1941 then I really shouldn't wear this, please pick something else for me to wear, please" I plead to the Tardis and close the closet only to open it back up again with the same outfit and I groan.

"Fine, fine, I will wear the stupid shirt. Hey at least I get to meet Jack, right, at least something will be good about this." I tell myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As soon as I was dressed I started to walk to the console room and everything started to shake and alarms blared out and I quickly ran to the console room.

"Mauve?" I heard Rose say as I entered the console room.

"The universally recognized colour for danger." I tell her smiling at finally getting to meet her.

"What happened to red?" she asks turning to me.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go." the Doctor says to her.

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asks hesitant to find out the answer.

"Totally." the Doctor answers her and I snort at his remark.

A bang came from the Tardis and I quickly ran to the center. "Nothing is ever safe when he is around Rose, you should know that by now." I point out to her and try to help the Doctor with the Tardis.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us." the Doctor says to her.

"What exactly is this thing?" she asks us.

"No idea. But, Harmony might know?" he gestures for me to tell him and I raise my eyebrow.

"hmmm, let me think, no. Some adventures have to be lived rather than told" I tell him with a smirk as he frowns.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asks him confused.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London." I tell her and smile as the Doctor went to open his mouth only to realize I said what he was going to say. "Sorry, a little slow darling"

"You still are early, aren't you?" he asks me.

"Well, kinda but I did do something really stupid earlier, or will it be later because you haven't done it yet. Oh stupid tenses always messing me up. But if you are wondering, yes this is the first time meeting you in this regeneration." I tell him.

"Oh, well don't do anything stupid now, got it" he tells me or more like scolds me.

"Me, do something stupid, never, most of the time I do it to save you because most of the time it is your fault I get into these messes" I yell him narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't do something stupid if you would tell me what is going to happen or even a hint as to what will happen, but no you never do, and it get annoying." he tell me glaring a little.

"Well I'm so sorry that I don't want to rip a hole in the universe by saying something or saying too much." I growl at him.

"Yeah, well maybe if you did tell us, that wouldn't happen and things would be different" he growls back at me.

"I still won't say anything you have to do it yourself" I tell him.

"Doesn't matter, I don't need your help on this, we are here anyway." he tells me and brushes it off like it was nothing. "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?"

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose jokes answering him.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." he says back and I roll my eyes.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month. " he says looking around.

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose says to him.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" he asks her rhetorically.

"I would, but I still don't know how, someone has to teach me" I butt in their conversation.

" Yeah. How much is a little? " Rose says ignoring me and I pout a little and look around.

"A bit." the Doctor tells her.

"Is that exactly a bit?" Rose asks him.

"Ish." he gestures to the 'ish'

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asks him.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." he says it like it's obvious whipping out his physic paper.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose reads out and looks at him.

"Still blank to me, I am way too smart to see it" I say and gloat at them remembering Shakespeare and how he couldn't see it, but then again I wasn't looking at it.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you" he tells us. "You have never been able to see through it, so it doesn't matter"

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." Rose tells him.

We come to a door marked Deliveries Only. "Sorry." the Doctor tells us.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking." I joke and Roses laughs at my joke.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" the Doctor asks us.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose asks him looking a bit concerned.

The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver, and looks at Rose's Union Flag top and my American Flag top.

"Are you two sure about those t-shirts?" he asks us.

"I didn't have a choice, the Tardis wouldn't change it to another outfit, even though I asked her to" I sigh and look down at the shirt knowing what was going to happen.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin." Rose says and grins.

"Mummy? Mummy?" I heard Jamie say off to the side.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." the Doctor tells us as he walks inside but I stay next to Rose.

"Mummy?" Jamie says again and Rose spots him on a nearby roof.

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" She yells at him, and I grab her hand.

"Forget the Doctor Rose, let's just go help the kid out" I tell her and pull her toward a metal fire escape.

"Are you all right up there?" Rose asks him worried.

"Mummy? " Jamie asks again and tilts his head.

Rose and I gets to a flat roof though Jamie is still above us.

"Mummy?" he asks again.

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose tells him as a rope dangles down in front of Rose. I grab it and then she grabs it and pulls checking and seeing it secure.

Rose uses the rope to help her climb up to the child, and I follow her and hold onto the rope tightly.

"Mummy. Balloon!" Jamie says and points at the balloon.

As soon as he said that the barrage balloon drifts, pulling Rose and I away from the wall and Jamie, and dangling us over the alleyway.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Rose yells for him.

"Rose, ROSE! He's not going to show up, but we will be fine, at least I hope we will" I try and calm her down.

Then Searchlights comb the sky and explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head for us.

"Okay, maybe not this t-shirt." Rose says.

"Yeah, I know, I am so going to get the Tardis back for this, of all the things she could have picked she chose this shirt for me to wear, now I hate it and will toss it out" I yell and try not to cry over how this will go over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We were high over Westminster, and Rose and I were finally loses our grip on the thick rope and we start to fall but we are caught in a beam.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." I hear an American voice that I can only guess is Jack Harkness say to us.

"Who's got us? Who's got us, and you know, how?" Rose starts questioning him.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field." Jack tells her.

"Descent pattern?" Rose asks confused.

"Oh, and could you two switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument." Jack asks us.

"Of course I will." I tell him a little bit flirty I think. Oh well, the Doctor was being rude, what harm could it be to flirt with Jack, I mean the actor is handsome, plus this would be the only time I could do something like this, even though I think he will be more of a brother to me.

"You know, no one ever believes that." Rose says and turns her phone off.

"Thank you. That's much better." Jack tells us.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. Me and my mate hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack and American across our chests, but hey, my mobile phone's off." Rose jokes and looks at me while I roll my eyes.

"Be with you two in a moment." Jack tells us.

"Yea, you better be with us in a moment" I mutter to myself, because if not, there would be hell to pay.

"Hold tight you two!" Jack yells.

"To what?" Rose yells.

"Fair point." Jack says.

Rose and I hurtles down the light field, Rose landing into Jack's arms, me I just landed on the floor.

"Ouch, firetrucking hell that hurt" I yell and stand up to rub my sore bottom. "My poor bum"

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." Jack point out to Rose and she smiles up at him with a daze look.

"Oh no" I say quietly, they are so going to flirt.

"Hello." Rose says to him.

"Hello." Jack says back.

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough." Rose says and giggles a little.

"Are you all right?" he asks her.

"Fine." she replies.

"Yup, and I'm fine too, just continue to ignore me, I'm not important just an extra." I tell them joking a little but with a serious tone as Jack puts Rose down.

"Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?" she asks him.

"Rose you look a little dizzy." I tell her and move over to her concerned.

"What about you? You're not even in focus." She tells me and Jack as she faints and falls into Jack's arms. He then put her on a nearby bunk then turns to me.

"You're not going to faint on me too are you?" he asks me in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh, of course not, never would, but tell me Jack Harkness, what's with all the getup?" I ask him flirting back.

He glares at me, "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, well time travel is fun and all, but I never meet anyone in the right order, I know you, or at least will know you, ah the life of a time traveler. It's fun isn't it." I joke at him. "Now, I have wanted to do this, and I should do it before Rose wake up" I say to him and move over to him and kiss him.

It only lasts for a few seconds, and I didn't feel any spark.

"Wow, you are one hell of a kisser" he tells me, "And I don't even know your name, so tell me who I kissed my dear Ladybug." he tells me and hold onto my waist.

"Ladybug, huh I like that nickname, but it's Harmony, but you should call me Ladybug, as your own nickname for me, since I know for sure we will see each other again." I flirt at him.

"But I should tell you, my partner won't be happy I kissed you, so let's keep the secrete between us, ok?" I ask him fearing the Doctor's wrath because I kissed someone else.

"Yea, I will keep it a secret, and it seems your friend is waking up." he tells me and backs away from me to check on Rose.

"Better now?" Jack asks Rose.

"You got lights in here?" she asks him trying to see the ship.

Jack turns on the lights. It's a small, cramped, spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling. To be honest it looked definitely like a bachelor pad similar to the one for Guardians of the Galaxy, how Peter Quinn's ship is a bachelor pad since he is only by himself.

"Hello." Jack flirts with Rose

"Hello." she says back to him.

"Hello." Jack says back to her grinning.

"Okay, okay you both said hello let's not start that again please, once was enough, but twice, no thank you" I tell them.

"Okay." Jack says to us.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?" Rose questions him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." Jack says handing her his ID car that was his physic paper.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me." Rose says and smirks at him.

"How do you know?" Jack asks her surprised.

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time." Rose tells him thinking of the Doctor.

"Ah." Jack says understanding.

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out." She points out to him and smirks.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper." Jack says jokingly.

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." Rose says and hands it back to him.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free." Jack says to her and grins.

"What?" Rose asks somewhat embarrassed.

"Actually, the word you use is available." Jack says and winks at her.

"No way." Rose says and looks at me and I shrug.

"It's blank to me so I wouldn't know" I tell her.

"And another one, very." Jack says.

"Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?" I suggest trying to get them to change topics.

"That would be better, wouldn't it?" Jack asks us.

"Nice spaceship." Rose compliments his ship.

"Yup, totally a bachelor pad, but it isn't as bad as someone I know"

"Gets me around." Jack says.

"Very Spock." Rose says joking a little.

"Who?" Jack questions.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then." Rose states.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you two are not a local girls." Jack says back.

"You're guessing right." I tell him but hold my hands closer to me since they were burned from the ropes, I see Rose trying not to show him her hands.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" he asks us as a bomb goes off.

"Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?" Rose questions him.

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment? I will look at your after Ladybug" he tells us and directs at me.

"Why? And who is Ladybug?" Rose questions him.

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away. And she is Ladybug, she is my little red Ladybug." He tells her.

"Time Agent?" asks confused.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you two often travel that way?"

"Sometimes Harmony and I get swept off our feet. By balloons. What are you doing?" she asks him as he wraps his scarf around her wrists.

"Try to keep still." he tells her and presses a button, causing a glowing bundle to zoom into Rose's burnt palms.

'Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin. Now it's your turn Ladybug." he tells her untying the scarf from her and onto my hands and I feel them fixing my skin.

"Wow, they are amazing." I tell him.

"Well, tell them thanks." Rose says.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack asks us.

"Business?" Rose asks confused.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses." Jack says as he opens a hatch to the top of his spaceship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I know I'm standing on something. " Rose says and tries to feel to make sure she isn't going to fall.

Jack uses a remote control and the ship appears.

"Okay, you have an invisible spaceship." Rose says laughing a little.

"Yeah, he does, are we playing 'let's state the obvious?'" I ask her.

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason." She says ignoring me.

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." Jack states to her and opens the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses that Rose brought with her.

"You know, it's getting a bit late. Harmony and I should really be getting back." Rose tells Jack.

"We're discussing business." Jack says and takes a sip of champagne.

"This isn't business. This is champagne." Rose states.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Which one of you are authorized to negotiate with me?" Jack asks us.

"What would we be negotiating?" I ask him before Rose can.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack says to us.

"Well, we, we should talk to our companion." I tell him smiling.

"Companion?" Jack asks surprised.

"We should really be getting back to him." Rose tells me not completely trusting Jack fully.

"Him?" Jack questions looking at me then back at Rose.

"Do you have the time?" Rose asks him.

Jack uses his remote. The clock face lights up and Big Ben strikes nine thirty, making me laugh.

"Oh I so want to do that sometime, that would be amazing" I gush out laughing.

"Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side." Rose says.

"So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" Jack asks her and me.

"Okay, we're standing in midair." I tell him.

"Mmm-hmm."

"On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to not only me, but also Harmony?" Rose tells him.

"Perhaps not." Jack says thinking a little.

"It was just a suggestion." Rose says shrugging.

"Do either you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asks us as Moonlight Serenade plays and Jack takes me into his arms and we dance as Rose watches us.

"It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?" Jack says to me while we dance.

"Do you know what I think?" I tell him.

"What?" he asks me.

"I think you were talking just then." I tell him.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater." he warns me.

"Promises, promises." I say shaking my head.

"Are you listening to any of this?" he asks and looks at Rose to see if she says anything.

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer." Rose tells him.

"Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal." he states.

"I bet you do." she laughs.

"So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?" he asks aiming the question at me.

"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah." I tell him.

"Well, maybe we should go find him." Jack says.

"And how're you going to do that?" Rose asks him before I can.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech." he states it like it was obvious.

"Finally, a professional" Rose grins.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We end up at the creepy hospital and now I know that this is where it is going to change, no more peace for a few hours.

"Hello?" Jack yells out.

"Hello?" Rose yells.

"Hello?" I ask yelling.

We finally find the Doctor in a corridor.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Jack says looking at the Doctor.

"He knows. We had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Rose says to the Doctor.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack says and walks forward to the ward.

"Mister Spock?" the Doctor questions Rose and me and I shrug.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" She tells him.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you two been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll. " he tells us sounding rather upset and I roll my eyes.

"Who's strolling? We went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." Rose tells him.

"What?!"the Doctor yells looking at the both of us like he couldn't believe we actully did it.

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?" Rose says trying to avoid his question.

"Chula?" the Doctor asks.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack says as he examines the patients.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor says to him.

"What?" Jack asks confused.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose says trying to be helpful.

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asks him again.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack says and gestures to the people on the beds.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" the Doctor says to him with a glare in his voice.

"An ambulance! Look." Jack says to him as he produces a hologram of it from his wrist device.

"That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait" Jack says to us mainly the Doctor though.

"Bait?" Rose questions him looking a hurt.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack admits to us.

"You said it was a war ship." Rose says to him.

"They have ambulances in wars, Rose" I tell her and grab her hand trying to comfort her.

"It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you, well I already knew Ladybug wasn't one, but not the rest of you." Jack asks us.

"Just a couple more freelancers." Rose tells him and the Doctor turns to glare at him.

"Ladybug? Who is Ladybug?" he asks glaring at Jack more.

"Me, I'm his Ladybug, because of my red hair, and how small I am compared to him, plus Ladybugs are one of the only bugs I am fine with, I love the nickname so don't get all defensive over it." I tell him and glare at him.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack tells us.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asks him trying to stop an argument from happening between us.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." the Doctor states.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks confused.

"He doesn't know." I tell her.

"It's some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" he questions thinking out loud.

All of a sudden the patients suddenly sit up.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" they all say.

"What's happening?" Rose asks scared.

"I don't know." the Doctor says to her and looks at me but I shake my head, he had to figure this one out himself, he already pissed me off.

All the patients stand up saying "Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you." the Doctor says to us and pulls me behind him.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asks him.

"You're looking at it." I tell her and move from behind the Doctor back, not wanting to miss my chance to say the line.

The patients close in on us. "Help me, mummy."

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." they say.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so here is the second part of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also leave a review about who she should see next. since she is left on her own. Enjoy the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We continued to back up but the patients were almost within touching distance. And since I was tired of waiting decided to say the line that the Doctor was going to say before him.

"Go to your room." I sternly say to them and they stand still.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" I repeat louder and more firmer.

The patients hang their heads in shame and shuffle away.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." I breath out, and look at the Doctor as he stares at me. "What?"

"nothing, it's just, I was going, but you, you stole the words out of my mouth!" he exclaimed looking rather upset.

"So, I wanted to be the one to say it, and besides they were saying 'Mummy?' so hence I am a female if you didn't realize that before" I say to him rolling my eyes.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asks trying to change the subject.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack tells her.

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asks Jack, turning away from me.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack tells him emphasizing what he was saying with his hands.

"Yeah. Perfect." the Doctor tells him.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack tells the Doctor and I flinch at the word Pompeii, know what happens there with the 10th Doctor and Donna.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did." the Doctor tells Jack and gestures to the room.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack tries to convince the Doctor.

"Rose, Harmony" the Doctor says.

"Are we getting out of here?" Rose asks.

"Yea, can we please go, or at least somewhere else?" I ask him.

"We're going upstairs." the Doctor tells us.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it." Jack says still trying to convince the Doctor that it wasn't his fault.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." the Doctor says to Jack.

"Hehe yea, volcano day, yay" I mutter sarcastically as a siren sounds.

"What's that?" Rose asks.

"The all clear." Jack tells her.

"I wish." the Doctor says and we start to run up the stairs.

"Mister Spock?" Jack questions the Doctor.

"Doctor? Harmony?" Rose says to him as the Doctor and me are on the next flight of stairs up.

"Have you got a blaster?" the Doctor asks Jack.

"Sure!" Jack responds.

Jack and Rose run up to join us outside a secure metal door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." the Doctor states at Jack.

"What happened?" Rose asks.

"Let's find out. Get it open." the Doctor says to Jack.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose questions him.

"Nothing." the Doctor tells her.

"Yea, he just wants to see what kinda of toy Jack has, you know men and their toys." I whisper to her and she giggles.

Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard? " the Doctor asks him.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack questions him looking shocked.

"Once." the Doctor says to him.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack says to him.

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now, Harmony's idea. I like bananas. Bananas are good." the Doctor says grinning.

"Yea we know, you and your bananas" I say to them. "Also with your fish fingers and custard…" I mutter to myself.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose complements Jack

"Digital." Jack says.

"Squareness gun." Rose says.

"Yeah." Jack responds.

"I like it." Rose tells him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There were filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess in the room. And the observation window across the room was broken.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asks us.

"It's a mess" I say and look at him. "Reminds me of someone...you and your mess"

"Something got out of here." Jack states looking at the broken window.

"Yeah. And?" the Doctor tries to get Jack to think more.

"Something powerful. Angry." Jack says.

"Powerful and angry." I say looking at the child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack asks a question.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asks

The Doctor turns on a tape machine and it starts playing:

_CONSTANTINE: Do you know where you are? _

_CHILD: Are you my mummy? _

_CONSTANTINE: Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see? _

_CHILD: Are you my mummy? _

_CONSTANTINE: What do you want? Do you know _

_CHILD: I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy? _

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose states and I nod my head.

"We both have, it was like the kid up on the roof" I tell her.

"Me too." the Doctor nods.

_CHILD: Mummy? _

"Always are you my mummy?. Like he doesn't know." Rose asks.

_CHILD: Mummy? _

"Why doesn't he know?" she asks again.

_CHILD: Are you there, mummy? Mummy?_

_CHILD: Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy? _

"Doctor? Harmony?" Rose asks us.

"Can you sense it?" the Doctor asks and grabs my hand.

"Sense what?" Jack asks confused.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" I ask them lightly squeezing the Doctor's hand.

_CHILD: Mummy? _

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" the Doctor says insulting someone or well people in general at this point.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species. " Rose tells Jack, and I nod along with her.

"Always insults other species, mainly humans" I further explain.

"Rose, Harmony, I'm thinking." the Doctor complains about us talking.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." Rose states.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." the Doctor thinks out loud.

_CHILD: Mummy, please? _

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" the Doctor says.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack tires again to convince the Doctor, even though it was his fault.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" the Doctor questions again.

"Altered how?" Rose asks as the tape runs out.

"I'm here!" the child, Jamie states.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." the Doctor says and his eyes go wide in realization.

"Doctor." Rose says.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" Jamie asks.

"What's that noise?" Rose questions the sound of the end tape.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." I tell her with a little waver in my voice from being slightly scared.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" Jamie asks.

"Harmony sent it to its room. This is it's room." the Doctor breaths out.

we turn around and see that Jamie is there.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" Jamie asks.

"Doctor?" Rose asks slightly scared.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack says and reaches for his blaster.

"Mummy?" Jamie asks confused.

"Now!" Jack says as he aims his blaster at the child, except it is a banana

"Mummy?" Jamie asks.

The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a nice square hole in the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!" the Doctor yells at Jack as we run out of the room.

"Why not?!" Jack ask yells at him.

"Good source of potassium!" the Doctor and I yell back in sync.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Give me that!" Jack says as he grabs his blaster from the Doctor, or well more like snatches it back from the Doctor.

"Mummy. I want my mummy." Jamie says walking toward the wall.

Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall. "Digital rewind. Nice switch." Jack says to the Doctor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." the Doctor says and I go and take the banana from him.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asks us not believing him.

"Bananas are good. And Harmony wanted to" the Doctor says to him and then looks at me in horror as I start to eat the banana. "What!? I didn't say YOU could eat MY banana, now I have to get another one" the Doctor starts to rant.

The wall then starts to crack making Rose panic a little. "Doctor!" she yells.

"Come on!" he says.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." the patients say as they come from the other direction that Jamie was.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." I say and move closer to the Doctor.

"It's controlling them?" Jack questions.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital." I say to Jack and the Doctor nods.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind." the Doctor starts but ends up changing his mind due to his embarrassment that his screwdriver isn't as cool as Jack's blaster.

"What?" Jack asks him.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that." the Doctor says somewhat embarrassed.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack questions stating off some sonic items.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" the Doctor states.

"A sonic what?!" Jack yells at the Doctor.

"Screwdriver!" the Doctor yells back.

"Going down!" I yell just as Jamie breaks through the wall, grabbing Jack's blaster and point it at the floor making the floor disappear.

We fall down, then Jack takes his blaster away from me and repairs the hole in the ceiling.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I ask him.

"Could've used a warning. " I hear him mutter out.

"Oh, the gratitude." I say sarcastically. "At least we got out of there alive. You should be thanking me and in my defense, I did warn you I said 'Going Down' is that not enough warning for you?"

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asks.

"I do." me and the Doctor says at the same time.

"Lights." Rose mutters trying to find a light switch.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack says sarcastically.

"What, you've never been bored?" the Doctor says looking offended.

"There's got to be a light switch." Rose mutters feeling up the wall still looking for a switch.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" the Doctor asks Jack as Rose finds the light and all the patients sit up in their beds.

"Mummy. Mummy." they all say.

"Door." Jack says aiming his blaster at the door, but it doesn't work. "Damn it!" he yells.

"Mummy." the patients say.

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery." he states looking at his blaster.

"The battery?" Rose questions him.

I give up and get my screwdriver out of my pocket and open the door to the storeroom before the Doctor can.

"That's so lame!" Rose states at Jack about the battery.

"I was going to send for another one, but two someone's had to go blow up the factory." jack says sounding annoyed.

"Oi, it wasn't my fault, plus I haven't done that yet, so blame him" I say and point at the Doctor

"Oh, I know. First day I met them, they blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose says to him.

"Oi, Rose! that is a spoiler, I haven't done that yet, it's bad enough that has almost happened before, no tell me what happens. First it is impolite, second it's just rude." I tell her.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." the Doctor says using his sonic to fix the door or whatever he did.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack points out.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" the Doctor says trying to figure it out.

"Well, I had a banana until someone ate it, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack says and making a pointed look at me.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in like a day. You can't blame my stomach for being hungry" I tell him.

"Window." the Doctor states ignoring my answer.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." I tell him unenthusiastically.

"And no other exits." Rose states.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack asks.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" the Doctor asks us.

"Doctor." Rose says to him.

"They were hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack says to the Doctor.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" the Doctor says turning around.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared." I tell him and look over to where Jack was a few seconds ago.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" Rose asks.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." the Doctor says trying not to be insulted.

"She meant men." I say to him.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped." he says back sarcastically.

The radio crackles into life and Jack's voice comes on. "Rose? Ladybug? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." he says.

"Yea, thanks for a warning asshole." I tell him through the speaker.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." Jack says apologetically. "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure." he continues. "I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" the Doctor asks him.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." Jack responds.

"Now there's a coincidence." the Doctor says.

"What is?" Jack asks.

"The child can Om-Com, too." I tell him.

"He can?" Rose asks us.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone." the Doctor says.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" Rose asks a slight jump in her voice.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." Jamie says.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Loud and clear." he responds.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do." Jack says to us.

"Coming to find you, mummy." Jamie says.

"Remember this one, Ladybug?" Jack asks me and I blush lightly as Moonlight Serenade comes through the radio. The Doctor then looks at me with a small frown.

"Our song." I say to him and look away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair while the Doctor is at the barred window with his ever-versatile sonic screwdriver, but I have to say, mine I way better, I mean first of all its purple, I don't know how it turned from green to purple, but it is purple, second it is like 11's so more advanced.

"What you doing?" Rose says glancing up at the Doctor.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars." he says.

"That wouldn't help us though." I try and tell him. "Plus, you don't think he's coming back, do you?" I question the Doctor.

"Wouldn't bet my life." he states.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asks him.

"Why do you two trust him?" he sasses.

"He saved my life as well as Harmony's. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." she says then looks at the Doctor's expression. "What?"

"You just assume I'm…" the Doctor starts to say.

"What?" Rose asks confused.

"You just assume that I don't dance." he says to her then looks at me as if wanting me to help him.

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" Rose asks jokingly.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced." he says.

"You?" I joke.

"Problem?" he asks.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" Rose ask jokingly.

"Yea, no I don't think it does" I say trying not to laugh.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." the Doctor boasts slightly as Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves" I say to him.

"Harmony, I'm trying to resonate concrete." the Doctor whines.

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." I say and hold out my hands, and the Doctor looks at my palms.

"Barrage balloon?" he questions and goes to look at Rose's hands as well.

"What?" Rose asks confused.

"You two were hanging from a barrage balloon." he states.

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left us. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over Rose's chest and the American flag all over mine." I say to him.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly." he says to Rose. "And you, you always do something like this very dangerous, surprised to see you not get hurt as much." he says.

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes." Rose says from the wheelchair.

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." the Doctor says ignoring her rant about his dancing.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed us up." I tell him.

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" the Doctor says like it is a fowl to use the word captain.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain." Rose points out.

"He's not really a Captain, Harmony, Rose." the Doctor tries to say.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them." I say to him trying to get him to dance and making a poke of fun at him.

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked." the Doctor says and lets go of Rose's hands and grabs my to pull me closer to him as he wraps his arms around my waist, I then notice us being transported.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." Rose says.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." Jack says offended.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." the Doctor barks at him and lets go of my waist.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." Jack jokes and winks at me making me roll my eyes.

"This is a Chula ship." the Doctor says looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack says.

The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands.

"They're what fixed Harmony and my hands up Jack called them er…" Rose starts to say.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes." the Doctor asks.

"Nanogenes, yeah." Rose says

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." the Doctor says going on a ramble.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack says and starts working on the ship.

"We were talking about dancing." the Doctor states.

"It didn't look like talking." Jack says.

"It didn't feel like dancing." I say.

"And it diffidently wasn't dancing" Rose says.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asks Jack.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack tells her.

"For what?" Rose asks.

"because the Time Agency took something from him, right Jack?" I ask him

He nods at me "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?" Rose asks him confused.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got to the bomb site as Jack pointed out, yea it's not like there is this huge thing in the middle of the city.

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack says to us.

"We've got to get past him." the Doctor says.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose points out.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." I say to her.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Rose insists.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." Jack says and walks over to Algy.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." the Doctor says.

"How flexible?" Rose questions.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." I say answering her question.

"Meaning?" Rose asks.

"So many species, so little time." the Doctor says.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and" Rose asks.

"Dance." the Doctor and I say at the same time.

Algy starts to retch, then falls to his knees before his face turns into a gas mask. Rose, the Doctor, and I notice this and run forward from the sidings.

"Stay back! " I yell at him.

"You men, stay away!" Jack orders the other men near him.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating." the Doctor states as the air raid sirens start up again.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asks.

"Nothing. It's air-borne that means we aren't safe" I tell her.

"Ah, here they come again." Jack says.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose asks Jack.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left." the Doctor says.

"For what?" Jack asks him.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" I answer him and ask everyone.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops." Nancy sings off to the side and I remember that she is handcuffed so I go to get her.

"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all." she keeps singing and I gesture to her to continue to sing as free her from the handcuffs.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock." she continues to sing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We light up and uncover the spacecraft. "You see? Just an ambulance." Jack states.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy questions Jack.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world." Rose tries to explain to Nancy.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack says looking at the ship.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" the Doctor questions Jack as he is keying in the access codes.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." Jack says as a bang, sparks, and alarm start. The access panel has a red flashing light.

"Didn't happen last time." Jack says.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols." the Doctor states looking at Jack like he was an idiot.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asks pointing to the patients start battering at the hospital doors.

"Doctor!" I scream at him.

"Captain, secure those gates!" the Doctor orders Jack.

"Why?" Jack questions.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" the Doctor turns to Nancy.

"I cut the wire." she responds.

The Doctor nods and throws Rose his sonic screwdriver. "Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

"What?" Rose questions.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" he says waving her off.

After Rose and Nancy get back Jack gets the ambulance open. "It's empty. Look at it." he states and gestures to the empty

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose? Harmony" the Doctor asks

"I don't know." Rose says

"Yes, you do." the Doctor tries to get her to think more.

"Nanogenes!" Rose exclaims eyes wide.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." the Doctor says to Jack.

"Oh, God." Jack breathes out.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." the Doctor says to him.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asks in shock.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogenes." I say to her.

"One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" the Doctor says.

"I didn't know." Jack says to us.

The Doctor works on the ambulance while the patients approach and I try and move closer to him trying not to flinch as they start saying "Mummy. Mummy."

"Rose!" Nancy yells.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asks.

I nod, "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." I say to her.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops." Rose points out.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you." the Doctor says to her.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." Rose says.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The Doctor says.

The patients surround us, outside the barbed wire.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asks.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." the Doctor says.

"The child?" Jack questions.

"Jamie." Nancy corrects him.

"What?" Jack asks.

"Not the child. Jamie." Nancy tells him.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asks.

"Any second." Jack tells her.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" the Doctor says to Jack.

"Don't joke about that" I say to him through gritted teeth.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy says starting to cry.

"I know." the Doctor says trying to comfort her.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." She says.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." I say and reach for her hand.

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asks us.

"I don't know." the Doctor says to her.

"It's my fault." Nancy says.

"No." the Doctor tells her.

"It is. It's all my fault." She says again.

"How can it be your…" the Doctor starts then looks at the patients saying 'Mummy' over and over again then at me and I nod at him as he figures it out.

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" he says gesturing to Nancy as the bombs get closer.

"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." Jack says to him.

"You can teleport us out." Rose says to Jack.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols." he admits to us.

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." the Doctor tells Jack.

"Jack?" Rose questions as he disappears.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." the Doctor keeps talking to Nancy.

The bomb site gate opens and Jamie stands there. "Are you my mummy?" he asks.

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." I tell her and gently place my hand on her shoulder.

"Mummy?" Jamie asks again.

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him." the Doctor urges her.

Nancy and Jamie walk towards each other. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" Jamie asks her.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy." Nancy tells him.

"Mummy?" he asks

"I'm here." Nancy says back to him.

"Are you my mummy?" he asks again.

"I'm here." she repeats.

"Are you my mummy?" he asks again.

"Yes." she tells him

"Are you my mummy?" he asks again.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." the Doctor says sadly.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Nancy says more boldly and hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surround them.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should…" Rose starts to say

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out." I say softly.

"What's happening?" Rose asks again.

"See? Recognizing the same DNA." the Doctor says as Jamie lets go and Nancy falls on the ground.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." the Doctor pleads as he removes Jamie's gas mask.

"Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it." he says picking Jamie up and laughing.

"What happened?" Nancy asks confused.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" I laugh and joke before the Doctor can and go up to Jamie.

"Oh, Jamie." Nancy says.

"Doctor, that bomb." Rose points out.

"Taken care of it." the Doctor says.

"How?" She asks.

"Psychology." i tell her with a smile.

The bomb hurtles towards us, and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb. "Doctor! Harmony!" he yells.

"Good lad!" the Doctor yells back.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." Jack tells us.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" the Doctor tells him.

"Rose? Ladybug?" Jack calls to us.

"Yeah?" we both say.

"Goodbye." he tells us then vanish then reappear. "By the way, love the tee-shirts." he says and winks at us vanishing again. The spaceship sucks up the light beam and flies off. The Doctor summons some nanogenes to himself.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks him.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Harmony, Rose? I'll give you moves." he says to us and throws the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fall to the ground.

"Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" he yells happily, which for the ninth doctor is always a treat, which is why this was one of my favorite episodes, he seems so happy.

The patients then stand up again, back to normal.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." the Doctor says to Constantine.

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Constantine says back to the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" the Doctor tells him and leaves.

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" the Doctor says to no one in particular.

"Usually the first in line." I joke.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got back to the Tardis the Doctor started to talk "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" he says.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose jokes.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" the Doctor says back to her.

"What?" Roses mouth opens to an 'o' shape like she couldn't believe it

"And everybody lives, Rose, Harmony! Everybody lives! I need more days like this." the Doctor says to us.

"Doctor." I say to him.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire." he replies.

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" Rose asks him.

"He will be fine, nothing to worry, it's his life that he needs to live" the Doctor tries to brush it off, and I realize that he needs to save Jack, because it is a fixed point.

"No, we are going to save him" I tell the Doctor sternly.

"We can't, he did what he had to do, now leave it at that" the Doctor tries and avoiding it.

"No! We are not going to let him die! I don't care what you say, we need to save him it has to do with your future, mine as well, so shut it and go get him." I yell at him.

"Doctor, please you said everyone lives, so doesn't that include Jack?" Rose asks him.

He sighs "Fine" then goes and sets the Tardis to go to where Jack is.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got there I went out to the door and yell at Jack "Well, hurry up then!" I say to him with a smile on my face a he runs in.

Rose on the other hand was trying to teach the Doctor how to dance, "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson." She says to him.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." he mutters.

Jack shuts the door and the Doctor starts up the engine.

"Welcome to the Tardis." the Doctor says and gestures to the Tardis.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack says.

"You'd better be." the Doctor jokes.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." Rose says trying to ease the tension.

"Rose! Harmony! I've just remembered!" the Doctor yells.

"What?" I ask.

The music changes from waltz to swing - Glenn Miller's In The Mood. "I can dance! I can dance!" he says happily.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." I say to him as he tries to take my hand.

"I'm sure he would Harmony. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" the Doctor jokes.

"With me, you get to dance with Rose," I tell him and push Rose to the Doctor and grab Jacks hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After we finished dancing I decided to go make myself some food. While I was making food I heard someone come in and looked up to see it was Jack.

"Hey Jack" I say to him.

"Hello yourself, now what are you making that smells good?" he asks.

"just Mac and Cheese, since I am a horrible cook" I tell him.

"Well the Doc seems to be a bit stiff around me, do you know the reason why?" he asks and goes to sit on the counter.

"No, I couldn't tell" I said wondering why.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After me and Jack finished eating my Mac and Cheese we went back to the console room to see the Doctor working on something.

"Oi, are you just fixing something that doesn't need fixing again?" I question him as he jumps and hits his head.

"Ouch! What, no I am so not doing that, why is it you always say I do." he asks as he come out from under the consol.

"I don't know, you always seem to be doing something or meddling with her, plus you are the one that blames her for your bad driving." I say to him starting to get angry at him being rude to me.

"You wouldn't understand why" he says

"Well, I might if you at least tried to explain it to me, not just brush me off, like you brush everything off. Just because I am younger and less experienced than you doesn't give you the right to make me feel as though I am worthless!" I yell at him.

"Well at least I'm not the one trying to save random people that you don't know." he says back to me.

"I didn't save someone random, I saved someone who is going to be very important to me one day. He is important in your life as well, but I can't tell you because it could cause a paradox!" I yell.

"This is exactly what I am talking about, you know all this information, but you won't tell me what that is! It's like you are just there but you rarely help out, just inputting your opinion. " he tells me.

"Oh, I am just there! I don't help you? Well fine, see if I care if you do something stupid, drop me off somewhere on Earth." I tell him.

"Fine" he says and pushes some buttons and we land somewhere.

"There you go, Earth, you can go." he says and turns away from me.

"Well fine, Jack can I borrow your physic paper please?" I ask him and he gives it to me.

"You don't have to leave because of me" he tries to tell me but I shake my head and hug him.

"It's not your fault, he just in a bad mood and is being RUDE" I say to him. "Also can you tell Rose that I left? Please" I ask him and he nods.

"Later Jack!" I yell and rush out of the Tardis not wanting to look back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, welcome to the next chapter, and this is half of the episode Listen with the 12th Doctor, so i wasn't going to do 12 yet, but someone asked me to do that, they also asked for New Earth after, but i wanted to do a Donna episode, then i will do the New Earth. Anyway enjoy, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I turned the corner trying to get away from the Tardis as quickly as I could and ran into someone making me nearly fall.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi…Clara?" I question looking up to see Clara Oswald looking rather nice for just being out.

"Harmony? Oh is the Doctor around?" she asked me and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"pfft that idiot, no he just dropped me off. He was being an insensitive jerk to me and I gave up trying to reason with him, you look nice, why?" I ask her trying not to sound too upset.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something the Doctor would do and I was on a date, not that it matters" she says sounding upset.

"Of course it matters, it didn't go well, did it?" I ask her with a sad expression.

"Yea it went terrible, anyway since you're here, you might as well come with me the Doctor isn't here or he hasn't for a few days." she says to me.

"Yea, sure, I need some cheering up myself" I tell her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got to her house she led me to her room. "Let's just have a girl talk about how my date with Danny went and do those kind of things and watch movies with ice cream" she says more sorrowful than before. She opens the door but it hits something as it opens.

I see the 12th Doctor is sitting at Clara's dressing table, and my mouth goes into an 'o' shape being as I haven't even met him yet and have no idea what is going to happen.

"You just have to squeeze through." he says to her not seeing me.

"Doctor?" Clara asks him.

"Why do you have three mirrors? Why don't you just turn your head?" he questions her and I walk in only to get a better view of him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks him.

"You said you had a date. I thought I'd better hide in the bedroom in case you brought him home. Bit early, aren't you? Did it all go wrong, or is this good by your standards?" he asks her still not noticing me.

"It was a disaster and I am extremely upset about it, since you didn't ask, at least Harmony knows how to treat bad dates, unlike you." she tells him.

"Fine. I need you, for a thing." he tells her.

"I can't." Clara says.

"Oh, of course you can. Come on, you're free. More than usually free, in fact." he tells her.

"No, it's just possible that I might get a phone call." She argues back not wanting to go on an adventure after a horrible date.

"From the date guy? It's too late. You've taken your make-up off." he states and I look at her.

"No, no she hasn't she still has it on, you are just oblivious to things like that" I tell him still annoyed from nine.

"No, I haven't. I'm still wearing my make-up." Clara tells him.

"Oh, right. Well, you probably just missed a bit. Come on, come on, come on, come on." he ushers her into the Tardis then turns to face me.

"Now, Harmony, you are very upset my dear, your posture like you are angry, and whatever it is we should talk about it before you blow up on me…" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"You want to talk, fine, Jack Harkness, that is all I am going to say, I know that was a while for you, and before you ask no I have no idea what the hell is going on or is going to happen because I have no idea what happens this far in your time-line, the only thing I know is this face and how you got it up until you didn't know how to drive the Tardis." I tell him and slowly walk over and place my hand on his cheek and lightly run my thumb across it.

"You're Scottish, and still as handsome as any regeneration you have had, and I know you think you are old, but I think you are handsome and we are leaving it at that. Now let's go into the Tardis, I haven't seen the new desktop personally yet." I tell him lightly kissing his cheek then turn and walk into the Tardis.

I notice that it looks the same from the 11th Doctor just had new items including a reclining chair, bookshelves, candles, chalkboards, an additional staircase to the upper level and circular lights around the lower balcony. He also changed the lighting of the time rotor and room from its original aqua to orange, creating an ambient glow that added warmth to the room.

"I love it, the lighting of the time rotor, it brings a more warm feeling to the room, than that aqua color you had in your previous incarnation." I tell him and continue to look around grinning and turn to see Clara is carrying her shoes in her hands.

"See, that is why I don't wear heels, they hurt your feet, I will stick with running shoes" I say to her and she rolls her eyes.

"I haven't actually said yes." She tells the Doctor.

"Yes, you know sometimes when you talk to yourself, what if you're not?" he says ignoring her not wanting an adventure.

"Not what?" I ask him confused.

"What if it's not you you're talking to? Proposition. What if no one is ever really alone? What if every single living being has a companion, a silent passenger, a shadow? What if the prickle on the back of your neck, is the breath of something close behind you?" he says to us and moves around.

"How long have you been travelling alone?" Clara questions him.

"Darling, you never do well on your own." I tell him and reach for his hand.

"Perhaps I never have." he tells us and shows us the blackboard with the word 'Listen' on it.

"It looks like your handwriting." Clara tells him.

"Well, I couldn't have written it and forgotten, could I?" he says like it is obvious.

"Have you met you? What's all this?" I ask him and finally grab his hand and interlock our fingers, then gesture with my other hand to the table strewn with books.

"Dreams. Accounts of dreams, by different people, all through history. You see, I have a theory." he tells us.

"I'll bet you have. What theory?" Clara asks him.

"I think everybody, at some point in their lives, has the exact same nightmare. You wake up, or you think you do, and there's someone in the dark, someone close, or you think there might be." he says.

"So you sit up, and turn on the light. And the room looks different at night. It ticks and creaks and breathes. And you tell yourself there's nobody there, nobody watching, nobody listening, nobody there at all. And you very nearly believe it. You really, really try and then." he says to us.

"There are accounts of that dream throughout human history. Time and time again, the same dream. Now, there is a very obvious question I'm about to ask you two. Do you two know what it is?" he asks us.

"Have you had that dream?" she asks him.

"Exactly. " he responds.

"No, that was Clara asking you. Have you had that dream?" I question him.

"I asked first." he tells us

"No, Clara did." I tell him and lightly squeeze his hand, it's still weird seeing him like this and having absolutely no idea what is going to happen.

"You really didn't. " the Doctor tells Clara.

"Okay, yeah, probably. Yes. But everyone dreams about something under the bed." Clara tells him waving him off.

"Why?" the Doctor asks and places Clara's fingers into squidgy sections on the Tardis console.

"Just hold on tight. If anything bites, let it." he tells her.

"What is it?" she asks him.

"Tardis telepathic interface. You are now in mental contact with the Tardis, so don't think anything rude." he warns her.

"Why not?" She asks

"It might end up on all of the screens. The Tardis is extrapolating your entire timeline, from the moment of your birth, to the moment of your death." he tells her and looks at the screen.

"Which I do not need a preview of." she tells him.

"I'm turning off the safeguards and navigation, slaving the Tardis to you. Focus on the dream. Focus on the details. Picture them, feel them. The Tardis will track on your subconscious and extract the relevant information. It should be able to home in on the moment in your timeline when you first had that dream. And then, we'll see." he tells us.

"What will we see?" I ask him walking over to stand next to Clara.

"What's under your bed." he tells us and starts the Tardis flying.

"Ooo!" Clara says as the Tardis moves going off of her memories.

"Okay, now don't get distracted. Remember, you are flying a time machine." the Doctor warns her as her mobile phone rings, and she probably is thinking of her date. As the Doctor walks around the console to her and tosses her phone behind her.

"No, no. Don't you dare. No, don't. Don't, don't. Just ignore it." he tells her.

"You, threw her phone, you could of broken it, the poor phone." I say as I go over and pick the phone up and place it somewhere else.

"Okay, that's good. That worked. We're here." the Doctor says as we land.

"Sorry, I think I got distracted. " Clara admits to him and I smile lightly.

"No, no, no, no, no. The date's fine. Come on." the Doctor says as he waves off and I roll my eyes at his 'I am sure nothing is wrong' type of saying.

"Come on where?" Clara questions him.

"Your childhood I'm guessing" I say and the Doctor nods at me and grabs my hand tugging me out of the Tardis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The West Country Children's Home. Gloucester. By the ozone level and the drains, mid-nineties. You must have been here when you had the dream. " the Doctor says as we get out of the Tardis and it was dark out.

"Never been to Gloucester in my life, and I've never lived in a children's home." Clara says confused.

"You've probably just forgotten. Have you seen the size of human brains? They're hilarious. Little you must be in here somewhere, with your little brain." the Doctor point out to her.

"That is insulting humans, and totally not cool." I tell him and lightly hit his chest.

"Isn't it bad if I meet myself?" Clara asks him.

"It is potentially catastrophic." the Doctor tells her.

"So why did you bring me out here?" she questions him.

"I was still talking. I needed someone to nod. Probably best for you to wait in the Tardis, while me and Harmony check it out" the Doctor tells her.

"Doctor, I…" Clara starts to say but is cut off by the Doctor.

"See you in a minute. Tardis." he says to her and points to the Tardis.

"Doctor. If I had have been distracted, what would have happened?" Clara asks him and I realize that she got distracted by the phone.

"We would probably have ended up in the wrong place. But don't think we have, because the time zone's right. We won't be long." he tells her and pulls me along with him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The sonic screwdriver is scanning as the Doctor and I walk along the corridor. A balding man in glasses opens a door. "How did you get in?" the man asks us.

"Your door must be faulty." I tell him smirking a little.

The Doctor holds up his psychic paper and I tilt my head watching the man read it.

"An inspection? It's two in the morning." he asks.

"When better? Do you always work here nights?" the Doctor asks him.

"Most nights, yes." he responds to the Doctor.

"Do you ever end up talking to yourself?" the Doctor asks him.

"All the time. It's this place. You can't help it." he responds.

"What about your coffee?" the Doctor asks him.

"His coffee?" I say sending the Doctor a questioning look.

"My coffee?" the man answers and looks at the mug he put down on the table. I notice out of the corner of my eye Clara going up the stairs behind the Doctor since I turned to the side.

"Sometimes, do you put it down, and look round, and it's not there?" the Doctor continues to question him.

"Everybody does that." the man says.

"Yes. Everybody." the Doctor says and the television switches off.

"Who turned your telly off?" the Doctor questions and I reach for his hand.

"It does that. It just goes off." I heard him say as we were down the corridor as the Doctor walks alongside me and takes a drink from it.)

"Hmm." the Doctor hums.

"What?" I ask him.

"let's find out" the Doctor says as we enter a dark room and he pulls me into a chair and picks up a book at least I hope it was a book.

"Okay. It's not funny this, you know." I hear Clara say and the light switches on and Clara and a boy turns to see us sitting in a chair, or more like me in his lap reading a book over my shoulder there also was a figure covered by the bedspread.

"Where is he?" the Doctor questions and I snort.

"Doctor? Harmony?" Clara questions us.

"I can't find him. Can you find him?" the Doctor asks and moves the book.

"Find who?" Clara asks.

"Wally. He's looking for Wally." I tell her grinning.

"Wally?" she questions us.

"He's nowhere in this book." the Doctor says still looking at the book.

"It's not a Where's Wally one." the boy tells us.

"Well, how would you know? Maybe you just haven't found him yet." the Doctor says defensive.

"He's not in every book." the boy states looking at the Doctor with confusion.

"Really? Well, that's a few years of my life I'll be needing back. Are you scared? The thing on the bed, whatever it is, look at it. Does it scare you?" He asks the boy as he basically makes me get up.

"Yes." the boy says to him.

"Well, that's good. Want to know why that's good?" the Doctor tells him.

"Why?" the kid asks.

"Let me tell you about scared. Your heart is beating so hard, I can feel it through your hands. There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain, it's like rocket fuel. Right now, you could run faster and you could fight harder, you could jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert, it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a superpower. It's your superpower. There is danger in this room and guess what? It's you. Do you feel it? Do you think he feels it? Do you think he's scared? Nah. Loser. Turn your back on him." he says and turning around.

"What?" the boy questions him.

"Yeah, turn your back on him. Come on. You too, Clara, Harmony. Clara, Harmony, your back, now." the Doctor says and goes to the window.

"Do it. Just do it now. Turn your back. Do it now, turn your back. Lovely view out this window. " he says.

"Fine, whatever you say darling" I tell him and go to stand next to him as the boy come and stands between me and Clara who stood next to me.

"Yeah. Come and see all the dark." Clara tells him softly.

"The deep and lovely dark. We'd never see the stars without it. Now, there are two possibilities. Possibility one, it's just one of your friends standing there, and he's playing a joke on you. Possibility two, it isn't." the Doctor says.

"So, plan? Plans are good." Clara tries to get the Doctor to make a plan or see if he has one.

"You on the bed, I'm talking to you now. Go in peace. We won't look. Just go. If all you want to do is stay hidden, it's okay. Just leave." the Doctor says and I think it moved closer to us making me go stiff.

"Is it gone?" Clara and I ask.

"Don't look round. Not yet." the Doctor tells us.

"I can't hear anything." the boy says.

"Don't look round. If he says not to look round then don't" I tell the boy as he starts to turn around.

"Look away! Look away now! Don't look at it! Don't look round. Don't look round. Don't look at the reflection." the Doctor yells at him.

"What is it?" the boy questions.

"Imagine a thing that must never be seen. What would it do if you saw it?" the Doctor questions.

"I don't know." the kids says.

"Neither do I. Close your eyes." the Doctor tells him.

"What?" he questions.

"Close your eyes. You too, Clara, Harmony. Give it what it wants. Prove to it that you're not going to look at it. Make a promise. A promise you're never going to look at it." he tells us and I close my eyes and reach for the Doctor's hand feeling him take it and squeeze it slightly.

"I promise never to look." the boy says.

"The breath on the back of your neck, like your hair's standing on end. That means, don't look round." the Doctor tells us and the door slams shut.

"Gone." Clara breathes out.

"Gone. " the Doctor reassures her.

"He took my bedspread." the boy says sounding upset.

"Oh, the human race. You're never happy, are you?" the Doctor says rolling his eyes and I hit the back of his head.

"Rude, you never do grow out of that rudeness do you?" I tell him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Am I safe now?" the boy asks us.

Clara, the Doctor, and I look at his toys. The Doctor seems more interested in his orange robot than anything.

" Nobody's safe, especially not at night in the dark, Anything can get you. And all the way up here, you're up here all alone." the Doctor says very insensitively. Clara then proceeded to slaps the back of the Doctor's head.

"What was that for?" he says and looks at her.

"Shut up, leave this to me." she tells him and found a box of toy plastic soldiers.

"These yours?" she asks the kid, which I really wish I knew his name but didn't.

"They're the home's." he says softly to her.

"They're yours now." she tells him.

"People don't need to be lied to." the Doctor tells her.

"People don't need to be scared by a big gray-haired stick insect, but here you are. Stay still, shut up. See what I'm doing? This is your army." she says as she puts the little soldiers on guard around Rupert's bed.

"Plastic army." I mutter.

"Sit! And they're going to guard under your bed. You see this one? This is the boss one, the colonel. He's going to keep a special eye out." she tells us then turns to the boy.

"It's broken, that one. It doesn't have a gun." the kid points out to the gun-less solider.

"That's why he's the boss. A soldier so brave he doesn't need a gun. He can keep the whole world safe. What shall we call him?" Clara asks him.

"Dan." he tells her.

"Sorry?" Clara looks at him bewildered.

"Dan, the soldier man. That's what I call him." he tells her.

"Good. Good name." she says still sounding shocked.

"Yeah. Would you read me a story? It'll help me get to sleep." he asks her.

"Sure. We will tell you a story." I say to him smiling lightly and walk over to him, but the Doctor beats me to it.

"Once upon a time…." he starts and touches the boys forehead and the boy falls back, asleep.

"The end. Dad skills." he gloats and I hit the back of his head.

"That's cheating, he didn't get a story, I hope you never used that on your kids" I tell him and walk out of the room heading toward the Tardis hearing him say something like he was trying to think about what I said.

"B….but…but…what? Wait, no it's…it's not cheating….Clara" he says.

"Nope, not helping you out of this one, your fault." she tells him and I laugh slightly and hear her follow me out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So is it possible we've just saved that kid from another kid in a bedspread?" Clara asks us as we get back to the Tardis.

"Entirely possible, yes. The bigger question is, why did we end up with him, and not you?" the Doctor asks her.

"I got distracted." she admits.

"Ha! I knew it, I so knew that you got distracted by that phone call!" I yell excitedly as she blushes lightly.

"But why that particular boy? You don't have any. You don't have any kind of connection with him, do you?" the Doctor questions her.

"No. No, no, no. Of course not. Why do you ask?" she says sounding somewhat uncomfortable.

The Doctor is working on a Tardis component while he answers her. "The Tardis was slaved to your timeline. Theoretically, there should have been some connection."

"Will er, will he remember any of that?" she questions him.

"Scrambled his memory. Gave him a big old dream about being Dan the soldier man." he states proud of himself and Clara starts crying.

"Clara?" I ask her gently.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asks her.

"Doctor, I am sorry to ask, and, you know, I realise this is probably against the laws of time, or summat. Er, could you do me a favour?" she asks him and I smile.

We are now looking outside the restaurant and see earlier Clara leaving the restaurant, and I looked inside seeing Danny bangs his head on the table as we step out of the Tardis.

"Is that what I look like from the back?" Clara asks us looking rather put off.

"It's fine." I say at the exact time the Doctor says trying to sound like a compliment but failing at doing so.

"I was thinking it was good." she says and touches the back of her head.

"Really?" the Doctor asks her as she walks back into the restaurant.

"We should back in the Tardis, plus I need to shower, still haven't changed since I got kicked off the Tardis with the 9th Doctor." I tell him and head in to our room to take a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello and welcome to the second half of the episode Listen, also the next chapter will be of the Doctor and Harmony talking about what 9 did and said. So review on what episode i should do, but i am going to do a Donna episode next, i just need help on which one i should do. Well anyway enjoy and tell me if there are any mistakes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ah, Clara! Well done, you found her. Now this is really a bit strange." I heard the Doctor say as I entered the console room after my shower.

"Whose found Clara?" I ask and then take notice to a man in an orange space suit.

"Danny?" Clara asks the space guy.

"What's gone wrong with your face? It's all eyes! Why are you all eyes? Get them under control." the Doctor says insulting her bewildered look and I go up and smack the back of his head.

"Being rude again" I tell him.

"Er, who's Danny?" Space guy says.

"This is Colonel Orson Pink, from about a hundred years in your future." the Doctor tells us.

"You went to the future without me?" I question him and place my hand on my hips and glare at him. "I was only taking a shower, you didn't have to go do something, you could have waited."

"Orson Pink?" Clara questions.

"Yeah, I laughed too. Sorry. Do you have any connection with him?" the Doctor asks her.

"Connection?" Clara asks.

"Yes, maybe you're like a distant relative or something?" the Doctor says to her.

"How, how would I know?" Clara asks him.

"Right. Okay." the Doctor tells her then turns to Orson "Er, well, do you have any old family photographs of her? You know, probably quite old and really fat-looking?" he asks and I smack him again.

"You are really, really rude today." I tell him as he rubs where I hit him.

"I don't." Orson tells him.

"How did you find him?" Clara asks us.

"Well, don't ask me, apparently someone couldn't sit still while I took a shower, he just had to go check something out." I tell her. "Plus I want to know how you found him too."

"Well, you left a trace in the Tardis telepathic circuits. I fired them up again and the Tardis brought me straight to him. So he is something to do with your timeline." the Doctor states like it is no big deal.

"Okay." Clara says.

"And you'll never guess where I found him." the Doctor says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Where are we?" Clara asks as soon as we land and Orson walks out of the Tardis and into his spaceship.

"The end of the road. This is it, the end of everything. The last planet." The Doctor tells her.

"The end of the universe?" I ask and look at the Doctor.

"The Tardis isn't supposed to come this far, but some idiot turned the safeguards off. Listen." he tells us.

"To what?" I ask trying to listen for something.

"Nothing. There's nothing to hear. There's nothing anywhere. Not a breath, not a slither, not a click or a tick. All the clocks have stopped. This is the silence at the end of time." the Doctor tells us.

I hear a clattering sound that is Orson emptying the contents of a locker into a rucksack.

"Then how did he get here? If he's from a hundred years in my future" Clara asks the Doctor.

"Pioneer time traveller." the Doctor tells her and sonicks the records up on the computer.

"Rode the first of the great time shots. They were supposed to fire him into the middle of the next week." the Doctor tells her.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"He went a bit far." he responds.

"A bit?" Clara asks.

"A big bit. Look at him now. Robinson Crusoe at the end of time itself. The last man standing in the universe. I always thought that would be me." the Doctor says and frowns a bit.

"It's not a competition." Clara tells him.

"I know it's not a competition. Course it isn't. Still time, though." he says brushing it off.

"He looks like he's packing." I point out.

"He's been stranded for six months, just met a time traveller. Of course he's packing." the Doctor says as if it were obvious.

Orson enters and asks "You can do it, then? You can get me home?"

"I just showed you, didn't I? A test flight to a restaurant." the Doctor says.

"Yes, but to my family, to my own time?" he asks the Doctor.

"Easy. I can do that, can't I, Clara, Harmony?" he boasts.

"He can, yes." Clara and I say at the same time.

"Is everything okay?" Orson asks Clara.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine." she responds quickly.

"Do I know you?" Orson asks looking at her confused.

"No. Nope." Clara says shaking her head, seemingly trying to avoid something.

"Is she doing the all eyes thing? It's because her face is so wide. She needs three mirrors." the Doctor points out and I smack him.

"Doctor." Clara says to him.

"Rude" I say also.

"We can't leave immediately, though. The Tardis needs to recharge." the Doctor states.

"Sorry. What?" Clara asks him confused.

"Overnight, that should do it, shouldn't it, Clara, Harmony?" he asks us trying to say something behind the words.

"Overnight?" Orson asks.

"One more night. That's, that's not a problem, is it?" the Doctor asks him.

Orson's face says yes, but he says "No. No, no problem."

"It's a shame, isn't it?" the Doctor says.

"What's a shame?" Orson asks.

"There's only four people left in the universe, and you're lying to the other three. It was the first thing I noticed when I stepped in here. You must have seen it, too, Clara. You've got eyes out to here. And Harmony you know when someone is lying." the Doctor points out.

"Seen what?" Clara asks.

"Know what?" I question him after Clara.

"The universe is dead. Everything that ever was is dead and gone. There's nothing beyond this door but nothingness forever. So why is it locked? " the Doctor says pointing to the door with the word 'Locked' on it.

"Please, don't make me spend another night here." Orson begs the Doctor.

"Afraid of the dark? But the dark is empty now." the Doctor says.

"No. No, it isn't." Orson tells him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What are we doing?" I ask the Doctor.

"Waiting." the Doctor states.

"For what? For who? If everybody in the universe is dead, then there's nobody out there." Clara says to the Doctor.

"That's one way of looking at it." the Doctor reasons.

"What's the other?" I ask him biting my lower lip.

"That's a hell of a lot of ghosts." he breathes out.

The lights dim. "Do you have your own mood lighting now? Because, frankly, the accent is enough." Clara points out.

The capsule creaks. Words appear on the main hatch - _**Do Not Open The Door**_.

"Where did that come from? " Clara questions.

"It's always been there. It's only visible in the night lights." I tell her, thinking of glow in the dark pens.

"But who wrote it?" she asks.

"Colonel Pink. Apparently, at night, he needs a reminder. Six months stranded alone, I suppose it must be tempting." the Doctor says.

"What is?" she asks him.

"Company." the Doctor states.

More slow creaking. "What's that? That noise, what is it?" I ask jumping slightly.

"What kind of explanation would you like?" the Doctor asks.

"A reassuring one?" I ask him fidgeting.

"Well, the systems are switching to low power. There are temperature differentials all over this ship. It's like pipes banging when the heating goes off." he tells me.

"Always thought there was something in the pipes." Clara says.

"Me, too. Who were you having dinner with? " he asks Clara.

"Are you making conversation?" Clara asks bewildered.

"I thought that I would give it a try." he says.

"I told you. A date." she tells him.

"Serious?" he asks.

"It's a date." she tells him not sure on how to explain it more.

"A serious date?" he questions.

"Do I have to bring him to you for approval?" she asks him.

"Well, I would like to know about his prospects. If you like, I can pop ahead and check them out." he points out.

"What he is trying to say, is yes, he wants to be able to approve of him, though it will take a lot to make him approve of anyone." I tell her.

"Frankly, you've already done enough." she says to him.

What sounds like a scream makes all three of us jump. "Atmospheric pressure equalizing" the Doctor says.

"Or?" I questions him.

"Company." he says.

"Why are we doing this? Why don't we just go?" Clara questions.

"Because he needs to know why and how things happen, he can't sit still not knowing" I tell her.

"Why? About what?" Clara asks.

"Suppose that there are creatures that live to hide. That only show themselves to the very young or the very old, or the mad, or anyone who wouldn't be believed." the Doctor says.

"Okay, so" Clara says trying to get more information.

"What would those creatures do when everyone was gone? When there was only one man left standing in the universe?" the Doctor questions.

Bang, bang, bang.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Potentially, the hull cooling." the Doctor answers.

"Potentially?" Clara asks.

"Believably." he says.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Someone knocking." the Doctor tells us.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Yes." the Doctor says.

Bang, bang, bang. Scrape, scrape, scrape.

"Doctor," Clara starts before more bangs start.

"You don't actually believe all this, do you? Hiding creatures, things from under the bed." Clara questions him.

Bang, bang, bang. Scrape, scrape, scrape.

"What's that in the mirror, or the corner of your eye? What's that footstep following, but never passing by?" the Doctor says a rhyme.

The sound of Bang, bang, bang keeps going.

"Did we come to the end of the universe because of a nursery rhyme?" Clara questions the Doctor.

I heard a Bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang. The Doctor sonicks the hatch to Unlocked and the mechanism starts to turn. "That's you turning it, right?" Clara asks.

"No. Get in the Tardis." the Doctor tells us.

"Why?" I question.

"I have to know." the Doctor says looking at the now unlocked door.

"Doctor. Doctor" Clara yells.

"The Tardis, now!" the Doctor directs her.

"Okay, okay. Somebody is out there. Now we know, we can leave. Oh, Doctor!" Clara yells to the Doctor.

"It's a pressure lock. Releasing it could've triggered the opening mechanism." the Doctor says.

"Is there even an atmosphere out there?" Clara asks.

"There is an air shell round the ship. Why are you two still here?" the Doctor Questions us.

"Because I am not going to leave you in danger! And neither would Harmony!" Clara tells him.

"Yea, I'm not leaving you" I tell him.

"Then you will never travel with me again Clara, because that is the deal! Tardis, now! Do as you are told! You as well Harmony, I am not letting you get hurt." he tells us and Clara runs to the Tardis. But, I go to open my mouth and say something but he sends a glare at me.

"Fine, please be careful" I tell him and he nods and I run back to the Tardis.

"You're an idiot." Clara tells him before entering the Tardis.

"I know." I hear the Doctor say before I step into the Tardis as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we get in the Tardis I hear Orson asking "What's happening?"

"He's opening the door." I tell him looking at the screen showing outside of the Tardis.

The scanner flickers as the air starts to leave the capsule..

"Oh, no, no, no, not now, come on!" I yell.

"Oh! Always when it's important!" Clara yells trying to see.

The Tardis jolts and Clara asks "What's happening?"

"I don't know" I tell her as a klaxon sounds.

"What's that?" Clara asks.

"The alarm. The air shell's breached. Stay here." Orson tells us.

The scanner flickers on to show us the Doctor hanging on to the edge of a console as the air and anything loose is sucked out of the capsule. Orson's gloved hand grabs his wrist as he starts to slip and pulls him to safety. A short time later, he brings an unconscious Doctor is back into the Tardis.

"Is he okay?" I question Orson as he sets the Doctor down.

"He's out cold. He'll be fine, though." Orson says.

"Something hit him." Clara points out as I see his head is bleeding and I go to grab a towel and pat his head.

"Everything was flying out of that door." Orson points out.

"Could've been that." Clara points out.

"Yeah." Orson says.

We still hear a group of three sounds repeating in the background.

"What was out there? What were you so afraid of?" Clara asks Orson.

"I've been here a long time. My own shadow, probably." Orson says.

"Yeah." Clara says.

A rumbling sound starts and the Tardis doors move slightly.

"That's probably just the rest of the air escaping." Orson says.

"You say probably a lot." Clara points out.

A creak, and whumph start.

"We are safe? Nothing can get in here, right?" Orson asks.

"Probably." I say still patting down the Doctor's head.

Clara goes to the console.

"Have you got a plan?" Orson asks.

"Telepathic circuits. I left a trace in them before." Clara says and moves closer to the console.

"So?" he questions her.

"So apparently, that can do a thing." Clara says and sticks her fingers into the console again.

"Clara are you sure that is a good plan?" I yell at her from across the console.

"What, that's your plan?" Orson questions.

"It's not a plan, it's a thing." Clara says as the time rotor starts to stutter.

"Okay. Come on, come on, you can do it!" Clara says to the Tardis.

The Doctor wheezes and I try and make him sit back down.

"Come on! Sorry." Clara says.

The time rotor gets up to speed.

"Here we go! Come on. Come on!" Clara says encouragingly

The Tardis lands with a thump. The Cloister Bell has stopped and there are no more three part bangs can be heard.

"Is that it?" Orson asks and I nod in agreement.

"I don't know. I think so." Clara says breathlessly trying to see where we are but it seems that the scanner wasn't much help.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Somewhere else. I hope. No, no, no, you stay and look after the Doctor, just me and Harmony will go." Clara says grabbing my wrist.

"You two can't go out there by yourselves." Orson says trying to stop us.

"Thing is, my timeline, it keeps on, same with Harmony's. Orson, you don't want to meet yourself. It's really embarrassing." Clara says and pulls me out with her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Tardis door creaks slightly as Clara closes it. On a raised platform is a simple bed, and a child is lying curled up under a blanket, sobbing as star or moonlight streams down through the roof. Clara and I climb up the ladder to the platform.

"Rupert?" Clara asks quietly and by her asking she is talking about the boy we saw earlier, at the children's home.

We walk towards the bed.

"Orson?" I ask quietly

The barn door opens and two people enter and Clara and I quickly hide under the bed.

"Why does he have to sleep out here?" I hear a man question.

"He doesn't want the others to hear him crying." a woman says to the man.

"Why does he have to cry all the time?" the man says.

"You know why." the woman seemingly scolds the man.

"There'll be no crying in the army." the man says.

"Hush." the woman says.

"Don't pretend you're not awake. We're not idiots." the man says rudely if I say so.

"Come and sleep in the house. You don't have to be alone. If you can hear me, you're very welcome in the house, with the other boys. I'll leave the door on the latch. Come in any time." the woman says gently.

"He can't just run away crying all the time if he wants to join the army." the man points out.

"He doesn't want to join the army. I keep telling you." the woman says.

"Well, he's not going to the Academy, is he, that boy? He'll never make a Time Lord" the man says and my eye grow wide and my mouth opens up aghast, we were currently under I think the Doctor's bed, as a child and this could go very, very, wrong.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Clara! Clara! Harmony! Harmony!" I hear the Doctor yell from the Tardis.

"Hello? Who's there? Hello?" the Boy says from his bed and sits on the edge of his bed, and Clara grabs his ankle as if by reflex.

"It's okay. This is just a dream. Just lie back again. Just lie back on the bed. It will all be okay if you just lie down and go to sleep. Just do that for me. Just sleep." Clara says and releases his ankle and the boy gets back into bed. Clara and I then sit on the edge of the bed and she puts her hand on his head, stroking his hair gently as he sobs to himself and I try and lightly rub his shoulder. She and I whisper into his ear.

"Listen" we say.

"This is just a dream. But very clever people can hear dreams. So, please, just listen. I know you're afraid, but being afraid is all right. Because didn't anybody ever tell you? Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger. And one day, you're going to come back to this barn. And on that day you're going to be very afraid indeed." I tell him gently remembering that this is the same barn for the 50th anniversary episode, no wonder why it was important because of this point in time he comes back.

"But that's okay. Because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly." Clara says.

"It doesn't matter if there's nothing under the bed or in the dark, so long as you know it's okay to be afraid of it" I say

"You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's okay, because fear can bring us together." Clara says

"Fear can bring you home. I'm going to leave you something, just so you'll always remember, fear makes companions of us all." we say and Clara leaves Dan the soldier man to stand guard.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What happened? What did you see? What's out there?" I hear Orson say as we return

"What if there was nothing?" I say.

"What if there never was anything? Nothing under the bed, nothing at the door." Clara continues.

"What if the big bad Time Lord doesn't want to admit he's just afraid of the dark." I finish.

"Where are we? Have we moved? Where have we landed?" the Doctor asks us and goes to look at where we are, but me and Clara stop him.

"Don't look where we are" she tells him

"Just take off, and promise us you will never look where we've been." I tell him.

"Why?" he questions us.

"Just take off. Don't ask questions." Clara tells him.

"I don't take orders, Clara." he says to her trying to ignore her.

"Do as you're told." she tells him and he makes the Tardis disappear.

We take Orson home, and he give me and Clara a hug.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After we returned Orson home Clara then grabs the Doctor from behind for a hug.

"No, no. Not the hugging. No, no, no. I'm against the hugging. Please" He pleads to her and tries to get out of her hug while I sit back and watch as he tries to plead with his eyes to get me to help him but I shake my head.

"Deal with it" I tell him grinning.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor and I drop Clara off and she leaves, then the Doctor turns to me.

"We need to talk about things, especially after what you just did, and now we have time to talk" he tells me and take my hand leading us to some room on the Tardis.


	11. Chapter 11

Tow chapters in one day, i got bored and wanted to do this before doing a Donna episode, more specifically Planet of the Ood , anyway this is just them talking with a bit of her brother and best friend Dylan in it, a weird phone call and some reading at the end, then the next time she will wake up she won't be with 12 anymore ntil later. Enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We went down the hall into another room, and not just any room, the library. It was huge and seemed to go on forever.

The Doctor didn't give me time to look but just dragged me over to a couch in the middle and sat down next to me.

"Okay, let's talk," I tell him.

"I'm sorry…" he starts but I cut him off.

"No, you are not apologizing for something you did a while ago, if I get an apology I want it from nine, not from you" I tell him and grab his hand.

"It was his fault, and you better or he better, or whatever, your ninth regeneration better apologize….You do apologize right?" I ask him tilting my head to the side.

"Yea, though it is hard to admit because…." he starts

"Because you have a big head?" I joke and he rolls his eyes at me.

"oh, come on it was a joke, but you do have a very big head darling, and that big ego is not gonna shrink any time soon, it never seems to shrink" I tell him and try to get him to smile, but he won't so I just pout at him, which by the look in his eye makes him want to smile, but he won't.

"Fine, if you won't respond I will find something else to entertain myself with." I say and get off the couch, but am pulled back into his arms.

"No, you are not going anywhere, you are staying right here" he says his accent getting thicker and he tightens his arms around me.

"Fine, but you have to read to me or pick something to read…." I start to say when my phone goes off and I groan.

"Come on I just wanted to have a quiet time, but no…" I mutter getting my phone out from my pocket .

"Yellow?" I says

"_Purple_" I hear Dylan say and smirk at the game we play trying to see who can name a color without missing a beat.

"Green" I say.

"_Blue_" Dylan said.

"Pink" I say quicker this time.

"_uh…Brown_" Dylan says.

"Ha, hesitation, you lose. Anyway, what's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing just the fact that your brother is sitting across from me wanting to know where you are" he says I think through his teeth.

I quickly jump up and the Doctor sees my expression.

"What what's wrong?" he ask panicking thinking something is wrong.

"My brother, that's what's wrong. How am I supposed to tell him I am nowhere near home anymore and not even in the same dimension? I can't just say that to him." I say out loud, and then hear a loud thud then….

"WHAT!?"

I groan, "Have I got one hella story for you big bro…and you might not like it" I say into the phone. "Oh and thanks for the warning Dylan about Toby being able to hear you. This got a whole lot messier." I say and look at the Doctor for help but he gives me wide eyes like he is scared.

"What is that face for, it's only my brother, not Jack brother, but brother from home" I tell him but that doesn't seem to help and he starts to rub the back of his neck.

"Doctor is everything alright?" I ask him.

"No, but let's do a video call thingy that you always seem to be using." he says waving it off.

"Yea, that might be a better idea. Dylan call me back, but FaceTime okay, It would be easier" I tell Dylan and he replies then hangs up. But before I can accept the call the Doctor pulls me back to the console room and grabs my phone attaching it to a bunch of other things and then pushes some buttons and then Dylan and my Brother come up on the console screen.

"HARMONY YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON NOW OR SO HELP ME WHEN YOU GET BACK I WILL NOT LET YOU GO OUT FOR WEEKS!" my brother yells and I jump in surprise that he is that angry, since he is never angry

"okay, okay, okay, just calm down will you everything is going to be fine….you're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric and space and time…wait no that's Epic Rap Battles of History, sorry love that song, but I got distracted. " I ramble and see Toby not looking any happier by my joke.

"Okay, so I was bored and Dylan was taking too long for the bathroom and went into an empty hallway, not thinking anything would happen, then got lost, and found a glowing door, so what do I do, I go up and open the glowing door, and then find myself in the Tardis…" I say but Toby cuts me off.

"Wait as in that British TV show you two watch? You found yourself on the set? Are you on a set because all that stuff looks pretty cool" he says.

"No, I'm not on a set, though I thought I was and I called this idiot…wait where did he go? DOCTOR YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME TO DEAL WITH THIS ON MY OWN!" I yell and he pops around the corner.

"I wasn't leaving, who said I was leaving, dear I would never leave" he says and comes to stand behind me but stiffens up when he sees Toby.

"No, don't you dare Toby, don't blame him, it wasn't his fault, plus I'm kinda stuck here, I don't know if I can get home…" I start to say but the Doctor cuts me off.

"She does, but it's only once in a while, and mainly when something happens, hello Mr. Turner, you haven't met me yet. But I have so…"

"Wait, what, when, how, but you, what?" I question and look at him seeing his face masked of emotions.

"It happens, different ways of getting places, plus you have to wait to figure out how it happens, you never told me how, but you can go back and forth, just not very often, every so many years our time, but it could be only days for you guys." he explains.

"So basically it's a big spoiler?" I ask him and frown as he nods. "No fair, I hate that word, it's better to say that it would spoil the fun in it, like I know a lot of your life, but none of this face, well except now, but that isn't important." I say and turn to back to the screen.

"I don't know why, or how, but please just accept this, plus he" I flick my head toward the Doctor "says we will see each other again, though it might be every few days for you, it would be years for me….wait years?" I turn to the Doctor.

"How would it be years, I'm only a human, I won't live forever, " I tell him and move my hand to his cheek.

He seems to lean toward my hand before answering. "I don't know how or why, but you never seem to age, it's been the one question I've always asked, but you know, or will, something that I can't know, ever is what your future selves have told me" he says and leads his forehead on mine.

"I don't mean to be rude, no wait I do mean to be rude, but that is my sister, and you are way too old for her." Toby says interrupting us.

"TOBY!" I yell at him blushing. "He isn't that old, think of it as Thor and Jane from marvel, Thor is really old, and he is dating Jane, and it's okay, the Doctor is about the same age as Thor, so just because his face is older looking, and maybe he seems to act like an older person, but he is still handsome, just like every other reaerations of him, every single one is handsome in their own way, whether it be big ears, big hair, a big chin, or older looking he is still handsome, and I care about him so you can't make that decision for me. If I want to be with him, I want to be with him, including all his abnormal traits." I say to Toby and he smiles.

"Didn't know you had it in you little sis. And to think you hate or hated anything to do with boys or men a few hours ago."

"Weeks, it's been a few weeks for me." I tell him. "Time is different there then here."

"Well whatever, it's still not normal of you." he says.

"That is the least of my problems, technically I am married as of a few days ago." I tell him and stand up straighter, "Though she does owe me a ring still, and I will hold that to her."

"Wait, _she?" _Toby asks and my eyes go wide in realization.

"Well, it was to save the universe…I mean not that I don't care about her, because I do, I mean River Song is amazing…" I start to ramble and Dylan then yells.

"YOU GOT TO MARRY RIVER SONG?!" he yells sounding somewhat jealous.

"oh, yeah, I should have left it out. It happened during the silence, got to be in my own Harmony suit, it got made right after the Doctor got his, and he figured out that it was me in a suit as well as him in a suit, plus we got bored, and played checkers while we were bored and waiting." I tell him and he nods and mumbles about how it was not fair that I was doing all this amazing yet terrifying things.

Then the screen was getting fuzzy like it was losing connection. "Guys, guys can you hear me? I think we are losing connection, I will talk with you later" I say before the screen goes black.

I sigh and look up at the Doctor, "So, what now?" I ask him.

"I was going to read you a story, I was thinking maybe Harry Potter?" he asks me and I smile.

"That would be amazing." I tell him and he takes my hand and leads me back to the library where we sat on the couch, or more like he laid down and I snuggled and rested my head on his chests listening to his hearts beat as he started to read.

"THE BOY WHO LIVED: Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense….." he started reading and I soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, i finally got to finish half of Planet of the Ood, so here is the first half, i hope to have the second half up tomorrow, or later today, depends. Review and suggest any epiosde you want me to do and i can see if i can. Enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up to someone yelling in the library "But Donna, she is never gone for more than a few days, and it's already been a few days, so she has to be here somewhere!" Ten says or more like yells to Donna making me groan and try and snuggle more into the couch.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to be found" I hear Donna suggesting.

"Why would she not want to be found! I am an amazing person to want to be around." the Doctor whines at her.

"Yea, well where haven't you checked yet?" she asks him.

"Uh, I haven't checked, the uh….oh I know, the library, but I doubt she is in there" the Doctor tells her.

'oh how you are so wrong Doctor' I think to myself.

"Well you won't know unless you look, so go look" she tells him and I hear the door of the library open.

"See, she isn't here, I can't see her anywhere." he says and goes to go out when Donna stops him from leaving.

"No, you just glanced around, who says she isn't up on a higher level, or even on the sofa" she scolds him.

"You are one terrible partner to her if you always brush her off like this, no wonder you get hit by her a lot." she tells him.

"Fine, I will find her because she might be anywhere it's not like she is on the sofa, she never goes on the sofa, unless I am there as well" he says and I hear his footsteps and then I notice his shadow covering me, but his back is faced to me.

"So I will simple just do this, because I know for a fact, that she would never, ever, sleep or be on the sofa without me." he says and leans back landing on me and making me grunt.

"Ouch, you jerk, get off of me, and let me sleep!" I yell and him grumpily and push him off me and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"W…what? What? what? But you never…you've never….what?" he start to say but I cover his mouth.

"Shut-up you are disturbing the peace" I mumble at him and quickly bring my hand away from his mouth because he licked it.

"You licked my hand!? Gross" I tell him and wipe my hand on his suit.

"See, I told you that she would be in here, but do you ever listen to anyone…no" Donna rambles and I quickly get up and walk over to her.

"Donna Noble it is my greatest pleasure to meet you for the first time, but not the last. Now what did you two just do?" I ask her

"Pompeii" the Doctor says without emotion.

"Oh, uh so how about an alien planet next?" I ask and the Doctor nods.

"Great idea." he says rushing us to the console room.

"Wait, at least let me change!" I yell at him and he stops then looks at my outfit and nods.

"Yea, you go change I will set us to go somewhere random." he tells me and I roll my eyes at his childishness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was humming 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings as I was looking in the closet in my room, the Tardis seemed to give me a few outfits to pick from, since it was going to be cold. I decided on dark blue skinny jeans, a avenger shirt, a very warm jacket, and boots to top it off.

I stuck my sonic in my boot as well as putting my phone in my boot and grabbed a cute Tardis blue beanie for my head as well as my glasses because it seemed to fit with this outfit, plus my eyes were getting irritated with having my contacts in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as I got into the console room I heard the Doctor asking Donna a question. "Yeah. Why do you think I keep going?"

"Oh. All right then, you and me both. This is barmy. I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever had package holidays. Now I'm here. This is so. I mean it's. I don't know, it's all sort of. I don't even know what the word is." she tells him and the Doctor seems to notice me.

"Ah, there you are, it took you longer than I would have thought." he says and grabs my hand.

"Well I got to choose from a few outfits that the Tardis chose for me" I tell him and interlock our hands and start to swing them.

"So, ready for an adventure Donna?" I ask her grinning.

"Yea, if you say so, though both of your definitions of adventure seems to be way different than mine" she tells us and walks outside.

"Oh, I've got the word. Freezing." she tells us and turns to us as we walk out.

"Snow! Oh, real snow." I smile and spin around.

"Proper snow at last. That's more like it. Lovely. What do you think?" the Doctor says turning to Donna.

"Bit cold." she says shivering a bit.

"Look at that view." I tell them pointing to the massive icicles hanging from bridges of rocks over the vast ravines.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view." Donna says.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on this one. Molto bene. Bellissimo, says Donna, born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday a year, and then you end up here. Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that Donna?" the Doctor rambles not noticing Donna leaving to go get a coat from the Tardis.

"Donna?" the Doctor questions and looks around for her.

Donna comes back out from getting a big fur coat with a hood from the Tardis. "Sorry, you were saying?" she asks him.

"Better?" I ask her.

"Lovely, thanks." she says to me.

"Comfy?" the Doctor asks her.

"Yep." she responds.

"Can you hear anything inside that?" the Doctor asks her.

"Pardon?" she jokes.

"All right, I was saying, citizen of the Earth" the Doctor says and a space rocket glides slowly above us.

"Rocket. Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. You've got a box, he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's go see where he's going." Donna tells us.

I started hearing delicate music as we were crossing a rock bridge.

"Hold on, can you two hear that? Donna, take your hood down. " the Doctor tells her.

"What?" Donna asks.

"That noise is like a song. Over there." the Doctor says pointing and we walk in the direction.

We found an Ood lying on the ground, partly covered in snow.

"What is it?" Donna asks us.

"An Ood. He's called an Ood." I tell her and look at the Ood sadly.

"But it's face." Donna tells us trying to figure it out.

"Donna, don't. Not now. It's a he, not an it. Give me a hand, you as well Harmony." the Doctor says to her

"Sorry." Donna mutters.

"I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him, keep him going." the Doctor says .

"It's all right, we've got you. Er, what's your name?" Donna asks the Ood.

"Designated Ood Delta 50." the Ood replies to her.

"My name's Donna. And that's Harmony" Donna says pointing to me while speaking into his translator ball.

"No. No, no, no. You don't need to." the Doctor says to her still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Sorry. Oh, God. This is the Doctor. Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, hey?" Donna tries to help.

"You've been shot." the Doctor says finally figuring out what happened.

"The circle." Delta 50 starts to say.

"No, don't try to talk." I tell him gently.

"The circle must be broken." he says again.

"Circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle? " the Doctor starts questioning him and trying to get answers, but before he can Delta 50 sits up with a roar, and red eyes, then exhales and falls back dead.

"He's gone." Donna says sadly.

"Careful." the Doctor says to her.

"There you are, sweetheart. We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?" I ask the Doctor and take his hand.

"The snow'll take care of that." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asks.

"They're servants of humans in the forty second century. Mildly telepathic. That was the song. It was his mind calling out." I tell her and lean my head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I couldn't hear anything. He sang as he was dying." Donna says.

"His eyes turned red." the Doctor says pointing out what had happened.

"What's that mean?" Donna asks.

"Trouble. Come on. The Ood are harmless. They're completely benign. Except, the last time I met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over." the Doctor says to her.

"What sort of force?" Donna asks him.

"Oh, long story." he tells her.

"Long walk." I point out.

" You already know what happened, It was the Devil." he says to me and replies to Donna.

"Dude" I smack him in the chest lightly, "I haven't done that yet, so don't tell me anymore." I tell him.

"If you're going to take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up." Donna says.

"Must be something different this time, though. Something closer to home. Ah ha! Civilisation." the Doctor says as we get to the Factory Complex.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We get into the factory complex and the Doctor run in front of the group of people and starts to apologized for us being 'late'. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. Late. Don't mind us. Hello. The guards let us through."

"And you would be?" Solana asks us.

"The Doctor, Harmony and Donna Noble." The Doctor says holding up his physic paper.

"Representing the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic." Donna says trying to make it sound more believable.

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Doctor Noble, Mrs Noble, Miss Noble, if you'd like to come with me." Solana tells us.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married." the Doctor says wide eyes.

"And, I am not absolutely not their daughter" I tell her.

"We're so not married." Donna says pointing to the doctor and her.

"Never." the Doctor says and reaches for my hand.

"Never ever." Donna says shaking her head.

"Of course. And here are your information packs, vouchers inside. Now if you'd like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm." Solana says and hands us a packet and the Doctor looks at it somewhat interested.

We start to walk in the building and an alarm goes off.

"Oh, what's that? That sounds like an alarm." the Doctor says and I whack him.

"No, it's just the dinner bell, what do you think it would be?" I say to him sarcastically.

"Oh, it's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way, quick as you can." Solana tells us though not sounding so sure of herself and ushering us inside.

The Doctor shrugs and walks inside pulling me with him because he was holding my hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We get to a presentation area and there are three Ood are standing on small platforms, whilst others are taking round trays of drinks.

"As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve, and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double O, that's Ood Operations, we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends." Solana lectures.

"We keep the Ood healthy, safe, and educated." she continues.

"We don't just breed the Ood. We make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but a reflection of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy, too." Solana continues her speech.

After she was finished she walked down and started talking about other things "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting. How are you today, Ood?" She says and asks the Ood.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." Ood 1 says happily.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. And how are you, Ood?" Solana asks the second Ood.

"All the better for seeing you." the second Ood says in a husky female voice.

"And the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something." she says to the third Ood.

"D'oh." the third Ood says with a Homer Simpson voice.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back." she says and leaves

The Doctor pulls out his glasses and goes to her lectern. He uses its computer access to light up the big screen and me and Donna follow him.

"Ah, got it. The Ood Sphere, I've been to this solar system before. Years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense Sphere. Let's widen out." the Doctor says and pushes some more button. "The year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire." he says walking around the podium and going in front of the screen.

"4126? It's 4126. I'm in 4126." Donna says not really believing it.

"It's good, isn't it?" I tell her smiling.

"What's the Earth like now?"

"Bit full. But you see, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies." the Doctor says pointing and moving his finger across the screen.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but. Back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing." Donna says shaking her head still not believing that she was here.

"Yeah. That thing about the bees is odd." the Doctor says with his adorable scrunched up face that he makes especially with those glasses.

"But look at us. We're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?" Donna says.

"Sometimes I wonder." the Doctor mutters.

"What are the red dots?" Donna says and nods to the red dots.

"Ood distribution centres." I tell her.

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna says and walks off and goes over to an Ood and I follow her.

"Er, sorry, but." Donna says and gently touches his arm and he turns to look at her.

"Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?" she asks as the Doctor joins us over by the Ood.

"I do not understand, Miss." Ood one says to her holding it's translator ball.

"Why do you say Miss? Do I look single?" Donna says felling a little insulted.

"Back to the point." the Doctor says to her nodding his head and widening his eyes.

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere, like wildebeest." Donna asks Ood one.

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die." Ood one responds to her.

"But you can't have started like that. Before the humans, what were you like?" Donna asks the Ood and I reached for the Doctor's hand.

"The circle." Ood one says.

"What do you mean? What circle?" the Doctor questions Ood one.

"The circle. The circle is…" Ood one starts to say but Solana comes in interrupting him before he can finish.

"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please. " Solana tells the Ood.

"I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?" the Doctor says asking us as he takes off his glasses and holds out a map of the complex.

"Now, if I can introduce you" Solana says in the distance.

"Rough guide to the Ood Sphere? Works for me." Donna says grinning.

"Yeah" I tell her and we go to wander off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

we get outside and a wire mesh fence and the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the gate for us to get in.

"Ood shift eight now commencing. Repeat. Ood shift eight now commencing." the loud speaker says as we get in and go up some snowy stairs and get to the top where we are now able to see everything. We watch the Ood marching through in double file from an upper catwalk. But one at the back falls down.

"Get up. I said get up." the solider man says cracking a whip.

"Servants? They're slaves." Donna tells us and I flinch at the sound of the whip.

"Get up! March." the solider man says again and whips the whip again.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought. I never asked." the Doctor says.

"That's not like you." Donna tells him.

"I was busy. So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one." the Doctor says turning and watching.

"That looks like the boss." Donna points out.

"Let's keep out of his way. Come on." I tell them and we leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor had put his glasses back on and kept looking at the map as we walked, I stopped at a door and Donna noticed the door as well and stopped as well, but the Doctor kept walking so she puts two fingers into her mouth and blows making the Doctor stop and turn around taking off his glasses.

"Where'd you learn to whistle?" the Doctor questions her and gives her the 'what'

"West Ham, every Saturday." she breathes out as he unlocks the door and we walk in causing the alarms to go off.

The room was full of shipping containers.

"Ood export. You see?" the Doctor tells us pointing up. "Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket sheds, ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies." he continues and we look around.

"What, you mean, these containers are full of?" Donna asks her mouth agape.

"What do you think?" I ask her and go to open a container looking inside there are Ood are standing silently.

"Oh, it stinks. How many of them do you think there are in each one?" Donna asks.

"Hundred? More?" I say looking at the Ood sadly.

"A great big empire built on slavery." Donna says.

"It's not so different from your time." the Doctor breathes out.

"Oi. I haven't got slaves." Donna tells him insulted and I hit his chest.

"Rude!" I tell him.

"Who do you think made your clothes?" the Doctor says to her.

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots?" Donna says trying to insult him.

"Sorry." the Doctor says and turns back to the Ood.

"Don't, Spaceman" Donna tells him. "I don't understand, the door is open, why don't you just run away?" Donna asks the Ood.

"For what reason?" the Ood asks her

"You could be free." Donna says like it is obvious.

"I do not understand the concept." the Ood replies to her.

"What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?" Donna asks.

"Ood, tell me. Does the circle mean anything to you?" the Doctor asks the Ood.

"The circle must be broken." All the Ood says at the same time.

"Oh, that is creepy." Donna breathes out.

"But what is it? What is the circle?" the Doctor asks them again.

"The circle must be broken." they reply.

"Why?" he asks his eyes wide.

"So that we can sing" they reply.

An alarm blares, "Oh, that's us. Come on" I tell them grabbing the Doctor's hand and we run out of the cargo room, but Donna stops.

"Doctor, Harmony there's a door." I hear Donna yell at us and I feel bad knowing that the guards were going to come out of the door.

Once we were further away the Doctor notices that Donna wasn't with us "Where've you gone?" he says and then turns his head around and then pulls me with im as we continue to run

"Donna? Where are you?" The Doctor yells as we continue to run then we stop and start to walk, the Doctor looking around and notices the claw going after us.

We were now being chased by a freaking claw, "now I know how toys in a claw machine must feel" I yell as we run.

"Of all the things you are thinking of you are thinking of a claw machine!?" the Doctor yells and the claw comes down and barely misses us.

We continue to run trying to dodge the claw but it finally knocks the Doctor off his feet but gets up, he then jumps over some barrels I follow as well, him landing on his back, me I landed on top of him and the claw starts to come down, but right before it can grab us it stops and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Some guards came and grabs us holding our hands behind our backs and leads us away.

"Doctor, get me out of here." Donna yells from inside a cargo bin

"If you don't do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me, from her." the Doctor says trying to get them to listen to Donna

"Unlock the container." Head guard guy says and they unlock the container.

Donna runs out. "Doctor. Harmony" she says and I grab her in a hug the Doctor hugging her also.

"There we go, safe and sound." the Doctor says grinning.

"Never mind about me. What about them?" Donna says and the red eyed Ood come out one taking its translator ball and electrocutes, and kills a guard that was near the container.

"Red alert. Fire!" the head dude guy says.

More Ood come out of other containers.

"Shoot to kill." he tells the others.

While the guards fire their guns, The Doctor, Donna, Solana, and I run outside.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as we get outside we continue to run away from the Cargo room the Doctor pulling me by my hand and me pulling Donna by my hand.

Once we finally stop Donna asks "If people back on Earth knew what was going on here."

"Oh, don't be so stupid. Of course they know." Solana says to Donna.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna asks again.

"They don't ask. Same thing." Solana says to Donna.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?" the Doctor questions Solana.

"That's nothing to do with me." Solana tells us.

"Oh, what, because you don't ask?" I say to her.

"That's Doctor Ryder's territory." she tells us.

"Where's he? What part of the complex?" the Doctor says pulling out the map. "I could help with the red eye. Now show me." he demands.

"There. Beyond the red section." Solana tells us pointing to a place on the map

"Come with me." the Doctor tells her. "You've seen the warehouse. You can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me. You could help. " he tells her.

"They're over here! Guards! They're over here." she yells and we run off.

We started running then the Doctor turns us around yelling "This way!"

We finally arrive at a door. "Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map. I should have listened" the Doctor says and sonics the door lock, then once we get inside sonics it again.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna says somewhat panicking.

"Shhh, listen" I tell her and start to walk away.

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen." the Doctor says following me.

"Oh, my head." the Doctor says in pain and I grip his hand that wasn't holding the flashlight, because somehow my head was hurting too and I somehow could hear the song.

"What is it?" Donna asks him.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" he questions her shining the light on cages where there are groups of Ood, he then turns on the real lights and they turn away from us.

"They look different to the others." Donna points out.

"That's because they're natural born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoilt. That's their song." I tell her tears threating to fall from my eyes as we go up and squat down near the cage.

"I can't hear it." Donna says.

"Do you want to?" the Doctor asks her.

"Yeah." she responds.

"It's the song of captivity." I tell her.

"Let me hear it." she requests.

"Face me." the Doctor says.

The Doctor then makes a mind meld with Donna.

"Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna. Hear the music."

"At least he didn't head-butt you, eleven does that" I mutter under my breath hoping the Doctor didn't hear.

The song is sad and beautiful making Donna cry.

"Take it away." she asks the Doctor.

"Sure?" he asks her.

"I can't bear it." she says nodding and the Doctor disconnects her from the telepathic field.

"I'm sorry." she tells us.

"It's okay." I tell her.

"But you two can still hear it." she points out.

"All the time." we respond a few tears finally escape my eyes.

The Doctor sonics open the cage.

"They're breaking in." Donna tells us.

"Ah, let them. " the Doctor tells her,

The Ood cower in the corner as we enter the cage.

"What are you holding? Show me." he asks the Ood and it shakes a bit not wanting to show its brain to the Doctor. "Friend. Doctor, Harmony, Donna. Friend. Let me see. Look at me. Let me see. That's it. That's it, go on. Go on." the Doctor says gently and the Ood opens his hands holding a small brain.

"Is that?" Donna asks.

"It's a brain." I tell her.

"A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna any more. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood." the Doctor finishes.

"So the company cuts off their brains?" Donna asks.

"And they stitch on the translator." the Doctor says through gritted teeth.

"Like a lobotomy. I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, Harmony, because I thought it was so wonderful out here. I want to go home." Donna tells us.

The sound of a crash from above and some guard says something "They're with the Ood, sir."

The Doctor locks us in with the Ood. "What you going to do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage? Well, you're too late. Ha!" the Doctor yells at them.

"Don't encourage them!" I yell at him but it was too late.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They got us out of the cage and handcuffed us to some pipes.

"Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists." Halpen the boss man asks us.

"If that's what Friends Of The Ood are trying to prove, then yes." the Doctor says angrily

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice." Halpen says.

"That's because you can't hear them." I growl at him and pull on my handcuffs 'I hate these things, River better not use them too often, or ever use them on me.' I think to myself.

"They welcomed it. It's not as if they put up a fight." Halpen laughs a bit at the end.

"You idiot. They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see, that makes them peaceful. They've got to be, because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets." Donna says angrily to Halpen.

"Oh, nice one." the Doctor compliments Donna.

"Thank you." Donna says.

"The system's worked for two hundred years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilised." Halpen says then uses his watch communicator "Mister Kess. How do we stand?"

"Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it two hundred marks and counting." we hear through his watch.

"You're going to gas them?." the Doctor asks angrily.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot and mouth solution from the olden days. Still works." Halpen says with no emotion but raises his eyebrow toward the end.

An alarm sounds as Halpen was talking to the scientist guy in the room making them stop and Halpen says "What the hell?" and leaves the room to go outside, then comes back in a few minutes later.

"Change of plan." he says.

"There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood Sphere." the scientist says.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads." Halpen says.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asks.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised, so I can't risk a bullet to the head." he says then grins "I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood."

"But Mister Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen." the Doctor asks him as he starts to walk out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks.

"A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element, am I right?" the Doctor says.

"And again, so clever." Halpen says grinning.

"But it's got to be connected to the red eye. What is it?" the Doctor asks.

"It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." Halpen says walking closer to the Doctor's face, then walks out leaving us behind.

"Come on." the Doctor says as he shuffles the handcuffs.

"Well, do something. You're the one with all the tricks. You must have met Houdini." Donna says struggling.

"These are really good handcuffs." the Doctor replies struggling with the handcuffs and I roll my eyes.

"Oh well, I'm glad of that. I mean, at least we've got quality." Donna says.

"I've seen better, and if my sonic wasn't in my jacket pocket I could get out of these, dam it, I hate handcuffs, why is it always handcuffs RS always has handcuffs as well, maybe I should start carrying them around." I ramble and yank on the handcuffs and both the Doctor and Donna give me strange looks.

"What?" I ask them and they shake their head.

Three Ood enter the room and start to make their way toward us.

"Doctor, Harmony, Donna, friends." the Doctor says really fast.

"The circle must be broken." Donna says.

"Doctor, Harmony, Donna, friends." I yell with the Doctor.

"The circle must be broken." Donna says.

"Doctor, Harmony, Donna, friends." the Doctor and I yell.

"The circle must be broken." Donna says.

"Friends, friends, friends." we yell.

"The circle must be broken." Donna says

We continue to repeat it and back up closer to the wall as the translator balls come closer to our faces then stop and the light goes out and the Ood hold their heads.

The translator light turns back on and the Ood talks "Doctor. Harmony. Donna. Friends."

"Yes. That's us. Friends. Oh, yes." we yell together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We got the handcuffs on and race outside and down the stairs to the battlefield I guess is what I would call it.

"I don't know where it is. I don't know where they've gone." the Doctor yells looking around then grabs my hand pulling me with him as he runs.

"What are we looking for?" Donna yells to the Doctor.

"It might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern, or…" the Doctor

We continue to run but are knocked down by an explosion.

"All right?" the Doctor asks us and Donna nods.

"Yea, if you consider my face is now cold, and I just ate snow, then yea I'm alright" I say sarcastically.

As the smoke clears, Sigma Halpen's Ood or well the head Ood or whatever is standing behind us.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We run with Sigma and I grab my sonic out before the Doctor can and sonic the door controls and we get in.

We look down at the Ood Brain and the Doctor starts talking "The Ood Brain. Now it all makes sense, That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hind brain, and this, the telepathic centre. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song."

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable, without livestock." Halpen says.

"He's mined the area." the scientist points out.

"You're going to kill it?" Donna breathes out.

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier." Halpen says.

"Those pylons." the Doctor says to us.

"In a circle. The circle must be broken." Donna says nodding.

"Damping the telepathic field. Stopping the Ood from connecting for two hundred years." I say.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better." Halpen says to Sigma.

"My place is at your side, sir." Sigma tells him.

"Still subservient. Good Ood." Halpen laughs.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asks us.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out?" the Doctor says shaking his head, because he doesn't know.

"But the process was too slow. It had to be accelerated. You should never give me access to the controls, Mister Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends Of The Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company, and I succeeded." the scientist says.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Halpen says and his head swaying.

Halpen throws Ryder over the catwalk railing and onto the giant brain, which absorbs him.

"You murdered him." Donna says shocked.

"Very observant, Ginger." he says pointing a gun at Donna and the Doctor puts me behind him and pulls Donna back.

Halpen gags a little and says "Now, then. Can't say I've ever shot anyone before. Can't say I'm going to like it. But er, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still." he says starting to point the gun.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma asks him.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Halpen says.

Sigma stands in front of the Doctor. "Please have a drink, sir." he says.

"If, if you're going to stand in their way, I'll shoot you too." Halpen threatens.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma repeats.

"Have, have you poisoned me?" Halpen says trying to steady his now shaking hand and is starting to have trouble talking.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Sigma responds.

"What is that stuff?" the Doctor asks.

"Ood graft suspended in a biological compound, sir." Sigma says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Halpen asks holding his head.

"Oh, dear." the Doctor breaths out.

"Tell me!" Halpen demands.

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red eye as revenge, came out in the rabid Ood as anger, and then there was patience." the Doctor laughs a little and Halpen gags again. "All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mister Halpen?" the Doctor asks and Halpen reaches for his head and more hair comes away in his hand.

"What have you done?" he says shaking even more.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain, Mister Halpen, can you hear it? Listen." the Doctor tells him.

"What have you? I'm not." Halpen says shaking and having trouble speaking and raises the gun and the Doctor gets wide eyes.

Halpen's face then goes blank. He drops his gun, reaches for his head and peels the skin off. Then tentacles come out of his mouth making me bite my lower lip.

"They, they turned him into an Ood?" Donna says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yep." the Doctor responds.

"He's an Ood." Donna says still trying to believe it.

"I noticed." the Doctor says nodding his head.

"Yea, kinda obvious" I point out.

Halpen sneezes and a small hind brain flops into his hands.

"He has become Oodkind, and we will take care of him." Sigma says to us.

"It's weird, being with you two. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong any more." Donna says putting her head in her hands then shaking her head.

"It's better that way." I tell her.

"People who know for certain tend to be like Mister Halpen." the Doctor says finishing my sentence.

Beep, beep.

"Oh!" the Doctor says remembering the explosives and goes and deactivates them

"That's better. And now, Sigma, would you allow me the honour?" the Doctor yells and goes up to the controls.

"It is yours, Doctor." Sigma responds.

"Oh, yes! Stifled for two hundred years, but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing." the Doctor says and the current around the Brain is shut off and the song starts up, slow but happy.)

"I can hear it!" Donna says laughing.

"And it's not sad, it happy singing!" I say and kiss the Doctor's cheek making him blush.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." the Doctor says and I smile wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder.

"We thank you, Doctor Harmony Donna, friends of Oodkind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you." Sigma asks us.

"Oh, I've, I've sort of got a song of my own, thanks." the Doctor says and gestures with his head to the Tardis.

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma says.

"Meaning?" the Doctor asks frowning.

"Every song must end." Sigma tells him then turns to me, "And every song must have a beginning."

"Yeah. Er, what about you? You still want to go home?" the Doctor asks Donna.

"No. Definitely not." Donna says smiling.

"Then we'll be off." the Doctor says turning to the Ood.

"Take this song with you." Sigma tells us.

"We will." I say and Donna nods with me.

"Always." the Doctor says.

"And know this, Doctor Harmony Donna. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Harmony Donna, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever." Sigma tells us as we enter the Tardis and the Doctor sets us to go out into the time vortex.


	14. Chapter 14

One we were in the time vortex, Donna decided that she wanted to sleep. I on the other hand wanted to eat, because I don't remember when I last ate. So I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, mostly was looking for a Jammie Dodger, because I've never had one, and always wanted to try one.

"Oh come on, they have to be around here somewhere!" I yell standing on a chair looking in one of the top shelf cupboards .

I heard a laugh behind me and raise my head banging it on the shelf. "OUCH!" I yell and move my head out and rub it.

I turn around to see the Doctor laughing more and I pout, "Stop laughing it really hurt, your mean" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me and holds his hand out and I grab it letting him help me off the chair I was standing on. "What were you looking for anyway?" he asks me.

"Jammie Dodgers " I tell him. "I want a cookie, so I want a Jammie Dodger" I say stubbornly.

He gives me a questioning look, "Why would I have Jammie Dodgers here anyway?"

"well because you…oh right different regeneration" I say and pout, "I wanted a Jammie Dodger"

"How about I make you something to eat?" the Doctor asks me and I raise my eyebrow.

"Fine, just please don't burn down the kitchen, I am pretty sure Sexy wouldn't like you burning her." I tell him.

"I won't, or I won't at least try to" he says and turns to make something for me to eat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was sitting on the counter across from where the Doctor was cooking or baking something.

"So, what are you making?" I ask him swinging my legs.

"Cupcakes" he responds to me.

"Cupcakes? Wait really? I have got to see you baking" I say and jump off the counter walking next to him noticing the mess.

"How much actully got into the bowl?" I ask him and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"If you're going to stand there you might as well help me" he tells me and I grab the spoon he was stirring with.

"Or, how about I bake and you watch, I'd rather you not accidently put something that shouldn't be in a cupcake in the batter. " I say and bum my hip with his to make him move over.

"Fine, you do it, but make them banana, you make the best banana cupcakes" he says moving away but then wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Doctor, how about I make the cupcakes, you make the frosting." I tell him.

"Well if you're sure" he tells me breathing in my ear making me shiver.

"Yup, totally sure, go on, and just normal earth frosting, though you can make it as sweet as you want." I tell him and he lets go of my waist and goes to make the frosting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once the cupcakes were in the oven, I turned around and found the Doctor with a bowl of frosting and with his finger covered in the frosting about to put it in his mouth.

I cleared my throat "Trying to eat it before the cupcakes are done, shame, maybe you deserve a cupcake after what you're doing" I say walking over to him, with him giving me the deer in headlights expression.

"I wasn't….I mean….I was just trying to make sure that the frosting wasn't too sweet or not sweet enough?" he says more like a question.

"Suuure, right of course, you never do anything wrong." I tell him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well, maybe…I mean…oh look the cupcakes are done" he says as the buzzer goes off on the cupcakes and he unwraps my arms from his neck and goes to get the cupcakes out.

I then take the frosting over to him and once the cupcakes were cooled we frosted them.

"There, all done, now shall we eat them?" I ask the Doctor and he nods taking a bite out of one then moaning.

"Still the best cupcakes ever" he tells me and I finish my cupcake.

"Hey Doctor, you got something on your face" I say and he looks at me confused.

"What, what is it" he asks.

"This!" I yell and smear a cupcake into his face laughing. "you got something, like all over now" I say gesturing to my face.

"You have three seconds to run" he tells me and my eyes go wide as he grabs a cupcake.

"Doc…Doctor you wouldn't…please don't…no!" I yell and try to run out of the kitchen only to end up back in the kitchen. "Sure take his side in this Sexy, not fair" I yell to her as I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"Got you" I hear him say in my ear then feel frosting covering my face.

I turn around and playfully glare at him. "You got frosting all over my face"

"Yea, I did, but you did the same to me, but at least it's sweet" he tells me not noticing me pounce onto him as we fall to the floor of the kitchen.

"Ouch" he groans.

"You so deserved that" I tell him and grin at the smile on his face, and lean my head down and lightly lick his face, "Plus you taste sweet"

"Really? I bet you taste even better" he tells me and grabs my chin kissing me deeply.

He then somehow flipped us over so that my back was on the floor with him on top of me still kissing. Once we broke apart we decided that we should clean up, so we did clean up, but ended up making another mess, this time by flicking water at each other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How about we play hide and seek?" I tell him.

"Sure, I'll hide you find me?" he suggests.

"Fine, but every time I find you I get a kiss?" I suggest and he smirks.

"That can be arranged." he tells me.

"Okay go hide, I'll stay here and count, ready, One. Two. Three…" I start counting and hear him leave the room.

I continue to count until 100 and once I finished I started looking.

"Maybe he is in the library" I say to myself heading toward the library, but the rooms kept changing. "Sexy that's not fair helping him, or are you helping me, because if you are that is so okay." I tell her and she hums in response and gets louder as I get closer to a door.

"So, is he in here, well only one way to find out," I mutter and open the door.

"DOCTOR?" I yell looking in the room but don't get a response "Wow"

It was like a theater room, a huge screen on one side and like a concession stand on the other, with a nice comfy couch and bean bags all around.

I immediately went and hopped over the concession stand and must of landed on the Doctor because I heard a groan under me. "Sorry, I didn't think you would be here, plus I wanted to see what was here" I apologize to him.

"I mean this is sooo cool, I've never gotten to actully explore the Tardis yet, so seeing all of these amazing rooms is super cool, did I tell you about the game room it was amazing, there were all types of video games…." I start to say rambling when I feel lips on my lips and close my eyes.

Once we broke the kiss I buried my head in his shoulder, "You could have just told me to shut up instead" I mutter into his should and I fell him laughing.

"But, kissing you is much more fun" he tells me then clears his throat, "Now I believe it is your turn to hide while I find you" he declares and I roll my eyes.

"Fine, now count to a hundred that's what I counted to and you have to as well, so bye" I say jumping up and running out of the room.

"Okay Sexy, can you find me a closet to hide in because I think he would never think to look in a closet" I say and then a door appears.

"Thank you Sexy, " I tell her patting the walls and open the door and move toward the back"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I think I fell asleep some time because when I woke up I noticed I was still in the closet so I opened the door and started to wander around.

"It shouldn't have taken him this long to find me" I say and turn to look around, then I was suddenly on the floor.

"Ouch, what happened, who?" I mutter and rub my head and grab the hand that was in front of my face. "Thanks….Rose?" I say noticing that it was Rose and my eyes go wide.

"No….no, no, no, no, no I don't want to be near big ears, he was being rude and insulted me, Rose don't make me go near him, he was horrible to me, and.." I sniffle a little and feel Rose's arms wrap around me.

"Hey, what, what do you mean? When was the last time you saw him?" she asks me.

"Depends what did you just do?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"He's got a different face, but I still don't get why, he was out for a while, it was Christmas, he said we were going farther than we had before, but I didn't…wait where are you going? Harmony?" I hear her but didn't listen as I ran toward the console room seeing the Tenth Doctor standing there.

"Oh Rose, good you ready to…oomph…Wha...Harmony?" he starts then groans as I jump onto his back squeezing him.

"I thought I was with big ears and I really didn't want to because he was rude and insulting and it was horrible, but I mean I was with you, or at least this you in the future, we were playing hide and seek and I was winning…" I say as I get off his back but am cut off by his lips on mine.

"You talk too much" he mutters against my lips and I kiss him back running my hands through his hair.

"Yea, but so do you, you ramble way too much mister, or will ramble, oh forget it" I mutter against his lips and he pulls me closer to him.

We broke the kiss, "Now, why did you not want to be near nine, where were you with nine." he asks.

"Jack, you were going to refused to save Jack, but you had to because he is a fixed point in time, but I couldn't tell you because it had to do with Bad Wolf and it would have ripped a hole, and you just dropped me off." I tell him "Plus, it wasn't the best place to drop me off, ran into Miss. Impossible though, she had a bad date, and we went on an adventure with a future you." I tell him and lightly drag my fingers across his face.

"Really? Sound like fun, depends on what it is that we did, and who is Miss. Impossible you have had a few phone calls concerning a Miss. Impossible but you haven't told me who she is." he says to me.

"Can't tell you, it's your future, plus she is called that because I can't tell you her name because that would ruin the fun. Plus I have nicknames for everyone, those include, Doctor to be (Martha), Miss Rule Breaker(Donna), Little Red (Amy), Nurse boy (Rory), and RS (River Song), because you can't know who they are yet." I tell him listing off the nicknames I wanted to call everyone.

He rolls his eyes "Fine, I won't ask again" I smile and lightly peck his lips.

"Thank you darling, now let's go have an adventure, I was thinking New Earth?" I ask him smirking.

"Yea, of course, New Earth it is" he smiles, but grabs my waist and bringing me to him.

"Though, honestly, do you like the new face…because I really don't …" he starts and I kiss him cutting him off.

"No, I love this face, it is one of my favorite faces, one of the most handsome ones, and utterly sexy" I tell him looking into his beautiful brown eyes, he goes to kiss me again, but is interrupted by a clearing of a throat and he lets go of my waist causing me to loose balance and fall.

"Oww, why did you let go, that hurt" I complain and get up and rub my bottom.

"S…sorry," he says clearing his throat, "Anyway, we are going on another adventure so hold on" the Doctor says.

"So where are we going?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Further than we've ever gone before." he says grinning like a mad man that he is.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there you go, a little bit of fluff, then back to another adventure this time on New Earth. Leave me suggestions and requests on a review if you would like, Allons-y!**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so here is New Earth, now i somehow got off track and Harmony had to leave the hospital so she didn't get to do anything other than see the Face of Boe before all the events happened, but someone else is newer in this, i hope you enjoy it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once the Doctor landed the Tardis we walked outside.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor says as we look outside.

"That's just. That's just" Rose says laughing at the end looking around seeing all the flying cars and amazing things.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." the Doctor says laughing with her

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, Rose says jumping up and down "different sky" then looking up at the sky "What's that smell?" she asks taking a deep breath.

"Apple grass." I tell her smiling and picking some showing it to her. "Best thing ever, too bad it isn't candy, now that would be even better".

"Apple grass." Rose says smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." the Doctor say smiling back.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you two, I love it." Rose tells us gripping both of our arms.

"Me too. Come on" the Doctor says puling us along.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor lays his coat down on the grass and all three of us sit on it relaxing on it looking at the city me resting on the Doctors chest while he laid back and Rose just sitting up by her elbows.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." The Doctor says.

"That was our first real adventure." Rose points out and I laugh.

"We had chips." the Doctor laughs.

"Well for you two, for me it was…" I start and they look at me, "Uh, never mind, hasn't happened yet, you know, time is weird, there are no words to describe it though. Plus the first time I was with nine it was with Jack, but continue" I say to the Doctor and he continues to talk.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in." The Doctor says explaining what has happened as he moves to sit up making me have to move as well.

"What's the city called?" Rose asks looking at us.

"New New York." I tell her grinning.

"Oh, come on." she tells us trying to see if we were teasing her.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What? " the Doctor says making me giggle a little, as he turns to look at Rose laughing a bit.

"You're so different." Rose points out smiling at him.

"New New Doctor." The Doctor says similar to the way he said 15x New York.

"But a great different, I love this version of you so fun and energetic, or will be, whatever" I tell him smiling.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose says standing up.

"Do we have to get…" I start to say as my phone buzzes, "Wait, no never mind that's me Ooooh message" I say jumping up and looking at who it was from.

'_Ward 26 Please Come My little Ladybug ;)'_ it said, and I smiled, Jack! I get to see Jack! Well, older Jack, but still Jack, can't wait.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." the Doctor says gesturing to the hospital which was an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asks turning to the Doctor.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me." the Doctor says pulling out his physic paper and showing it to us, though I briefly saw what it was since I knew what it said already.

_Ward 26 Please Come_

"Me as well, though I'm not gonna show you mine, it's way more personal" I say and quickly lock my phone screen moving it away so the Doctor can't see it.

"Oi! No peaking" I said loudly.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose says laughing and I link my arm with her and my other with the Doctor.

"Maybe another time, but now off to see an amazing friend." I tell her smiling and trying to get there quicker.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

ROSE: Bit rich coming from you." Rose says to the Doctor as we enter the hospital continuing their conversation.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor points out.

"He's not the only one" I mumble under my breath.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted" the loudspeaker said.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose says as we walk around.

"No shop. I like the little shop." the Doctor point out.

"What is with you and your little shops?" I ask him though he ignores me.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose says.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." I tell her and Rose finally notices the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits.

"They're cats." Rose says pointing at one as it walked past her.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." he says pointing over her shoulder and grabbing my hand pulling me into a lift.

"Ward 26, thanks!" I tell the lift and it closes before Rose can get in.

"Oh, too late. We're going up." the Doctor tells her.

"It's all right, there's another lift." I hear Rose yell up.

"Ward 26." I yell to her.

"Oh, and watch out for the disinfectant." the Doctor tries to tell her.

"Watch out for what?" she yells.

"The disinfectant!" I yell.

"The what?" she asks again.

"The disin... Oh, you'll find out" he starts to yell but gives up and talks normally.

I lightly squeeze his hand and he looks at me. "What?" I ask him

"Nothing, but you tend to only squeeze my hand when something is going to happen." he tells me and brings me closer to him so that are faces are fairly close.

"Yea, so I know what is going to happen, but some things have to happen, just as they were" I tell him feeling his breath on my face though I keep looking into his beautiful brown eyes mesmerized by them.

"NO hints" he asks trying to get information out of me.

"We meet someone we have met before, though you really don't appreciate this person" I tell him not wanting to give it away as Cassandra.

He lightly kisses my lips briefly but with love and moves away from my face.

"Well, at least I got something out of that, not helpful mind you, but it's something" he tells me as the door of the lift opens and I run out, only wanting to see Jack, but hearing the Doctor call after me, but I ignore him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I finally get to where Jack is but once I get close enough to him I hear two squeals and I feel extra weight on my legs. I looked down to find two young children.

"Maman! Maman!" they yell (Mummy! Mummy!) and I look at them shocked wondering why they were speaking French.

"Attendez Quoi, je suis maman?"(Wait What, I'm Mummy?) I ask them and they give me a confused look and the girl raises up her arms for me to pick her up and I do so holding her on my hip.

"Qui est à la recherche pour vous? Ils doivent être inquiets" (Who is looking out for you? They must be worried) I ask them but they don't respond and the young girl only snuggles into my shoulder so I try and walk to go over to Jack, and hear his chuckling in my head.

"You have some explaining to do darling, and I want a real answer not some made up, I get that they must me mine, they look similar, though she has eleven's eyes and he has ten's eyes, but they have my hair though it is a bit more reddish brown" I tell him and go to sit down and the little boy let's go of my leg and climbs into my lap.

"_Rebecca is the one you are holding and Anthony is in your lap" _I hear him tell me.

"Okay so I have their names, now, who should be watching…" I start to say but relied that he fell asleep and was interrupted by the Doctor finally getting over here.

"Took you long enough." I say joking at him.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care?" the other nurse asks Novice Hame and starts to leave.

"Oh, I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" the Doctor says asking the nurse.

"Certainly, sir." she tells him.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him? Also, where did you get two children from?" he asks Novice Hame, then me.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." Novice Hame asks us and I look at the Doctor's confused face.

"Of what?" he asks.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible." she says not believing so.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor." the Doctor says squatting in front of Boe then gently places his hand on the glass.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor then looks at me with the two children who were now asleep on me in question. "Now, where did these two come from?" he says pulling out his Sonic to try and see who they belong to but I stop him with wide eyes.

"No, don't do that, put it away…" I start to say as it starts to buzz and Rebecca wakes up just taking notice to the Doctor and her eyes go wide.

"Papa je savais que tu viendrais, tante Riv l'a dit, Tony se réveiller." (Daddy i knew you would come, Aunty Riv said so, Tony wake up.) she says perfectly in French and wakes up Anthony.

"Qu'est-ce papa? où? Tante Riv dit que nous pourrions le voir si n'a oncle Boe, c'est un voyage sur le terrain il ne faut pas ... Papa?" (What Daddy? where? Aunty Riv said we might see him so did uncle Boe, it's a field trip so don't...Daddy?) Anthony says to her then opens his eyes to see the Doctor or well in this case Daddy.

"Les enfants, c'est encore un peu tôt pour votre papa, il ne vous a pas rencontré et je ne vous ont pas eu non plus, il est beaucoup plus jeune que le papa vous êtes habitué, que l'on vous utilisé pour?" (Children, it's still early for your daddy he hasn't met you and I haven't had you either, he is much younger than the daddy you are used to, which one are you used to?) I ask them in French.

"Papa porte habituellement un noeud papillon, mais avant il a changé le visage qu'il lui ressemblait, Grandma voyages rouges avec lui parfois maintenant.." (Daddy usually wears a bow tie, but before he changed face he looked like him, Grandma red travels with him sometimes now.) Rebecca tells me.

"What are they saying, normally I can understand anything, but I can't and you can, and you can respond to them. Why?" he asks confused.

"Maybe the Tardis doesn't want you to know, and I can't tell you about them as I shouldn't have even met them yet, but you can't know what they are saying darling I'm sorry, why don't you go get Hame some water, and call Rose if she doesn't get here soon, while I find their Aunty and have a word with her about field trips." I tell him wanting to talk to River about taking apparently my kids on a field trip to see Jack, but of all the times and places to go.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I pick up Rebecca and then pick up Anthony and we walk into the lift and since we were away from the Doctor I was able to talk in English

"Now, where is Aunty River?" I ask them

"She said she would wait in the lobby for us to say hi to Uncle Jack" Rebecca tells me and I smile.

"Then shall we go find her darling?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yea, I want to see daddy, one that knows me, even you don't know me or Tony" she says as tears start to fall from her beautiful eyes.

"Shh sweetheart, it's okay, there might be times where I'm not around because of certain things or to keep you safe, but you know what?" I ask her.

"What?" she says sniffling.

"I am always with you, both you and your brother, I might not physically be with you, but I will always be in your heart, remember that, you as well Anthony" I tell them and Anthony moves his head into the crook of my neck.

Rebecca must of spotted River because she wiggled out of my grip and ran to her screaming "AUNTY RIVER!" as loud as she could.

River then turned around and opened her arms as Rebecca jumped into her arms and I slowly walked up to her. "Well, that was exciting, now on to other problems, River…" I start but she cuts me off.

"You told me I had to come here, sol don't start, you said that you would try and convince me to not do it again, but sweetie you know me when do I listen to you or the Doctor, plus we have a visitor." she says and grabs my arm pulling me out of the hospital.

"But, River I have to be in there if not, I won't…" I start but am cut off by seeing another Tardis then the door opening.

She pulls me in and Anthony is taken from my arms and I see Amy in front of me.

"What? River, I have to go back, Rose is going to…" I start but am cut off by the Eleventh Doctor,

"Rose will be fine, so will I, you disappeared, and later told me you were outside of the hospital when everything happened. You were sitting by the Tardis when we went to go look for you after the disaster that happened there" he tells me and Rebecca wiggles out of River's grip and attaches herself to his leg.

"Daddy! We met a younger you, you were handsome, but not as handsome as this you, I love this you, except the fez, that thing is weird, and horrible, I agree with Mummy, you should get rid of them." she tells him and he frowns.

"but my little star I love my fez, wouldn't want to get rid of it now would I" he tells her then winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"No, I will not go near you with a fez, the cowboy hat looks good on you, a fez not so much." I tell him and move closer to him and he opens his arms and I run into his arms.

"I missed you" I mumble into his chest.

"So before this where were you?" he asks me.

"Planet of the Ood, which was kinda fun though I really hate handcuffs now." I mutter. "Mainly because someone uses them far too often" I cough "River" I cough again trying to cover it up then smile at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You should carry some around as well then, I have a spare if you want to use it for anything" she says and winks at me causing my eyes to go wide and what she meant by anything and I turn bright red and cough awkwardly.

"Right, anything, but not everything, hand 'em over River I want them please" I tell her and she smiles and tosses me some handcuffs. "These are amazing, let's just put them in my pocket for later" I say shoving it into my pocket.

"Anyway, what made you want to visit somewhere, where your previous version of yourself is darling" I ask the Doctor batting my eyelashes at him causing a light pink color to come onto his cheeks as he clears his throat and loosens his bow tie.

"Can't I just visit you, when I want to" he asks gulping a little.

"No, because you don't like going back into your own time line because it is highly dangerous if you see yourself" I tell him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, I may or may not of lost the kids, somewhere, then River called and told me to get over here because she brought them here, and…" he says trying to cover up that he lost them.

"You lost them!? How in the name of Earth did you lose two kids? They are kids, they are going to want to explore or do something fun, because if not then who knows what could happen, wait where were you when you lost them?" I ask him and he rubs the back of his neck.

"I was just picking up the Ponds, and they were with the Ponds, so we were talking then the next thing I know, they are gone and we searches around and couldn't find them. I then realized that once in the Tardis that I had left a vortex manipulator on the console, and I had only just recently taught them how to use it, so yea" he says sheepishly and I smack the back of his head.

"Why would you teach them how to use a vortex manipulator? That is a bad idea, what if they used it and we couldn't find them what then?" I ask him and he frowns.

"I didn't think they would use it, they said they wanted to be like Jack and River together with vortex manipulators, so I'm sorry" he says and I relies that everyone was gone, they must have went to another room and I sighed.

"It's not your fault, I guess it's just hard when I jump away so much, they might just want to visit me more, which now could lead to problems." I say and lean against the console the Doctor comes and stands in front of me and pulls my arms around his neck.

"They do that, many times, they did so as older kids, I remember seeing them, never knowing who they were as they would say something in French to you and I couldn't understand them, though depending on when the Tardis lets me hear some of what you three are saying but not always." he says and I look up at him.

"Right, I think we have talked long enough" I tell him smirking a little and he looks at me confused.

"What do you…" but is cut off by my lips on his.

The kiss is passionate and he moves himself closer to me and presses me into the console while our tongues fight for dominance, his tongue wins and we continue to kiss until a clear of a throat is heard and we break apart blushing.

"Right, I should go wait by ten's Tardis, I will see you soon, hopefully, maybe, I don't know, though you are sure Rose will be fine, I mean with everything going on?" I ask him and he nods

"Positive, now go I will see you soon I know I will, or well younger me will" he tells me and I hug him tightly then go and hug River as well and pecking the sides of her lips.

"I will see you later as well River, behave" I tell her and she nods.

"Well I will behave as long as you behave with the Doctor" she tells me and winks at me.

"Yeah, yeah" I tell her blushing still and go to leave the Tardis, then pop my head back, "Oh and River?" I tell her,

"Yeah?" she asks.

"You still owe me a ring, and I will hold it to you until you get me one" I tell her smiling and looking at the Doctor's confused face.

"You always say that, why though? What aren't you telling me" the Doctor says and asks but I pretend to tip an invisible hat to him.

"That my dear would ruin the fun of my second adventure with you." I tell him and turn to run back to ten's Tardis and sit and wait by her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Maybe thrirty minutes later the Doctor comes into view with Cassandra in Chip's body and is talking to Rose about how he is going to give her one last wish and wondering where I was.

"Darling, I couldn't get back in, I was in the city with the tow children and their aunt who I know, but they will remain anonymous for reason that will happen later in your time line and couldn't get back in, oh hello Cassandra." I tell her or him.

"How…you know what nevermind I don't want to know what happened, and are your lips swollen or something?" he asks me opening the Tardis.

"NO!" I reply quickly and he gives me a funny look. "I mean maybe, okay don't give me that look, I was with another you, but future, I don't know why you wouldn't really say much, and we got a little flirty and kissed for a few minutes…well more like made out but that's not the point, let's give Cassandra her wish." I tell him and go to the console.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We materializes out of sight in the party that Cassandra wanted us to take her to.

"Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were" Young Cassandra says in the background.

"Thank you." Cassandra says to us.

"Just go. And don't look back." I tell her smiling and leaning on the Doctor.

"Good luck." Rose tells him smiling slightly.

"And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!" Young Cassandra says and Cassandra-chip goes up to her.

"Excuse me, Lady Cassandra." Cassandra-Chip says.

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you." Young Cassandra says to her/him.

"No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful." Cassandra-Chip says trying to mean it.

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much." Younger Cassandra says to Cassandra-Chip.

"I mean it. You look so beautiful." Cassandra-Chip says meaning it more.

"Thank you." Young Cassandra says looking like she might cry.

Chip's body collapses. Lady Cassandra cradles him. "Oh, my Lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!" Young Cassandra says.

"Who is he?" a woman asks

"I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing." Young Cassandra says trying to help but no one goes to help her.

We turn to leave back into the Tardis only looking back to see them a little then walking inside the Tardis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey so this a bit of fluff, then onto the next adventure, with the 11th Doctor, Amy, and Rory in The Doctor's wife, well at least the first half, I am still writing the second half now. Review if there are any mistakes and if you want a specific episode. Enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once in the Tardis, the Doctor pushed some buttons on the console and Rose told us she was going to rest, and I went to go sit on the captain's chair.

"Doctor?" I ask quietly, but he doesn't answer me his back turned to me as he fiddles with the Tardis.

I sighed and asked a little loud "Doctor?"

He fiddles more with other things on the console of the Tardis and I get up and lay my hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry" I tell him softly and he turns to look at me.

"I…I shouldn't have left the hospital, and I really should have let their Aunt take them to where they needed to be, but she made me go with her, and there was the Tardis, a future version of you was there, and we talked. " I tell him.

"By the time I realized what was happening, and was going to leave he stopped me and told me that I wasn't present during this adventure. And how you were panicking about me not being at your side, but that I would explain it to you later, so I'm sorry." I say and move my hand away from his but he grabs it.

"No, I shouldn't ignore you, but with what happened, I was worried that something could have gone wrong, that you didn't get out or were caught up with something, I was scared that you…" he trails off and moves his hand to cup my cheek.

"I can't and won't lose you, you are way too important to me" he tells me then moves his hands to my waist and picks me up and sets me on the console.

"Doctor…wha…" I start to say but before I can finish asking his lips are on mine.

I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck as he tries to pry open my mouth with his tongue, but I denied him entry to my mouth and he growls, and kisses me with more passion. When I need to breathe I tug his hair and pull away from him breathing heavily.

"I…that.. I…wow..." I breathe out.

"Yea, wow" he says and leans his forehead on mine.

"I'm tired, I haven't slept in like two days or well two adventures, last time I was able to sleep was right before I had an adventure with this version and Miss Rule Breaker" I tell him and he nods.

"Miss Rule Breaker, will you tell me who she is?" he asks.

"Dude, if I told you that would rip a hole in the universe, like a really big hole, plus you won't meet her for a while kinda, but that's not important, sleep is import.." I yawn "ant" and rub my eyes trying to fight off sleep.

"Kids are energetic, those two wanted me to play with them, but I couldn't, but can we play later, I liked playing hide-n-seek on the Tardis, she makes it fun" I say and the Doctor just smiles and picks me up and I wrap my legs around him not wanting to move away from him.

"Don't drop me please, but can you stay next to me, I feel more comfortable being near you when I sleep." I mumble into his chest and he chuckles.

After a few minutes I feel the softness of the bed and I kick my shoes off and curl into the bed.

"I thought you wanted me to stay with you?" I hear the Doctor ask and feel the bed shift then arms around me.

"Yes, now stay put, you're warmer than the comforter" I mumble and snuggle closer into his chest.

"Goodnight Harmony" he says and kisses the top of my head.

"Night Doctor" I mumble out and let sleep take over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Love, love, you need to wake up" I hear the Doctor say to me.

"but I don't wanna, 'm still tired" I mumble out still somewhat asleep.

"You're glowing" he tells me.

"I don't wanna leave you" I mumble and clutch his shirt in my hands.

"I know, but you will see me soon, at least hopefully" he tells me then kisses my forehead and then I can't feel him near me.

I open my eyes only to be greeted by a very naked Eleventh Doctor making me squeal and bury my face in the pillow. "DO YOU HAVE TO BE NAKED!?" I yell into the pillow trying to maintain my blush.

"Sorry, sorry, but in my defense it is our room and I can walk around it naked if I want to, and it's not like you don't mind" I hear him tell me though with laughter in his voice.

"Yea, well screw you, you are rude, and now I can't go back to sleep, you have my attention now. Get dressed please, not that I don't want to see you naked, and not that I do…can you just get clothes on" I tell him moving to sit up with my hands covering my eyes.

"Fine" I hear him say and some shuffling then I am nearly bounced off the bed by a force that I am guessing that the Doctor jumped on the bed making me land on the floor.

"Ouch, you're mean" I cry out and pout then turn to look at him grinning and I glare at him. "You have five seconds to run, you woke me up now face the wrath of my grumpiness and I don't mean grumpy cat grumpiness but female grumpiness" I growl out at him and he sees the look in my eyes and instantly starts running for the door.

"DOCTOR!?" I yell at him and chase him out and into the console room.

"Amy, Rory hide me" I hear the Doctor say and hides behind Amy.

"Yea I totally can't see you hiding behind Little Red, darling come on I'm not an idiot, I can see you, oh and hello Amelia, Rory" I tell them then go to grab the Doctor by his bow tie and am successful.

"You are in trouble, you were naked and just standing there, are you always just naked when alone in our room?" I ask him still holding his bow tie so that his face is close to mine.

"No, but I was showering and trying to pick an outfit out." he tells me and I give him a flat look.

"Darling in case you didn't know, you don't really change what you wear at all, maybe a different bow tie here and there but never really a different outfit." I tell him then lightly kiss his cheek and he turns slightly red.

"now then, what did you just do?" I say turning around to face Amy and Rory.

"Siren on a Pirate ship" Rory tells me.

"Ahh, ooo I love what is going to happen, though right now I need to shower and get changed into something more right for this next adventure." I say and grin then walk to go take a shower.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ahh, nice and clean, now for an outfit" I say keeping a towel wrapped around me and walking to the closet in the room.

"What have you got for me to wear today Sexy?" I ask her.

I open the closet to find a nice light blue-green shirt and some skinny jeans, as well as some interesting looking heals. "Oh come on, I hate heels they are uncomfortable" I whine and feel arms wrap around my middle causing me to squeak and grip the towel.

"I think you look nice in heels, and plus the Tardis heels are always comfortable" I hear the Doctor say into my ear.

"I am only wearing a towel" I state and feel his breath on my neck.

"I have eyes and can see that" he tells me and lightly kisses my shoulder making my breath catch in my throat.

"I need to get dressed" I tell him as he kisses up my neck.

"You can get dressed later" he tells me.

"No, no, we can't not now, I'm not ready for that, later…I just…let me get dressed…please, maybe later, but now I need to get dressed, so scoot, darling please I can't think when you…stop" I try to say but am distracted by his kisses and turn around to kiss him on his lips.

"Another time" I mumble against his lips holding the towel tighter not wanting it to fall.

"But why?" he whines after we break the kiss.

"Because, I'm not ready for that, I may kiss you but I am still early and have only done a little bit, plus not until you give me a ring will I do any of that with you" I tell him and lightly push his chest. "Now shoo, I want to, no need to get dressed go tell Rory a story that I know you want to tell, go" I tell him making him leave.

"Fine, but come back to the console room, when you are done" he tells me.

"I will, after I grab something to eat as well!" I yell back at him and grab the clothes and get dressed, then head out the door only to find the kitchen.

"Thanks Sexy, you are being very helpful, now what to eat, there has got to be something…ooo strawberries!" I say and grab the whole container of them and walk to the console room eating them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head." the Doctor said to Rory as Amy walked into the console room, me following her.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" Rory asks Amy turning his chair to face her.

"I was there." Amy tells him walking right past him.

"Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop." the Doctor hitting some buttons on the console and I decide to just let him deal with that, and follow Rory when he gets up to go over to Amy.

"Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Rory asks her and she gives him a glare.

"I already know, I did it already, you know me backwards" I tell them and try to comfort Amy but she shakes me off.

"Oh, shush. We saw him die." Amy tells him and looks at me "You as well, but you're fine"

"Yeah, two hundred years in the future." Rory tells her.

"Yes, but it's still going to happen." Amy tells him

"Of course it happens, and I can't and won't tell you, just know that things always might not be as they seem." I tell them as a 'Rat tat a tat tat noise starts on the Tardis door.'

"What was that?" Amy asks walking up to the console.

"The door. It knocked." I said and the Doctor turns around and looks at the door questionably.

"Right. We are in deep space" Rory says and leans against the bar on in the console room.

"Very, very deep." the Doctor says and turns to us then back to the door as it knocks again

"And somebody's knocking." Doctor says pointing at the door.

"No it's just the Tardis playing with us, of course it's knocking!" I tell him and open the door and a small glowing box is outside of it.

"Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty." the Doctor says trying to get the box inside.

"I'm trying not to feel insulted that you are talking about it being beautiful." I tell him as the box flies inside and ends up hitting the him on the chest.

"A box?" Rory asks.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asks.

"I've got mail. Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones." the Doctor says happily and goes to the console and happily.

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left." Rory says crossing his arms.

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake? " the Doctor says "Well, besides Harmony that is but that's different."

"Wait, what!? What do you mean 'besides Harmony'? What is that supposed to mean? Doctor!?" I say and follow him as he ignores me and continues talking.

"The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl." the Doctor says grinning then pushes something causing the console to go bang

"Oh, what is happening?" Rory yells.

"We're leaving the universe. " the Doctor yells back

"Which is a terrible idea darling!" I yell gripping the console.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy yells.

"With enormous difficulty. Right now I'm burning up Tardis rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven." the Doctor yells and hits some buttons.

"B…but I love the pool, why the pool" I whine somewhat sulking over losing the pool even though I know I could probably get it back later.

A whoosh, thump, crash, then all is still and silent.

"Okay, okay. Where are we?" Amy says moving her hair out of her face.

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been." I say as the lights go out in the Tardis.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asks panicky

"The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible." the Doctor says and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What is that?" Rory asks.

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the Tardis, has just vanished. Where would it go?" the Doctor says looking around then at me and I avoid his eyes.

"Somewhere, just somewhere, we will find Sexy… eventually" I say and grab his hand. "I promise we will find her, okay?" I tell him and he nods.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We go outside the Tardis and find a junkyard kind of place.

"Well, could look a little cleaner" I mumble and look around but feel the Doctor's hand slip into mine.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed." the Doctor

"Ah, you can't just say you don't know." Amy says making me giggle a little.

"But what is this place? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory says.

"Not end of, outside of." the Doctor tells him and wraps his arm around his shoulder and pats it.

"How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything." Rory asks.

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside." I say to him walking with them.

"Okay." Rory

"Well, it's nothing like that. Completely drained. Look at her." the Doctor tells him and lets go of his shoulder walking to the Tardis and patting her.

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy says waving around what I think was a spatula, leaning on a washing machine?

"Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like…" the Doctor trails off and jumps in a bathtub.

"Armpits." Amy says.

"Armpits." the Doctor says repeating her.

"What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?" Rory says touching a lamp thing.

"Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it." the Doctor says moving his hands like a going down way.

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" Idris yells and runs to the Doctor, "Oh and you are Harmonizer!"

"She's dangerous. Guard yourselves." a woman with I think is Auntie.

"Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" she says and then grabs his face kissing him causing me to squeak out a protest.

"b...but…w...what?" I say and she grabs me in a hug before the guards pull her away from me.

"Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person." the man Uncle I believe says.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen? And how come she is Harmonizer?" the Doctor says after wiping his mouth

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?" Idris says then goes to inspect Amy's hair and walks around and I keep my eyes on her smiling a little at her eagerness.

"Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." Auntie says and shakes hands with the Doctor

"And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!" Uncle says and shakes his hand as well.

"Do I? Excellent." Idris says and bites the Doctor's ear making me flinch.

"Ow! Ow!" the Doctor yells and everyone else tries to help but Idris lets go.

"Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner. " Idris says stating the obvious making me cough trying not to laugh at her eagerness to try new things that she has never been able to do.

"So sorry. She's doolally." Uncle apologizes.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you." Idris says dragging out the 'm' and then goes for the Doctor making him run away from her dragging me with him and Amy and Rory surround him with their hands out like a shield hiding us behind them.

"No, Idris, no." Auntie says and wraps her arms around her.

"Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry." Idris says looking at him confused.

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" the Doctor says come out from behind Amy and Rory.

"Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain." Idris says grabbing his chin and I burst out laughing.

"What does?" Rory asks her looking confused that she said something to him.

"Petrichor. " Idris tells him.

"But I didn't ask." Rory says confused.

"Not yet. But you will." Idris tells him softly.

"No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest." Auntie tells her.

"Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch." Idris says and collapses causing the Doctor to quickly catch her.

"Is that it? She dead now. So sad." Uncle mumbles out or more slurs out.

"No, she's still breathing." Rory tells him.

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she cannot bite people" Uncle tells an Ood pointing at Idris.

"Oh, hello!" the Doctor says smiling.

"Doctor, what is that?" Amy says scared and goes behind the Doctor

"Amy it's not something to be afraid of. It's an Ood. Oods are good. Love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I? It might just be on the wrong frequency. Plus I was just helping Oods two hops before this one." I ramble and grab my sonic out of my pocket and fiddle with the communicator ball.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us." Auntie tells us.

"If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet." Corsair says through the ball and I step back away from the Ood as well as other voices trying to speak at the same time.

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory asks.

"No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's. Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me." the Doctor says and grabs my hand getting close to Auntie and Uncle.

"Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?" Auntie says pointing at the four of them then pointing for Nephew to bring Idris.

"The House? What's the House?" the Doctor asks.

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?" Auntie says and Uncle jumps up and down.

"Meet him?" Rory asks.

"I'd love to." the Doctor says and brings his finger up to make Rory stop talking.

"This way. Come, please. Come." Uncle says and ushers us with his hands.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?" Amy asks taking a step forward but not another step.

"Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of Time Lords." I breathe out squeezing the Doctor's hand tighter and we turn to follow Auntie and Uncle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you, and he…" Uncle starts to say as he leads the Doctor to the device where I know that Idris had her soul drained and replaced.

The Doctor looks down the grating on the floor. "I see. This asteroid is sentient." the Doctor says looking at the grating on the floor with interest and I stick by Amy and Rory's side.

"We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food." Auntie says.

"Smell its armpits." Amy says.

"And do my will. You are most welcome, travelers." the House says through Uncle and Auntie making me flinch and grip someone which I think was Rory's arm since he was closest to me and the Doctor was too far away.

"Doctor, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?" Amy says pointing to Auntie and Uncle.

"Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you." the Doctor says and touching the ground then standing back up.

"That is correct, Time Lord." House says.

"Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?" the Doctor says.

"Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break." House says.

"So there are Time Lords here, then?" the Doctor breathes out.

"Not any more, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by." House says.

"Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Time Lord. Last Tardis." the Doctor says and claps his hand

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will." House says.

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory says and tries to pry my hand off his arm but that only made me hold it tighter.

"Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?" the Doctor

"You can look all you want. Go. Look." Auntie says to the Doctor then turns to Amy "House loves you." touching her face causing me to look away quickly knowing why it loves her.

"Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights." the Doctor says and pulls my hand away from Rory into his hand and we leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Thief!" I hear echoing through the halls and the Doctor must of as well.

"Shush, shush, shush." the Doctor shushes us.

"So, as soon as the Tardis is refueled, we go, yeah?" Rory asks.

"No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me." the Doctor says and I bite my lip.

"You told me about your people, and you told me what you did." Amy says.

"Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good one and I can save them." the Doctor says turning and walking toward Amy.

"And then tell them you destroyed the others?" Amy says.

"I can explain. Tell them why I had to." the Doctor says turning away from her and walking.

"You want to be forgiven." Amy says.

"Don't we all?" the Doctor says placing his hand on his hips moving his jacket out of the way then turning back to face Amy.

"What do you need from me?" Amy says nodding her head.

"My screwdriver. I left it in the Tardis. It's in my jacket." the Doctor says and pats his chest making me roll my eyes because I know he has it and he knows I have mine on me.

"You're wearing your jacket." Rory says with an annoyed look.

"His other jacket." I says to Rory.

"You have two of those?" Rory asks the Doctor.

"Okay, I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes." Amy says waving her hand then throwing him her mobile phone.

"Yes, boss." the Doctor says with a two finger salute.

"I'll call you from the Tardis. Rory, look after him." Amy says pointing at the Doctor.

"Rory, look after her." the Doctor says pointing at Amy and putting the phone in his jacket and grabbing my hand to turn and leave.

"Yeah." Rory says and goes to follow Amy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As we are exploring some more the phone Amy gave the Doctor goes off, as well as mine buzzes saying I had a text.

I look at my phone and notice the message to see it's from Dylan about a one of the new episodes or something, maybe my phone is not set on the same timeline as the others is, great, so that means I could get a call from the past, present, and/or future events. I decide it can be read later.

"Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look." he says and pulls out his sonic from his pocket causing me to roll my eyes as he uses it to lock the Tardis door remotely.

"You do know they are going to be pissed at you later for this?" I tell him and he nods.

"Yes, but they will have to deal with it." he tells me and we go look around some more.

"Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?" the Doctor says and I watch him trying not to feel as bad as I already do about how he thinks that there are other Time Lords here.

He pulls back a curtain to a small alcove but finds nothing. "Well, they can't all be in here." the Doctor says seemingly disappointed.

I walk over to him and hear that there are indistinct voices nearby and he opens a small cupboard and finds at least 10 of those message boxes all chattering away.

"Please do you read me." one of them says.

"Structural integrity failure. Damage to dimensional stabilizer." another one says.

"If you can hear, come and help." another one says.

Uncle and Auntie come up behind him making me jump a little and the Doctor to push me behind him or well in front of him at the moment.

"Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead. How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured me, and what happened to them all?" the Doctor says turning around making sure I stay behind him.

"House, House is kind and he is wise." Auntie starts to say.

"House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you? You've got the eyes of a twenty year old." the Doctor says starting to get upset and sonics them.

"Thank you." Uncle says moving his eyes.

"No. Oh, no, I mean it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than you're left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once." the Doctor says and grabbing Aunties arm and notices that Auntie's forearm has a snake tattoo of Corsair.

"Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this." Auntie says.

"Corsair. " the Doctor says still upset.

"He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?" Auntie says.

"Big fellow." Uncle says.

"I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys." Auntie tells us.

"Kidneys." Uncle repeats.

"You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me. Basically, run!" the Doctor says in a normal voice then yells the last word making Auntie jump and run.

"Poor old Time Lord. Too late. House is too clever." Uncle says to him and as he leave the phone rings and the Doctor answers it.

"Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way." the Doctor says to Amy on the phone then pauses for her to talk.

"The boxes will make you angry. How could she know?" the Doctor says and turns to look at me.

"Stay put. Stay exactly where you are." he tells her after hearing her reply and runs away making me grumble about him forgetting me and I chase after him, I still have no idea how I am able to run in these heels, I guess they are just so comfortable that I don't realize I have heels on, other than the fact that I am taller.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?" the Doctor says yelling at Idris once we got to where she was being kept.

"Ah, it's my thief. And my beautiful Harmonizer" Idris tells us making me smile

"Who are you?" the Doctor says.

"It's about time." Idris says at the same time I say "Finally"

"I don't understand. Who are you?" the Doctor says turning back to the cage that Idris was in.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here? Harmony knows who I am, but that might be because she knows a lot" Idris says slightly hurt.

"They said you were dangerous." the Doctor points out.

"Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go" she says pointing to her head then making the Tardis sound.

"The Tardis?" the Doctor says looking at her weird.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the Tardis." Idris says and starts to stand up.

"No, you're not. You're a bitey, mad lady. The Tardis is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." the Doctor says trying to make sense of it and I lean against the wall watching them interact trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Yes, that's me. A Type Forty Tardis. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said…" Idris says pointing then is cut off by the Doctor

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known." the Doctor says finishing her sentence.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you. Then later I stole Harmony" Idris

"I borrowed you." the Doctor insists.

"Pfft you do know the definition of the word 'borrowed' right? Because you really didn't borrow Sexy at all." I tell him right before Idris though she still tells him also.

"Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back? And I am not giving Harmony back until she has to that is" Idris tells him and he turns around to face her.

"You're the Tardis?" the Doctor

"Yes." Idris

"My Tardis?" the Doctor yells not believing it and I clear my throat and his eyes widen "I mean, our Tardis" he says trying to cover up his mistake.

"My Doctor. My Harmony. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock." Idris says and backs away from the cage door as the Doctor sonicks open the cage.

"Are all people like this?" Idris says inspecting the Doctor

"Like what?" the Doctor

"So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad." Idris says backing away from the Doctor upset about not knowing the right word.

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a Tardis and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?" the Doctor says looking at her.

"Oh, it doesn't want me." Idris says sniffing the Doctor.

"How do you know?" the Doctor asks sniffing his jacket paranoid that she sniffed it thinking he smells.

"House eats Tardises." Idris I tell him moving away from the wall and looking at Idris sadly.

"House what? What do you mean?" the Doctor asks us.

"I don't know. It's something I heard you say." Idris tells him

"I know a lot of things" I tell him.

"When?" he questions Idris.

"In the future." Idris tells him.

"House eats Tardises?" the Doctor repeats what she said.

"There you go. What are fish fingers?" Idris asks and puts her thumb on his mouth.

"You don't want to know" I tell her, since I get sick eating fish and sea food, no sushi for me.

"When do I say that?" the Doctor says moving her finger away from his mouth.

"Any second. " I say with Idris.

"Of course. House feeds on rift energy and Tardises are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers." the Doctor says.

"Do fish have fingers?" Idris asks the Doctor.

"Wait. But you can't eat a Tardis. it would destroy you. Unless, unless…" the Doctor trails off.

"Unless you deleted the Tardis Matrix first." Idris and I finish for him.

"So it deleted you." the Doctor says laughing and I hit him.

"Don't laugh, it's not really funny" I tell him.

"But House can't just delete a Tardis' consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now." Idris tells him and his eyes go wide in realization that Amy and Rory were in the Tardis.

"I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten. Amy! Amy? Rory? Get the hell out of there." he says into the phone as he runs and I stay with Idris.

"Men, always leaving women" I say to her then grin and wrap her in a hug.

"This is amazing, you look absolutely beautiful, though I should chase after him.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so here is part 2 of The Doctor's Wife, if there are any mistakes tell me so i can fix them. Review if you want Harmony to be in a certain episode so I can put her in there. Enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once I reach him he is back on the phone and the Tardis shell is gone.

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" he says into the phone breathing heavily then shuts off the phone  
>Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling." he says slapping himself and I look at him with sad eyes.<p>

"You know what's going to happen, we can fix this, yea, okay what is your plan" he asks me.

"You know I can't, we have to let things happen the way they do, I wish I could, dam it, you don't know what I want to do and I can't just bear with me and lets go back to Idris." I tell him grabbing his hand and pulling him with me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's gone." the Doctor says as we get back to Idris

"Eaten?" Idris asks.

"No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?" the Doctor says pacing back and forth.

"It's time for us both to go, and keep together." Auntie says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean, go? Where are you going?" the Doctor says and walks up to Auntie and Uncle.

"Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off." Auntie says collecting her things.

"I'm against it." Uncle says.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last Tardis. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?" Auntie says pointing at the Doctor.

"So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises." Uncle says.

"It won't." the Doctor says crossing his arms.

"Oh, it'll think of something." Auntie says collapsing and the Doctor rushes to her.

"Actually, I feel fine." Uncle says then drops and the Doctor then rushes over to him.

"Not dead. You can't just die!" the Doctor says irritated and emphasizes it with moving his hands up ad down.

"We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, quickly." Idris tells the Doctor.

"Why?" the Doctor breathes out.

"Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now. Ow. Roughly how long do these bodies last?" Idris says standing up from where she was sitting then running and holding her side then asks us.

The Doctor takes his sonic out of his pocket and scans her.

"You're dying." I say to her sadly.

"Yes, of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time." Idris says snatching the Doctor's sonic from him "No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus." Idris says holding out his sonic.

"On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box. I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard. Ooo." the Doctor says screaming and taking his sonic back from her.

"Ooo what? " Idris asks.

"I'm not." the Doctor says to her.

"Not what?" Idris asks again.

"Because it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard." the Doctor says.

"What is it then?" Idris asks.

"It's a Tardis junkyard" I tell her and grab the Doctor's hand.

"Come on! Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?" the Doctor says starting to run off then turns back to ask Idris.

"Seven hundred years, finally he asks." Idris says and I laugh.

"But what do I call you?" the Doctor says pointedly.

"I think you call me Sexy." Idris says to him fixing her posture.

"Only when we're alone. And sometimes Harmony calls you that as well" the Doctor says his cheeks flushing slightly.

"No, I tend to always call her that, or Old Girl" I say winking at Idris. "Because it is so true" I smile.

"We are alone." Idris says stating the obvious.

"Oh. Come on then, Sexy." the Doctor says smiling and running off with us following him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We arrive back at the junkyard and the Doctor starts scanning everything.

"A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the Doctor says looking out at everything.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses. " Idris says unhappily.

"Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that." the Doctor says and I slap the back of his head.

"No you were not thinking about that" I tell him.

"No. You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible." Idris says turning to look at him.

"It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Rory and Amy need me. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis." the Doctor says smiling and runs off.

"Yea, great, work, okay let's do this, though I have no idea how, but I can try and help as much as I can." I say to Idris. "Because quite frankly I have no idea what to do, also I feel bad for Amy and Rory, they are probably by now running and trying to stall the House from killing them, right Sexy?" I ask

"Yes, as usual you know what is going on with everyone, now let's go help him." she says grabbing me and pulling me with her to help the Doctor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was sitting and trying to figure out what the hell the Doctor and Idris were trying to do because I have no idea what each part was.

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter." Idris says from a distance finding something.

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a Tardis before, you know. I know what I'm doing." the Doctor says full of himself.

"You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions." Idris says to the Doctor and I crack a smile.

"I always read the instructions." the Doctor yells pulling something.

"No, no you don't you throw them into supernovas" I tell him smirking at his expression of 'You're not helping'

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?" Idris asks him trying to make a point.

"That's not instructions." the Doctor says waving it off.

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?" Idris asks him.

"Pull to open." the Doctor he says.

"Yes. And what do you do?" I ask him crossing my arms over my chests.

"I push." the Doctor he says yelling to her as he tries to pull that big piece of metal.

"Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way." Idris tells him.

"I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want." the Doctor says getting angry walking over to her and slams the chain he was using to pull the piece to the ground.

"Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?" Idris says scolding him.

"You are not my mother." the Doctor he growls out turning away from her.

"And you are not my child. Harmony is" Idris tells him walking closer.

"Yea, she isn't your…wait…what!? I'm your what? Is that why I travel around your time line because the Tardis is basically my mother in a weird way, but not really my mother?" I ask looking at both of them but am ignored as usual.

"Of course she is, she always has been, you know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable." the Doctor says making the talk motion with his hand then walks closer to her and points at her.

"And you have?" Idris she says to him.

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." the Doctor says to her making me glare at him as he turns his back.

"No, but I always took you where you needed to go." Idris tells him and he stops walking away from her.

"You did. Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?" the Doctor says and turns around quickly making hand gestures.

"You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays." Idris says and her knees buckle, causing the Doctor to catch her.

"You okay?" I ask her running up to them.

"One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console." Idris

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe." I tell them.

"This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative. " Idris tells us trying to get us back to work.

"Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?" the Doctor says grabbing the chain and starts pulling the piece as Idris runs off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The console is now almost complete at least I think it is.

"You'll need to install the time rotor." Idris

"How is this going to make it through the rift? How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retroscope. Blue thingy." the Doctor says carrying a time rotor and installing it.

Idris was examining a wire coat hanger "Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" Idris asks.

"I chose you. You were unlocked." the Doctor says to her.

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough." Idris says turning around to face us and placing the hanger on her shoulder as the Doctor pulls me and runs over to her.

"Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" the Doctor waving his hand to the console and a piece falls off the console.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you" I tell him rolling my eyes.

"That's fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait." the Doctor says pointing at the piece and grabbing a couple of pieces of red rope with hooks on the ends probably to use them for the safety line.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor puts the Ropes on for safety and Idris puts the hanger on the console as well.

"Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that Tardis." the Doctor says and tries to make it work but nothing happens.

"Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you." the Doctor says but there goes a bang and sparks erupt causing me to jump back.

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor

"What's wrong?" Idris asks

"It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power. We've got nothing." I tell her trying to get the Doctor to calm down by placing my hand onto his.

"Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me." Idris says kissing her finger and transfers golden energy to the console and we dematerialise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Whoo hoo!" the Doctor yells as we travel.

"We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside." Idris yells to us.

"Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online." the Doctor yells to Idris.

"Which one's Amy? The pretty one?" Idris asks.

"Yes, that is the one, the best one to send a message to" I tell her smiling remembering that the 'pretty one' is Rory not Amy.

"Hello, Pretty." Idris tells Rory.

"What the hell is that?" I hear Rory say.

"Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory." the Doctor tells him going into the frame.

"You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields." Idris tells Rory.

"The pretty one?" the Doctor turns and asks Idris and I roll my eyes.

"You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the pass key when you get there. Good luck." Idris says to him.

"See you later Rory, and tell Amy I say see her soon." I tell him before the connection is gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room." the Doctor yells to Idris.

"She directed him to one of the old control rooms." I yell to him holding onto the console.

"There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodeled." the Doctor yells.

"I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now." Idris yells.

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?" the Doctor yells to her.

"So far, yes." I yell to him.

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet." the Doctor yells.

"You can't." Idris tells him implying that she can.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing." the Doctor says to Idris.

"See, you do call me that. Is it my name?" Idris asks us.

"You bet it's your name." me and the Doctor yell out.

"Whoo!" Idris yells and grabs onto the time rotor closing her eyes.

After some time Idris tells us "They did it. Shields down." as we travel.

"Yay, now can we try and stay put after this adventure, I think I'm going to be sick by all this bumpiness" I mumble holding onto the console tighter.

"It's not going to hold." Idris yells as we are nearing the Tardis shell, but we materialize in a shower of sparks and I notice it is the Coral desktop.

"I missed this desktop, I was just in this one earlier" I say and lightly stroke it. "Coral, messy but one of my favorite desktops."

"Doctor. Harmony" Amy says and we run over to her and hug her.

"Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?" Idris says and the Doctor helps her sit down.

"We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my Tardis" I clear my throat and he corrects himself, "Our Tardis. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my I mean our Tardis." the Doctor

"She's the Tardis?" Amy says pointing at Idris.

"And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the Tardis." I tell her smiling and sitting next to Idris.

"Did you wish really hard?" Amy says still pointing.

"Shut up. Not like that." the Doctor says making her shut up.

"Hello. I'm Sexy." Idris says standing up and I burst out laughing.

"Oh. Still shut up." the Doctor says pointing at Amy and Rory.

"The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all." House says.

"Where's Nephew?" Rory asks panicking.

"He was standing right where you materialized." Amy says pointing where the console is.

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed." the Doctor says and turns to the console not meeting Amy or Rory's eyes.

"Meaning what?" Rory asks.

"You're breathing him." I tell him shrugging slightly.

"Oh, come on." Amy says and covers her nose with her hand.

"Another Ood I failed to save." the Doctor

"It's not your fault, don't you dare blame yourself" I growl at him holding his cheeks in my hands as House makes a remark.

"Doctor. I did not expect you." House says.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me." the Doctor says and claps walking around the console.

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." House says and we get pulled to the floor for a few seconds groaning at the extra gravity.

"Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." House says and starts to remove the oxygen.

"You really don't want to do that." I tell House.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House says.

"Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in." the Doctor says panting out.

"You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise." the Doctor says.

"You can't be serious." Amy says to him looking at me to take her side.

"He is very serious. He's sure it's an entity of its word." I say to her.

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water." Rory says to him and the Doctor and I move over to her.

"Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon." the Doctor says stroking her cheek.

"I always liked it when you call me old girl." Idris says trying to stay awake and I grab her hand.

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise." House says.

"Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the Tardis rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine." the Doctor says.

"Why would you tell me this?" House asks him.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice." the Doctor says opening his arms.

"Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." House says and a white light takes up the room and we are transported back to the main console room.

"Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift." the Doctor says walking around making me roll my eyes at his dramatic way of doing things.

"We are in your universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords." House says

"Fear me. I've killed all of them." the Doctor says and I grab his hand squeezing it.

"I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here." Rory says to Idris.

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy and Rory and my partner Harmony to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." the Doctor says and has Amy stand up and starts clapping and she joins in.

"Congratulations." Amy says.

"Yep, you've defeated us. Me and my lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the Tardis Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her." the Doctor says using his hands to emphasize everything.

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Rory says to him.

"Enough. That is enough." House says.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House." I say smirking slightly.

"And you think I should mourn her?" House says.

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free." I tell him and lean against the Doctor as golden energy streams from Idris into the console then out again and through the Tardis.

"No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now." House yells.

"Oh, look at our girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?" the Doctor says and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Make her stop. " House yells.

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small." the Doctor yells out to House.

"Make it stop" House says.

"Finish him off, girl." me and the Doctor says simultaneously.

"Ow. Don't do this! Argh!" House says and a golden Idris is standing on the stairs.

"Doctor, Harmony, are you there? It's so very dark in here." Idris tells us and we turn around.

"We're here" I tell her.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now" she tells us.

"What word?" the Doctor asks.

"Alive. I'm alive." she tells him.

"Alive isn't sad." the Doctor tells her.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you two." Idris says to us.

"Goodbye? " the Doctor barley breathes out and a tear falls down my cheek.

"No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you, you as well Harmony, my beautiful Harmonizer" Idris says choking up.

"Please. We don't want you to. Please." the Doctor and I say him trying not to cry and me crying already.

"I love you two" is what Idris says as she dematerializes.

"Where?" the Doctor says sniffling and I wrap my arms around him trying to seek and give comfort to him and me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later, the Doctor is doing some work below the console as I sit and watch him from a few feet away looking up at him..

"How's it going under there?" Rory asks from above us along with Amy.

"Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done." the Doctor says.

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy asks him.

"He can't." I tell her not wanting to look at either of them, my eyes still puffy from crying.

"Why not?" Rory asks starting to walk down the stairs leading to us.

"Spacey wacey, isn't it?" Amy says.

"Well, actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then." the Doctor starts to say and Rory attaches some wire and sparks happen making the Doctor glare at him "Yes, it's spacey wacey." the Doctor says as he pulls off his goggles.

"Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant." Rory says apologizing and asks.

"What did she say?" the Doctor asks him.

"The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?" Rory asks.

"Not yet. You okay?" the Doctor says fiddling with something then looks up at Rory.

"No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse." Rory says and Amy slides down the side of the stairs.

"Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?" the Doctor says and goes back to work.

"Look at you pair. It's always you and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, and occasionally Harmony off to see the universe." Amy says looking at him making me smile.

"Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is." the Doctor says and something smokes from the console. "The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" the Doctor

"Okay. Er, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?" Amy says after discussing it with Rory.

"No. Bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder. You can't beat that. It's your room. Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop." the Doctor says slightly offended that they wouldn't like a bunk bed and I giggle then realize that he said all the bedrooms.

"Doctor, do you have a room? I mean I know Harmony does, but you only go into her room to get something" Rory asks but Amy pulls him away.

"You said, all the bedrooms, does that include, all of my things that are important, including our kids bedrooms?" I ask him and move to sit on his lap as he tries to fix something.

"Harmony, now isn't the time, I am trying to fix something" he tells me.

"I know, but if our room isn't like it was when I appeared in it earlier then you mister are in trouble, big trouble" I say and lightly kiss his jaw and he tenses. "Don't go all tense, now finish trying to get a way to communicate with the Tardis while I watch." I tell him and move off his lap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Laster he finally finishes and then we are back on top of the console and he is messing with some buttons.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? Oh, I'm a silly old. Okay. The Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go." he says and a Lever moves on its own and we start moving.

"Ha ha! Whoo hoo." he yells and runs around the console room.

"Doctor, be quiet or you will wake the Ponds" I say to him and grab his arm.

He pulls me into a hug and spins me around and I giggle.

"You're going to make me sick" I tell him and he just laughs and sets me on top of the console.

"We better not have that, you getting sick would be terrible, and when you get sick you refuse to stay in bed, now stay still" he tells me and lifts my chin to look at me and I smile.

"What is with you and setting me on the console, what if I push some buttons that aren't supposed to…" I start to say but am cut off by his lips.

"Stop talking, you ramble way too much" he mutters against my lips as he pulls me closer to him and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Doctor, we can't…we need to rest or go to a different room, but can we not…dam it, ouch that hurt" I say and push him away from me as he had bitten my neck.

"You didn't" I say and move my hand to my neck running to find a mirror. "Oh my gosh you did, you ass, you gave me a hickey, my first hickey as well, but still a hickey, what the hell?" I ask him and turn around to see him in front of me.

"I couldn't help myself, I have wanted to kiss you but we were busy doing other things, and now we aren't busy hence I can do what I want, and I wanted to kiss you…" I cover his mouth before he could finish.

"You do what you want, it's my body, what happens when you see me with a hickey on my neck?" I groan out and lean my head against his shoulder. "Why must you tease me, I'm still pretty early, but you are too irresistible to not want to jump your bones" I say to him and feel him laugh.

"You have said that one too many times, but fine, we wont do anything since our first time is when we were stuck without the Tardis in 1969, with the Weeping Angles and Martha, though how you had a house, I have no idea." he trails of then realizing he gave away something important slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Ooo a hint and that sounds like fun, that means I can have fun and do it far more fun, because I can make it fun, at least I hope I can,: I say smiling then my smile fades.

"You are amazing, doesn't matter, I…" he stops.

"I know, you love me, kinda hard not to" I joke. "The way we first met, I figured it out, but it's fine, for me I'm still weary of anything to do with going that far, kisses and maybe a little further but not all the way, plus I am on the road to loving you, though nine made it a bit harder." I tell him and he smiles.

"How about we go read a book in the library" he tells me.

"Sure, but you have to carry me, I don't want to walk, you are comfortable and I am not letting you go" I say to him.

"Alright, then" he says picking me up and walking us to the library.

We soon got to the couch and he set me down. "What story?" he asks.

"The Fault in Our Stars, By John Green, or does it not exist?" I ask him and he nods then goes to look for it.

"No, here it is, you had to bring it though, it doesn't exists here, but you had to bring it because you said you would read it later, so now is later, great. So let us begin. Late in the winter of my seventeenth year, my mother…" he starts and I slowly fall asleep to his voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so this is mainly just a phone call between Harmony and Dylan who if you don't remember is Harmony's best friend. They talk about Deep Breath which is the first episode in Series 8 of Doctor Who, so if you don't want to know what happens, don't read it. Coment if there are any mistakes and i will fix them and if you want a specific episode, anyway enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was rudely interrupted my amazing dream by the sound of my phone blaring waking me up. This caused me to wiggle a little and sit up and answer it.

"Hello" I mumble into the phone.

"_Oh My Gosh, you actully answered, I was worried you wouldn't answer because you never not answer my texts"_ I heard Dylan say on the other line.

"What do you mean? You woke me up, I know you texted me I was busy with things" I say to him.

"_Yea, you always say that, you would think I would get used to that but nope, not with you popping in and out of here…oops shouldn't have said that." _he says.

"What? No, don't repeat it, give me a few minutes to wake up, hold on let me get up" I tell him and go to move only to hear a groan under me.

"Oh my gosh, sorry I guess I fell asleep" I say looking down at the Doctor and moved my elbow away from his chest since that was what I was using to sit up. "Sorry, I have to talk to Dylan, you go do something else, got it?" I tell him as he sits up and wraps his arms around me.

"Buuuuuut Whyyyyy?" he mumbles into my hair as I feel his breath on my neck.

"Because, future events is what I think Dylan wants to talk about, and you can't know about them, got it mister?" I tell him

"_Yea, Doctor it's futurey stuff, you can't know about it until it happens, though it is really important because who knows when the next time I will call her, or when she will get my phone call or text, you always say Toby and I call at the wrong times, so if you don't answer a text we have to call you." _Dylan said.

"Yea, so out" I tell the Doctor and push him away from me and stand up.

He pouts at me and lightly pecks my lips. "Fine. but I will be in the kitchen or in the console room if you need me." he tells me and I smile.

"Got it, kitchen or console room, now go, this is a private conversation involving some very important details" I tell him and he rolls his eyes and leaves the Library.

"Okay, the Doctor has left the room, I repeat the Doctor has left the room, you can talk freely" I jokingly say to Dylan.

"_Haha, I bet he would love to hear you say that, but anyway, first of it is in Victorian London and the Tardis is spit out of a Dinosaur, so we get to the Paternoster Gang so Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax again. Which was great. So the Doctor confuses faces and who is who." _he starts to say.

"Well who wouldn't he has to go through like 2000 years of memories." I interrupt him.

"_Are you going to not interrupt me? Because I can alway not tell you how it goes and you could go in blind." _Dylan tells me and my eyes go wide.

"No, no, no don't do that, please don't do that I already had to do something with the word Listen with twelvy and didn't know anything that was going to happen, plus we ran into a younger Doctor, like before his adventures and that was a bad idea," I tell him and he is silent for a while.

"Dylan? Are you still there?" I ask him.

"_Yeah I am, but wow, anyway let's get on with this. So Clara is confused, the Doctor has collapsed and Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax take him and Clara to their house place where he is laying on the bed. Clara is confused about where the Doctor is and has a talk with Vastra and stops judging and yea. In between that we then saw this like half-face guy kill someone I guess for parts, which reminded me of the SS Madame de Pompadour because it needed parts. But anyway the Doctor then awakens to hear the dinosaur's pleas for help and leaves the house though he starts to go for the door and says not me shaking his head and goes through the window! Harmony the window, of all the things he leaves through is a window." _Dylan says telling me what happened or is going to happen.

"Right so dinosaur swallows Tardis, Doctor is acting weird due to regenerating as usual, Clara not accepting his new face and new well everything okay, and he goes through a window, dam it why a window, can't he just use the door like anyone else." I repeat to Dylan.

"_Exactly, but then again Capaldi is great being the Doctor so far, at least in my opinion. Anyway continuing he goes out the window and is gamboling along London's rooftops and steals a horse to reach the dinosaur. He calls out to assure the creature that he will return it to its proper time, just before it spontaneously combusts and gets killed,_ _he then learns from Vastra that this is not the first recent incident of spontaneous combustion. The Doctor spotted an unfazed man across the river and jumps into the water to investigate while Clara returns home with the others to start their own investigations, hoping they will cross the Doctor's path." _He tells me.

"Wow, so that sounds like a bad idea, but then again when does the Doctor do something that isn't a bad idea." I say and Dylan laughs.

"_Right you are, so we then go to the next morning and the Doctor is in the streets and he questions how his body chooses a new face during regeneration._ _Both Clara and him find a message reading "The Impossible Girl" in a newspaper, directing them to meet at a specific restaurant, which was a trap." _he tells me.

"Oh really, like that's a surprise" I mutter making Dylan snort.

"_Exactly so they both meet up at the restaurant and there are other people there, so Clara asks the Doctor why they are there and he asks her that he though she put the thing in the paper but she though he put it in the paper. He then grabs a piece of her hair and does a test that shows that no one in the room is really breathing and they discover that the room is filled with humanoid robots that prevent them leaving. They get captured and use the sonic to get out, but seemingly abandons Clara after escaping himself, just as the Half-Faced Man and the other robots begin to awaken. Recalling earlier advice he'd given upstairs, Clara holds her breath to hide herself from the robots. However, she is soon captured and taken to the Half-Faced Man, who questions her about the Doctor's whereabouts. Upon Clara's prompting, he reveals that he is trying to reach the "promised land" by prolonging his life via parts replacements. The Doctor returns for Clara, having actually disguised himself as another of the robots. They signal the Paternoster Gang, who arrive and fight the robots with Clara while the Doctor chases the Half-Faced Man back to the restaurant by get this holding onto the little thing at the bottom of the seat that brought them down. So while all that happens…" _Dylan tells me and I cut him off.

"Dude, breathe it won't kill you to breathe. Great, leave Clara and the others to deal with robots who can kill easily but if you hold your breath they can't tell if you are robots or not." I say and I hear him sigh.

"_Yea, exactly now continuing The Half-Faced Man deploys his "escape pod" which is, a hot-air balloon made of human skin lifting the restaurant into the sky with him and the Doctor inside. The Doctor discovers that the Half-Faced Man and parts of the restaurant are from the SS Marie Antoinette, the sister ship to the SS Madame de Pompadour, which I had thought of earlier and was right. The Doctor claims that the Half-Faced Man has replaced his components so many times that he no longer exists in his original form and that he secretly wants to end his existence. He then warns him that he will either have to kill himself, or the Doctor will be forced to kill him to protect the humans. Clara and the Paternoster Gang are nearly overwhelmed by the other robots when they see them go lifeless. The Half-Faced Man is then shown to be impaled on the spire of Big Ben." _He says and I laugh little.

"Okay, so that's the end of the episode?" I ask him.

"_No, so after that Clara finds that the Doctor and the TARDIS have vanished. Vastra later assures her that the Doctor will return, pointing out that Clara the person who knows the Doctor best is already prepared to leave. The Doctor does reappear, revealing a new TARDIS control roomthough very similar to elevnen's just a bit different with more bookcases" _Dylan tells me.

"Yea I know, I've seen it, already met twelve, he may be a bit on the 'I don't like touching' but he can be sweet when he want to, he read me Harry Potter" I tell him.

"_Alright, stop interrupting, I am almost done, so he changed the Tardis and got a new outfit. He asks Clara if she wants to continue travelling with him. Clara, however, expresses misgivings about the new Doctor's character and is unsure about continuing with him. A phone call from the Eleventh Doctor to Clara, made moments before his regeneration from his perspective, encourages her to stay, which was sad, you would have cried." _He tells me.

"Oi!, there is nothing wrong with crying, plus, I would feel bad for Clara, though hopefully she doesn't leave us, which now is going to scare me the most, I don't want to lose her." I tell him.

"_Well, I don't know if she is leaving or not, I don't think they are going to reveal it, she might not leave until the Christmas special though, so hopefully not." _ He tells me.

"Yea, because you are so in _Love _with Jenna Coleman" I say grinning.

"_What...N…no absolutely not, no way no how, I mean she is perfect, and amazing at acting, but no" _he tells me and I laugh.

"I was joking, though it is nice to get you all flustered, I bet you are blushing red right now, I'm right, right?" I ask.

"_Yea, but that is beside the point, there also was a bit at the end, something about someone named Missy and the promised land, that is all we got, oh also she claimed that the Doctor was her "boyfriend", and expressed that she liked his twelfth incarnation's new accent shortly after his regeneration, so who ever she is, I guess she is important, because I think we will see her again. At least I hope we do"_ Dylan tells me.

"Hmm, she sounds like a shady character, she better not do anything I don't like, or I will not be happy." I tell him.

"_But next week's episode the Doctor has to go into the most dangerous place in the universe" _he starts to say.

"Which would be what? There are a lot of dangerous places to be" I cut him off.

"_If you would let me finish I was going to say in a Dalek, since the episode is called Into The Dalek. So yea, that's all I got for now. Finishing that, what was that groan I heard when the Doctor was whining about having to leave the room?" _Dylan asks me and I blush.

"I fell asleep on him, this time he was reading The Fault In Our Stars, and I forgot I was on him so when I answered my phone my elbow was in his chest, which apparently hurt." I tell him.

"_oooh sleeping with the Doctor, how cute, but really has anything happened between you two?" _he asks me.

"What, no…nothing has happened, maybe a few kisses here and there, but nothing really that much" I say a bit too quickly for him to believe me.

"_Yea, and I'm from the moon, now spill" _he tells me.

"But, oh sometimes you act way too girly, but you aren't, you need to get a girlfriend, if all you ask about is my sexual life, okay so I was at New Earth right, with Rose, that one, and well there were these two kids, or well maybe they were younger than four, but they could speak French and I could speak back the Doctor couldn't because he hadn't had them yet, because apparently I am 'Mummy' to them as that is what they were calling me. Later I took them to find their Aunt who guess who it was?" I ask him.

"_You have kids? Since when and uhh Clara?"_ he asks.

"No, River, they called her auntie Riv. But by then we were outside and there it was the Tardis, with elven in there, and he may or may not have pushed me up against the console kissing me" I tell him.

"_Whoa, get it girl, but what about the New Earth episode, were you able to go back and help?" _ he asks.

"No, I was stuck outside the Tardis for like thirty minutes, though I did get to do the beginning and end of it, and nearly got in trouble with Tenny because my lips were swollen because of Eleven kissing me. I was also flustered. Not my best moment. He though something bad happened because I didn't come back from finding the kids Aunty" I tell him.

"_Wow, dam girl, but why was he there in the first place?" _ Dylan asks me.

"He lost the kids, or more like left them unattended with a vortex manipulator, which whose ever idea that was, it was a bad idea. Anyway how is Toby? Is he coping without me there?" I ask him.

"_Yea, he is fine, you make sure he is fine, always checking in on him." _ Dylan tells me.

"Right, okay, I better go, you know things to do, and I am hungry the only thing I have eaten was strawberries earlier before meeting Idris, which by the way was amazing, and apparently the Tardis is like my mother or something, both of them ignored me when I asked, just kept on arguing." I tell him.

"_Child of the Tardis, maybe that is why you saw that glowing light, she was choosing you to be there or something I don't know. Anyway love you BFF" _ He yells into the phone making me laugh.

"Love you too BFF, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I ex[ect to see you unhurt and unharmed." I tell him.

"_Haha I'm not that clumsy, that is your job Miss. Klutz" _ Dylan jokes at me.

"You're mean, I am not that clumsy" I tell him.

"_Yea, you are totally clumsy." _ he tells me.

"Bye Dylan talk to you soon." I tell him.

"_Bye Harmony, you better answer my text or I will call you every minute to make sure you are okay" _he threatened.

"Okay I promise, now go do something fun, get a girlfriend please, you need it." I tell him.

"_I will, bye!"_ he screams into the phone and hangs up.

"Finally, he talks forever" I mutter to myself and my stomach growls.

"Okay, okay I will feed you, now off to the kitchens." I pat my stomach and walk out of the Library.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next part, sorry it took so long, I had a midterm to study for, but anyway if there are any mistakes tell me. Also review a certain episode that you want. Enjoy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As I was about to go into the kitchen and was entering through the door a cabinet opened and it slammed into my face.

"OUCH!" I yell and as i grab my nose.

"Harmony! I'm sorry, so sorry," I hear the Doctor say and look up to see him trying to help me up.

"No, no, don't touch me, just get me a towel, I think I have a bloody nose" I say still holding my nose noticing the blood on my hand.

He quickly hands me a paper towel and I place it on my nose "Thank you, no don't touch me, let me go deal with it in the bathroom, I'll be fine, okay just continue doing what you were doing, but you better clean up after your mess" I tell him and walk back out the door and head to the bathroom.

As I was heading to the bathroom that golden light appeared and the hallways changed to that of either 9 or 10, hopefully 10.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone causing me to fall and bang my head on the ground making me groan.

"Harmony? Oh my gosh, are you okay, no never mind you aren't I'm going to go get the Doctor, stay there" I hear Rose say.

"It's not like I can go anywhere Rose, kinda stuck here, with a bloody nose, dam it" I tell her sarcastically and rub my head and holding the now blood red towel on my nose.

"Rose, what do you mean Harmony's hurt, I have to find this signal I am tracking" I hear the 9th Doctor say and I groan.

"Down here, and would you hurry up please, my head is hurting" I yell out and then feel someone pulling me up.

"There, now let's see the damage" I hear the Doctor say to me "Open your eyes for me Harmony, I need to see if you have a concussion"

I open my eyes and look around to see three of him and groan, "Why are there three of you, one of you is enough to deal with, but three of you, what is with there being three of you" I mumble out and then flinch back as he scans me with his sonic.

"No concussion, just a bump to the head, and a bloody nose, where on earth did you get that from?" he asks me.

I give him a glare, "You, or well future you, dam well never open a cabinet door without looking, it really hurt, you must have been looking for cookies" I say and try to take a step but end up almost falling but feeling his arms snake around my waist.

"You have a slight bump, off to the med bay to get you patched up and stop this bloody nose, plus I would do no such thing as open a cabinet on you" he tells me picking me up making me instantly cling to him looping my arms around his neck.

"DOCTOR!" I yell and cling to him as we walk to the med bay. "I am fine" I say threw my teeth.

"No, you aren't, now sit still and stop moving, let me clean your nose, I said stop moving" he tells me after he set me down on the table and was now trying to dab the blood off my nose and I notice Rose in the corner trying not to laugh.

"Oi! Quit laughing at me, it's not funny, ouch Doctor! That stings, what is that?" I say as I feel a burning on my nose.

He rolls his eyes at me complaining, "Just cleaning it of dear, nothing wrong with that" and I smack his chest and grin.

"Fine, you win, now let's go find that signal and help it" I say and jump off the table onto the ground and start to walk out but my hand is grabbed and I am twirled around into the Doctor's arms. "Yes?" I say to him and raise my eyebrow.

"No, thank you, and we should go find out what is that signal is" he tells me and I smile.

"Oh, Thank you Doctor, what ever would I have done without you, you are my knight in shining armor" I tell him sarcastically and peck his cheek as he frowns and I dart out of the room grabbing Rose's hand leading her to the console room.

Eventually we got to the console room, though the Doctor was already there and he had already gotten us to where we needed to go, he then proceeded to walk out of the Tardis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we were out of the Tardis and into the alien museum place Rose looked over to the Doctor.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asks looking somewhat confused as to why we were where we were.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." the Doctor says then turns to me as if he was silently asking me to tell him where we are.

"Nope, not gonna say where we are, that would ruin the fun" I tell him and start to look at the alien things in the cases then realizing I can't really see and pat down my pockets looking for my glasses. Once I found them I put them on.

"Where are we?" I hear Rose ask the Doctor from behind me as I continued to look at the alien items.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." the Doctor tells her.

"And when are we?" Rose asks him.

"Two thousand and twelve. " the Doctor states and comes to stand next to me looking at the display case briefly.

"God, that's so close." Rose says then calculate how old she would be "So I should be twenty six."

The Doctor finds the light switch, and things become more clear and it makes it so we can see better.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum." Rose says looking around.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship. " The Doctor says as we start to pass more windows of alien things.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." Rose says somewhat horrified since they had just dealt with them.

"Oh, look at you." the Doctor breathes out looking at a Cyberman head making me grab Rose's hand, thinking that this might be from Doomsday, when the whole Cyberman invasion happens.

"What is it?" Rose says looking at the Cyberman head confused and lightly squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"An old friend of mine." the Doctor says and I laugh a little and he rolls his eyes at me. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." he tells us.

"Yeah, nope, you are far from old Darling, actully you are actually pretty young, I've met you when you are much older" I say to him.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asks with curiosity in her eyes.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." the Doctor says and touches the display case making an alarm goes off before I can tell him not to. Armed guards rush in from all sides and cut us off from the Tardis.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose tells him and I grit my teeth.

"For once could you have not touched anything?" I mutter out to him and he reaches for my hand that wasn't holding Rose's and squeezes it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What does it do?" Van Statten asks Adam looking at the musical instrument as Goddard, Rose, The Doctor and I enter the room that he is in.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel. " Adam suggests and I roll my eyes as Van Statten keeps looking and inspecting it.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." the Doctor points out and Goddard glares at him.

"Shut it." she tells him.

"Really, though, that's wrong." the Doctor tells them and I grip the Doctor's hand tighter trying to decide if I wanted to stay with him or go with Rose, I think going with Rose would be the better option.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asks with a somewhat panicky tone.

"No, it just looks silly." the Doctor says and reaches for the item, and firing bolts click all around us making me flinch. Van Stratton hands him the instrument.

"You just need to be" the Doctor let's go of my hand and strokes the artefact and it makes a note. "Delicate." he says and plays several different notes.

"It's a musical instrument." Van Statten breathes out looking more interested now that he knew what it was.

"And it's a long way from home." the Doctor says grinning with a bit of happiness in his eyes.

"Here, let me." Van Statten says and takes it out of the Doctor's hand though since he is more harsher with it it sounds horrible.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." the Doctor says pointedly nodding at it.

After a few minutes Van Statten finally gets the hang of it and it makes a better sound.

"Very good. Quite the expert." the Doctor says smiling at him.

"As are you." Van Statten says and casually tosses it aside, onto the floor making me frown.

"Who exactly are you?" Van Statten questions the Doctor glaring at him for 'breaking into his place'

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" the Doctor says determined to find out where we were and who he was.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." Van Statten says sarcastically as if he were trying to get the real reason we were there.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah, well me and her: he syas and nods his head to me and my eyes go wide.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty." Van Statten says pointedly looking at me and Rose and the Doctor moves me behind him glaring at Van Statten.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she. Twice if you don't get both of our names right" Rose growls glaring at Van Statten after he basically insulted both her and me.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend. Though it doesn't seem that the other one talks" Van Statten says.

"Yea, well I will do more than smack you if you insult me anymore" I growl at him mimicking Amy's Scottish angry voice.

"And she's Scottish, definitely a different collection." Van Statten says looking at me curiously and I glare harder at him wishing he would just burn under my glare. Though I noticed the Doctor and Rose look at me with shock of how I was able to mimic a Scottish accent.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." Adam says to Rose already trying to flirt with him.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asks and looks at Adam better.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." Adam says standing straighter.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." Rose says a bit of laughter in her voice.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten says to us.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." the Doctor says somewhat glaring at him.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten says raising his eyebrow.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." the Doctor boasts and I elbow him in the side making him wince and lightly glare at me though it seemed he had a bit of laughter in his eyes.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten points out getting upset that the Doctor won't give him a straight answer.

"You tell me." the Doctor says trying to figure out what was in the cage.

"The cage contains my one living specimen" Van Statten says as if he were proud of it making me feel bad about how the Dalek was being tortured daily.

"And what's that?" the Doctor says still trying to get more information.

"Like you don't know." Van Statten says because we were close to the cage.

"Show me." The Doctor says with a determined look making me want to go with him, but Rose needed me more than he did.

"You want to see it?" Van Statten says disbelieving that he wanted to see it.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose says as Van Statten gets up and walks over to Goddard.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the two girls. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet." Van Statten says and I go to move but the Doctor squeezes my hand.

I roll my eyes and hug him and lightly whisper in his ear "Rose needs me more that you do, but please be careful" I tell him and I can just feel him roll his eyes.

"I'm only going to help it, it's not like it is something dangerous, or is it and you aren't telling me." he asks.

"Can't tell, wish I could, just don't get too angry please" I tell him and lightly kiss his cheek and go to catch up with Rose and Adam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once I caught up with them we walked into Adam's workshop and I look at it in disgust because of how messy it was and noticed Rose took off her sweater.

"Sorry about the mess. Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods. What do you think that is?" Adam says as he gives Rose an inch think piece of metal.

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose says unsure and sets it down on the table looking around.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." Adam says telling us as if we were unfamiliar with the things of aliens.

"That's amazing." Rose says flirting making me want to hit her and makes me feel bad for Mickey, though I like him better when he is in Series 2.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life." Adam says with excitement in his eyes.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?" Rose says with interest making me roll my eyes and move some items to sit on top of the table observing them.

"Best job in the world." Adam says smiling.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." Rose says making me roll my eyes and glare slightly at her for even suggesting it to him just to flirt with him, she does realize that he is technically like what 12 or something in her time.

"Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes." Adam says somewhat disappointed, though I know he has to come makes me want to just not allow him to come at all.

"Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Rose says trying to convince him.

"I think they're nutters." He tells her and her face falls.

"Yeah, me too. So, how'd you end up here?" Rose says trying to change the topic.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." Adam says and stand straighter as if he is proud of it.

"Oh, right. You're a genius." Rose says looking somewhat surprised making me stifle a laugh.

"Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System. Nearly caused World War Three. " Adam say apologetically then smiles remembering it.

"What, and that's funny, is it?" Rose says unhappily because of what just happened and it was basically World War Three.

"Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic!" Adam says laughing making Rose smile.

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose points out making my eyes widen.

"Are you and him?" Adam asks flirting with her though it seems he was somewhat disappointed.

"No, we're just friends. That's Harmony's job, keeps him in line and whatever they do" she says and gestures to me and put my hand on my chest.

"Hurtful!" I tell her and stick my tongue out at her.

"Good." Adam says and looks at me since he seemed to forget about me.

"Why is it good?" Rose asks confused somewhat making me roll my eyes.

"It just is." Adam says rubbing it off that he wasn't happy that she was single even though she wasn't because of Mickey.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there" Rose asks trying to get more information making me hop off the table and walk next to her.

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system." Adam says and goes to his computer and hacks into the patch to get us the feed.

"Let's have a look, then." I say still Scottish, though I am starting to get tired of having to watch what I say.

"It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." Adam says making me flinch knowing that it is a very strong 'pepper pot' that could easily kill anyone.

We watch the Dalek screaming as Simmons takes a big drill to its casing.

"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" Rose says panicking about how it was getting tortured making me flinch knowing exactly where the Doctor was.

"I don't know." Adam says trying to figure it out himself.

"Take us down there now. Harmony can help as well" Rose says and I look at her.

"What? What do you mean…oh don't give me that look, oh fine, but please don't do anything stupid Rose, I…never mind, let's just go. Lead the way Adam" I tell him and he nods leading us out. "I am so going to regret doing what I am about to do, but Rose needs to be safe" I mumble under my breath.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is part two, hope you enjoy it. If there are any mistakes tell me, also if you want a certain episode tell me in a review and I will see if I can do that

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We get to right before the Cage room and one of the guards stop us.

"Hold it right there." he says but Adam brushes it off by showing his ID but not long enough for him to get a good look at it.

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten." Adam tells him and the guard nods.

We enter the room and I go to stand next to Rose.

"Don't get too close." Adam warns us and I nod and walk next to Rose as she walks closer to the Dalek and the door closes behind us.

"Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" Rose ask with sympathy in her eyes.

"Yes." the Dalek tells her.

"What?" Rose asks it confused that if it was saying its name or that if it was in pain.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear either of you me?" it asks and even though I am somewhat afraid, I'm not afraid of this Dalek at least not yet.

"No" me and Rose tell it.

"I am dying." the Dalek tells us and Rose looks horrified at the thought of it dying.

"No, we can help." Rose tells it.

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met two humans who were not afraid" it tells us sounding sad wait can Dalek's sound sad?

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Rose says to it trying to see if we can help.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone." the Dalek says and Rose goes to touch it when I grab her hand, but gravity must have been against me because of me pushing her hand away mine touched the Dalek making me hiss as it absorbs my DNA and my eyes go wide with horror of what just happened.

"Harmony, no!" Adam yells at me and the Dalek becomes more animated.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" the Dalek says and breaks its chains just as Simmons enters.

"What the hell have you done?" Simmons yells at us and I back up looking at the Dalek then at Simmons but knowing I can't do anything as he goes to the Dalek, carrying his drill. The Dalek raises its sink plunger.

"What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" Simmons jokes laughing as if it couldn't do anything making me flinch and grab Rose's hand pulling her away as she watches in horror as it covers his nose and mouth and the Dalek creates a vacuum inside it.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose yells at the guard guy and he hit a button making an alarm go off.

"Condition red! Condition red!" he yells into the speaker.

The screen shows the Doctor and Van Statten "You've got to keep it in that cell." the Doctor says to us.

"Doctor, it's all my fault. I was trying to not let Rose touch it, but I ended up touching it instead, I'm sorry" I say as tears start to form in my eyes and the Doctor looks at me with sad eyes knowing I at least tried.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." The guard tells him and I roll my eyes.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." the Doctor says and I look sadly at him as the Dalek get out of the cage and the guards start shooting at it.

"Harmony, Rose, get out of there!" the Doctor yells to us.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" the guard guy tells De Maggio and she nods.

"Wait, but you can't fight it, it won't work" I try to reason with him but he ignores me and makes me leave.

We start to run and eventually we get to some more guards.

"Civilians! Let them through!" De Maggio yells to them as we run through the incoming phalanx of guards.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We finally reach the stairs and Rose smirks. "Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!"

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio says and we make our way up the stairs and I try to go higher put Rose pulls me back as the Dalek makes an appearance.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam says happily and I glare at him still trying to pull Rose up more.

"We should go, it is not going to be stopped by a bunch of stairs, nothing can stop it, except nearly a Jammie Dodger though that didn't work well, but that is beside the point." I say and Rose looks at me like I'm crazy. "Oh forget it, you see for yourself and I will tell you 'I told you so' later.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" De Maggio says holding her gun up pointing it at the Dalek.

"Elevate." The Dalek says as it glides up the stairs.

"Oh my God." Rose breathe out in horror realizing I was right.

"Adam, get them out of here." De Maggio tells us but Rose starts to protest.

"Come with us. You can't stop it." she tries to connive her, but can't.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." De Maggio tells us and I grab Rose's hand and pull her up the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We run up into the one room where the commander guy is and he yells to his men. "Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!" he yells at us as we run past a guard at the entrance. The Dalek enters, turns and zooms in on my face. Great, now it is looking at me.

"It was looking at Harmony" Rose says and squeezes my hand tightly.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us." Adam says scared.

"I know, but it was looking right at her" she tells him confused as to why.

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around." Adam says unhappy that she was talking and we weren't going anywhere.

"I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows her." Rose says unbelieving

"Yea, because it's my fault that it is now fine and great Rose, okay, let's just go please" I tell her well more like beg her wanting to get at least her to safety.

Once we were on the stair again Rose's phone goes off and she picks it up breathing heavily.

"This isn't the best time." Rose breathes out still running up me behind her.

"Where are you two?" I hear him ask her.

"Level forty nine." Rose breathes out.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six." the Doctor says and I groan.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose says into the phone.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you." the Doctor says "Now for God's sake, run."

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." I hear Rose say to the phone then hear the Doctor say he is sorry and I take the phone from her.

"Come on!" Adam yells at us as the bulkhead starts to go down and as Rose and I get closer to it is gets smaller and I push her under it before it close, though again gravity is not on my side as I had pushed Rose under I ran into the wall and rest my head against it.

"Harmony, Rose, where are you? Harmony, Rose, did you make it?" the Doctor says through the phone and a tear escapes my eyes.

"Sorry, Rose is fine" I tell him.

"Harmony Turner, tell me you made it, please tell me you made it" I hear his voice crack at the end.

"I…I couldn't…I'm sorry had to save Rose" I tell him and the Dalek comes around the corner

"See you later, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world. And I…I…" I start to say but am cut off by the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" it yells and aims up away from me and I flinch causing the phone to drop.

"Go on then, kill me." I tell it though knowing it won't.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." the Dalek says questioningly.

"They're all dead because of you." I tell it.

"They are dead because of us." it tells me and I smile sadly.

"Yea, you're right and now what? What're you waiting for?" I ask it keeping my back against the wall.

"I feel your fear." it tells me.

"What do you expect? I'm bloody terrified of you, but I wasn't before when you were unarmed" I tell it raising my voice.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." the Dalek says and shoots at either side of the bulkhead door each one making me flinch. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated" it says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It eventually makes me the bait and puts it beam behind my back.

"Fine, fine, just stop don't poke me with that" I mumble out as it pokes me so I move to face the monitor.

"Open the bulkhead or Harmony Turner dies." it says to the Doctor.

"You're alive!" the Doctor yells with happiness in his eyes looking as if everything would be okay, but then glares at the Dalek as if it would burn up by his glare.

"Can't get rid of me, you know that, and I wouldn't change it for the world or well the universe" I tell him smiling a little with happiness in my eyes.

"I thought you were dead." he breathes out with sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek demands and I hold my spot.

"Don't do it Doctor! Don't you dare do it, please" I beg him.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek says making me stiffen at that, even though I know he loves me, he's never said it with anything but his eyes.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." the Doctor says as he pushes the button making the bullhead open and me and the Dalek to walk through it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Don't kill them. You didn't kill me." I try to tell the Dalek making it question itself as we get to the office.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" the Dalek questions.

"Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself." I say sternly to Van Statten and the Dalek turns its eyepiece to look at him.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" the Dalek asks Van Statten.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" Van Statten stutters backing up against the wall as the Dalek goes closer to him.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Dalek yells and aims but I run in front of it.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" I tell it smiling sadly at it as it tells me.

"I want freedom." it says I nod.

"Then, let's get you that freedom" I tell it and we walk then it shoots it's beam up to the ceiling and makes a hole.

"You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." I tell it softly.

"How does it feel?" it asks me.

"Why don't you find out for yourself" I tell it and it opens its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. It holds out a tendril.

The Doctor then makes his appearance holding the gun as I am in front of the Dalek and Rose quickly follows him though standing behind him tears in her eyes.

"Get out of the way. Harmony, get out of the way now!" he yells at me

"No. I won't let you do this." I tell him sternly looking at him.

"That thing killed hundreds of people, you should know, with how many we have faced." the Doctor tells me not lowering the gun.

"Doctor, this is not you, you are not a solider and you can stop fighting please, put the gun down" I plead to him with a sense of begging in my eyes.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left." the Doctor says more sternly slipping into the Oncoming Storm look.

"Look at it." I tell him.

"What's it doing?" he asks me faltering a little.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." I tell him with pleading eyes for him to listen to me.

"But it can't" the Doctor says gritting his teeth.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into? Because this is not the man I know and have grown to love, please Doctor" I plead to him looking at him with more emotions and notice a quick bit of shock run through his eyes then it quickly disappears.

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Harmony. They're all dead." he says moving the gun down with sadness in his eyes and the Dalek looks over to him.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek questions the Doctor.

"I don't know." the Doctor says sadly looking at me.

"I am the last of the Daleks." the Dalek said sadly.

"You're not even that. Harmony did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." the Doctor tells the Dalek.

"Into what?" the Dalek questions.

"Something new. I'm sorry." the Doctor says to the Dalek with sadness.

"Isn't that better?" Rose asks from behind the Doctor and he shakes his head.

"Not for a Dalek." the Doctor tells her not looking at her.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Harmony, give me orders. Order me to die." the Dalek asks me and I frown.

"I can't do that, you deserve something better" I tell it softly looking at it.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" the Dalek cries and I sigh.

"Okay, do it." I tell it softly and it looks at me for the last time.

"Are you frightened Harmony Turner? " it asks me and I nod.

"Yeah." I tell it softly.

"So am I. Exterminate." the Dalek says and shuts its eye. I move to the Doctor and he wraps his arms around me as it closes up its armor again then rises into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a forcefield, then it implodes safely.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We get back to the Tardis and I lean against her and smile.

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing." the Doctor says patting the Tardis and I smile.

"But the best part of home, right?" I say and he smiles at me.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asks the Doctor and he smiles.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" the Doctor says slightly laughing.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose suggests and my smile vanishes remembering The Master and how he technically is still here.

"I'd know. In here." the Doctor says tapping his head "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose says smiling at him.

"Yea, and you are so not getting rid of me either darling, so don't even try" I say and move closer to him as I lightly kiss his cheek.

"Yeah." the Doctor says and Adam comes into the room.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed." Adam says to us with his bag in his hand, somewhat looking happy and scared too.

"About time" Rose tells him smiling at him making me roll my eyes.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam tells us as if he was trying to get us to do something.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." the Doctor says looking at his wrist as if he was looking at a watch.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." Rose says trying to persuade the Doctor to let him come.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." the Doctor says ignoring her wanting to bring him with us as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on top of mine making me grumble about how he is always taller than I am.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help." Rose tries looking at the Doctor with a pleading look.

"He left Harmony down there" the Doctor practically growls out and I put my hand on his and rub it slightly and lightly step on his foot.

"So did you, you were the one who closed it" Rose sasses back at him looking to me for help and I sigh.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam says starting to panic that we were just staying here.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty." the Doctor says guessing why she wants him there.

"I hadn't noticed" Rose pretended that she didn't even though we both knew she did.

"On your own head." the Doctor says to her as he unlocks the Tardis door and leads me inside.

"What're you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam says from outside the Tardis with more panic.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose? Harmony?" Adam says as he creeps inside the Tardis and the Doctor makes it dematerialize.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As the Doctor started to get everything ready I sat in the Captain's chair watching him. He must of felt my eyes on him as he turned around and looked at me.

"What?" he asks me and I laugh.

"No, really what?" he asks again and I laugh some more and get up and walk to him.

"Nothing, you just look happy, and I like you being happy, it's a great feeling" I tell him and lightly kiss his cheek. "I'm going to go to the kitchen, since the last time I was there, I got hurt, but I didn't get any food, so I need food." I tell him and he lightly kisses my forehead.

"Be careful, come back here when you are done, I was thinking of letting Rose do all the talking," he start to say but I put my finger on his lips.

"Shh, I know, dude okay" I tell him.

"That is another thing I wanted to ask, how are you able to do a Scottish accent?" he asks me as he finally noticed I was talking in my normal Californian accent.

"Two close friends of my are Scottish, Little Red, I learned from the best" I tell him winking. "I need food and now, so I will see you later, and if I don't come back in at least a half and hour, then I probably left or jumped to another you" I tell him and peck his cheek and turn to leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I got to the kitchen and realized I wanted ice cream so I opened the freezer and reached my hand then noticed that it was of course bigger, so I grabbed a chair to stick my head in it and saw the ice cream a bit away so I pulled myself in it, though by the time I was in halfway I started to glow.

"Oh, come on, Sexy please don't close me in here" I tell the Tardis and feel her hum then hear a voice that belonged to Clara.

"Harmony! What are you doing in the freezer?" I hear her ask me and I try to move out but can't.

"Uhhh, I wanted ice cream?" I tell her well more questioned myself. "Clara, can you help me out, I seem to be stuck?" I tell her and hear her laughter.

"Let me get the Doctor, maybe he can" she tells me after trying to get me out but having no luck.

"G…g…great…h…hurry...u…up…it…it's cold in…h….here" I tell her through my teeth chattering and hear her leave.

I hear the 12th Doctor complaining to Clara as to why she needs him but she is laughing still then I guess she points at me because I hear him chuckle.

"Again, you are stuck in the freezer again Harmony, you would think you would have learned your lesson by now" I hear him then feel his arms wraps around me and pull me out. I cling to him because he is warm my teeth chattering, I mean I know he hates hugs, but I am freezing.

"Clara, go make some tea for her, she is freezing." he direct her and I see Clara nod out of the corner of my eye.

"S…sorry….cold….was with…Nine….Dalek with….Van Statten…" I tell him and bury my face in his chest trying to get warmer.

I listen to his heartbeats as he strokes my hair and then hear a cup set down on the table next to me. I realize it is the tea and quickly turn to grab it and wrap my hands around the cup and take a sip.

"Ahh… warmth" I breath out smiling and look at the Doctor. "So, um, not very familiar with what is going to happen, 'cause obviously you didn't just regenerate, so Deep Breath is out of the question, so quick update as to what happened?" I ask him.

"A few adventures, dealt with a Dalek a little while ago" he tells me and I realize I have no idea.

"Yea, nope, no idea, though I know what you are talking about, but nothing major, cool so brand new adventure" I say and hope up then realize what he said earlier.

"What did you mean I never learn about not getting stuck in the freezer, I wanted ice cream and I've never been in the freezer before?" I ask him and he must of realized I was still somewhat early.

"You do it all the time, and it is always for ice cream" he tells me then turns to leave. "Now I have some more maths to do, since I was interrupted." he tells me and I roll my eyes and follow him out with Clara as well.


	21. Chapter 21

So here is the next part, Robots of Sherwood, so if you don't mind it being spoilded then go ahead and read it. Enjoy. And if you have any episodes you want me to do then tell me, also tell me if there are any mistakes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After we had gotten in the console room The Doctor was doing some Gallifreyan maths on a blackboard up on the gallery, near his bookcase while Clara was down by the console, swiveling in his easy chair with a book of some sorts and I was leaning against the rails looking around the console room.

"Take a punt." the Doctor says not looking away from the blackboard.

"Right." Clara says to him still reading and swiveling in his chair.

"Your choice. Wherever, whenever, anywhere in time and space." the Doctor tells her still looking at his calculations that were on the blackboard.

"Well, there is something, someone that I've always wanted to meet. But I know what you'll say." Clara says setting her book down and getting up to walk around the console.

"Try me." the Doctor says not really pointing but gesturing to Clara to continue while he marks something else on the black board.

"You'll say he's made up, that there is no such thing." Clara says smiling and looking up as the Doctor turns around to look at her.

"Go on." he tells her.

"It's. It's Robin Hood." she tells him a giddy voice, and with adoration in her eyes making me giggle at her eagerness.

"Robin Hood." the Doctor breathes out leaning against the rail.

"Yeah." Clara says and goes up to the gallery. "I love that story. I've always loved it, ever since I was little." she says in a childish way and I slowly go up the stairs to follow her.

"Robin Hood, the heroic outlaw, who robs from the rich and gives to the poor." the Doctor say somewhat bluntly.

"Yeah." Clara says happily.

"He's made up. There's no such thing." He tells her bluntly and turns to his bookcase.

"Ah, you see?" Clara says raising her left arm because of how he bluntly said is and ruined her happiness.

"Old-fashioned heroes only exist in old-fashioned story books, Clara." the Doctor says taking a book out of the bookcase.

"And what about you?" Clara asks him with that look of aren't you a story.

"Me?" the Doctor looks at her funnily then closes the book and places it back while I scan what books he has.

"Yeah, you. You stop bad things happening every minute of every day. That sounds pretty heroic to me." Clara tells him and I move over to him and notice his posture changes slightly.

"Just passing the time. Hey, what about Mars?" the Doctor says as he licks something from a large metal spoon and tries to get Clara to change her mind running back to his chalkboard.

"That better not be my ice cream!?" I yell to him and try to see what was on the spoon but he moves it out of my view.

"What?!" Clara asks confused as to why he was changing his mind about her choice.

"The Ice Warrior Hives." he tells her and flips the chalkboard to the other side.

"You said it was my choice." Clara tells him with a hurt look on her face and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, let her choose, it's her choice, I wanna meet Robin Hood" I tell him and he ignores me but Clara smiles at me and raises her eyebrow at my eagerness.

"Or the Tumescent Arrows of the Half-Light. Those girls can hold their drink." The Doctor tells her pointing his now clean spoon at her.

"Doctor." Clara tells him in her warning voice that she is not happy.

"And fracture fifteen different levels of reality simultaneously. I think I've got a Polaroid somewhere." the Doctor says and places his spoon in his pocket of his jacket and goes down the steps still trying to change Clara's mind about going to see Robin Hood.

"Doctor! My choice. Robin Hood. Show me." Clara says and we go down a few steps and he stops.

"Very well." he tells her and goes to put the coordinates in as Clara smiles and moves quick around to the console next to him as I smile and shake my head at her eagerness and go to stand on the other side of the Doctor.

"Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1190AD. Ish. But you'll only be disappointed." the Doctor says with his 'I know everything' voice even though I think he will be wrong.

The Tardis then started to make it's sound as we took off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Before I can make it out the door to follow the Doctor I am grabbed by Clara and pulled away.

"Wait, Clara, the door…it's that way" I say trying to get her to go out.

"Nope, we need outfits, and I am not letting you not put on something of this time period, no shorts, jeans, t-shirts, tank tops or anything that the Doctor is wearing, got it" she tells me sternly and I nod.

"Yup, got it" I tell her wide eyes as she pulls me into the wardrobe.

There was a whole section of clothes form this time period, Clara chose a red medieval-style dress, with long cut-away sleeves and a thin girdle around her hips. There is also a silver rope across her forehead that stays in place as if glued there.

I on the other hand picked something very similar though mine was blue where Clara's were red. Clara did her own make-up and hair and when I went to leave she blocked my path and pointed to the chair making my eyes go wide but with her look in her eyes I obediently went over and sat.

When she started to try and put make-up on me I started whining "But Clara, I don't want make-up, it's not something I like to wear, plus it takes forever to get off, and a waste of time" I whine as she forced me to stay seated and put some make-up and made me put my contacts in.

"No, you are doing this right, now just a bit more and…done. Wow, I think I did an amazing job if I do say so myself." she says and moves out of the way of the mirror and I gasp looking at my reflection.

"Wow, you, you did an amazing job Clara, I love it, thanks" I say and turn around only to find her gone and groan. "CLARA!" I yell and pick up my dress in my hands so I don't step on it and follow where she had to have gone which was outside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I got to the door I heard a male voice ask bewildered by I guess how Clara came out "By all the saints. Are there any more in there?"

"Yea, just one more, me" I say smiling and closing the Tardis door then playfully glaring at Clara. "Thanks for leaving me to talk to myself" I tell her but she just has a look of star struck on her face as she taps on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Is that?" Clara asks the Doctor with a hopeful look on her face.

"No." The Doctor tells her unhappy that she is getting excited over him I guess making me roll my eyes at his jealousy.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God! It is, isn't it? You found him. You actually found Robin Hood." Clara says as she goes very girlish and giggly making me giggle as well and look at Robin Hood.

"That is not Robin Hood." the Doctor says bitterly as if making a statement causing me to glare at him and stand beside Clara.

"Well then, who, sir, is about to relieve you of your magic box?" Robin says as he draws his long sword and points it at the Doctor and Clara grabs my hand and pulls me off to the side as the Doctor walks onto the bridge that Robin Hood was on.

"Nobody, sir. Not in this universe or the next." The Doctor says coldly because Robin threatened the Tardis.

"Well then, draw your sword and prove your words." Robin says and looks at the Doctor still pointing his sword at him.

"I have no sword. I don't need a sword." the Doctor says and opens his coat and turns to prove it making me roll my eyes and groan at how he has to make everything more dramatic than anyone else.

"Because I am the Doctor." he says and dons a gauntlet on his right hand. "And this is my spoon. En garde!" he says and pulls out the spoon from earlier making my eyes go wide and mouth open looking at him with disbelief that he is actully going to use the spoon as his weapon.

They go back and forth with hitting each other or well Robin's sword hitting the Doctor's spoon still on the bridge. The Doctor hits Robin on the back of the neck as he passes him.

"Ow!" Robin says after the Doctor hit him with the spoon.

"You're amazing." Clara says tot the Doctor as he grins up at her.

"I've had some experience. Richard the Lionheart. Cyrano de Bergerac. Errol Flynn. He had the most enormous…" the Doctor says and continues to fight Robin with his spoon but with more passion.

"Ahem." I say interrupting him looking at him at how childish he was sounding.

"Ego." the Doctor says and swings his mighty spoon at Robin.

"Takes one to know one" me and Clara say at the same time then burst out laughing

The Doctor slaps Robin's backside.

"Oh, you." Robin says to the Doctor looking at him with more determination to win and retaliates by cutting a button off the Doctor's coat making me flinch and decide to move closer to them only to realize that he messed with the Doctor's clothing, which is not something you want to do.

So the Doctor holds his arms wide open and Robin lunges with his sword. The Doctor deflects it and does a little turn so that he and Robin are back to back on the trunk. Then he sticks out his bottom and pushes Robin into the water and I run or as far running by picking up my dress and moving over to him and he turns to look at me with a victorious look and smiles down at me his posture puffing out.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek and move to his right side.

"Doctor!" she yells and goes next to him on his left as the Doctor polishes his spoon.

"Like I said. My box." the Doctor says and blows on the spoon.

"Doctor?" Clara asks she looks in the water. This makes both of us curious and we look in there as well to see that Robin is not visible.

He pops up behind the Doctor and pushes him into the water, but the Doctor being him, grabbed me somehow causing me to fall in as well as scream and splutter water as I glare at the Doctor and step out of it as Clara and Robin laugh.

The Doctor glares at Robin and walks out and tries to help me but I move away from him.

"No, you pulled me it, not letting you help," I mutter to him and move to be near Clara as she tries to fix my make-up.

"Well, it was good while it lasted" she tells me and wipes it off.

"See, this is why I don't wear make-up, something always happens, now I am cold and wet" I tell her and tried to wring out as much water as possible.

"it will dry, I'm sure it will" Clara tells me as we start to walk to follow Robin to his camp.

"Yea, you're probably right" I mutter and shiver then feel a coat wrap around me though slightly damp jacket on my shoulder and see the Doctor standing there. I pull it closer and mumble "Thanks"

He nods and goes to follow or keep his eye on Robin Hood making me roll my eyes at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We finally get to a narrow place where Robin Hood and the outlaws live, shallow caves under the tree line.

"Let me introduce you to my men. This is Will Scarlet. He is a cheeky rogue with a good sword arm and a slippery tongue." Robin hood point to a man smiling and looking at me and Clara as we both smile with wide eyes.

"My ladies." Will says and bows but as he bows the Doctor pulls some of his hair out as he bows, and scans it with the sonic screwdriver making me glare at him for doing something obnoxious.

"Argh! What do you want with my hair?" Will says turning to the Doctor.

"Well, it's realistic, I'll give you that." the Doctor says shrugging.

"And this is Friar Tuck. Aptly named for the amount of grub he tucks into." Robin says trying to move on and making a slight joke at the end.

"You skinny blackguard." Friar Tuck says and the rest of the men laugh a lot. As he steps forward, he nearly falls because of the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Tuck yells as he turns to the Doctor who stands up with one of his sandals.

"This isn't a real sandal." The Doctor says trying to find some kind of flaw that makes them not real causing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath, wanting to hit him for not believing that they are real.

"Yes, it is." Tuff says.

"Oh. Yes, it is." the Doctor says sniffing the shoe, well at least he didn't lick it, but still gross.

"This, er, is Alan-a-Dale. He's a master of the lute, whose music brightens up these dark days." Robin says moving on to the next man.

"Stranger you are welcome here, in Sherwood's bonny glade. Ow!" Alan starts singing with a smile on his face, but is interrupted by the Doctor making me glare at him as he had jabbed his arm with something.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Blood analysis. Oh. All those diseases. If you were real, you'd be dead in six months." the Doctor says as if they aren't real.

"I am real." Alan says as he hold his arm from where the Doctor jabbed his arm.

"Bye." the Doctor says and moves onto the next guy but gets one glance at him and decides against it.

"And this is John Little. Called Little John. He's my loyal companion in many an adventure." Robin starts to say and The guy steps aside and a small man jumps forward, to general merriment making both me and Clara jump slightly and all of them to laugh.

"Oh, I cannot believe this. You, you really are Robin Hood and his Merry Men." Clara says and gestures with both of her hand making me giggle slightly.

"Aye! That is an apt description. What say you, lads?" Robin says pointing at her then turning to his men as they all yell. "Aye!"

"Stop laughing. Why are you always doing that? Are you all simple or something? I'm going to need a sample." the Doctor says clearly unhappy and picks up a goblet and throws away the contents before walking up to Robin…

"Of what?" Robin asks clearly confused.

"Yea, and this is where we have a talk. Now" I say and turn him away as Clara turns him with me and we walk a little bit away from Robin and his men.

"What are you doing?" Clara asks him not amused by his antics as I am.

"Well, they're not holograms, that much is obvious. Could be a theme park from the future. Or we might be inside a miniscope, we've done that before" the Doctor says and gestures to me like i know what he is talking about.

"Oh, shut up." Clara scolds him.

"A miniscope. Yes, of course. Why not?" the Doctor says wide eyes and turns away from us making me groan.

"Your friend seems not quite of the real world." Robin tells us coming closer to our ears as if not wanting the Doctor to hear and looking at the Doctor wearily

"No. No, he's not really. Not most of the time. Dark days? " Clara asks him as the Doctor picks up a couple of things that were in a basket.

"My lady?" Robin asks her confused.

"You said that these were dark days. What did you mean?" I say trying to rephrase Clara's question.

"King Richard is away on crusade, my lady. His tyrant of a brother rules instead." Will says overhearing my question making us nod.

"And the Sheriff. Cos there is a sheriff, right?" Clara asks Robin looking at him expecting an answer but is answered by Alan.

"Aye. It is indeed this jackal of the princes who seeks to oppress us forever more." Alan tells her.

"Or six months in your case. " the Doctor says coming out of the cave and making me glare at him for being rude.

"It is a shame to dwell on murky thoughts when there is such beauty here." Robin says softly and turning both me and Clara's smiles into a slight frown.

"Why are you so sad?" Clara asks him with a slight frown.

"Why do you think me sad?" Robin asks trying to avoid the question.

"Because the Doctor's right, you laugh too much. And I can see it in your eyes" I tell him and look into his eyes with and understanding look in my own face.

"You know, I do not live this outlaw life by choice. You see before you Robert." Robin starts to say but Clara finishes with him with a giddy look. "Earl of Loxley."

"Yes." Clara says smiling.

"Yes." Robin says looking at her confused as to how she knows that.

"Sorry. Do go on. She tends to get a little over excited for certain things" I tell him and elbow Clara's side.

"I er, I had my lands and titles stripped from me. I dared to speak out against Prince John. But I lost the thing most dear to me." Robin tells us moving he head around as he spoke.

"What was she called?" I ask him and gently place my hand on his fore-arm.

"You two are so very quick. How does the Doctor stand it?" Robin says and turns briefly to look in another direction then back at us.

"Marian?" Clara asks or well more states because she know the answer.

"You know her?" Robin asks with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh, yes. I have always known her. Harmony as well" Clara says smiling a big grin and making my eyes go wide for a second only to nod with her.

"It was Marian who told me that I must stand up and be counted. But, I was afraid. Now this green canopy is my palace and the rough ground my feather bed. Maybe one day I will return home, but until that day." Robin starts to say and then points his finger in a gustier that that is his rule that he will not break. "Until that day, it is beholden on me to be the man Marian wanted, to be a hero for those this tyrant sheriff slaughters." he says and fists his locket which I guess might have a picture in it of Marian.

"What time is it, Mister Hood?" the Doctor asks popping out from behind Robin causing me to jump not realizing he was there.

"Somewhat after noon." Robin says looking up in the sky to see where the sun was.

"No, no. Time of year? What season?" the Doctor says a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, Dame Autumn has draped her mellow skirts about the forest, Doctor. The time of mists and harvest approaches." Robin says understanding what the Doctor now wanted.

"Yeah, yeah. All very poetic. But it's very green hereabouts, though, isn't it? Like I said, very sunny." he says moving away from us to look at the trees.

"So? You're point, it's Autumn, I don't see anything wrong with that" I tell him not looking amused.

"Have you been to Nottingham?" he asks and I look at Clara and Robin with a questionable look.

"Climate change?" Clara suggests as she looks up noticing the trees.

"It's 1190." the Doctor says still looking up.

"You must excuse me." Robin says to both me and Clara as he gestures and walks toward his men. "The Sheriff has issued a proclamation and tomorrow there is to be a contest…" he says and turns back to us. "…to find the best archer in the land. And the bounty, it's an arrow made of pure gold." he says with a smirk on his lip.

"No! Don't, don't go. It's a trap." Clara yells at them with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Well, of course it is! But a contest to find the best archer in the land?" Robin says then turns to his men. "There is no contest." he says laughing along with his men.

"Right, that isn't even funny. That was bantering." the Doctor says turning around and pointing at them. "I am totally against bantering."

"How can you be so sure he is not the real thing?" I ask him placing my hands on my hips glaring at him as Clara nods wondering as well.

"Because he can't be." the Doctor says rolling his head to look at us.

"When did you stop believing in everything?" Clara says crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulder is disbelief.

"When did you two start believing in impossible heroes?" the Doctor says rudely and Clara looks at him more dejectedly and somewhat disappointed.

"Don't you know? In a way, it's rather sweet." she says and turns away from him as he takes a bite of an apple then scans it with his screwdriver he then rolls his eyes and goes to take another bite when I whack it out of his hand.

"Oi! it is so not sanitary and you already ate a bite, don't go biting it again, who knows what diseases there are in that apple." I tell him and then grab his sonic but he protests.

"No, I am holding onto this unless you promise to behave, this is not acceptable, you are being very rude, and ruining this for Clara, you let her chose, now stop being a child and start acting like the Doctor, got it" I tell him holding the Sonic but he is taller than me so he easily was able to grab it from me.

"Fine, but no promises" he tells me and I sigh as he walks off to follow the others who were headed to the contest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"In the contest for the golden arrow, after ten rounds, the battle is betwixt our Lord Sheriff" the Herald yelled out and cheers from the crowd. "And the stranger known as Tom the Tinker."

Robin who was wearing a wide-brimmed leather hat gets a rousing reception as he raises his right hand and bows to the crowd.

"Take your places." the Herald yells and the crowd cheers as the Sherriff get up and walks down.

"Shall we make the contest a little more interesting, my Lord? The targets seem a little close. What say you? Another twenty paces?" Robin says smirking at the Sherriff.

"Why not?" the Sherriff says with a straight face and gestures for the people to move the target back and it is moved back.

The Sheriff then fires his black arrow into the middle of the bulls-eye. "Now, Tinker. Let us see thy true face." the Sherriff says to Robin.

Robin takes aim with his arrow and the white-fletched arrow splits the Sheriff's and both me and Clara jump up and down cheering for him.

"Ye Gads! He has split the arrow! Truly, he is the finest archer in all England. Come forward, Tinker. And claim your prize." the Herald yells holding the pillow with the golden arrow on it and Robin goes to take it but before he can an arrow with multicolored feathers splits his own causing Robin to look at it and the Herald to have an open mouth look on his face, and I notice it is the Doctor making me groan and put my head on Clara's shoulder.

"Why can't he just leave things the way they are supposed to go" I mumble into her shoulder as I feel her pat my shoulder.

"I'm the Doctor. My skills as a bowman speak for themselves. I claim my reward." the Doctor says stepping closer to the Herald and the Herald goes on his knees and the Doctor takes the prize.

"A mere bauble." the Doctor says inspecting the arrow then throws it away in the general direction of the Merry Men causing a few gasps to come from the crowd.

"I want something else." he says looking at the Sherriff with a clear look on his face.

"Name it." the Sherriff says looking back at the Doctor.

"Enlightenment." the Doctor says then an crack is heard and I turn to look to see Robin splits the Doctor's arrow. The crowd roars and the Doctor seemly sighed somewhat.

The Doctor's next arrow ricochets off a guard's armor to split Robin's. Robin retaliates by not even looking when he shoots his arrow.

"This is getting silly." the Doctor says and moves his bow away and pulls out his sonic screwdriver and aims it at the target, causing it explodes in a ball of flame.

"Fascinating. Seize him!" the Sherriff yells and I move to get closer to him as three knights draw their swords. Clara takes what looks like an anachronistic halberd from a rack and tries to swing it, though it was too heavy it seemed.

"What are you doing? Put that down." the Doctor scold her as he pulls me behind him trying to protect me.

"I'm fine. I take Year Seven for after school Tae Kwon Do." Clara tells him and I look at her with wide eyes.

"That is not going to help Clara, they have swords!" I yell and Robin then hops in front of the Doctor and pulls out his sword. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll save you."

"I don't need saving." the Doctor says brushing him off.

"Your honor is safe." Robin says as he backs up looking at the knights draw nearer to us.

"I know." the Doctor yells at him clearly annoyed that he is ruining his plan.

"For I am Robin" Robin says and removes his hat and every one cheers. "Robin Hood!" he yells and severs one of the knights' arms. It falls to the ground and sparks a bit.

"Witchery! Witchery!" someone from the crowd yells.

The Doctor then runs and picks the arm up. "Robot." the Doctor says and looks up at the knight.

The knight's visor opens to reveal a metal face. A violet light shines in a cross pattern from between its eyebrows.

"Now we're getting somewhere" the Doctor breathes out and the robot knights fire energy bolts from their foreheads.

"He surrenders!" the Doctor yells running over to Robin.

"What?" Robin asks confused.

"Hai!" the Doctor yells as he uses his hand to knock Robin's sword out of his hand.

"You miserable cur. I had them on the run. Flee, lads, flee! Live to fight another day!" Robin yells to his men as they run for their lives.

"To the dungeons with all of them" the Sherriff tells the Robots as they get a hold of us and start leading us to the dungeons.

"What are you up to?" Clara asks with her hands up as we are being lead off.

"Quickest way to find out anybody's plans, get yourself captured" the Doctor says smiling slightly as I look at him.

"Yea, but really did you have to do it so drastically" I tell him as we move.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is part 2 of Robots of Sherwood, enjoy, if there are any mistakes or a certain episode you wand tell me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A skeleton is sitting up against a stake fastened into the floor of the stone chamber. A single cross slit illuminates the rooms. We were chained together, with the chains running through large hoops set into stones in the floor. Robin is on the left, then the Doctor, then me, then Clara.

"Splendid. Enchained." Robin says lifting his hand.

"Yep." me and Clara say.

"Trussed up like turkey-cocks. Thanks to your friend." Robin expresses his displeasure.

"Shut it, Hoodie. I saved your life." the Doctor yells offended by what Robin said.

"I had the situation well in hand" Robin tells the Doctor looking at him like he ruined everything.

"Long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights? I know where I'd put my money." the Doctor says riling Robin up more and making me want to bang my head against the poles we were chained to.

"If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant." Robin pointes out to the Doctor.

"You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes." the Doctor says clearly annoyed by Robin, oh why did they put them near each other, why.

"Oh, ha!" Robing barks out laughing.

"You'd have been floating around in tiny little laughing bits in people's goblets." the Doctor spits out to Robin still with an annoyed kind of way.

"Balderdash. Ha!" Robin laughs.

"Oh, right, here we go. It's laughing time." the Doctor says getting more annoyed

"Well, you amuse me, grey old man." Robin says insulting the Doctor making me groan lowly and mutter about how I wish this would be done and over with.

"Guard! He's laughing again! You can't keep me locked up with a laughing person." the Doctor yells trying to get out of being near him.

"Oh, I find that, I find that quite funny. Do you know, I feel another laugh coming on. A-ha-ha-ha!" Robin mocks the Doctor by laughing again.

"Guards, I cannot remain in this cell. Execute me now." the Doctor yells and glares at Robin.

"You heard him. Execute the old fool" Robin says jumping to the chance to get rid of him.

"No, hang on. Execute him." the Doctor says still glaring at Robin and gesturing him with his head.

"I do not fear death, so execute away." Robin says yelling the last bit.

"Execute him. I'd like to see if his head keeps laughing when you chop it off!" the Doctor yells making me sigh and look at Clara trying to see if she was annoyed with them fighting and I see her looking annoyed.

"Oh, Robin Hood always laughs in the face of death." Robin yells out and I try to mouth words to Clara.

'Can you shut them up, there are not even any guards out there' I mouth to her gesturing with my eyes and she seems to think about it.

"Yes, rolling around the floor laughing, I would pay good money to see that." the Doctor yells out.

"Guards! Guards! Guards! Guards! Guards! Guards!" The Doctor and Robin hood yell and Clara finally gets fed up.

"Oh, you two, shut up!" Clara yells at them and they stop yelling.

"Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there? "

"Oh." the Doctor says as both he and Robin turn to look over at the door.

"I did, in fact." Robin starts to say riling up the Doctor again.

"No, you didn't." the Doctor responds.

"She said, shut up. The Doctor and Robin Hood locked up in a cellar. Is this seriously the best that you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling." I question them getting annoyed.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'd last a lot longer than this desiccated man-crone." Robin says quietly.

"Pfft. Really?" the Doctor says looking at Robin with disbelief.

"Really." Robin says smiling and nodding at the Doctor.

"Well, you know what? I think you'll find I have a certain genetic advantage. Oh!" the Doctor says getting closer to Robin by pulling his chain which pulled me and I got fed up and yanked on the chain that was attached to his wrist because Clara gestured for me to do so.

"It is not a competition about who can die slower." Clara tells the Doctor annoyed with them still arguing.

"It would definitely be me, though, wouldn't it?" the Doctor says smiling at me and her to try and get us on his side.

"There was supposed to be a plan. Do either of you two have a plan?" I say trying not to yell at them for being idiots.

"Yeah, of course I have a plan." the Doctor says which I highly doubt that he has a plan by his tone of voice.

"I too have a plan." Robin says making the Doctor turn to look at him.

"Okay. Robin, you first." Clara says and the Doctor turns to her.

"Why him?" he basically whines to her looking at me to make her let him go first.

"Doctor, shut up. Robin, your plan."

"I am…" Robin starts and I look at him with a raised eyebrow "biding my time."

"Thank you, Prince of Thieves. Last of the Time Lords?" Clara says sarcastically.

"Yes, I have a plan." the Doctor says somewhat proudly.

"Can you explain your plan without using the word sonic screwdriver? Because you might have forgotten the Sheriff of Nottingham has taken your sonic screwdriver, just saying." I ask him and Clara finishes for me.

"It's always the screwdriver." Clara tells him

"Okay, let, let, let, let's hear Robin's plan first." the Doctor tries to put the spotlight back on Robin.

"Oh, for God's sake." both me and Clara say at the same time then the door is unlocked.

"See? There was a guard. There was guard listening the whole time, I knew it. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Robin says happily that he got something right while I groan as the guard is a man with no teeth left, just rotted stumps comes up.

"The Sheriff himself commanded me to listen, to find out which of you is the true ringleader." the Guard says to us.

"Ah, so he can do the interrogating. Very wise." the Doctor says moving a bit gloating to Robin.

"Excellent. He will get nothing from me" Robin says to the Doctor gloating that it was him, but the guard was going toward me and Clara making me realize that it wasn't them it was me and/or Clara.

"No, no, no, no. no. He will get nothing from me, because interrogation, that's where I always turn the tables. You see, that's my plan." the Doctor says arguing with Robin.

"Just hurry up and take me to him." Robin says lifting up his chains.

"No, no, chop-chop, come on." the Doctor says as the guard unfastens Clara and my chains.

"Seriously." Clara says clearly unamused and I shoot a panicked look at the Doctor.

"Come on." the Guard says to us as e moves us along.

"No." the Doctor yells as we leave the dungeons.

"What are you doing?" Robin questions the Doctor.

"Don't be ridiculous" The Doctor yells after us as the door locks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The guard leads us to a room where the Sherriff is.

"Eat, my Ladies, eat. Let it not be said that the Sheriff of Nottingham is a poor host." the Sherriff says to us as we enter and are on the other end of the well-stocked table.

"I had a bag of crisps this morning, thanks." Clara tells him with an unamused look.

"I'm not hungry at all, stomach ache" I say trying to avoid making my stomach growl as I have not eaten anything really for a while.

"Your words are strange, fair ones." the Sherriff tells us

"Mmm, I should think they are." Clara says to him.

"But I like you two. You two are refreshingly direct." the Sherriff tells us.

"You can take the girl out of Blackpool." Clara says smiling at the end.

The Sheriff holds up something oblong wrapped in cling film. Then the spoon.

"Taken from your friend's strange tunic. An intriguing gallimaufry. Including this wand" he says holding up the Doctor's sonic making me sit up straighter. "Evidently a thing of awesome power. Tell me, are you from beyond the stars?" he says leaning closer to us.

"You're the one with the robot army, you tell us." I tell him looking straight at him.

"But enough of tawdry matters. Let us talk of softer, sweeter things." the Sherriff tells us and uses his dagger to spear a sweetmeat.

"Ah. Good, yes, I was hoping we'd get round to that." I tell him trying to get his attention and Clara give me a look of surprise and I tell her with my eyes to not intervene with my idea.

"You were?" the Sherriff asks me surprised.

"Mmm." I say taking a drink "For I have known I was destined to draw the eye of a great and powerful man for a long time. Ever since I saw those mysterious lights in the sky." I say to him improvising hoping I got it right.

"You saw them too?" he asks surprised about what I am telling him.

"And those strange mechanical men, with their promises." I say to him.

"I too have experienced this." the Sherriff tells me.

"Really? Well, I would never have guessed. Tell me your story." I whisper to him.

"Tell me yours." he says to me.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. But you have to go first." I tell him getting slightly panicky and pushing the goblet more toward him.

"Why so?" he questions me.

"Because great men always precede." I tell him smiling up at him.

"You have a point." he says and goes to take a drink.

"Your story, then." I say leaning back.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave and clever and handsome man." he tells me sitting on the side of my seat his face near my right ear.

"I can almost picture him. I don't even have to close my eyes." I tell him looking at him and feeling Clara's hand reach mine out of his view and I lightly squeeze her hand.

"Unappreciated by his royal master." he says and storms over to the fireplace.

"Prince John?" I question him moving to stand next to him.

"The very same." he breathes out.

"Then came the lights in the sky, and everything changed." I say to him trying to get him to tell me more.

"The skyship came to Earth in a fury of fire" he tells me starting to walk around me and I turn my body to face him and watch Clara who was still at the table watching us with a scared look for me, or was it more worry for me.

"I'd almost call it a crash. I remember it well." I tell him.

"A craft from the heavenly spheres, bedight with twinkling lights and miracles beyond imagining. The most beautiful thing the brave and handsome man had ever seen." he tells me come behind me.

"And I suppose the mechanical men saw you as their natural leader?" I ask him turning to face him and look up to see his face and move around him.

"It was I and I alone to whom the mechanical men then imparted their secrets. Shortly, I shall be the most powerful man in the realm. King in all but name, for Nottingham is not enough." he says turning to face me again.

"It isn't?" I ask with a confused face as to what else he would want.

"After this, Derby." he tells me.

"Right." I say to him slightly confused.

"Then Lincoln. And after Lincoln" he tells me

"Worksop?" I question.

The Sheriff stabs his dagger into the table. "The world!" he yells.

"So what are you hanging around here for, then, Your Majesty? Why are you bothering to squeeze pips out of peasants if you've got a skyship on stand-by?" I ask him leaning back to see his face.

"Enough questions. I'm impatient to hear your story."

"Oh, but I do not have one. I was lying." I tell him smirking slightly at him.

"Lying?" he said with an expressional face.

"Yeah. People are so much better at sharing information if they think the other person has already got it." I tell him smiling that I got him.

"Oh, that's very clever." he tells me and moves in front of me.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"You'll do very well." he tells me leaning closer to me.

"For what?" I ask him trying to back away from him as he moves closer.

"Doesn't every king require a consort?" he says and leans over to kiss me but I slap him and move away from him pulling Clara with me.

"Right, you do that again and you'll regret that. I am happily in a relationship and have an amazing partner, plus I don't take kindly to those I don't know try to kiss me." I say to him with a glare on my face.

I turn to look at Clara "Probably shouldn't have slapped him" I tell her as guards come in to lead us somewhere.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Sheriff enters with us and knights into a spaceship kind of thing.

"Surrender, outlaw." the Sherriff says holding both me and Clara's arms tightly.

"Very good." the Doctor says smiling.

"Kill him. Kill Robin Hood." the Sherriff says to his robots.

"You can drop all that stuff now, Sheriff." the Doctor says like he figured something out.

"Doctor?" me and Clara ask confused as to why he was saying what he was saying.

"He is not what you think he is. This is all play-acting." the Doctor

"We can't just let them kill him!" Clara yells and breaks away from the Sherriff and pulls me with her.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sheriff." the Doctor says.

A blast from a knight knocks Robin off his feet. Clara and I get between him and the attacker. Robin grabs us around the waist and with both of his arms and we back up to a window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clara yells at him.

"Surviving." he tells us bluntly.

"No!" me and Clara yell as Robin falls backwards through the window, taking us with him and landing in the moat. The full moon is reflected in the rippling water. Robin climb out of the other side of the moat with Clara in his arms me trailing after him now trying to dry myself off again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

While on the way to the camp Robin is clearly upset, so I stay behind him watching him to make sure nothing happens to Clara.

Once we did get back to camp Robin laid Clara down and gestured to me to lay next to her.

"Fine, just, I'm sorry for what the Doctor has said and done, he, oh I don't know, he just is irritated easily." I say and Robin just nods.

"He is upset about you and her being near me" he tells me.

"Yea, more like green monster" I mutter "Jealousy, he is jealous that he might lose me to someone else, well good night Robin Hood, see you in the morning" I tell him and lay next to Clara.

When I reawaken I hear Robin talking to I assume Clara and I rub my eyes to sit up and notice the Merry Men around with Robin staring at Clara "And then, you will tell me exactly who this Doctor is and what are his plans" he says.

"You might as well all sit down, it's a long story, and it's better for her to tell you" I say sitting up. "but that would mean I have to go over there, can't know about these events" I say getting up and moving over to the other side of the camp.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It must of taken a few hours because by the time we were able to go help the Doctor it was much lighter outside. We got into the castle and we were up on the gallery as I heard the Doctor yell.

"Yes! Yes, it would. Wouldn't it? Yes, that would be a rubbish idea. Why would you do that? But he can't be. He's not real. He's a legend!" the Doctor yelled.

"Too kind! And this legend does not come alone."

"Hiya!" Clara says and I wave at the Doctor's bewildered look.

"Hello darling, were you looking for us?" I say grinning as Robin sticks his dagger into a wall hanging and slides down with Clara holding on to him and I simple just somehow get down without help but end up landing on the ground.

"You all right?" he asks Clara then me as he helps me up.

"Hell, yeah." Clara responds to him.

"Yea, I'm great adrenalin pumping." I tell him grinning.

"Good. My men have taken the castle." Robin says pointing his sword at the robots and the Sherriff.

"No!" the Sherriff yells.

"Now I'm going to take you." Robin says to the Sherriff

"This one's all mine" the Sherriff says and the two knights guarding the Sheriff are deactivated by the amulet hanging around his neck.

"What do you say, outlaw? A final reckoning?" the Sherriff says to Robin.

"Oh, yes." Robin says and jumps into and prepares to sword-fight as me and Clara run to the Doctor.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor says and starts inspecting me to make sure I am alright and eventually cups my face to look into my eyes.

"Fine, yeah." Clara responds to him.

"Darling, I am perfectly okay" I say to him and move his hands away from my face and kiss his cheek.

"Good. We don't have long." the Doctor tells us as the castle keeps rumbling and shaking.

"Doctor" Clara says with worry in her voice.

"I know. The whole castle's about to blow." the Doctor tells us and I look at him.

"You could have said something earlier" I tell him.

"You have long been a thorn in my side." the Sherriff says to Robin as they continue to fight with their sqords.

"Well, everyone should have a hobby. Mine's annoying you." Robin says teasing the Sherriff.

"I'll have you boiled in oil at the castle by sunset." the Sherriff threatens Robin.

"Can we make it a little earlier? Cos that's a little past my bedtime." Robin says and cuts a rope and flies on it up to a cross-beam.

"I'm too much for you, outlaw. The first of a new breed. Half man, half engine." the Sherriff yells and does the rope thing and they continue the fight up on the beam.

"Never ageing. Never tiring." the Sherriff says as they continue to fight.

"Are you still talking?" Robin questions the Sherriff and the Sheriff cuts Robin's arm and he drops his sword. Then he opens his arms just like the Doctor did at the stream so that he could do the same thing the Doctor did.

"Bow down before your new king, you prince of knaves!" the Sherriff yells and comes at Robin, who turns so they are back to back then kicks the back of the Sheriff's knee.

"Argh!" the Sherriff yells as he falls into the crucible.

"Sorry. Was that, er, was that showing off?" Robin says as he descends to the ground by rope again and Clara, the Doctor, and I run up to him.

"That was amazing." Clara says smiling and shaking her head.

The castle shakes. Masonry starts to fall. "Run! Come on, run!" The Doctor says and grabs my hand pulling me out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

From across the moat, we watch masonry fall and the spaceship take off.

"It's never going to make it. Not enough gold. It'll never make it into orbit. Where is it? Where did it go?" the Doctor yells looking at Robin.

"Where did what go?" I ask him trying to figure out what he meant.

"The golden arrow." the Doctor yells still looking at Robin.

"Tuck!" Robin yells remembering who had the arrow and Tuck comes forth with the arrow.

"You took it?" the Doctor asks surprised

"Of course we did. We're robbers." Tuck tell the Doctor.

"I love you boys." the Doctor breathes out.

"Doctor, what are you suggesting?" Clara asks him.

"Golden arrow. It might just be enough gold content to get the ship into orbit and out of harm's way." the Doctor says and offers Robin the bow and arrow.

"No, it has to be you. My arm is injured." Robin says to the Doctor but when the Doctor tires to do it he can't even get the arrow onto the bowstring.

"You're good at this. I saw you. You won the tournament." Clara says looking at him confused as to why he couldn't do it.

"I cheated. I made a special arrow with a homing device." the Doctor says lamely.

"Really?" I say to him shaking my head trying not to giggle.

"Oh, brilliant. Right, let me have a go." Clara says and takes the bow and arrow from the Doctor.

"You? You do Tae Kwon Do. That's not the same thing as this." the Doctor says to Clara.

"My friends. Surely we can manage it together?" Robin suggests before they start to fight.

They sit on the ground the Doctor and Clara hold each end of the bow while Robin braces it with his foot. He pulls back the bowstring and releases the golden arrow. It hits the spaceship directly in the middle of a roundel on an engine.

KaBOOM! The watching crowd cheers.

"One awful day in Nottingham, Brave Robin Hood was in a jam. The arrow flew it true" Alan starts to sing but his lute is snatched from him.

"Give it a rest, Alan." Will says to Alan.

"Give me my lute!" Alan says to Will as he starts to chase him.

"Still not keen on the laughing thing?" Clara jokes with the Doctor.

"No, no, no, no." the Doctor says with a look of pure irritation on his face which causes Clara and I to laugh as well as Robin to laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Robin was giving Clara a very personal archery lesson after he had given me one as well before her and as they had finished I walked over to them hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"Goodbye, Robin Hood. " Clara says as she kisses his cheek and I smile at them.

"Goodbye, Clara Oswald." Robin says to her and Clara winks at him, then goes into the Tardis.

"So, is it true, Doctor, Harmony? " Robin asks us.

"Is what true?" the Doctor asks Robin holding my hand.

"That in the future I am forgotten as a real man? I am but a legend?" Robin says and I smile sadly at him.

"I'm afraid it is." the Doctor says to him.

"Hmm. Good. History is a burden. Stories can make us fly." Robin says slightly upset.

"I'm still having a little trouble believing yours, I'm afraid." the Doctor tells him and I elbow him in his side and glare up at him.

"Is it so hard to credit? That a man born into wealth and privilege should find the plight of the oppressed and weak too much to bear..." Robin starts to say.

"No." the Doctor responds.

"…until one night he is moved to steal a Tardis? Fly among the stars, fighting the good fight. Clara told me your stories." Robin tells him and my eyes go wide when the Doctor glances at me as if I should have stopped her.

"She should not have told you any of that." the Doctor says sternly.

"Well. Well, once the story started, she could hardly stop herself. You are her hero, I think." Robin says to him.

"I'm not a hero." the Doctor says sternly and moves to the Tardis.

"Well, neither am I. But if we both keep pretending to be. Ha-ha! Perhaps others will be heroes in our name. Perhaps we will both be stories. And may those stories never end." Robin says and they shake hands making me smile.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey. And Lady Harmony of the Tardis" he says to us and takes my hand lightly kissing it.

"Goodbye, Robin Hood, Earl of Loxley." the Doctor tells him and I go to hug Robin.

"Good bye Robin, be careful, and always keep looking. Who knows where you will find Marian." I whisper to him in his ear.

"And remember, Doctor. I'm just as real as you are." Robin says as we walk in the Tardis.

"Admit it. You like him." Clara says smirking at the Doctor.

"Well, I'm leaving him a present, aren't I?" the Doctor says and pulls a lever and we disappear.

"What do you mean leaving him a present?" Clara asks.

"He means, he found Marian" I say and smirk at the Doctors confused look.

"How did you…when did you…when?" he starts and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shadows, I saw a female shadow behind the Tardis, Robin wouldn't have seen her until we disappeared, cleaver man" I tell him and remove my hand.

"Now, I didn't get my ice-cream, I want my ice-cream and food, so come on Clara, help me" I tell her and grab her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey so i thought i would do something just for fun, plus i was planning for this to happen, but ended up with having it involve 12 instead of 11 who gave it to her, but i won't spoil what the 'it' is, you have to read to find out. Enjoy and if there are any mistakes tell me and if you want a certain episode tell me so i can see if i can.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As we got to the kitchen I went looking for something to eat, but made sure to avoid the freezer.

"Uh…Harmony, what are you looking for exactly?" I heard Clara ask from behind me.

"I'm not sure yet, I am just looking for something to eat" I tell her and open the cabinet to find Macaroni and Cheese. "Ah-ha found something" I yell victoriously and grab the box and turn around to face Clara.

"What?" I ask confused at why she was looking at me with a smirk.

She shakes her head not responding.

"No, tell me, what's with that face?" I ask her gesturing at why she was smirking at me.

"Nothing, you're just so childish." she tells me smiling.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment, because I am very proud of being childish" I tell her and go to grab the things I needed to make my food.

"No, it's not an, why would you think it's an insult?" I hear her ask me with a confused voice.

"Well, you made it sound like it was a bad thing" I star to say and go into the fridge to get out milk and cheese. "Me being a childish about things, I happen to love Mac and Cheese, it's my favorite, well one of my favorites" I say closing the fridge.

"It's actully one of the only things I can cook without burning, and I can't cook very well, baking I can do, but cooking, is something a whole lot different." I tell her.

"Wait, aren't you going to change?" she asks me as I am about to get started.

I glance at her then shake my head, "Nah, I will do it later, right now I need food, and I need it soon, if you want to go change feel free to, I just need food" I tell her and wave her off as I hear her leave the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once I had finished making my food I put it into a bowl and instantly started to eat, not realizing that I was this hungry.

"Mmm" I moan as I tasted the food. "So good"

"Really, do you always do that?" I hear Clara chuckle and I look up to see her in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yes I do" I tell her and stick my tongue out at her.

"Yup still childish, well I am off" she says and hugs me around my shoulders and I look at her confused.

"You…you're leaving already?" I ask her pouting that she was leaving.

"Yea, got things to do, and grading to do." she tells me sighing.

"Or you could stay here, it is a time machine in case you didn't realize?" I say trying to make her stay.

"No, I got to get it done, if I don't I won't ever get it done" she tells me and I sigh.

"Fine" I pout at her and then smile. "Just be safe, and I will see you later Miss. Impossible" I tell her and she smiles at her nickname.

"Oh course you will Harmony, now you should finish eating, I will make sure the Doctor checks in on you when I leave" she tells me and leave the kitchen for me to finish eating.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It must have been like twenty minutes or so when someone walked into the kitchen and sat on the other side of the table.

"Do you need something?" I ask finishing my food and looking up to see the Doctor.

"why did you let Clara tell Robin about our adventures?" he asked me after a long silence.

I sighed out and rested my head on my hands looking at him. "He…Robin, wouldn't have helped us get you back if she didn't tell him about our adventures, I don't really know what she told him, but I do know it helped us in the end" I tell him looking straight at him moving my hands away from my chin and putting my hand on his that was resting on the table.

"I guess it worked out for the best" he tells me and interlocks our fingers making me grin at how he was actully showing affection as since he apparently doesn't really like affection.

"Of course it was, though having him looming over me and Clara as we were sleeping could have been better" I say and he snaps his head in my direction with confusion but an evident look of jealousy in his eye.

"He watched you sleep? After he took both you and Clara away by doing something dangerous by jumping off the tower?" he says his accent getting stronger with a bit of anger and I quickly got up and cupped his face.

"Hey, now wait a minute, stop this, I don't like it when you get angry, jealous maybe, it's fun to tease you, but getting angry over something that I couldn't control, that's not okay" I tell him looking into his blue-ish eye color.

"But…he took you away, and that was far from okay, I had no idea what he was doing, but I didn't want to lose you" he says and places his hand on my cheek stroking his thumb against it me leaning into it.

"Doesn't excuses you for being rude to him basically the whole time we were there, you were ruining it for Clara" I mutter closing my eyes leaning into him.

"He was flirting with you. And you were flirting back with him, he has someone for him, you were not his to try and flirt with" the Doctor says sounding annoyed with what had happened.

"And if I told you that the Sherriff tried to kiss me what would you say?" I say biting my lip and opening my eyes to look at him to see if he made any expression, and it did he looked at me to see if I was joking and must of noticed I wasn't and quickly stood up making me lose my balance and nearly fall but him catching me easily then looking down at me.

"He tried to kiss you!" he say looking far from happy.

"If it's any consolation, I slapped him for trying to and made sure that Clara wasn't anywhere near him" I say trying to get him to cool down.

"That still doesn't make it better" he mumbled under his breath causing me to hit the back of his head.

"Oi, stop, he didn't kiss me at all, I slapped him, and that is that, now can we move onto something else, like take a trip somewhere" I say to him with big eyes and he sighs looking away.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks me and I grin.

"Since we took Clara to see Robin Hood, could we maybe go see King Arthur and the Knights of the…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"No, absolutely not, I will not take you back there, that is not going to happen, that was a bad idea the first time you did it, you are not going to see them again, no, no, no, no, no, no" he says and says the 'no's really fast and I pout then realize what he said.

"You said again? Why did you say again, that means I do get to meet them, yes!" I say and jump happily around the kitchen. "I get to meet Lancelot and King Arthur or well just Arthur because he isn't king till later." I say jumping happily but notice some tension near the Doctor and stop. "What, why are you so unhappy about it?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes and mumbles something that I couldn't catch.

"Darling i couldn't catch that, what was it you said" I say moving close to him and he shakes his head.

"Talking to myself dear" he tells me and takes my hand dragging me off somewhere.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He finally lead me to some room and opened the door only to find a garden there making my eyes go wide.

"Wow, it's beautiful, when did the Tardis make this room, or has it always been here?" I ask him as I move over to a bunch of flowers and lean down to smell them.

"I have no idea, when she did this, you were the one that showed me this room, said I would show it to you after Sherwood, and I am guessing that this is what you meant by Sherwood, as in Sherwood with Robin Hood, explains why that outfit is significant" I hear him say and mutter out the last part.

"Wait, you mean I am going to leave in this?" I ask him twirling around in my outfit that I was wearing.

"Yes, and it was confusing at the time, but since" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"Since it has actully happened, it makes sense now, right?" I finish and smile up at him as he nods. "Let's go explore, I want to see what is in here" I say excited and grab his hand pulling him with me.

"Harmony, Harmony!" he yells at me causing me to stop suddenly and him plow into me causing both of us to fall, him on top of me making me groan at the extra weight on me.

"Ow, you didn't have to yell at me, can you move, you're squishing my chest and I can't breathe" I say running out of breath as he rolls off me to lay next to me.

"you're the one that stopped" he says childishly making me giggle.

"See, don't be such am old man, you can be childish even now" I tell him and he turns to look at me glaring playfully.

"Are you calling me old?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Nope, not at all, I mean with that hair and all…maybe you are old." I say and turn to my side poking more fun at him.

"I know it's not the best looking face I have had, and I know it is weird when and if you look at us…" he starts to say and I put my finger on his lips silencing him.

"Shut-up, don't put words into my mouth, I never said I didn't like this face at all, I like every face you have, and plan to enjoy each and every one of them that I can, and don't you ever, ever think that I don't like one of your faces, because I do, and you will always be the Doctor no matter what happens" I tell him with honesty in my eyes and somehow through my speech I ended up on top of him glaring at him with his hands on my waist.

He looks at me and I finally realize that I am on top of him and a blush reaches my cheeks as I try to move off of him but his hands grip my waist tighter. "Don't move, stay, just stay," he tells me and I smile softly at him and lightly kiss the corner of his mouth, not really sure if he would be upset if I really kissed him or not so I played it safe. Then laid my head in the crook of his neck sighing gently.

"Sorry, I got carried away, I just don't like you talking bad things about yourself, you are amazing, and no matter what happens or what you look like, I will care about you, more ways than one, but I will always care about you." I tell him and feel him shift and take something out of his pocket.

"You're going to need this, for what you are going to do, plus you told me I give it to you here and now, so here" he says placing a box? in my hand.

"What…is that a…why are you giving me a ring box?" I ask him sitting up confused.

"It's a third of a ring, River…River will give you her part of it, the other part, you will get one day, a very special day…" he trails off as if he was reliving a memory.

"Right, so then is it a promise ring or like an engagement ring, because if you are proposing to me, then I will not accept if this is what you call a proposal, no way" I say moving off him and pouting with my arms across my chest and he sits up instantly.

"No, no, no, no, it's a promise ring, until you feel comfortable with it being anything else, a promise that whatever happens, we won't be apart, I will always come back for you even when things seem terrible, I will always be there for you" he tells me and move my hair out of my eyes cupping my cheek in his hand.

I chuckle slightly and smile up at him. "Wow, and I though this regeneration doesn't like sappy and affectingly things, who knew you were a sappy romance" I say poking fun at him making him roll his eyes at me. "Now, do I have to put it on myself or are you going to put it on for me?" I ask him and he takes the ring out of the box and picks up my left hand up and slides it on lightly kissing it after making me grin and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, it's beautiful, I love it" I tell him as he holds me close to him.

"Just following what you told me to do, exactly how you said so" he tells me and then pulls away making me frown.

"What…" I start to ask then notice then notice the light around me and frown. "Awe no fair, I wanted to spend some more time with you" I pout and kiss his cheek softly, "I guess I will see you later Scottish" I joke to him and then he leaves my sight and I close my eyes not wanting to see what was happening.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harmony?" I hear a woman say and I open my eyes to see Martha looking down at me concerned as to why I was on the floor making me jump up excitedly and grab her hands.

"Martha, Martha, Martha, guess what, guess what, guess what?" I say still jumping causing her to jump with me confused.

"Um, the Doctor let you get a pet?" she asks and I stop jumping and look at her questionably.

"Uhh, no, but now I want one, do you think if I beg him he will let me have one? " I ask her with big eyes thinking of all the possible pets I could have.

"Maybe, well tell me what you wanted to tell me" she says to me shaking her head at my childish behavior.

"Oh right, look, look, look, look, look" I say quickly and show her my hand with the ring on my finger and her eyes go wide.

"He proposed?" she breathes out and I shake my head.

"Nope, it's a promise ring, though he said something I couldn't quite catch, he mumbled it, plus it was in a much heavier Scottish accent I couldn't really determine what he was saying" I babble, "But, it's only one of three parts of the ring, RS has the other piece that she will give me hopefully soon, and I don't know about the other part, but it doesn't matter, isn't it pretty" I say looking at it and admiring it. It also made me wonder how much of an input River had in it, since she has a piece of it, obviously since she owns me a ring, because she married me and the Doctor.

"I mean, I know it's just part of it but it still looks lovely, that is why it is somewhat curvy here" I say pointing to the part closer to my hand rather than facing toward the tip of my finger. "But that's because it's only the first part not and is incomplete." I tell her smiling looking down at the ring fondly.

"Well no matter it looks beautiful, now let's go, the doctor told me to go change and I did, since we just did old New York" she tells me and my smile fades from my face realizing that where the Doctor was taking her was home.

"Right, off to the console room, shall we" I say holding out my arm and she grabs it leading us to the console room.

"Right Martha, great, let's get going," the Doctor says and turns around stopping mid-sentence looking at me with his mouth agape and me to look at him confused.

"What? Do I have grass in my hair, dam it I knew I should have brushed off" I mumble and go to mess with my hair when the Doctor's hand grabs mine before I can fix it. "Doctor, I need to get the…" I start but he kisses me causing me to freeze and once my brain caught up I kissed him back.

"You look beautiful, where were you just before?" he asks me and I think about what ot say.

"Sherwood, lovely weather they were having" I tell him and peck his lips once more and move to sit down on the captain's chair. "And I had to fit the time period, hence the dress, and I should change" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"No, leave it on, it looks lovely on you" he says then runs his hand through his hair as I raise my eyebrow at his complement.

"Thank you darling, but don't let me interrupt you, go do what you were going to do with Martha" I tell him and he nods.

"Right, right" he says and goes to set the Tardis to where we were headed, Martha's home.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is the next part, hope you enjoy if there are any mistakes then tell me and if you want a certain episode tell me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor was flipping switches and pressing buttons until he finally flipped up a lever and grinning at his success.

"There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot" the Doctor says stretching the back of his head and I roll my eyes.

"You should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?" Martha says letting go of the console and brushing her hands off then grinning.

"The end of the line." the Doctor says with an expressionless face making Martha grin and rush towards the doors.

"No place like it." the Doctor continues and Martha looks at him, questioning if she should open the doors. He nods and she goes outside only to be disappointed in the destination.

"Home. You took me home?" Martha says disappointed and somewhat angry with him and I just put my hands up in surrender mouthing 'Not my idea' to her.

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really."

The Doctor says and begins looking about at her photos.

"But all the stuff we've done—Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?" Martha says with a open mouth, not happy about him dropping her off.

"Yep, all in one night—relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs" the Doctor starts and picks up underwear drying on a rack "laundry." he says and Martha snags the offending lingerie from his fingertips.

"So, back were you were, as we promised." the Doctor says and I shake my head.

"I promised no such thing" I tell him placing my hands on my hips.

"This is it?" Martha says with a disbelief look on her face.

The Doctor inhales deeply "Yeah, we should probably…um…" he says taking my hand in his, his eyes wide but before he could finish Martha's phone rings and the answering machine picks up.

'_Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!'_

"I'm sorry." Martha says apologetically making me bite my lip trying not to laugh.

The machine beeps before Francine's message

'_Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?' Francine, Martha's mother says on the other line._

"It's Mum. It'll wait." Martha says nodding and the Doctor nods as well. I snicker at her wanting to avoid her mother but make it seem like a cough.

'_All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested.' her mother says._

Martha picks up the remote control and turns on the TV. We hear the voice of Professor Lazarus before we see him. **"The details are top secret—" **

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha says confused as we turn to look at the TV.

On the TV screen we see Prof Lazarus-who looks to be in his late 70s—holding a press conference. Tish is standing behind him.

"**Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…"**

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab." Martha still somewhat confused as to why she was on the TV.

"…**with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."**

Martha switches off the TV. "Sorry. You were saying we should-?" Martha starts to say looking back at the Doctor.

The Doctor inhales still looking at the TV "Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said." the Doctor says and leans his hand on the Tardis looking at Martha.

"Yeah. I suppose things just kind of…escalated." Martha says laughing a bit at the end and I lean on the Doctor.

"Mmm. Seems to happen to us a lot." the Doctor says looking at me and I give him a 'what are you talking about' look.

"Thank you two. For everything." Martha tells us nodding her head.

"It was my pleasure." the Doctor says and enters the Tardis, but I hang out for a second.

"We will be right back, just wait, you'll see" I tell her grinning patting her shoulder and step into the Tardis.

Once inside the Doctor was at the controls already setting us up for something.

"How about we go see an opera" he says and I shake my head.

"Dude, you do realize what he was saying right, that Lazarus guy said something, I can't remember" I say and look like I am thinking and the Doctor rolls his eyes.

"He said something about changing what it means to be human" the Doctor says brushing it off with a wave of his hand then realizing what he said and re set the coordinates for Martha's house.

The Doctor opens the door and pops his head out and I pop my head out as well. "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" the Doctor says repeating what he said earlier with a like horrified confused face making me giggle.

"Told you to wait a few seconds, and that we would be back" I tell her smiling and going back out of the Tardis, only to somehow trip over my blue medieval-style dress, that I still had yet to change out of and prepared for a face plant when I felt arms snake around my waist and pulls me into a chest.

"You need to be more careful" I hear him mutter into my hair.

"Ha, me being careful is like you staying put, no can do, it's this dress I need to get out of it." I complain.

"Well, since it is your sister Martha, you are invited to that party thingy right?" the Doctor questions her and she nods looking at us confused.

"Yea, and that means…" she trails off and I sigh.

"That means we go and have a look and see what the fuss is about, now outfits, great, i am not wearing a dress, no way, I don't want to, I just had to wear this for too long, no more dresses, I will wear a suit or something" I say under my breath, but the doorbell rings causing me to turn to look at Martha.

"You expecting someone?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No, but let me go check to see who it is" she says and goes to the door only to come back with a confused look and a package in her hands.

"It's a package?" I ask confused.

"For you though, how they got my address I have no idea, but it's for you" she says and hands me the package only for it to barely touch my hands before it is taken from me.

"Heyyyy, that's mine, get your own package" I say as the Doctor pulls out his sonic and starts scanning it.

"No, it could be dangerous." he says and picks it up shaking it next to his ear.

"Or it could be fragile, now give it here" I say and snatch it from him and try to open it, but it won't so I give up and take his sonic and open it that way and what is inside is amazing.

"Wow, it's beautiful" I say and take out what was in it and hold it up. "Look, it's just a dress and a note, hey no, you are not reading it" I say and move the note out of his line of vision.

_Ladybug,_

_Someone told me something about going to a party later. Hope this helps._

_I.J._

_P.S. don't tell your brother I visited you, I am technically doing errands _

"haha, ahh, no wonder he knew where I was" I say smiling at how Inato sent and must of delivered the package." I say realizing that with the initials it was him.

"Who sent it?" the Doctor says glaring at the contents with a weary look.

"Oh stop it, you are the only one I care about, plus it's a present for tonight, now go get dressed in a suit.." I start to say but he opens his mouth to complain about hating to wear a suit and I glare at him causing him to close his mouth. "That's what I thought, go change, while me and Martha get ready for this party" I say and grab Martha's hand to drag her somewhere, when I realize I don't know where her room is. "Uhh, you lead the way Martha, I will follow you" I tell her and she laughs and lead me to her room I think.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once we were in her room she got out a purple dress and she goes into her bathroom to change as I sit and wait for her to finish changing.

Once she came out I smiled, "You look lovely Martha" I tell her and she smiles.

"You will too, with that beautiful dress, you going to get changed?" she asks and I give her a sheepish smile.

"Um, I kinda need help getting out of this, it's bad enough I can barely breathe in it, but after I got it soaked twice, it will be harder to get off, could you help me, please? I mean if you don't want to, I can I guess go as the Doctor…" I start to say and she cuts me off.

"No, I will help you get it off" she says happily and walks over to me and tries to help me get out of it.

"Martha, not working…can't breathe, you're pulling it….too tight" I say barely being able to breathe now.

"Sorry, sorry, how did you even get into this?" she says struggling to get it off me.

"I don't know how, Miss. Impossible helped me get into it, as I helped her get into hers, but how to get out of it, I have no idea, plus she got out of it, I think because she didn't get soaked twice in a few hours made it worse for me" I tell her and she groans and I don't feel her tugging at it anymore.

"I can't get it, go ask the Doctor to get it loose, then come back and I will help you get ready and you can help me" she tells me and I smile.

"Deal" I tell her and quickly make my way to the Tardis.

"DOCTOR!" I yell and I hear a crash and he come in quickly as if something was wrong.

"What! What? What happened?" he says taking my face in his hand checking me to see if I was alright and I shove him off.

"I'm fine, just help me get this horrible dress off of me please, Martha can't get it off, I think she tightened it instead, but don't take it off, just loosen it please." I ask him and he sighs out a relief and I notice how he only had on a part of his suit and I blush.

"Right, right" he says and I turn around and feel his fingers loosen the dress gently and turn back around kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, now go get ready, and wear a bow-tie not a tie, please" I say to him and he looks like he is about to protest and I glare at him causing him to nod his head with wide eyes making me smile. "Good, make sure it is Tardis Blue please, I want you to match me" I tell him and leave the Tardis and rush to Martha's room and see her putting on her make-up.

I quickly smiled at her and rushed into the bathroom grabbing my dress.

Once I finished changing I kept tugging at the dress only for Martha's hand to slap it away.

"No, stop tugging it" she says as she puts make-up on me and I try to move out of the way only for her to glare at me.

"Sorry, but it is really, really short" I complain. "I didn't think it was this short, the Doctor won't leave my side, with this on, him and his over protected-ness" I say as she puts eyeliner on me while I try and sit still.

"You have him wrapped around your finger, he will be fine, I mean look at you" she says after she finished applying the make-up on me, and starts on my hair, doing a waterfall style braid and curling it at the ends then smiles at me like you would a masterpiece.

She grabs her shoes, while I go to put on the converse I grabbed while in the Tardis only to have them taken out of my hands.

"No, these don't match what you are wearing, the box had heals, now put them on" she says taking them out of my hand and holding them up as if it was a discussing object..

"No, H-E-double hockey-stick no, I refuse to wear heals." I say shaking my head and placing my arms across my chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I still can't believe you made me wear heels" I say growling under my breath trying to keep myself balanced and figuring out what I was going to do once we got there and if I could do something, or just let it happen the way it is supposed to be.

We were walking down the street and the Doctor was fussing with the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens." he says and I swat his hand away from him so he wouldn't mess it up.

"No that's just you, darling" I whisper in his ear and fixing his cuffs and making sure that his bow-tie was straight.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." Martha says.

"James Bond?" the Doctor says looking offended that she would say that then thinking about it "Really?" and puffs his chest approvingly and happy that he got compared to James Bond.

"No, don't say that, you just boosted his ego like really boost it up" I groan and move away from him only to stumble and the Doctor to catch me. "See this is why I don't wear heals, I can't wear them without falling" I say glaring at Martha, but she just chuckles as we approach the impressive entrance to Lazarus Laboratories.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inside the main reception room, guests are mingling. Dominating the room is a large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars with a slight curve at the top.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" the Doctor says as he takes something from a passing tray and tosses one whole into his mouth and holds another one out for me but I give him a disgusted look.

"No, I have no idea what that is, plus I don't eat just anything, can't trust what is in it" I tell him and shove it into his mouth as he starts to protest and smile at his face before he starts chewing it. Tish joins us smiling.

"Hello." Tish says and goes to hug Martha.

"Tish." Martha says smiling as they hug.

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish says looking Martha up and down then looking around the room.

"Very." Martha says while nodding looking around the room.

"And two nights out in a row for you—that's dangerously close to a social life." Tish says jokingly making me stifle a laugh.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha says jokingly back.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her." Tish says filling her in on what was going on.

"Leo in black tie? That I must see." Martha says with an unbelievable look.

Tish then turns to look at both me and the Doctor and Martha goes to introduce us.

"This is, uh, the Doctor. And Harmony" Martha says introducing us to her sister and I wave.

"Hello." the Doctor says shaking her hand.

"Is he with you?" Tish asks and I give her a confused look as to why she disregarded me.

"Yeah." Martha says stiffly.

"But he's not on the list. How did he get in? Harmony Turner is, but no one named 'The Doctor' on it" she says and my eyes go wide.

"Wait, what, I'm on the list?" I ask her confused and she gives me a weird look and I shake my head. "I mean, of course I'm on the list, but why?" I ask her.

"He's my plus one." Martha says and shifted on her feet.

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" the Doctor says interrupting before Tish could say anything.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff." Tish says proudly.

"She's in the PR department." Martha says smiling.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." Tish says with a slight frown on her face.

"You're joking." Martha says not believing she was telling the truth.

"I put this whole thing together." Tish says looking slightly upset that Martha wouldn't believe her.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." the Doctor says and turns to the machine in the middle of the room.

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later" Tish says and leaves to mingle.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" the Doctor says and cough trying not to laugh at his obliviousness to what it means and he give me a weird look but I just shake my head.

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha says while chuckling slightly.

"Oh, nice." the Doctor says smiling and making me laugh at him approving of the word and turning to look at the machine.

"Martha." I hear Martha's mother Francine say from behind us and Martha turns around, and I decide to as well to see her look at her mother as if she hasn't seen her in years.

"Mum!" Martha says and she gives her mother a big hug.

"Oh. All right, what's the occasion?" Francine says hugging her daughter back.

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all." Martha says happy to see her mother again.

"You saw me last night." Francine says confused.

"I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo." Martha say to her brother and he looks down at his outfit.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him." Leo says jokingly and I notice Francine notice me and the Doctor standing behind Martha.

"You disappeared last night." Francine says to Martha looking a bit unamused that she had just left and disappeared.

"I...just went home." Martha says looking a bit upset.

"On your own?" her mother asks her eyes briefly flashing to the Doctor and I grab his hand.

"This is a friend of mine, the Doctor, and Harmony" Martha says introducing us.

"Doctor what?" Francine asks him.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together." Martha says covering it up that he has no other title. Leo shakes the Doctor's hand, then mine.

"Yeah, all right" the Doctor says and shakes Francine's hand "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. Heard a lot about you." he says and I elbow him in his side as

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" Francine says not really amused at it and the Doctor's eyes go wide trying to think about what it is that Martha had told him.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy." the Doctor says frazzled and I take over.

"What he means is, we haven't heard much about you, but of those things that we have, Martha has described you as an amazing mother.

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?" Francine says and turns her head to look at me and I realize what she mean by that and my eyes go wide.

"Oh…you know…stuff." the Doctor says dumbly starting to get uncomfortable.

"And by stuff he means, experiments and sciencey doctor things" I tell her trying to make it so he didn't mean anything like what she was probably thinking of.

Our conversation was cut short, as there was a tapping on glass, a signal that an announcement was about to be made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." Lazarus says and he enters the cabinet. Two female technicians start the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There is a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars begin to spin individually. Creating an energy field. They ten begin to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon goes off.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading." the Doctor says and I give him a 'oh really, I didn't notice' kind of look and roll my eyes as the technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels explode, sending off sparks. The Doctor jumps over the low desk and aims his sonic screwdriver at the controls and I bite my lip knowing what is about to happen.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" Lady Thaw says

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" the Doctor yells and pulls one of the main wires that connect to the cabinet and it slowly stops spinning. Martha and I run to the door and the Doctor runs to join us.

"Get it open!" the Doctor yells and they open the door and watch as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerges looking 40 years younger. Photographers snap away as Martha and the Doctor look on amazed. Lazarus touches his face, realizing it worked. He steps completely out and stands before his machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" Lazarus says and holds his arms up in triumph as everyone claps.

"He did it. He actually did it." Lady Thaw says and people are taking the opportunity to have their photograph taken with Lazarus. Martha watches Lazarus as the Doctor studies the machine me studying it with him as he had dragged me over to look more closely at it.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Martha says unbelieving it.

"It's not a trick" I tell her shaking my head looking at Lazarus.

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were." the Doctor says unhappy.

"What just happened, then?" Martha says turning her head to face the Doctor and me.

"He just changed what it means to be human." the Doctor breathes out and I sigh.

"Which only means trouble" I say and the Doctor grabs my hand squeezing it for reassurance, then my phone went off, and by went off and where it was made the Doctor look at me questionably.

"I don't have pockets, so I have it in my bra, I'll see who it is later" I tell him my cheeks turning red from embarrassment for leaving the phone on with sound and not on silent.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm famished." Lazarus says as we walk up behind them.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." the Doctor says looking interested in Lazarus eating so much.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr.…" Lazarus says and the Doctor fills in the blank.

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation." the Doctor says looking at him and speaking like it is an everyday experience.

"That's not possible." Lazarus laughing and still smiling.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's—that's inspired." the Doctor says furrowing his brows looking at Lazarus.

"You understand the theory, then." Lazarus says looking intrigued.

"He knows enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." I say cutting the Doctor off before he could speak.

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus says raising his eyebrows and popping another piece of food into his mouth.

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender." I say pointing out that it was true.

"You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw tells me somewhat bitterly.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." the Doctor points out looking at Lady Thaw and pulling me closer to him.

"Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." Lazarus says smiling at the Doctor.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha says nodding like it was obvious.

"Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need." Lazarus says laughing.

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Lady Thaw says smiling.

"Commercially?! You are joking. That'll cause chaos." Martha says looking at her like she was crazy.

"Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve." Lazarus says looking from Martha back to the Doctor.

"This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer." the Doctor says his eyebrows furrowing again and I squeeze his hand to try and get him to stop.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." Lazarus says his eyebrows going up as he says this.

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs." Lady Thaw says as she walks away and Lazarus moves to follow her.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Harmony, In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." he says and reaches out to take my hand and I give him my hand knowing that we will need the DNA sample later as he takes my hand, kissing the back of it before leaving.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done." The Doctor says and glares at the retreating form of Lazarus.

" So what do we do now?" Martha questions looking at Lazarus retreating form.

Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests. Though I have no idea how" the Doctor says and I whack him on the head. "Oww, what was that for." he whines and I roll my eyes and wave my hand in front of his face.

"Need a DNA sample by any chance Doctor" I say mimicking his accent grinning up at him.

"You are brilliant you" he says and kisses my forehead grabbing the hand Lazarus didn't kiss and we head off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once we got to the lab we put in the DNA sample and were now looking at the results of the DNA test on a computer screen.

"Amazing." the Doctor said looking at the screen with his glasses on his face making.

"What?" Martha asks.

"Lazarus's DNA." I say looking at the screen.

"I can't see anything different." Martha says and I roll my eyes.

"Look at it!" the Doctor yells as the image on the screen flickers.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!" Martha says her eyebrows furrowing trying to make it seem like it was just her imagination.

"But it did." the Doctor tells her.

"It's impossible." Martha breathes out.

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" the Doctor says looking at me and I shake my head.

"No, because there is no such thing as impossible, just highly unlikely and when that happens it can only mean trouble." I tell him, plus with Clara being the Impossible Girl, but nothing really is impossible.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha says bobbing her head as she speaks as she doesn't believe it.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." the Doctor says quickly then rephrases it so Martha can understand him.

"But they're still mutating now." Martha says looking at the screen.

" 'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him." I say looking at the screen as it keeps flickering.

"Change him into what?" Martha questions frowning with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I dunno but I think we need to find out." The Doctor says still looking at the screen.

"That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha says and the Doctor turns to look at her.

"Let's go!" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out as Martha follows us out of the lab.


	25. Chapter 25

So here is part two of The Lazarus Experiment, if there are any mistakes tell me, and if you want a certain episode tell me as well. Anyway Enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We step out of the lift and into Lazarus's office. The Doctor turns on the lights.

"This is his office, all right." Martha says looking around.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor says also looking around.

"Maybe he went somewhere?" I ask trying to explore a bit.

"Dunno. Let's try back at the re" Martha starts to say but notices something "…ception."

Sticking out from behind the desk a pair of skeletal bones—wearing high heels. We rush over to see the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha says with a horrified look on her face.

"Yeah, or what used to be" I say uncomfortable and somewhat sick to my stomach by what we were seeing and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." the Doctor says with his eyes wide.

"Lazarus." Martha breathes out trying to think of an explanation as to what happened.

"Could be." the Doctor says to her still looking at Lady Thaw's remains.

"So he's changed already." Martha says turning to look at him.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough." the Doctor says turning to her with wide eyes.

"So he might do this again?" Martha says and looks at me and I bite my lower lip and slightly nod.

"Hmm." the Doctor says thinking.

We dash back to the lifts or well Martha does and the Doctor pulls me along even though I really didn't want to because of Tish was going to be coming out of the other side right after we left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We arrive back at the reception after getting out of the lift.

"I can't see him." Martha says as we walk past the musicians who were playing music on a violin and a cello.

"He can't be far. Keep looking." the Doctor says looking around and walks on, but I stay with Martha.

"Hey, you all right, Martha? I think Mum wants to talk to you." Leo asks holding a drink in his hand.

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" Martha says not really paying attention to him but still looking around.

"Yeah. He was getting' cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago." Leo says like it was a regular occurrence.

The Doctor joins them moments before Francine.

"With Tish?!" Martha yells with wide eyes concerned about her sister.

"Ah, Doctor. Harmony" Francine says but the Doctor ignores her and questions Leo.

"Where did they go?" the Doctor says pointing at Leo for an answer.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo says confused as to why the Doctor asked.

"Doctor— " Francine starts to say but is cut off by him rushing past her and spilling her drink causing me to sigh.

"I'm speaking to you!" Francine yells as the Doctor rushes away.

Martha follows the Doctor, stopping a moment to talk to her mother. "Not now, Mum!" Martha says through her teeth.

"I am sorry for his rudeness Mrs. Jones, um but I have to go and keep an eye on him, I really am sorry." I apologize to her and quickly follow Martha and the Doctor not wanting to get let behind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We arrive back at Lazarus's office the Doctor not even letting the door open up completely just rushing into the room and stops.

"Where are they?" Martha breathes out panting.

The Doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver. "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." the Doctor says and I roll my eyes as he holds the sonic screwdriver out at arm's length and slowly turns in a circle. Its beeping increases.

"Got him." the Doctor says as his arm starts to move up and the beeping increases as it moves up toward the ceiling.

"Where?" Martha says confused and I start to make my way toward the stairs.

The Doctor ends up pointing the sonic screwdriver at the ceiling. "But this is the top floor!" Martha starts to protest.

"The roof Martha, every building usually has a roof!" I yell already making my way up the stairs as they go to follow me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act—'" Lazarus starts to say as we finally got to the roof.

"'Falls the shadow'" the Doctor finishes and Lazarus turns to see the Doctor finishing the line for him and also spots both me and Martha.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus says with a smirk on his face.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish says confused and upset that she was ruining he 'moment' with Lazarus.

"Tish, get away from him." Martha says like a command.

"What? Don't tell me what to do." Tish says shaking her head at Martha.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." the Doctor says not amused by what was going on.

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?" Lazarus says smiling at the end.

"Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that mattes; it's the person and how they chose to live their life, not by trying to make it so you are younger or age slower." I say to him my eyes narrowed.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus says trying to contradict what I said.

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself." the Doctor breathes out.

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus says unhappy.

"Over here, Tish." Martha says holding out her hand for her sister to take.

Tish walks over to Martha with an annoyed look on her face. "You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." Tish say unhappy about this.

Behind Tish, Lazarus is having another attack making me flinch and move closer to the Doctor.

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha yells at her sister.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish says it like she was proud that she could be with someone like him, but at the sound of growling, Tish slowly turns her head and we see the monster for the first time. It looks a cross between and human skeleton and a scorpion. It rears up.

"Run!" both me and the Doctor yell and we race inside and the Doctor seals the lock with the sonic screwdriver. Martha presses the call button for the lift.

"See this is why I don't wear heals" I mutter to myself.

"Are you okay?" Martha asks Tish breathing heavily.

"I was gonna snog him." Tish says horrified about what she was about to do.

Lazarus bangs on the door, alerting the buildings automatic security.

"**Security breach. Security breach. Security beach." **Sirens begin to go off and a computerized warning comes over the PA.

"What's happening?" Martha asks wide eyes at the alarm going off.

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits." Tish says with wide eyes at the fact that the lifts were now not working.

"He must be breaking through that door." the Doctor breathes out then turns to us "The stairs, come on!" he yells and we go to the stairs and run down the stairs, we hear the door crash open.

"He's inside!" Martha yells in a panicky tone of voice.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doctor yells back at her and we finally return to the reception panting and the Doctor asks "Tish! Is there another way out of here?".

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." Tish says pointing to the corner of the room.

The Doctor tosses the sonic screwdriver to Martha. "Martha, setting 54. Hurry." the Doctor says and grabs my hand pulling me with him. Martha rushes off followed by Tish. The Doctor jumps on the platform in front of Lazarus's machine pulling me with him.

"Listen to me! Your people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" The Doctor yells pointing at the door where Martha and Tish currently were.

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive." A women says scoffing thinking it was a false alarm.

Glass shatters and Lazarus appears on the landing above before leaping down to the reception floor. Martha and Tish rush to open the door as everyone runs for the exits. Martha gets the door open.

"Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" Martha yells and everyone rushes out of the building.

Lazarus closes in on the woman who wouldn't believe the Doctor and she just stands there.

"No! Get away from her!" the Doctor yells trying to get Lazarus to stop but the woman screams and we hear the sound of her being sucked dry before her shell falls to the floor. Francine is with Leo who slowly comes to as Lazarus approaches.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" I yell and he turns to face both me and the Doctor.

"What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" the Doctor say running away from the reception hall pulling me with him and up through the hallways, Lazarus following us.

We run onto a service hall filled with all sorts of pipes. We creep through quietly, me however having to take my shoes off.

"It's no good, Doctor, Harmony. You can't stop me." Lazarus hisses out and we see his shadow.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" the Doctor says kinda mocking Lazarus.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress." Lazarus hisses out.

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!" I yell out upset about what he was doing, even though I knew I couldn't change anything.

"It is a necessary sacrifice." Lazarus hisses out.

"That's not your decision to make." the Doctor says and the power goes back on so the lights return in the service hall and we were no longer hidden as we once were.

"Peek-a-boo." Lazarus hisses spotting up and we look up to see Lazarus on the ceiling.

"Oh, hello." the Doctor breathes out and starts running from the room pulling me along with him.

We enter a lab. The Doctor fiddles with the battery of a light fixture, leaving wires exposed. He then turns on all the gas jets. He pulls me down with him when we hears Lazarus enter.

"More hide-and-seek, Doctor and Harmony? How disappointing." he hisses out and it sounds like more things being broken. "Why don't you two come out and face me?" Lazarus hisses out.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" the Doctor says then stands.

"Why would we wanna face that, hmm?" I say finishing his line and standing up as well.

"Well, the only face I would look at would be Harmony's face in a mirror, wouldn't mind that one bit" the Doctor says as we run from the room, the Doctor slicking a switch as we leaves, causing the room to explode behind us and me putting my heels back on as the Doctor runs into Martha as we reach a corner.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor says eyes wide.

"I'm returning this." Martha says happily holding out sonic screwdriver "I thought you might need it." she says

"How did you-?" the Doctor starts to say but Martha cuts him off.

"I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you." Martha says quickly.

"I blasted Lazarus." the Doctor says his yes still wide.

"Did you kill him?" Martha says and me and the Doctor turn to look to see Lazarus crashing down the hall.

"No, he more like pissed him off more, probably a bad idea as well, let's go" I say grabbing Martha's hand as we run.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We get back in the reception room. "What now? We've just gone 'round in a circle!" Martha yells as Lazarus bursts in and the Doctor heads for the device me following him.

"We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in." the Doctor says opening the door and we hide in the device where we were squished together like sardines me more pushed up against the Doctor and Martha pushed up against my side.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asks panting.

"No we aren't hiding, we are somewhat stalling" I tell her panting trying not to panic because I do not really liking being in a small space.

"He knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us." the Doctor breathes out.

"But we're trapped!" Martha says eyes wide.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem." the Doctor says and I snort.

"A little, more light a tight problem" I say trying to get my breathing under control.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Martha says annoyed that he doesn't have a plan.

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here!" the Doctor says to her his eyebrows starting to furrow.

"Then what?" Martha asks him annoyed that he isn't telling the whole plan or what happens after this.

"Well…then I'd come up with another plan." the Doctor breathes out and I groan.

"Which, for the record, could have gone better" I say closing my eyes trying to calm myself down. "And this is not helping me calm down, being in a tight place" I mutter breathing in and out.

"In your own time, then." Martha says and another bang is herd from outside and she turns her head to look or try to look.

In the tight quarters, the Doctor has a hard time reaching into his pocket and is basically pushing me and I stop him but he accidently moves his elbow against Martha.

"Hey!" Martha yells as he nudges her.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. " he apologizes still trying to get his sonic.

"Stop, let me get it" I say and move my hand into his pocket and grab it without hitting anyone and hand it to him. "Here we are." he says grimacing as he shifts and we get pressed up closer to each other.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Martha says uncomfortably.

"Improvise." the Doctor says and slides down slowly to the floor and pops open a panel.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha says confused.

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin., it is Lazarus" I say telling her trying to explain it as the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the wires attached to the panel.

"Human? How can it be human?" Martha says not believing me at all and sounding panicky.

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant." the Doctor says looking up at us then back at the panel.

"So it's a throwback." Martha breathes out still confused.

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake." the Doctor says giving her a brief history lesson about how it is possible and continues to work on the wires.

"It's like Pandora's box." Martha says and my eyes go wide shaking my head not wanting to think about the Pandorica.

"Exactly. Nice shoes, by the way, both of you." the Doctor compliments

"No, no, let's not compare it to Pandora's box please" I say shivering just thinking about it.

After a while a blue light fills the capsule. "Doctor, what's happening?" Martha says panicking by the light.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on." the Doctor says looking up at us.

"That's not good, is it?" Martha says gritting her teeth together.

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out." the Doctor says still fiddling with the wires.

"I don't want to hurry you, but—" Martha says nearly closing her eyes.

"I know, I know. Nearly done." the Doctor yells.

"What're you doin'?" Martha yells back at him and I close my eyes not wanting to do this.

"He's trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it." I say so the Doctor can finish what he was doing.

"Will that kill him?" Martha yells as she looks around.

"When he transforms, he's three times his size—cellular triplication—so he's spreading himself thin." the Doctor says really fast.

"We're gonna end up like him!" Martha yells to the Doctor and I reach for her hand to squeeze it.

"Just one more!" the Doctor yells and pulls a wire and the energy field changes, moving out from the capsule, knocking Lazarus away. The Doctor opens the door and steps out pulling me with him and Martha following us.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then." Martha breathes out as she goes out of the machine.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." the Doctor says looking upset that he took so long and I roll my eyes.

"It's because you were having a conversation darling, you got a bit distracted trying to figure out what ot say while solving the problem" I tell him and kiss his cheek as we see Lazarus laying on the floor in human form, naked, on the floor.

"Oh God. He seems so…human again. It's kind of pitiful." Martha breathes out saddened by what she was seeing.

"Eliot saw that, too. 'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper.'" the Doctor says frowning and I lean into his side.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Medical services come to take the body, carrying it out on a gurney in a bag. We walk down the step and the Doctor starts to undo his bow-tie and I pout at that. The first to see us was Tish.

"She's here. Oh, she's all right." Tish says and hugs Martha.

"Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished out chat." the Doctor starts to say to Francine and I move closer to Martha not wanting to be on her bad side as Francine slaps him on the face.

"Keep away from my daughter, you as well." she says to the Doctor then at me angrily and I flinch back and Martha moves in front of me.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha says angrily and I go to move near the Doctor.

The Doctor puts his hand on his cheek. "All their mothers, every time." he says and I move his hand and lightly kiss he cheek.

"I'm sorry" I say to him stroking my thumb over his cheek.

"They are dangerous! I've been told things." Francine says to Martha not happy.

"What are you talking about?" Martha says with a glare on her face.

Francine takes Martha by the shoulders. "Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!" Francine says.

"This isn't their fault. They saved us, all of us!" Martha yells pushing her mother's arms off her shoulder.

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo says trying to move the blame onto Tish and she elbows Leo in the side. There's a crash and the Doctor looks at Martha before running off with me.

Eventfully Tish joins up with the Doctor and Martha, and I as we run down the street where we see the ambulance, the doors open and the medics merely husks.

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should've known, really." the Doctor breathes out and takes out the sonic screwdriver and searches for Lazarus like he did earlier.

"Where's he gone?" Martha breathes out looking at the Doctor.

"That way. The church." the Doctor says looking up at the Cathedral.

"Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." Tish says and we make our way to the Cathedral.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Inside the cathedral, they proceed up the nave, the Doctor in front with the sonic screwdriver held out in front of him.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha whispers to us.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" the Doctor questions not taking his eyes away from what was in front of us.

We move forward through the empty cathedral to the open space behind the altar and underneath the bell tower. Lazarus is sitting there gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped about him and the Doctor puts his sonic back in his pocket.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside." Lazarus whispers out.

"The Blitz." me and the Doctor say at the same time.

"You've read about it." Lazarus says looking at us.

"We were there." I say looking at the Doctor.

"You're too young." Lazarus scoffs at us.

"So are you." the Doctor points out his eyebrows going up.

Lazarus laughs but it soon turns to gasps of pain as he fights the mutation. "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again." Lazarus says.

The Doctor walks around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower. Martha watches, knowing he's planning something and I stay with her, not wanting to leave her to do what she was going to do.

"So defenseless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it." Lazarus breathes out panting.

"That's what you were trying to do today." the Doctor states.

"That's what I did today." Lazarus points out.

"What about the other people who died?" the Doctor says bitterly.

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history." Lazarus says.

"Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that." the Doctor says his eyebrows going up as he says this.

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful." Lazarus says as he groans in pain as his body tries to change.

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?" the Doctor says.

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human." Lazarus yells out in pain.

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." the Doctor says shaking his head slightly.

"He's gonna change again at any minute." Martha whispers to us.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work." the Doctor whispers back.

"Up there?" Martha whispers gesturing to the top and the Doctor nods and goes back to circling Lazarus.

"It could work" I tell her and she nods thinking of another way to do this.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus breathes out.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust." the Doctor says and squats beside Lazarus "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone." the Doctor says with a sad look in his eyes.

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus breathes out.

"Is it?" the Doctor questions him.

Lazarus feels the change again. "I will feed soon." Lazarus tells the Doctor.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"You've not been able to stop me so far." Lazarus says grinning.

I grab Martha's arm before she does something and move in front of her and say what she was going to say "Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat." I yell at him

"Harmony, no." the Doctor says with horror in his eyes realizing what I was doing.

Lazarus snarls and chases after me, Martha and Tish running with me.

"What are you doing?" Martha yells at her sister as she follows me.

"Keeping you out of trouble!" Tish yells back as we run.

"Doctor! The tower!" Martha yells as we run up the narrow spiral staircase that leads to the upper level. Lazarus follows and begins screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Tish says as we stop for a second.

"He's changed again. We've got to lead him up." I say nodding to them starting to run again.

"Harmony?! Martha?!" the Doctor yells from down below and Martha peers out of one of the archways in the upper level.

"Doctor!" Martha yells as she leans out from a stone passageway.

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?!" he yells up to her.

"Up to the top!" Martha yells back.

"Martha…" Tish says noticing Lazarus making his way along the passage and I take off my shoes and throw one at him trying to stall him, but it seems to piss him off further.

"Then what?" I yell to the Doctor peeking my head out but before he can tell me Tish yells at Martha to go and I follow.

"Martha, come on!" Tish yells grabbing Martha.

Martha and Tish arrive at the top of the bell tower, which is a circular walkway with wooden rails.

"There's nowhere to go! We're trapped!" Tish says as we make our way around the wooden rails.

"This is where he said to bring him." Martha say panting.

"All right, so we're not trapped. We're bait." Tish breathes out looking at me and I nod slight.

"He knows what he's doing. We have to trust him." Martha says looking distraught. "Plus he wouldn't put Harmony in any danger, he would rather get himself hurt than her get hurt" she tell her sister.

"Ladies." Lazarus hisses and enters, blocking the only doorway.

"Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time." I say pushing both of them behind me.

"But—" both Martha and Tish start to protest.

"Just do it, Martha! Tish!" I yell at them and toss my other shoe at Lazarus making him halt for a second then he attacks, swinging down his tail.

Lazarus knocks away part of the wall. I got hit by his tail and fall over, clinging to the edge causing me to scream.

"Harmony!" Martha yells and Lazarus leaps across to stand over me.

"Hold on! Get away from her!" I hear Tish yell.

Up in the bell tower, Tish and Martha were probably holding their heads in agony as the sound waves from the organ resonate in the tight space. Lazarus begins to write. I try to hold on wincing at the loud sound. Lazarus topples over the edge and falls to the floor below and my hand starts to slip.

As I was about to fall both Martha and Tish grab my arm.

"I've got you. Hold on." Tish says to me and I grip their arms tightly.

"Harmony?! Martha?!" the Doctor yells in a panicked voice.

Tish and Martha pull me back onto the walkway and they both sob in relief and hug me.

"I'm okay! We're all okay!" I yell trying not to sob and then turn to both Martha and to Tish "Thanks. Don't know what I would have done without both of you" I say smiling at them breathing heavily tears threatening to fall.

"It's your Doctor you should be thanking." Tish tells me and nudges Martha.

"Told you he'd think of something." Martha tells Tish laughs slightly.

"He cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?" Tish says laughing while panting.

"He always does. It's more fun that way." I say sniffling.

"Who is he?" Tish ask Martha.

"He's…he's the Doctor. And she is Harmony" Martha says to Tish.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor runs to the stairs where he hugs Martha first then hugs me tightly and kisses my hair and muttering that I was okay and that he was scared for me, not letting go even after Martha asks him a question.

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha asks him.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." he says letting go but moving his arm around my waist.

"Hmm, especially about playing loud." Martha says and the Doctor leans forward like he didn't hear her.

"Sorry?" he jokes and both me and Martha laugh and we make our way back to Martha's flat, the Doctor after learning about me losing my heels was giving me a piggy back ride the way back.

After the Doctor sets me down we are standing in front of the TARDIS in Martha's flat.

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then." the Doctor breathes out leans back a bit after he had opened the Tardis.

"I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in, and you as well Harmony, take care of him." Martha says shaking her head then smiling.

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?" I say smiling and giggling a bit.

"Yeah." Martha says laughing.

"So, what d'you say, one more trip?" the Doctor says and tilts his head gesturing at the Tardis.

"No. Sorry." Martha says after looking at the Tardis then back at the Doctor.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it." the Doctor says confused his eyebrows furrowing.

"I do, but I can't go on like this. 'One more trip.' It's not fair." Martha says trying to get him to say she could be a companion.

"She is right, it's not fair darling" I say to the Doctor a sly smirk on my face and he doesn't realize what I mean.

"What're you talking about?" the Doctor says looking from me to Martha confused.

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here." Martha says unhappily.

"Okay, then. If that's what you want." the Doctor says finally getting what my smirk meant and smile wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Right. But we've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go." Martha says and walks away from the TARDIS, keeping her back to it. When the Doctor doesn't say anything, she looks over her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asks him confused as to why we weren't leaving.

"What? Martha he said okay." I say smiling at her.

"Sorry?" Martha asks confused.

"Okay." the Doctor says and nods his head at the TARDIS.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Martha says and hugs both him and me while laughing

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" the Doctor says and goes to enter the Tardis but I shake my head.

"I gotta go meet up with someone, I'll see you soon" I tell him and lightly peck his lips and go to grab my converse that I had grabbed them and start to put them on ad the TARDIS dematerializes and Martha's phone rings.

"_Hi, I'm out! Leave a message!"_

"_Martha, it's your mother. Please, phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Doctor and Harmony really are. I know they're dangerous. You're gonna get yourself killed. Please, trust me. This information comes from Harold Saxon himself. You're not safe!" _Francine says into the answering machine and I shake my head still wondering why or how the Master knew I would be at that party. It caused me to shiver at the thought of not knowing why.

"Now to see who texted me earlier." I say and take out my phone to see who it was from.

_Little Red: You are visiting right? You said you would visit soon, please visit. _

I smiled and quickly texted her back.

_Me: I will be there soon ,just gotta get my brother to drop me off, see you soon Little Red._

I quickly went out of Martha's flat only to run into someone, that someone being "Jack!" I yell and hug him as he spins me around.

"How did you…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"You told me, so let's go to Leadworth to see your friends?" he asks an I nod.

"Yes, off to see Little Red, because I absolutely do not want to get hit with a cricket bat." I say and he shakes his head and leads me to a car and we get in and drive off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It didn't take as long as I thought, but that might have been because I might have fallen asleep.

"Ladybug wake up, I need you to wake up so I can drop you off" I hear Jack say and I groan.

"Fiiiiine, thanks Jack" I say opening my eyes and lightly kissing his cheek. "What time is it anyway?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Morning, it's morning, now go meet up with your friends, they seem to be expecting you." he says and I smile.

"Bye, Jack see you later" I yell and make my way to go find Amy.

"HARMONY!" I hear someone yell and I am thrown into a hug with Amy hugging me tightly.

"AMY!" I yell back and hug her tightly, then realizing that the Doctor would be here maybe in a few months, also realizing she was in a costume.

"Let me guess, detective kissogram?" I ask her and she nods.

"Of course, though, it took you long enough to get here" she tells me placing her hands on her hips and I bit my lower lip.

"I had a party to go to, that's why I responded later" I tell her and she pouts.

"You said he would come this year, why hasn't Raggedy man not come yet?" she asks me and I sigh.

"Sometime this year Amy, believe me, he is an idiot, and does not know how to drive his Blue Box at all, that is why he is late, but I think when he does, a cricket bat is a helpful tool." I tell her and she give me a slight glare and I put my hands up in defense.

"Just saying, how is everything going?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"The usually, boring, nothing to do, no Raggedy man to see" she tells me and I sigh.

"Amy, he will be here, I promise, and I don't tend to break my promises, okay?" I tell her and she nods.

"I have to go it seems I am wanted somewhere else, but remember, he will come back, but when he does give him a good hit on the head, might help him remember what he said" I tell her smiling as she disappears from my view and I find myself in a bathroom?

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." I hear a women's voice say and then those someone's leave and I breath out only to hear someone open a stall door and I open mine as well only to see Donna Nobel there and I realize where I am as her mouth opens wide.

"Harmony" she says quietly and I nod at her and she grins and pulls me into a hug, but then notices what I am wearing. "Why are you in a dress, and when did you get here?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Uh, I was at a party" I tell her,

"Do you know where the Doctor is?" she asks and I shake my head, she has to wait to find him, plus he is kinda on the roof, so better not.

"No, no idea, just kinda got here, anyway let's see what Miss. Foster is up to." I say and grab her arm as we sneak out and follow them.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the next part, Partners in Crime. If there are any mistakes tell me and if you want a certain episode leave a revewi of that episode and i might be able to do it. The next part will be a bit of a fluffy chapter. Anyway Enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Donna and I sneak to the door of Miss Foster's office and I put my ear against the door hinting that Donna do the same.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This "she lifts a capsule "is the spark of life." Miss. Foster says.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asks.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body." Miss. Foster says

"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?" Penny says confused.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these" Miss Foster says as she puts an Adipose to the table "are my children." she says.

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny says looking at the Adipose.

"Donna, you look I'll stay down here, pull me up if you need me" I whisper very softly to her and she nods and rises to look in through the door window.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." Miss. Foster starts to say and I see Donna get a surprised look on her face and she looks at me with wide eyes then back up again, at the Doctor is what I am guessing surprised her making me want to laugh and think of the whole conversation.

'Donna?'

"DOCTOR!" Donna mouths.

'But... what? Wha... What?!'

"OH MY GOD!" Donna mouths excitedly

'But... how?'

"It's me!" Donna mouths pointing at herself.

'Well, I can see that!'

"Oh this is brilliant! " Donna mouths and does two thumbs up, then pulls me up with her making the Doctor's eyes go very wide.

'Harmony!' he mouths with concern

"Hey Darling" I mouth and I wiggle my fingers as a wave.

He shakes his head and looks back at Donna 'But what are you doing there?' he mouths his tongue sticking somewhat out from saying 'there' and points at us looking highly concerned now.

"I was looking for you, and Harmony" Donna mouths.

'What for?!' the Doctor mouths confused but looking at me concerned and I watch Donna do her miming thing and try not to laugh.

"I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they..." she mimes gesturing to Miss. Foster but stops when she notices Miss. Foster who is staring at her. Just like Penny and the guards are making her freeze.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss. Foster says loudly and I notice the Doctor's eyes go very wide.

'Run!' he mouths and gestures with his head to the side and I grab Donna's hand and pull her away

"Get them!" I hear Miss. Foster say as I drag Donna away from the room.

We run up the stairs and run into the Doctor and Donna give him a big hug then lets go as the Doctor pulls me into a hug and I place my head on his shoulder as he breathes into my hair.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" Donna says aghast "Dont you ever change? At least Harmony has on something different." she says

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now." the Doctor breaths out and looks down and sees the guards coming.

"Just like old times!" the Doctor says grabbing my hand and me grabbing Donna's hand as we run up the stairs to.

"Thankfully I put on shoes that I can run in, I hate heals, despise them really," I say as we run up and I hear the Doctor chuckle slightly.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Now there's something about the bees disappearing, I thought, he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna says babbling about how she knew something was up the Doctor not really paying attention and working on the cradle controls with the sonic.

"What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" the Doctor says looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed and an 'I don't understand' look on his face.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Donna says as the Doctor climbs into the cradle and helps me inside.

"Why are you wearing a dress at a time like this?" he says and I hit him on the back of his head.

"Not like I had a choice, but I was just at Lazarus" I say and he looks at me with wide eyes and opens his mouth to say something but Donna keeps talking.

"Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!" Donna says rambling.

"In you get!" the Doctor says gesturing for her to get in.

"Well in that thing?" Donna says gesturing at the machine.

"Yes in that thing!" I yell at her trying to get her to get up here.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna says like it was obviously a bad idea.

"No, no, no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it." the Doctor says as Donna goes up "Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely." the Doctor says somewhat smugly and I groan.

"You just had to say that didn't you" I says and he looks at me confused as I point at Miss. Foster who was approaching the roof door with a sonic pen in hand.

She uses her sonic pen to accelerate the cradle. The Doctor stops it with the screwdriver. We fall to the floor, then get up. He tries to open the nearest window with the sonic.

"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window." the Doctor says aiming his sonic at the window and I groan.

"Can't get it open!" he groans with frustration.

"It's because she deadlocked the building" I say as Donna lifts a huge wrench from the cradle.

"Well smash it then!" Donna says banging the wrench on the window and I look up trying to see Miss. Foster.

They can't break the safety glass and then the cable starts to sparkle and smoke making me flinch and grab onto the cradle and causing Donna to look up.

"Cutting the cable!" Donna says with her mouth wide open causing the Doctor to look at her then up just as the cable breaks. The Doctor manages to hold inside the cradle, but Donna and I fall out screaming.

"HARMONY! DONNA!" he yells trying to grab us but we don't.

"Doctor!" Donna says as she is clinging to the broken cable, hanging high in the air.

"Darling, I will hit you if you don't do anything, I am currently flashing my underwear to whoever is below me! Plus I do not want to fall, so hurry up" I yell holding onto Donna's ankle trying to remain calm but it wasn't working.

"Hold on! Just hold on, do not let go, Harmony, don't you dare let go" the Doctor says with a firm tone his eyebrows were furrowed as well.

"I AM!" Donna yells at him frustrated.

"Wouldn't dream of letting go Rude boy" I yell holding Donna's ankle.

The Doctor tries to pull us up by the cable, but he can't.

"Doctor!" Donna yells looking up at him.

The Doctor points his screwdriver to Miss. Fosters hand, the pen sparkles and Miss. Foster drops her sonic pen. The Doctor catches the second sonic, then climbs up the cable to another window. Now he manages to open it.

"We're going to fall!" Donna yells panicking.

I notice in the room that I was near Penny was there and she had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny says.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!" Donna complains.

"If you had stayed home, you wouldn't have met us again, and this would have been boring Donna!" I yell to her.

"I won't be a minute!" the Doctor says.

"Not like we can go anywhere" I complain as he climbs into the building and eventually I see him in the room with Penny and he opens the window.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny asks with a frustrated look on her face.

"What, you're a journalist?" the Doctor says turning to her.

"Yes." Penny says.

"Well, make it up!" the Doctor says as he grabs me and I wrap my arms around him neck and breath in his scent.

"Thank Rasillion you are alright" he breathes checking over me to make sure I am alright and I push him away.

"Donna, get Donna, we can talk and do this later." I tell him.

He tries to grab Donna's legs but she tries to kick him

"Get off!" Donna yells trying to kick him.

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" the Doctor says as he manages to pull her inside.

"I was right. It's always like this with you two, innit?" Donna says breathing heavily.

"OH YES! And off we go!" the Doctor says with a big grin causing me to groan.

"Unfortunately yes Donna, this is our life, but no matter how crazy it is, it Is always amazing,." I say as we grin at each other and run out, leaving Penny behind.

"OI!" Penny yells and the Doctor and I pop back.

"Sorry!" he apologizes and uses the sonic to release her and runs off again.

Then I pop back again. "Now do yourself a favor, get out." I tell her and I run and catch up with the Doctor and Donna as we run across the call center area meeting Miss Foster and the guards.

"Well then" she takes off her glasses "at last." she says.

"Hello." Donna says somewhat waving.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." the Doctor says with his smile.

"I'm Harmony" I say smiling and waving at her with a small smirk on my face.

"And I'm Donna." Donna breathes out.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology." Miss. Foster says.

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." the Doctor says as he shows it to me and Donna

"Oh it's definitely sleek." I say looking at it and smiling and letting Donna see it and she nods in agreement.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" the Doctor asks her.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss. Foster says.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." the Doctor says his eyebrows high up on his face.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." Miss. Foster says her glasses back on her face.

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" the Doctor says his eyebrows now furrowed with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Miss. Foster says nodding her head.

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna says with a bit of sass.

"Yes, if you like." Miss. Foster says smiling.

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna says confused.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things." Miss. Foster says like she was only concerned about the Adipose.

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna says stepping forward.

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law, well a lot of things are against galactic law for a level 5 planet." I say before the Doctor can.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss. Foster says to me with no expression on her face.

"We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then We'll have to stop you." the Doctor says with an unhappy look on his face and I slide my hand into his and squeeze it for comfort.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss. Foster says and the bodyguards aim.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying" the Doctor says pushing me behind him and going into his pocket in his suit and pulling his sonic out. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No." Miss. Foster says after a small pause.

"Nor me, let's find out!" the Doctor says and he points the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen at each other. It creates an awful noise, Miss Foster and her guards squirm in agony and a glass pane shatters. Donna pushes the Doctor so that he stops.

"Come on!" I yell and we run off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We run along a deserted corridor. They arrive at the storage cupboard and the Doctor starts throwing the supplies out.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna says as she has her hand on the wall looking at the Doctor with surprise.

"We aren't hiding Donna, we are doing something to stop what is going on" I tell her helping the Doctor.

The Doctor opens the back of the cupboard to reveal a big green machine built into the wall. "Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building." he says and puts on his glasses. "Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this" holds up the sonic pen "I can get into it."

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." the Doctor says as he holds two sparking plugs together and lightning comes out of the walls and stuns the guards.

"Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" he question and starts fiddling with cables.

"**Inducer online."**

"You look older. And you look younger" Donna says to the Doctor then at me making me laugh.

"Thanks." the Doctor says till fiddling with the wires.

"Thank you Donna, but that would be because I am young, not too young, but still young" I tell her making her give me a questioning look then shaking he head.

"Are you both still on your own?" Donna asks us softly.

"Yup. Well no, We had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and we destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone." he tells her and I shake my head.

"She's not gone, she just didn't want to come anymore, wanted to stop traveling and do something else, it was her choice." I tell Donna.

"What about Rose?" Donna asks looking sad.

"Still lost." he says and pauses "I thought you were going to travel the world?" he says squinting his eyes at her.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna rambles.

"What offer?" the Doctor questions going back to his work.

"To come with you two." Donna says and the Doctor looks up at her.

"Come with us? " the Doctor questions her confused, but Donna took it as he was asking the question for her to join us.

"Oh yes, please. " Donna says smiling.

"Right." the Doctor says his eyes wide.

'**Inducer activated.'**

"What's it doing now?" Donna questions confused.

"She's started the program" I say biting my lower lip.

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis." the Doctor says quickly as he fiddles with the machine.

"And that's when they convert" Donna says as she was looking outside and turns back to the Doctor.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. We got to cancel the signal. " I say and the Doctor dismantles the pendant thingy.

"This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." the Doctor says as he attaches part of the pendant to the inducer.

'**Inducer increasing.' **

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need." the Doctor yells frustrated and puts his hand in his hair. "Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die! " the Doctor says frustrated breathing heavily.

"Is there anything I can do? " Donna says calmly.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't. " the Doctor says fiddling with the machine.

"Rude" I say and whack him on the head.

"Doctor, tell me. What do you need?" Donna says slowly trying to get him to understand her.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them" the Doctor says extremely frustrated and Donna holds up her pendant with a smug look on her face and the Doctor gives her a big grin.

He pulls it apart and plugs it in. The inducer shuts down and there is a loud noise in the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Donna says as we look up.

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill." Donna says.

"Nursery ship, parents are here to pick up their kids." I tell her grinning and the Doctor giving me a weird look. "What, they are just kids, not their fault." I mutter the last bit.

The computer lights up again.

'**Incoming signal.'**

The Doctor looks at it his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at why it was back on and leans closer to it.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna says leaning closer to the Doctor.

"Hang on." the Doctor says lifting his finger up to tell her to wait. "Instructions from the Adiposian First Family." the Doctor says.

"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" the Doctor says eyes wide and makes his way for the door grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We make our way onto the roof and the Doctor removes his glasses, as we watch the Adipose children getting beamed up to the ship.

"What you going to do then? Blow them up? " Donna says casually making my eyes go wide at the thought of doing that.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." the Doctor says looking at her then back up.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time." Donna says and the Doctor looks at her briefly then back up. "That Martha must've done you good. " Donna

"She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She cared about me and Harmony a great deal." the Doctor says and I smile thinking about Martha.

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna says as she looks at me and the Doctor then back at the Adipose children who start waving and we all wave back at them "I'm waving at fat." Donna pointing out it like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but they are cute fat, so adorable" I say waving at the Adipose children.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!" the Doctor says and runs over to Miss Foster who was floating upwards, too, below the little Adipose. She stops at roof level.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me." the Doctor says reaching out to her.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon. " Miss. Foster sneers.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen." the Doctor groans out to Donna.

"Because you have a face that says 'Don't listen to me'" I tell him with a smirk and the Doctor playfully glares at me.

"I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" the Doctor says reaching his hand out to her.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Miss. Foster says looking at the Doctor.

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice." the Doctor says to her trying to get her to listen.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." Miss. Foster says opening her arms wide.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." I yell to her, trying to persuade her but I was too late as the levitation beam switches off. Miss Foster does a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then falls with a scream.

I hid my face in the Doctor's neck and Donna hides her face in his chest as we hear a splat. We then look up to see the spaceship flying away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor throws the sonic pen into a waste bin after we had gotten down from the roof and onto the ground. Penny comes along, still tied to the chair, which was hilarious.

"Oi, you three. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness." Penn says as she makes her way toward the police.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna says shaking her head.

"No." the Doctor and I say at the same time.

"And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on." Donna says dragging the Doctor me laughing as I follow her with eagerness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We make our way to an alleyway where the Tardis is and Donna notices her car near the Tardis.

"That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this." Donna says and opens her trunk of her car which is full of suitcases.

"I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared. " Donna says as she unloads the boot into the Doctor's arms making me try not to laugh at the Doctor's horrified look.

"You've got a, a hatbox." the Doctor says looking at the one box.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready." Donna says like she would be ready to take on anything then closes the trunk of the car. "I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she." Donna stops as she notices the Doctor wasn't saying anything but had a frown plastered on his face "You're not saying much" Donna says confused.

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis." the Doctor says softly and I roll my eyes.

"You don't want me. " Donna says dejected.

"I'm not saying that." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own? " Donna says unhappy.

"No. Actually, no. But" the Doctor says dropping the two suitcases he was holding and shoves his hands into his pockets. "the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate. " the Doctor says his eyes sad.

"You just want To Mate?" Donna says looking at him with wide eyes.

"I just want A mate!" the Doctor says to her.

" You're not mating with me, sunshine! Isn't that what Harmony is for?" Donna says backing somewhat behind the Tardis door.

"Hey!" I say realizing what she implied.

"A Mate. I want A Mate" the Doctor says emphasizing 'mate'

"He wants a friend Donna, forget what he is saying about mates, he means mates as in friends" I tell her

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing." Donna says insulting him slightly.

"There we are, then. Okay." the Doctor says eyes wide and nodding his head.

"I can come?" Donna says unbelieving.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. We'd love it." the Doctor says and I nod agreeing with him.

"It would be amazing having you on board Donna" I tell her.

"Oh, that's just" Donna says and comes closer to us as if to hug us then stops. "Car keys." Donna says reaching her hand in her pocket.

"What?" the Doctor says still grinning but confusion written on his face.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute. " Donna says and runs off. The Doctor starts lugging her bags into the Tardis and looks at me for help making me roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll help."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few minutes later Donna came back and entered the Tardis and I was a bit fidgety knowing she just technically met Rose, but Rose just disappeared, making me a bit nervous as to knowing what was coming eventually for Donna.

"Off we go, then." Donna says excitedly.

"Here it is. The Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." the Doctor says leaning against the console Donna's bags all over me leaning next to him.

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up." Donna says and crosses her arms as she was cold.

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" I ask her moving around the console even though I knew her answer.

"Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna says grinning

"Which is?" the Doctor questions her as he moves around behind me and turns to look at her.

"Two and a half miles that way." Donna says gesturing with her head to her left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Donna got to do what she wanted and got to see Wilf before she left and now I was sitting in the captain's seat talking to Donna when I noticed a bright light.

"Sorry Donna, we can talk later, it seems I am wanted somewhere else, have fun going to where you are going to go" I tell her and she give me a questioning look.

"What do you mean…Harmony…why are you…" I hear her but then she fades out and I come face to face with a hallway that was of the Eleventh Doctor's desktop theme when he was with Amy and maybe Rory.

"Eleven!" I yell and race into the console room and I see him with his arms open and I race into his arms as he twirls me around then places his forehead against mine and kisses me and I kiss him back.

We were interrupted by a clear of the throat by Amy.

"AMY!" I yell detaching myself form the Doctor to hug Amy tightly.

"Ahh, Harmony, what, why, you're wearing the dress that you were in, like in 2008" she says confused and I grin.

"That's the thing about time travel, never meet someone in the right order. but yea, I should go change, and sleep, I'm…" I start to say but yawn. "Exhausted, haven't slept in maybe almost two days except for a little nap." I say and make my way back over to the Doctor and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"What?" I say and he raises his eyebrow and I sigh. "Fine, I will go sleep, but what did you just do?" I ask them.

"We met Winston Churchill" Amy says and my eyes go wide, at what they were going to do next.

"Bed first then next adventure, I don't want to miss it, you are going to sleep with me, Goodnight Pond" I tell the Doctor grabbing his hand and pulling him away, and yell at Amy.

"Harmony, I have things to do, and…" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"But nothing, we are going to sleep, because I have no idea when you last slept, but I need sleep, plus I need food, but I can do that after I sleep." I tell him as we make our way into our room.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is a little fluff chapter, hope you like it, I am going to try and post a new chapter sometime next week, maybe two If I have time. Review I f you want a certain episode, and tell me if there are any mistakes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got to our room I instantly took off my shoes and went to the closet only to find short shorts, and one of the Doctor's shirts and groan at the Tardis or only giving me this to wear and grab it, the Doctor following me.

"Uh, where do you think you are going?" I ask him as he tries to follow me into the bathroom.

"Following you." he states like it is normal.

"Yeah, not gonna happen mister, you stay out here, I'm gonna get a shower, then change, then we can sleep." I tell him and close the door on him and get a shower going, but before I made sure to take my contacts out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once I was all clean and had on the shorts and the Doctor's shirt that I had to roll up due to it being too long and trying to make it so that I was more comfortable, without exposing my chest because she didn't give me a bra to sleep in I walked out of the bathroom running into the Doctor and nearly falling, but him catching me and picking me up only to place me in the bed then give me a questioning look.

"Is that my shirt?" he asks me and I avoid his eyes.

"Uh maybe?" I tell him biting my lip and fidget as he nuzzles my neck.

"Well you look perfect in it." he tells me and I feel his lips brushing my neck making my breath hitch.

"Thanks I guess, it was the only thing the Tardis would give me to wear, and could you stop, your breath tickles" I say squirming and moving so I was laying on his chest and he weaved his fingers through my hair and it was slowly making me more sleepy.

"Fine, just sleep" he tells me and I close my eyes listening to his heart beats.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I woke up I noticed that the Doctor was no wear to be found so I got up, grabbed my glasses that were somehow on the bedside table, with a note that read:

_Making food, come to the kitchen when you wake up._

_-Doctor xxx_

So I walked to the kitchen, or well I more like stumbled to the kitchen, due to still half-way being asleep and sort of awake.

When I got there in the kitchen I noticed that the table was filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, or well most fruit and the Doctor was about to toss out the apples somewhere, who knows where, before I stopped him.

"NO!, drop the apples now mister, I want an apple, and you will put them back or face my wrath, and I am hungry so you better listen" I threaten him and he jumps and quickly places the apples back on the table with wide eyes and a scared look.

"Got it, don't mess with your food, been there done that, not going to do it again, it was a terrible idea and didn't end well at all." he mumbles turning back to the stove where he flips what I think is more pancakes.

"These are edible, right?" question as I grab a few strawberries and gesture toward the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"I am hurt that you would think that I can't cook, because you well know I can" I hear him say as I sit down and take some pancakes.

"Yea, but you don't usually cook, unless you really want something, or need my help, so what is it that you want to do?" I say to him as I put syrup on my pancakes and take a bite.

"What makes you think I want something?" he asks me.

I swallow , "Because you are making me food, and there is a lot of my favorite breakfast foods here, so what is it you want, also I need to figure out where my sonic went, I didn't have pockets, so it could be anywhere in the Tardis" I say to him and he pats himself down and makes an 'aha' face and reaches into one of his pockets and digs around pulling out my screwdriver.

"Always find it in my pocket no matter what" he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Because your pockets no matter what version of you are all connected, or something of the sorts, I have found things I wouldn't have thought that were in your pockets at least yet, so that could be why. Now stop trying to distract me, why did you make food, you can't really cook darling, so why pray tell me you did so?" I tell him taking my sonic from him and grab more to eat.

"Oh how you wound me" he says dramatically and takes food for himself, and eats a bite before answering me.

"You seemed a bit stiff yesterday when we mentioned what we just had done, is there a reason for that?" he asks me and my eyes go wide for a second then back to normal.

"Yea, well you already have a big enough ego, so I need to tone it down a peg or two, wouldn't want you to have a way too big ego, now wouldn't we Doctor, I joke finishing my food "And sort of, I just really don't want to do what we are doing" I say just as Amy walked in.

"Good morning Amy, you can have whatever is on the table" I tell her placing my plate in the sink. "I am going to change, then after you clean up, we can go do something, I believe the Doctor promised you a planet right?" I ask her.

"Yea, he did, after breakfast then" she says nodding and getting food while I turn to leave the kitchen and go back to the bedroom only to stop and pop my head back into the kitchen.

"Oh, and Doctor?" I say to him as he raises his head from his food to look at me.

"Yes?" he asks confused as to what I wanted to ask him.

"This kitchen better be clean when I get back from getting ready, because quite frankly you made a mess, and I don't want to know how you got batter on the ceiling, so it better be spotless, got it?" I tell him with a stern look on my face and his eyes go wide and glance at the celling before nodding at me.

"Got it, clean kitchen or you will not be happy." he tells me and I smile and go to our room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once I got to our room, I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower, because I wanted to take another one.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped one around my body while I went to the closet to get clothes to wear. The Tardis had picked out dark navy skinny jeans, sports bra because we would be running, black combat boots to run in and a long sleeve t-shirt with Captain America's shield on it as well as a thin jacket with a hood.

I quickly put the outfit on and went back into the bathroom to dry my hair and put it into a fishtail braid with a few strands out in the front plus I put my contacts on since wearing glasses wouldn't help. I also made sure to grab a mirror, because we would be dealing with Weeping Angles and put it in my pocket along with my phone and sonic.

"There, perfect" I say examining myself in the mirror. "Great choice Sexy, I like it" I tell her and I pat the wall as I walk to check on the kitchen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I got to the kitchen I noticed the Doctor standing on the chair and wiping the ceiling while the rest of the kitchen was clean, but was having a bit of trouble as it seemed that he just barely couldn't reach it or that the Tardis was making the ceiling taller as he was grumbling about something.

"Great job, though you missed a sport" I tell him pointing at the spot he was reaching for.

"I got that, and…" he says sticking his tongue out as he finally gets it. "got it. and really? You think I did a great job" he asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Well considering it's you, yeah, could use improvement, anyway how do I look and where is Amy?" I say and twirl for him and he grabs my hand only twirl me like you would when dancing and then dipping me.

"She said something about getting dressed, and you look perfect as always" he tells me and I wrap my arms around him laughing when he dipped me.

"Doctor! Get me upright please" I say giggling.

"No, you look lovely, you need to dance some more" he says and we start dancing him gliding me around the room and me laughing at his childishness.

"Doctor, please can we stop, I like this and all, but we need to do something else" I tell him.

"Fine, fine ruin the fun" he tells me pouting slightly and I kiss his cheek.

"I am not ruining the fun, I just wanted to do something else, not dance but, I was thinking a quick game of TAG YOU'RE IT!" I yell tapping him and racing out of the kitchen nearly running into Amy as the Doctor follows me. "Sorry Amy! Meet us in the control room!" I yell to her as I pass her.

"HARMONY!" I hear the Doctor yell behind me as I race through the hallways, the Tardis humming as she keeps changing the doors and hallways. "Thanks for taking my side, Sexy" I tell her grinning as I hear the Doctor turn then groan from running into a wall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After a few minutes he finally caught me and we started tickling each other, him tickling me more than I was so I was squirming on the floor as his tickled me. "Okay, okay, okay I surrender, I surrender" I giggle out and he stops and pecks my lips grinning madly.

"You sure, or are you tricking me." he jokes trying to get to see if I was or not.

"Oh, I am far from joking mister, but since you asked I only am saying that because you would let me go so I now could…" I say and flip us over me sitting on top of his chest "Do this" I say smirking and placing my hands on his chest.

"Harmony, that was not funny" he groans and I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Course it was darling, it is so much fun to tease you. Plus I can get really flirty with this you, and you are far more childish this regeneration than most." I tell him as I leans closer to his face and a redness makes its way onto his cheeks. "See, and you blush more in this regeneration as well" I say and move so that my lips are maybe a few inches away from his.

"Tease" he growls and kisses me moving my head closer to his by placing his hands in my hair and pulling me flush against him.

We eventually somehow ended up me being pushed against one of the y-beams and continuing kissing but not as far as it seemed he wanted but I ended up breaking the kiss as I started getting uncomfortable and moving away from him after his hands had trailed a bit too far out of my comfort zone.

"Sorry" I mutter and bury my face in his chest.

"Not, your fault, you are obviously not ready, and not at that point yet" he tells me.

"Yea you mentioned 1969, or well future you told me that that is when we or at least I am more comfortable in doing so" I tell him and he nods burying his nose in my hair and breathing it in.

"Can we go traveling now?" I ask him as we catch our breath from our snog my breath finally catching up with me again.

"Yes, but I was thinking a museum first" he tells me letting me go and going over to the console to set the coordinates.


	28. Chapter 28

We got to the museum the Doctor was looking like a kid in a candy store, well because he was saying basically everything was wrong.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." the Doctor says walking around the museum.

"Yea, but that is only these kind of ones, you didn't like the one with Van Statten, and neither did I." I say to him as I follow him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next." Amy says as she leans on one of the cases.

"You did, she did say that earlier if you were paying any attention, but noooo, I do what I want" I grumble at the Doctor.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." the Doctor says moving his hands while he talks.

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy says following him.

"Wrong!" the Doctor yells pointing at something "Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine, ooh and one of Harmony's" the Doctor says pointing at random things in the museum.

"What! I have a museum piece, cool!" I say looking at the piece before the Amy glared at me and dragged me away from it before I could get a good look at it. "But…but…but" I say.

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Amy says then noticing that the Doctor is very taken by a square box in a case.

"Oh great, an old box. " Amy says sarcastically feigning interest.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." the Doctor says and lightly taps the glass looking at Amy as he tell her this.

"What's a Home Box?" Amy asks.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data. " I say looking at the box.

"So?" Amy says bored that it was just a box.

"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." the Doctor says "There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does it say?" Amy says still seemingly bored.

"Hello, sweeties" the Doctor and I say, me grinning the Doctor with a bit of confusion in his eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor had stolen the Home Box and we were now running back to the Tardis, just as the guards were catching up on us.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asks the Doctor as he fiddles with the Tardis.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract our attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." the Doctor says as he messes and figuring out how to hook up the Home Box to the Tardis.

The playback shows River winking at the camera.

"The party's over, Doctor Song" Alistair says as we watch the playback. "Yet still you're on board."

"Sorry, Alistair." River says smirking. "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair says.

"Triple seven five. Slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." River says moving her hand to look at her watch then fixing her hair.

The Doctor inputs the coordinates.

"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asks ,moving her hand so she can see the playback better.

"Coordinates." I tell her grinning.

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." River says.

"Whoo!" the Doctor yells moving away from the console and opens the door, holds out his hand and River comes in but lands on top of him.

"Doctor?" Amy says crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face.

"River?" the Doctor asks.

"Hello Darling, you look nice" I flirt and help her get off of the Doctor.

"As do you, but enough of that follow that ship." River says as we look to see the ship leaving.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close." River says holding on as the Tardis shakes while we follow the ship.

"I'm trying." the Doctor says to her his eyes wide.

"Use the stabilizers." River yells out to him.

"There aren't any stabilizers." the Doctor tell her and I roll my eyes.

"The blue switches." River say reaching for something.

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue." the Doctor says brushing her off.

"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilizers." I tell him as River presses them and the Tardis stops shaking.

"See?" River says grinning.

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." the Doctor says fiddling with something on the console frowning and pouting.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis? I thought only you and Harmony could?" Amy whispers to the Doctor.

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!" the Doctor says clearly unhappy that River was flying the Tardis, and went to sit down.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River says hitting a button and grinning.

"Parked us? We haven't landed." the Doctor says getting up and walking over.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her." River says and moves the screen over to show the Doctor.

"Yes, she did, we landed, see proof" I say taking River's side because we did land and pointing at the screen.

"But, it didn't make the noise." the Doctor says trying to point out a flaw.

"What noise?" River says looking turning away from the screen.

"You know, the…" the Doctor says and tries to imitate but does a bad job of the wheezing the Tardis makes.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." River tells him with a cross look on her face making me giggle and the Doctor to glare at me slightly.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, Harmony. Let's have a look." the Doctor says and goes to walk to the door.

"No, wait. Environment checks." River says turning to look back at the screen.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." the Doctor says holding up his finger and finishes walking to the door only to look out. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that…" River starts to say but the Doctor cuts her off.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later." the Doctor says finishing it for her,

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River says shaking her head.

"But he is so hot when he does that, though a bit foolish, mind you, right, you still owe me a ring" I tell her, but whisper the other part to her holding out him left hand gesturing to my lone ring.

"How come you can fly the Tardis? " Amy says with a dry chuckle to River.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River says to Amy.

"Well, yeah." the Doctor says his ego boosting.

"It's a shame you were busy that day, though Harmony wasn't. Right then, why did they land here?" River says taking her shoes off of the console.

"But I don't know how to drive the…" I start to say but am cut off by the Doctor.

"They didn't land." the Doctor says smartly.

"Sorry?" River says quickly making her way to the door as we followed.

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." the Doctor says as River leaves and the Doctor shuts the door making me huff at him being rude about her being here and I go to sit down.

"Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy asks clearly unhappy.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go." the Doctor says going to fiddle with the Tardis console to get us out of here.

"Because it hasn't happened yet, at least for her it has happened, everything except from what you know her from, her past is your future, and your past is her future" I tell him but he ignores me.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks moving to the Doctor.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." the Doctor says twisting something on the console.

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asks.

"Yep." the Doctor says with a nod.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because she's the future. My future, our future" the Doctor says glancing at me briefly.

"Can you run away from that?" Amy asks.

"He can run away from anything, most of the time though he chooses not to" I tell her rolling my eyes at his childish behavior.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me." the Doctor says reusing one of his rules.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy says pointing toward the door.

"Yes, of course it's a planet." the Doctor says like it is obvious and I make my way over and hit him on the back of the head.

"Rude, plus you promised her a planet" I tell him crossing my arms over my chest.

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" Amy says pointing at him then closing her hand.

"Okay, five minutes." the Doctor says pointing at her and gritting his teeth.

"Yes!" Amy yells victoriously.

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging us into anything." the Doctor says pulling me along, or well more like me pulling him along.

"Yay!" I say happily.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The once sleek spaceship is a burning wreck sticking out of a rock-carved building.

"What caused it to crash?" River breathes out. "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors. " the Doctor says telling River as the wind blows his hair.

"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." River says.

"About what?" the Doctor asks her.

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River says pulling out some tablet thingy and the Doctor turns away from her and goes to Amy.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." the Doctor says and I whack him in the chest.

"Oi! No spoilers, you better shut up, it hasn't happened for her, so you better keep your mouth shut" I growl at him and he raises his eyebrow and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I? How exciting. As Harmony said Spoilers" River says laughing turning around to face him then back to the temple.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy asks softly.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." River says smirking making Amy laugh.

"I know." Amy says laughing.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River says smiling.

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." the Doctor says pointing his finger at river and popping the 'p' in spaceship.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening." River says and then uses her communicator. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." River says holding up her communicator

He does, grudgingly with a roll of his eyes making me laugh at his face and River curtsies when he does. "Stop being rude, she is important" I tell him and he ignores me as usual.

"Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her." Amy says mockingly to him.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" River says and takes out her Tardis-style diary.

"Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?" River says going through her diary.

"I've done Pyramids, and I've met Tony and Becka" I tell her and cover my eye that had the eye patch on and she looks at me then nods understanding what I meant, also cutting the kids names a bit.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor says mimicking my movement, "Why are you covering your eye? What is wrong with your eye? And who are Tony and Becka, I don't know any Tony's and Becka's?" the Doctor says moving my hand away from my eye and scanning his sonic in my eye and I swat him away and move away from him over to River.

"None of your business, and nothing is wrong, it's a code that I am doing that tells River what we have done, but without telling you what I've done." I tell him and smile as River roll her eyes at my playfulness.

"What's the book?" Amy asks walking over.

"Stay away from it." the Doctor says with a frown on his face.

"What is it though?" Amy asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Her diary." the Doctor states.

"Our diary." River says still looking through it.

"Her past, our…future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order, similar to Harmony, except she knows what is going to happen" the Doctor says still unhappy.

"I am trying not to be insulted, and I don't know everything, I only know a lot of things, but not much of after a certain point" I tell him making my way over to River and trying to peek at the diary but she shuts it and I pout but kiss her cheek. "You're mean, can't I just get a sneak peak?" I whisper in her ear but she shakes her head with a smirk.

"No, that as you put it ruins the fun." she jokes and I pout slightly and she kisses the corner of my lip while the Doctor looks away but Amy give me a raised eyebrow.

Four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." Octavian says walking over to River.

"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor and Harmony." River says gesturing to the Doctor with her head and the Doctor salutes.

"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Octavian says shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor, Harmony, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asks and the Doctor's head snaps in her direction and I fidget on my feet not looking at anyone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Night had fallen and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian says as we walk through the camp, then pulls out a tablet thingy showing what they were going to do.

"Oh, good." the Doctor says looking at the ship.

"Good, sir?" Octavian questions the Doctor.

"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great." the Doctor says sarcastically.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian points out.

"You can stop any time you like." the Doctor says his eyes wide still looking up.

"Father Octavian?" a solider asks from someone else in the camp.

"Excuse me, sir." Octavian says and leaves.

The Doctor then pulls out his sonic and starts to scan the things on the table.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy says as she turns to sit on the table.

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" the Doctor says lowering his head to look at Amy.

"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Amy mocking him with a fake grumpy face making me giggle a little and him glare at me as he answers Amy's question.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" the Doctor say pointing at her and I poke his side.

"You forgot about me, what am I supposed to do?" I ask him and he turn to me.

"Same thing Amy does, wait in the Tardis, I am keeping you safe, don't want you getting hurt after last time." he tells me and I frown and go to argue but don't at his look on his face and let Amy ask her question.

"In case you didn't realize I haven't done 'last time' with Weeping Angels" I tell him sitting next to Amy on the table.

"Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day? Or is it something to do with you Harmony, you seem to know, spill" Amy says trying to figure it out the Doctor ignoring her.

I look away trying to avoid eye contact but Amy must of noticed and somewhat smirks at me raising her eyebrow and I slightly nod and bit my lip.

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." the Doctor says turn to look at Amy then me then back to what he was looking at before.

River calls from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues.

"Doctor! Harmony! Doctor? Harmony?" River yells from a trailer and I start to make my way over to her and hear the last bit of the Doctor and Amy's conversation and the Doctor tries to grab my hand before I leave.

"Oops. Her indoors." Amy yells gesturing to River with her head.

"Father Octavian." River yells then makes her way back in the trailer.

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asks.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on." I tell her as we walk and I skip a bit to the trailer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them is on a monitor on the far wall.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River says turning to us.

"I think it's freaking terrifying, but then again I highly dislike this adventure watching it and now being in it" I tell her biting my lower lip. "Sorry" I mutter.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." the Doctor says.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Octavian says to the Doctor and me.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue." Amy says narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"It's a statue when you see it." River says briefly glancing at Amy.

"And when it gets close enough, terrifying." I continue and inch my way closer to River her making me feel more comfortable in this situation.

"Where did it come from?" the Doctor asks River.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River says.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." the Doctor says looking at me in confusion as I was closer to River than before.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asks confused.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River says turning to look at Amy.

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism." the Doctor says pulling something rom above then tossing it somewhere else.

"What, being a stone?" Amy says pursing her lips.

"Being a stone until you turn your back." the Doctor says closer to the screen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing." the Doctor says as he exits the trailer and is moving his hands about.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asks.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" the Doctor asks pointing.

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago." River says as she looks at her tablet thing.

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Octavian says and the Doctor turns around nearly bumping into me.

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." the Doctor says turning back around.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population" Octavian starts to say but the Doctor cuts him off.

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." the Doctor says clapping his hands then rubbing them together.

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me." Octavian says starting to give commands.

"Two minutes. Sweeties, I need you." River says turning and running somewhere.

"Of course darling!" I tell her and move to go closer to her but the Doctor pulls me back and I groan. "What?"

"Sweeties?" the Doctor whispers and looks at me with a confused look pulling me with him as we go to follow River.

"Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy says and goes back to the trailer make me feel bad for her having to deal with the Weeping Angel on her own, but River needed me and the Doctor.

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages." River says passing a book to the Doctor.

The Doctor riffles through the pages of the book. "Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." He sniffs the book.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy says popping out of the trailer with a questioning look.

"No, just the four seconds." River says turning to look at her then back at me and the Doctor.

"This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong." the Doctor says as he listens to it while flipping the pages.

"It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?" River asks with a small smile and I roll my eyes.

"Very early." the Doctor says looking through a hole in one of the pages in the book.

"So you don't know who I am yet?" River says smirking a bit.

"That's much later darling, sorry, I wish he would but he doesn't, don't you just hate time at times" I say trying not to laugh at the Doctor getting rather fed up with secrets that River has.

"How do you know who I am, and Harmony? I don't always look the same. And Harmony you still haven't told me how you know her." the Doctor says still inspecting the book.

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide. And I've known Harmony for a long while" River says glancing at her diary.

"Yea, even though I've only met her twice this is the third time." I say

"Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?" the Doctor says still looking at the book.

"This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?" the Doctor says shaking the book in front of River and me.

"There was a bit about images. What was that?" River says trying to figure it out.

"Yes. Hang ooooon." the Doctor says then reads a bit from the text "That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel."

"What does that mean? An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel." River asks confused.

"Uh, it means something bad?" I try with a grim but not too worried face.

"Doctor! Harmony! It's in the room!" Amy yells from the trailer and our eyes go wide.

"Amy!" Me and the Doctor yell as we make our way to the door of the trailer.

"Doctor! Harmony!" Amy yells through the door.

"Are you all right?" I yell to her as I try to get the door open.

"What's happening?" the Doctor yells through the door as he takes out his sonic.

"Doctor? Harmony? Doctor, it's coming out of the television." Amy says from behind the door.

"The Angel is here." Amy says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**And there you go, the first half of The Time of Angels, next part wont be up until maybe Saturday or Sunday, depends on when i can or if i am to busy to upload.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is part two of The Time of Angles. I might not update much because I am going to be busy playing a new pokemon game that just came out, and because it is Thanksgiving Break from school. If you want a certain episode tell me and if there are any mistakes tell me. Now enjoy**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor and I quickly run over to the trailer the Doctor though sonicks the keypad lock but it doesn't open. "Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." the Doctor yells through the door to Amy.

"What's wrong?" River asks as she tries to help us.

"Deadlocked." the Doctor says as he goes to try another way in.

"There is no deadlock." River says fiddling with the controls I think.

"Don't blink, Amy. Don't even blink" the Doctor tells Amy.

"Amelia, you dam well better not blink, you hear me don't you dare blink, give a few seconds we will get you out" I tell her trying to help the Doctor.

"Doctor. Harmony" Amy says.

"What are you doing?" River says turning to look at me and the Doctor then looking back at what she was doing.

"Cutting the power. It's using the screen," I tell her trying to help the Doctor.

"We're turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system." the Doctor finishes me.

"There's no deadlock." River says walking up to us

"There is now." the Doctor states getting frustrated and goes back to the door.

"Help me!" Amy yells.

"Can you turn it off?" the Doctor asks her through the door.

"Doctor." Amy yells.

"The screen. Can you turn it off?" I ask her trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"I tried." Amy says sounding scared.

"Try again Amy, please it might work this time" I tell her.

"But don't take your eyes off the Angel." the Doctor says after me.

"I'm not" Amy yells.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." the Doctor says as he goes to try and figure out how to open it while River is trying to cut through the door with her pistol torch.

"I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking? It just keeps switching back on." Amy says frustrated.

"Yeah, it's the Angel." the Doctor says.

"But it's just a recording." Amy says.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?" the Doctor says to Amy taking apart electrical things while I try and help him then turns to River.

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm." River says focused on trying to burn a hole through the trailer.

"There is no way in. It's not physically possible." the Doctor says frustrated.

"Doctor, Harmony what's it going to do to me?" Amy says quietly.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking." the Doctor yells to her the goes back to get the book about the angles.

"Just tell me." Amy says.

He runs back and sits near the door looking through the book again.

"Tell me. Tell me!" Amy yells.

"Amy, not the eyes." the Doctor tells her and I bite my lower lip knowing she was doing the exact opposite of what he is telling her to do.

"Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes, Amy just like the body but not the eyes, please" I tell her.

"Why?" Amy questions.

"What is it?" River asks confused.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there." the Doctor reads.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy yells.

"He said don't look at the eyes!" I yell to her through the door.

"No, about images. What did you say about images?" Amy she asks.

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." River says through the door.

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four." Amy says and I know she froze it.

The Doctor, River, and I burst in as the monitor turns off and the Doctor unplugs the screen and scans the plug with his sonic.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Amy says breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." River says to Amy.

"River, hug Amy." the Doctor says as he turns to look at Amy then back at the plug.

"Why?" Amy

"Because I'm busy." the Doctor tells her and I move over to watch what he is doing.

"I'm fine." Amy says.

"You're brilliant." River says making Amy turn to her.

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Amy says trying to get the Doctor to compliment her.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River says nodding her head as the Doctor puts his sonic in his coat.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." the Doctor says and there is an explosion outside and rushes to the door then looks back at us. "Okay, now it starts." he says and rushes outside.

"Coming?" River asks Amy and me.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy says and I bite my lower lip.

"Let's just go okay, I don't want to be in here, the excitement is happening outside" I say grabbing Amy's arm and pulling her out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We had climbed down a rope ladder into a very large underground space and when I got to the bottom after the Doctor he grabbed me by the waist and helped me down.

"Thanks, but I can handle getting off a ladder on my own darling, I'm not a porcelain doll." I tell him kissing his cheek.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" the Doctor says as he takes out a flashlight.

"Grav globe." Octavian says and a Cleric hands a globe to the Doctor.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy says looking around shining her light.

"It's an Aplan Moratorium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River tells her.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Doctor says and kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian says.

"A bit, yeah." the Doctor says.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian says flashing his light on a statue making me flinch and move closer to the Doctor's side as he takes the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight and squeezes it lightly.

"A needle in a haystack." River breathes out.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." the Doctor says.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian says telling them what to do then asks the Doctor.

"We find it, and hope." the Doctor says and I let go of his hand and walk over to River.

Octavian stops River. "He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are, she does doesn't she" Octavian says pointing to me and I roll my eyes.

"It's too early in his time stream. And yes, she met me on one of her early days" River says and takes my hand.

"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us." Octavian says and I glare at him.

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison." River breathes out and I squeeze her hand and give her a sad smile and we walk to follow where the Doctor went.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor and Amy start up the terraces. She pauses to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers.

"You all right?" River asks her as we walk up behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Amy says and flashes her light around.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." River says and Amy gives her a 'that's not bad?' look and she sighs "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm." Amy gives River her arm. "This won't hurt a bit." River says and injects something into Amy's arm.

"Ow!" Amy yelps in pain.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River tells her.

"So what are they like? In the future, I mean. Because you know them in the future, don't you?" Amy asks and roll my eyes at the question.

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor. And Harmony she is just Harmony, the same gentle heart as ever, not wanting anyone to get hurt and tries so hard to fix things that can't be fixed." River

"It's not my fault! The universe just doesn't want to bend the way I want it to" I say with a hand on my chest feigning being hurt.

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy says sarcastically.

I shrug my shoulder and kiss her cheek. "River, you never did give me a proper hello, all I got was a 'you look lovely as well' or something like that" I tell her pouting after kissing her cheek and she rolls her eyes and lightly pecks the corners of my mouth making me grin

"Yes, we are." River says after our kiss and flashing her light on the Doctor.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor says more interested in the tablet he was using.

"Talking about you." River says.

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy, but not too busy as to see that exchange between you two" the Doctor says pointing at me and River and we look at each other and shrug.

"You can't control who I kiss or who kisses me, If I want to kiss River I will, and you can't stop me from doing so, because you are not the boss of me" I tell him placing my hands on my hips with a raised eyebrow with a look of 'I dare you to open your mouth and say something'

"Ah. The other way up. " River says.

The Doctor turns River's portable computer around then looks at River then back at the tablet. "Yeah." the Doctor

"You're so his wife, but I am still confused as to where Harmony fits in your relationship" Amy says turning to River.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor and Harmony we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" River says shaking her head.

"Yep." Amy says popping the 'p'

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? River?" I say trying to figure out what she meant then got it. "Are you saying that we cause trouble, I'll have you know most of the time it is never our fault, things just happen when we are around" I say trying to get her to take it back.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River says laughing a bit.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There was a sound of gunfire and we quickly ran back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." Bob apologizes.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asks him.

"No, sir." Bob tells him.

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian says through gritted teeth.

"What's your name?" the Doctor inquired, leaning against a worn down statue.

"Bob, sir." Bob says.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob." the Doctor says grinning and I close my eyes holding back a groan then open them again.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian says nodding his head and the Doctor walks up to them.

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" the Doctor says jokingly.

"Yes, sir." Bob says still scared.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." the Doctor says and places his arm on Bob's shoulder then on Octavian's then turns back to us.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach" Octavian says the last bit to Bob.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We went back into the maze and flash our lights around.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy asks.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River says

"Me and Harmony had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." the Doctor says looking up.

"Yea, _**two**_ heads, not one, but two, I mean they all have two but really two heads not one" I say trying to get him or even River to realize that theses statues weren't really statues but Weeping Angels, but they ignored me.

"What, you mean you two helped him?" Amy asks confused as to why we would.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" the Doctor says.

"Hang on." River says and goes to get the book out.

"Read it to me." the Doctor says to her.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." River reads from the book.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy asks after a few minutes of walking.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River tells her and I sigh.

"Yeah, just two more levels" I mutter under my breath, not liking this one bit.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." the Doctor says as we walk on.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asks confused.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." the Doctor says rabbling.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River says and I jump back as a light is on one of the statues and chuckle slightly though not amused by the statue at all.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." the Doctor says as he flashed his light on his face then taps him with the light in a way of apologizing.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Octavian says.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy jokes.

"Oh." the Doctor says looking at one of the statues.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Oh." River says looking at one of the statues and noticing it.

"Exactly." the Doctor breathes out.

"Yea, that happened, and I was trying to say something, but no one ever listens to me, I said they had two heads, not one, but noooo you don't listen." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"How could we have not noticed that?" River says clearly upset.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." the Doctor says guessing two ideas.

"You are thick, that is what you are, thick, thick, thickety thick." I breath out trying to remain calm, but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asks.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are." the Doctor says and flashes his light on me as I try to get closer to him. "Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." the Doctor apologizes.

"What danger?" Octavian asks.

"The Aplans." River says.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asks confused.

"They've got two heads." I tell him.

"Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asks confused as to why we were giving him information he already knew.

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." the Doctor commands and we move into an alcove away from the statues. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." the Doctor tells us.

"Flashlights" I say to him and he glares at me and I hold up my hands in surrender and bite my lip. "Sorry, American here" I say gesturing to myself.

"Sir?" Marco asks confused.

"Just do it." the Doctor says and one by one we turn off our flashlights all except the Doctor. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment." the Doctor says.

"Are you sure about this?" River asks.

"No." the Doctor says and turns the light goes off then back in an instant.

"Oh, my God. They've moved." Amy says terrified and I whimper softly and grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.

The Doctor runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them.

"They're Angels. All of them." the Doctor yells.

"But they can't be." River says not believing it.

"Clerics, keep watching them." the Doctor tells Cleric and he runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us" the Doctor breathes out as he flashes his light on them.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River says.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asks.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" the Doctor asks trying to figure it out.

"Nobody knows." River tells him.

"We know." I tell her biting my lip moving closer to the Doctor in fear.

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian says.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy says to the Doctor.

"Because Amy, they are dying, losing their image, not a lot of food when they must…" I start to say but the Doctor cuts me off.

"…have been down here for centuries, starving." the Doctor finishes my sentence.

"Losing their image?" Amy asks confused.

"And their image is their power. Power." the Doctor says looking at an angle then stands up "Power!" he yells and claps his hands.

"Doctor?" Amy ask confused.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." the Doctor tells her really fast.

"We need to get out of here fast." River says.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Octavian says into his communicator making me flinch knowing that he wasn't talking to Bob, but Angel Bob.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Angel Bob says.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Octavian asks.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Angel Bob says.

The Doctor grabs Octavian's walkie-talkie. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. " the Doctor says into the walkie-talkie.

"I'm talking to" Octavian says clearly upset that the Doctor took it away from him.

"Where are you now?" the Doctor says and puts a finger up to Octavian's mouth to shush him.

"I'm talking to my" Octavian starts to say but is cut off by the Doctor's finger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." the Doctor says.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Angel Bob says.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" the Doctor asks.

"Snapped their necks, sir." Angel Bob says.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." the Doctor says pacing around.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian asks.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" the Doctor asks.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Angel Bob says.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" the Doctor asks confused as to how if he was dead he was talking to us.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something." Angel Bob says.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" the Doctor confused still.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Angel Bob says.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us" the Doctor starts to say.

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out." Angle Bob says.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." Octavian commands us but I stay with the Doctor.

"Doctor. Harmony" Amy says and we wave her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." the Doctor apologizes to Octavian.

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Octavian says.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring." Angel Bob says.

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." the Doctor thanks him.

The Doctor runs past Amy, me trailing behind him.

"Don't wait for me. Go, run." the Doctor says trying to get her to go.

"I can't. No, really, I can't." Amy says standing still making my eyes go wide in what she was seeing.

"Why not?" the Doctor asks looking at her.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone." Amy says making me and the Doctor look at her hand.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" the Doctor says as he flashes a light in her face.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy says her eyebrows crossed and frowning.

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." the Doctor tries to tell her but she doesn't listen.

"It is. Look at it" Amy protests.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." the Doctor says trying to get her to let go.

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Amy says getting upset.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." the Doctor tells her.

"I can't." Amy says through gritted teeth.

"Then the three of us are going to die." the Doctor says getting upset.

"You two not going to die." Amy tells us.

"They'll kill the lights." I tell her.

"You both have got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you two can't die here." Amy says to us.

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." the Doctor says to her.

The statues arrive causing Amy to turn to look at them.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." the Doctor tells her.

"Run!" Amy yells to us.

"You see, We're not going. We're not leaving you here." the Doctor says to her.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?" Amy says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You can move your hand." I tell her.

"It's stone." Amy says getting more upset.

"It's not stone." I tell her getting frustrated myself.

"You two have got to go. Those people up there will die without you two. If you two stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy says trying to convince us to leave.

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry." the Doctor says.

"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me." Amy says still looking at the Angles.

"Oh, no, We're not leaving you, never…" the Doctor starts to say but I cut him off.

"Sorry Amy, this might hurt a bit" I tell her and bite her hand before the Doctor can, but not as hard as he would have.

"Ow!" Amy yelps pulling her hand to her chest and giving me a hurt look.

"See? Not stone. Now run." the Doctor points out frowning at me for taking his fun out of wanting to bite her.

"You bit me." Amy says to me.

"Yeah, and you're alive, plus you would rather have him bite you?." I ask her gesturing to the Doctor.

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand." Amy says holding out her hand as the Doctor pulls both her and me behind him.

"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?" the Doctor says.

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?" Amy asks me and I frown.

"No, as far as I know I have human teeth Amy, but now is not the time to ask those kind of questions." I tell her.

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying." the Doctor says shining his light on the angles face then we take off running.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian says as we get back to where they were.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." the Doctor states.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian says trying to get a real answer out of the Doctor.

"Which means we can't stay here." I tell him breathing in and sighing.

"Two more incoming." Octavian says as we can see that there are two more.

"Any suggestions?" River says to us and I move my head side to side as if weighing in the options.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian says and looks up.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you two have a really good idea." River says to us and i grit my teeth.

"There's always a way out." the Doctor barley whispers.

'There's always a way out. There's always a way out.' An echo says back.

"There's always a way out." the Doctor says again.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob says.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" the Doctor says into the walkie-talkie.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." Angel Bob says.

"Why are you telling me this?" the Doctor asks.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Angel Bob says.

"Which is?" the Doctor asks trying to get the answer from him.

"I died in fear." Angel Bob says.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asks confused.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." Angel Bob says.

"What are they doing?" Amy whispers and I glare at the walkie-talkie.

"They're trying to make him and her angry." River whispers back.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." Angle Bob says.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." the Doctor says clearly upset.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Angle Bob says.

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake." the Doctor says turning around and looking around.

"What mistake, sir?" Angel Bob says.

"Trust me." the Doctor he asks Amy.

"Yeah." Amy says nodding slightly.

"Trust me?" the Doctor asks River.

"Always." River breathes out.

"Trust me?" the Doctor say looking at me.

"With my life" I tell him with honest eyes as I would trust him with my life, knowing if I really did need help he would help me.

"You lot, trust me?" the Doctor asks Octavian and his lot.

"Sir, two more incoming." Marco says.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian says nodding his head.

The Doctor then snaps his fingers and claps "Then give me your gun." the Doctor says and Octavian hands him his gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" he says and does an example jump.

"Jump where?" Octavian says confused.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." the Doctor says aiming his hand up with the gun.

"What signal?" Octavian asks confused.

"You won't miss it." the Doctor

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob says.

The Doctor points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, there's one thing you never put into a trap if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow," the Doctor growled through the communicator, gun still pointed high above him,

"There's one thing you never EVER put in a trap." I say finishing the Doctor sentence.

"And what would that be, sir?" Angel Bob asked.

"Us" me and the Doctor say at the same time and the Doctor fired the gun.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is part 1 of Flesh and Stone, After Flesh and Stone I am going to do something that has to do with Lancelot, which is going to be harder to do since it will mainly be me trying to have Lancelot flirt with Harmony, and her not paying attention and something he says will change what goes on and she won't realize she said yes to something she didn't want. Anyway enough of me babbling, if you want a certain episode tell me or if you want a certain thing to happen let me know and i might do it. Anyway enjoy**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Up. Look up." the Doctor said as we all struggled to our feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls are the same.

"Are you okay?" River asks.

"Yea, no, not okay far from okay, just absolutely great, I mean we just did something stupid and, and, and, dangerous, and did I mention stupid!" I say panicking slightly due to how much more dangerous this got. "Plus the fact that this is not okay I am terr…" I start to say but am stopped by a not very hard but still hard slap. "Ouch, what was that for? You…hit me" I complain to River my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish and touching me cheek.

"Only way to stop you from panicking" River tells me and I notice I was calmer and nod though still rubbing my cheek.

"Yea, I was panicking, but did you really have to slap me, because that really hurt?" I say pouting.

"What happened?" Amy asks trying to change the subject.

"We jumped." River states.

"Jumped where?" Amy asks.

"Up. Up. Look up." the Doctor says looking up.

"Where are we?" Amy questions him.

"Exactly where we were." River says.

"No we're not." Amy says.

"Move your feet." the Doctor says to Amy in right next to her face.

The Doctor sonicks a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy asks confused.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" the Doctor says. "The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are." the Doctor says jumping again to prove his point.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian says aiming his gun up at the Angles.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." the Doctor says and sonics the circular hatch open. Then one of the lights makes a popping sound and sparks.

"Yup army of Weeping Angles, just what we need" I say sarcastically jumping when the light popped and grip onto the closet person to me which was Amy.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you." the Doctor says and goes to sit near the open hatch.

"How?" Amy says trying to pry me off of her and I let go reluctantly.

The Doctor drops through the open hatch into a circular corridor. From Amy's point of view, he is standing on the side of a vertical tube.

"His way unfortunately" I say and go to follow the Doctor through the hatch.

"Doctor! Harmony!" Amy yells panicking that we were going to fall.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move." the Doctor says snapping for them to get in the corridor.

"Rude" I mumble and poke him in the side and he wiggles but glares at me and I just shrug. "You were being rude, but doesn't matter, just, oh, lets just get this control panel fixed or whatever we need to do to it" I tell him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" Octavian says as the Doctor works on a control panel, me trying to help. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" Octavian asks and the hatch closes.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." the Doctor says and a bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close.

"Run!" the Doctor and I yell.

"This whole place is a death trap" Octavian says to us and we don't make it before the bulkhead closes.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." the Doctor says.

"Yeah, don't panic, nope not gonna panic, not a good idea to panic at a time like this especially with Weeping Angles, oh great, breath in out in out" I say breathing in and out trying now not to panic.

"Oh, just me then. What's through here?" the Doctor asks aiming his sonic at the bulkhead.

"Secondary flight deck." River tells him.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy says unhappy about the thought of falling.

"I've thought about that." the Doctor says and squats down to look at the bulkhead.

"And?" Amy asks.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it." the Doctor says getting back up to face her then goes to the door. "The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

River is working trying to figure out how to do whatever it is she wanted to do . "How impossible?" River asks him.

"Two minutes." I tell her and the outer hatch is open.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian says.

The lights go out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch making me flinch and grab onto Amy seeing as she was closer to me then the Doctor.

"Sir, incoming." Marco says to us.

"No, I think we can all see that clearly" I whimper out.

"Doctor? Lights" Amy says and grips my hand tightly as if trying to calm me down.

The Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian says.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." the Doctor says.

"Good work, Doctor." Octavian tells him.

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far." the Doctor says.

"So far?" Amy questions him.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." the Doctor says and goes to open the control panel to do something then walks away from it.

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian says.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." the Doctor says as he looks at the Angles.

"How long for?" Octavian asks him.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer." the Doctor says and strokes his face like you would if you had a beard in a thinking look on his face.

"Maybe?" Octavian asks him.

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." the Doctor says and turns to go back to the bulkhead.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy says trying to convince him otherwise.

"No other way." the Doctor and I say.

"Bishop." the Doctor says.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man and woman?" Octavian asks River and she turns around from what she was working on.

"I absolutely trust him and her" River says.

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" Octavian says insulting the Doctor somewhat, but seemingly ignoring me.

"I absolutely trust him." River says again.

"Excuse me." the Doctor says patting River's shoulder then turning back to the bulkhead.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Octavian threatens River and I glare at him.

"Understood." River says and turns back to what she was working on finishing finally and closing it.

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back." Octavian says to the Doctor.

"Bless you. Bishop." the Doctor says and I hand him a wire that we was connecting to the bulkhead.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian tells his men.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns." the Doctor says to Amy and moves me closer to him and I move myself closer to him due to how scared I was.

"Ten." Amy says and I stiffen up at her starting her count down.

"No, four. Four turns." the Doctor says correcting her.

"Yeah, four. I heard you." Amy says confused about why he was correcting her for a mistake she didn't make.

"Ready!" the Doctor says pushing me in between him and Amy so that I was backed against the wall and plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian says.

The lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels and I am trying to help Amy turn the door.

"Turn!" the Doctor yells.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working." Amy yells back as we get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.

"Fall back!" the Doctor yells and everyone makes it in The Doctor was the last through the bulkhead, me just in front of him. It clangs shut again. We run along a short corridor and into the secondary flight deck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Doctor, Harmony, quickly." River says to us.

"Doctor! Harmony!" Amy yells.

I got in right before The Doctor, who had to dodge inside at the last second, as the door closed, and ran to the controls me following him quickly. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.

"Doctor! Harmony! What are you doing?" Amy asks us confused and Octavian placed a device on the door making the wheel stop turning.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian says.

"Yeah?" the Doctor asks not really paying attention and the wheel turns.

"Dear God!" Octavian breathes out with shock that the wheel was turning.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time." the Doctor says holding his hand out as I put the right cord in his hand and smiles at me making me roll my eyes.

"Just get going" I tell him "the less time it takes the easier it is to get out of here" I say.

"Doctor. Harmony" Amy says as the wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn.

"Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian says and Marco obeys.

"We're surrounded." River says and the same things happens to the door to the left.

"Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?" Octavian orders then asks the Doctor and it is done by another person.

"Five minutes, max." the Doctor and I say.

"Nine." Amy says.

"Five." the Doctor corrects her and I bite my lower lip.

"Five. Right. Yeah." Amy says shaking her head in confusion.

"Why'd you say nine?" the Doctor asks her.

"I didn't." Amy says confused and before the Doctor can retort River speaks up.

"We need another way out of here." River says.

"There isn't one." Octavian says.

"There always is a way out" I say and the Doctor nods his head.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So," the Doctor says snapping "what do they need?"

"Of course." River says and the Doctor snaps.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asks looking between River and the Doctor confused.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asks.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow." the Doctor says and goes up to the wall and puts his ear on it. "This whole wall should slide up." he says moving his head and notices the clamps. "Ah, there's clamps. Release the clamps." he says and sonics one of the clamps while I sonic the other with mine.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asks confused.

"They need to breathe." River tells her.

The rear wall of the flight deck slides up to reveal a forest.

"But that's. That's a…" Amy starts to say confused.

"It's an oxygen factory." River says her hands on her hips as the Doctor grins.

"It's a forest." Amy says her eyes wide.

"Amy a forest produces oxygen, hence an oxygen factory" I tell her moving my hand out in front of me and opening them wide like I was presenting the forest to her.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." the Doctor says.

"Eight." Amy says and I bite my lower lip glancing at Amy.

"What did you say?" River ask her and Amy turns to look at her.

"Nothing." Amy says then turns back to the forest.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." the Doctor says pointing to the forest and I watch as one of the soldiers scan it.

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Octavian says.

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy says laughing not really believing what she was seeing.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" the Doctor says going out to take a piece of moss on to show that the trees were indeed made of technology and then turns to Amy grinning wanting to know if he impressed her.

"Seven." Amy says while laughing at the Doctor gets an alarmed look on his face.

"Seven?" the Doctor says confused and moves over to her.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks confused.

"You said seven." the Doctor tells her.

"No. I didn't." Amy says to him.

"Yes. you did." River tells her, with her arms across her chest.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian says.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go" the Doctor says still looking at Amy moving his head around trying to see what was wrong.

"Plotting a safe path now." Octavian tells him.

"Quick as you like." the Doctor says.

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." Angel Bob says through the walkie-talkie.

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." the Doctor says going to sit in a chair that was in the room only to pull me to sit on his lap causing me to look at Amy with wide eyes and see her rolling her eyes at the Doctor's childlike behavior.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." Angel Bob says.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" the Doctor says.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond." Angel Bob says.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" the Doctor says again.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob says.

"I made him say comfy chairs." the Doctor says proudly and I roll my eyes at him.

"Six." Amy says while giggling.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" the Doctor says sitting up and making me gut up then putting me back on the chair only to walk up away from me and Amy.

"There is something in her eye." Angel Bob says.

"What's in her eye?" the Doctor says turning around to face me and I avoid his eye contact as he tries to figure it out.

"We are." Angel Bob says.

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five." Amy says then everyone looks at her and she realizes what she said "I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine." Amy insists.

"You're counting." River tells her.

"Counting?" Amy asks confused and scared.

"You've been counting down from ten" I tell her biting my lower lip and getting up to take her hand.

"You have been for a couple of minutes." the Doctor says looking at her.

"Why?" Amy asks

"I don't know. " the Doctor says then looks at me and I look at him then quickly break eye contact with him.

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." the Doctor says.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angel Bob says.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." the Doctor says his eyebrows going high as he said it.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Angel Bob says.

There is a screeching sound.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River says looking back then turning to us and I flinch at the sound.

"Laughing" I whisper under my breath and it goes un-noticed by everyone else.

"They're back." Octavian tells us.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angle Bob says.

"Laughing?" the Doctor asks.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed." Angel Bob says.

"Doctor." Octavian says.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed." the Doctor says holding up his finger as a 'wait a minute' gesture as a crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening making him turn around.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy says looking at the Doctor with confusion on her face and slight fear.

"Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian says.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River asks.

"Yeah, fine" the Doctor says as he goes to stand up his sonic in his hand.

"What are you doing?" River asks him.

"Right with you." the Doctor tells her as he scans the crack.

"We're not leaving without you" River tells him.

"Like hell I am leaving you to do this on your own" I tell him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?" the Doctor says to me and River then turns to Octavian.

"Miss Pond, Doctor Song, Harmony now!" Octavian says to us and River grabs Amy.

"Doctor?" Amy yells.

"Come on!" River says pulling her along.

I made sure they were in front of me and wouldn't notice if I left them before I went back to the Doctor before they noticed and stood next to him as he was talking to the crack.

"So, what are you? Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." the Doctor says looking at what the sonic said about the crack then placing his head against it.

"Yea, not the best thing in the world or universe I believe" I say and he turns his head around noticing I was there as well as we were surrounded by Angels.

"Do not blink." the Doctor says to himself and me.

"Wouldn't dream of blinking darling" I say not blinking only to feel a hand on my jacket's hood and one grabbed the back of the Doctor's jacket collar.

"Argh! Harmony!" the Doctor says and I flinch even though I knew that the Weeping Angles wouldn't kill us, rather they would just take our jackets.

"Why are we not dead then?" the Doctor thinks out loud and I watch as the Angels are reaching towards the crack.

"Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else." the Doctor says and he finally gets free as a bang happened and the Doctor runs into the forest without his jacket, me I had to leave my jacket as well.

"Never let me talk!" the Doctor yells to the angles as we leave.

"You are the one that talks too much darling, way too much and it gets us in trouble most of the time, but it can get us out of trouble as well" I yell following him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you, and Harmony you are as well aren't you?" River says looking at Octavian and I bite my lower lip.

"Oh, yeah." the Doctor says and I move away from him not wanting River's wrath directed on me as she turns around and I wave at her.

"Hi River, I couldn't leave him alone, that was not going to happen" I tell her but she shakes her head and sighs.

"I hate you." River says unhappy.

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." the Doctor says and jumps down and opens his arms for me to jump and sets me down as we rush over to Amy.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian says.

"How did you get past them?" River whispers to us.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." the Doctor says.

"What was it?" Amy asks laying down on a tree.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then." the Doctor says and grabs the med scanner to look at it.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asks and the med scanner goes from green to red and starts beeping.

"Nothing. You're fine." River tells her trying to keep her calm.

"Everything. You're dying." the Doctor says basically bluntly.

"Doctor!" River and I yell at him me whacking him on the back of his head.

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" the Doctor says clearly annoyed.

"Doctor." Amy says.

"Busy." the Doctor tells her.

"Scared." Amy whimpers out.

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up." the Doctor says looking down at her with his eyes and River leans down to her.

"Okay, let him think." River says to her trying to calm her down and I sigh in frustration knowing what she should do and getting fed up with him being rude.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long" the Doctor says thinking out loud.

"Sir! Angel incoming." Marco yells.

"And here." Phillip yells.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian says to them.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey." the Doctor says hitting his hands on his head trying to 'wake up' his brain. "She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and" the Doctor says moving his hands around.

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Amy breathes out.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." the Doctor says then covers his mouth with horror on his face.

The face of an Angel is visible in Amy's pupil. "Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die." Amy says very scared and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" the Doctor says into the walkie-talkie.

"To make her afraid, sir." Angle Bob says through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, but why? What for?" the Doctor asks.

"For fun, sir." Angle Bob says and the Doctor throws it away with an annoyed look on his face.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain." Amy says terrified.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off." the Doctor tells her.

"Then what I do?" Amy asks.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over." the Doctor says walking around while I sit near Amy groaning in frustration.

"Then what? Quickly." River asks confused.

"We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel." the Doctor says moving his hands about.

"Doctor, she's got seconds." River says very concerned, well then again this is her mother, well will be her mother, but is her mother at least to River.

"Oh my gosh, I can't take it, Amy, just close your eyes, please, just close your eyes" I tell her cutting of the Doctor before he can ask his question about starving lungs and he quickly explains it to River as what I was meaning.

"No. No, I don't want to." Amy says moving her head.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes." the Doctor says and Amy squeezes her eyes shut. The med scanner changes from red to green.

"She's normalizing. Oh, you did it. You did it." River breathes out and I smile slightly.

"Yea, did it, no, I didn't he had figured it out, I just couldn't handle seeing her in pain, or seeing the angle anymore in her" I tell them and stroke Amy's head.

"Sir? Two more incoming." Phillip says.

"Three more over here." Pedro says.

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her." River says taking off the med scanner off of Amy's arm.

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy says turning her head listening for the Doctor.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." the Doctor tells her softly.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Octavian says.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan." the Doctor says standing up from Amy.

"There's a plan?" River asks him.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father," the Doctor says and claps his hands together "you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is" the Doctor says and wets a finger and holds it up. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"I'm staying with Amy as well" I tell him and he turns to look at me and I give him a look that there is no discussing this.

"How?" River asks him.

"I'll do a thing." the Doctor says to her clapping his hands together again.

"What thing?" River asks.

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" the Doctor says moving his hands around.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection." Octavian tells him.

"I don't need you." the Doctor states.

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." Octavian tells him.

"What? You two engaged or something?" the Doctor asks looking at River then back at Octavian.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Octavian tells him.

"Sir." Marco asks.

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asks and I take her hand.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octavian tells her.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." Amy says to him and the Doctor sits next to her.

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise, plus Harmony is with you and she wouldn't let anything happen to you." the Doctor says reminding her that am staying with her.

"You always say that." Amy complains but squeezes my hand making sure that I was still there.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" the Doctor tells her and taps her on the head.

"Yeah. Later." Amy says and I let go of her hands noticing the Pandorica Doctor coming over.

"Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important." the Doctor tells her gripping her hands in his.

"But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy says frowning.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." the Doctor tells her.

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?" Amy asks him.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?" the Doctor asks her.

"What did you tell me?" Amy asks her eyebrows furrowing.

"No." he says placing his head onto hers "No, that's not the point. You have to remember." the Doctor says and cups her head and kisses the top of it.

"Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?" Amy asks confused as he moves away from her and I move into his arms.

"I'm sorry" I whisper into his ear as he hugs me tightly kissing my head.

"Don't you dare, it is not your fault, never will be never was" he tells me.

"But I should tell you, it could…" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"It wouldn't end well, don't try and tell me what happened, it won't end well and it would change things" he tells me cups my face.

"Doctor, everything will be fine, I promise you it will be, and I tend to keep my promises" I tell him and he pulls me into a kiss full of emotion that I can't really tell but more of sorrow as if it would be the last kiss he had with me.

"I love you, forever and back" he whispers to me and I tighten my grip on him.

"I know you do, I might not be able to say it to you yet, but I will be able to eventually, not now, but know that I do even if I can't say it back to you" I tell him burying my face into his neck.

"I know you will, please be safe, I don't want you hurt, you have your mirror?" he asks me and I roll my eyes and fish it out of my pocket of my jeans.

"Yes, right here" I tell him and he kisses me again deeper than the last one then breaks away. "Go, you…you need to go, and tell her the story about the blue box, make sure she remembers" I tell him and he goes to leave.

After a while Amy seemed to be getting bored and annoyed by how the Doctor disappeared and didn't answer her question and I was sitting next to her again.

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" Amy says moving her head back and forth and I flinch now knowing what was coming moving closer to Amy as the lights started to flicker.

"The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco says from his post.

"The trees? Yeah." Phillip says to him.

"What's wrong with the trees?" Amy asks them but they ignore her so I tell her, not helping me with my heart pounding and being scared as well.

"The lights" I tell her and squeeze her hand.

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart." Pedro says.

"And here. They're taking out the lights." Phillip says.

"What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see." Amy says moving her head around.

"It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out" Marco tells her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is part 2 of Flesh and Stone, hope you enjoy, and if you want a certain episode tell me and I will see if I can do it. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Angels advancing, sir." Phillip says.

"Over here again." Pedro says.

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it." Marco says.

"What is it? What's happening? Just tell me!" Amy says standing up and I take her hand.

"Amy, calm down, please calm down" I tell her not really calm myself.

"Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait." Marco says and a bright light floods through the forest. "The ship's not on fire. is it?" he asks

"It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it." Pedro says and turns around, then looks back at the Angles only to notice that they were gone "Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?" Pedro asks.

"What, the Angels?" Amy asks turning her head trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"This side's clear too, sir." Phillip says looking at his device.

"The Angels have gone?" Amy asks.

"Sort of, they are definitely still here" I tell her.

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running." Marco says looking at his device.

"Running from what?" Amy asks clearly annoyed.

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that." Marco orders and they both go that way and I watch upset that they wouldn't be coming back.

"What are you all looking at? What's there?" Amy says turn her head in another direction.

"Something dangerous, Amy, it doesn't matter right now" I say trying to calm her down.

"It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick." Marco says looking at the light and I squeeze Amy's hand.

"And you think it scared the Angels?" Amy says softly.

"What could scare those things?" Pedro says.

"What are you doing?" Marco asks as Amy tries to move.

"Point me at the light." Amy says and I try and help her when Marco stops me.

"You can't open your eyes." Marco says to her.

"I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left." Amy argues with him.

"Ma'am. you can't." Marco says trying to get her to forget about doing it.

"I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick." Amy says as I guide her the right way.

"Extremely quick, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you Amy" I tell her.

"Very quick." Marco says and points her at the light.

"Okay." Amy says and opens her eyes. "It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall." she breathes out.

"Close your eyes, now." Marco commands her.

"It's following me! How can it be following me?" Amy asks and falls to her knees and I put my hand over her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask her removing my hand from her eyes.

"Yeah. It was the same shape." Amy says her eyes closed again.

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?" Pedro asks.

"Go for it. Don't get too close." Marco says to Pedro.

"Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?" Amy asks.

"What other two?" Marco asks confused.

"The ones you sent before." Amy says.

"I didn't send anyone before." Marco says confused.

"You did, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip." Amy says.

"Crispin and who?" Marco asks confused "Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you." Marco tells her.

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember." Amy insists.

"Pedro?" Marco asks and I groan.

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro." Amy tells him.

"Who's Pedro?" Marco asks confused.

"You just sent him to go look at the light thing" I tell him and Amy nods in agreement

"Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him." Amy says and I squeeze her hand.

"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here." Marco insists.

"No, there were six of us. Why can't you remember, Harmony why can't he remember?" Amy asks me turning her head in my direction.

"I can explain it later, right now we need to be quiet" I tell her.

"Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close." Marco says and reaches in his bag to hand me a communicator.

"No. No, you can't. You mustn't." Amy tries to tell him not to.

"Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time." Marco says as he hands it to me.

"You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you." Amy says to him getting frustrated.

"There weren't any others." Marco tells her.

"There won't be any you if you go back there." Amy tells him.

"Two minutes. I promise." Marco promises us.

"Please, just listen to me!" Amy yells to him and I use the communicator.

"Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello?" Amy whispers into the communicator.

"I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now." Marco says through the communicator.

"Then come back. Come back now, please." I beg him, not wanting him to do this either.

"It's weird looking at it. It feels really…" Marco starts to say and then the communicator cuts off.

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?" Amy says talking into the communicator.

"Amy? Amy? Is that you, where is Harmony?" the Doctor asks

"Doctor?" Amy breathes in relief.

"I'm here, and we are okay, well at least for now" I say taking it from her and putting my arm around her.

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" the Doctor asks us.

"They've gone" Amy tells him

"There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other." I tell him

"No, they wouldn't." the Doctor says. "Amy, Harmony, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there." the Doctor apologizes to us.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself" I tell him softly.

"Well, what do we do now?" Amy ask her eyebrows furrowing and she frowns.

"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest." the Doctor tells us.

"I can't see. I can't open my eyes. And Harmony can only look what is in front of her, she doesn't need to stress about me" Amy says gritting her teeth.

"Turn on the spot" the Doctor tells her and I do what he tells us.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks confused.

"Just do it. Turn on the spot" the Doctor tells us. "When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it." the Doctor says and I take her hand.

"But the Angels, they're everywhere." Amy says.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." the Doctor apologizes to us.

"that makes me feel so much better, Doctor" I tell him sarcastically as we move.

"What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asks.

"Just keep moving!" the Doctor yells to us.

"Tell me." Amy says and I grit my teeth, trying to stay brave, but was slowly breaking down.

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving." the Doctor tells us.

"Not making me feel better" I tell him.

As me and Amy makes our way slowly across the uneven forest floor, there is a clanging sound in the ship.

"Amy, Harmony, listen to me." the Doctor tells us as we walk. "I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops because, Amy, Harmony, this is important, Harmony you pay attention to what is going on around, Amy listen to the communicator, got it." the Doctor tells us.

"The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see. Harmony, you keep looking"

"Well, what do you mean?" Amy asks.

"Look, just keep moving." the Doctor tells us.

The communicator beeps and I turn around to look at the Angles.

"What's that?" Amy asks clearly scared.

"It's a warning. There are Angels round you two now." the Doctor tells us.

"Amy, Harmony, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know" the Doctor tells us.

"Hard is an understatement" I say to him.

"You can do it. The Angels are scared" the Doctor says ignoring me. "And running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes, let Harmony help you. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!"

Amy and I thread our way through the group of Angels me helping her as much as I could, then Amy trips over a half-buried tree root and drops the communicator, making me trip over her, but the communicator was out of my reach.

"Doctor? I can't find the communicator. I dropped it. I can't find it, Doctor. Doctor." Amy says as she tries to reach for it and I notice that an Angel turns its head towards us and I try to grab the communicator, but can't and I get up to move away, knowing Amy would be okay.

"Doctor. Doctor!" Amy yells. "Doctor." Amy gets to her feet just as an Angel reaches for her throat. There is a flash of light and Amy is gone making me sigh in relief and grab the communicator still looking at the Angles, but noticing that a few were gone so I quickly got my mirror out of my pocket to look behind me.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working." I hear River through the communicator.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." the Doctor yells happily.

"Ah well, maybe when you're older." River

"Great, good she's safe, now it's just me, RIVER SONG YOU BETTER HURRY AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM TERRIFIED!" I yell and keep my eyes on the Angles, glancing at the mirror in my hand as they had surrounded me.

"Working on it, almost got it." River says and I bite my lip.

"Doctor, they are really close, maybe a foot or two away from me, I can't keep looking at them, not if they are all around me, it would be pointless" I say wanting to blink, but not blinking.

"Harmony, don't you dare, we are almost done, just give us a couple more seconds. River, do something, use the teleport thingy again!" I hear the Doctor say to River, or well more yelling and not calm at all.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I have to, I can't keep my eyes opens much longer" I say as my eyes start to burn and I blink only to fall into River's arms and instantly clutch onto her.

"Thank you, thank you, I hate Weeping Angles, rather face a fleet of Daleks any day" I mumble and hug her tighter, but am pulled away and into the Doctor's arms and he hugs me tightly.

"Don't do that again, please don't do that ever again, never ever do that again" he mumbles into my hair and I chuckle dryly.

"I won't try to do that ever again, can't promise that I won't but I will try not to." I tell him and an alarm blares.

"What's that?" River says looking around in alarm.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." the Doctor says and turns around to face the bulkhead as it opens into the forest rises to reveal an array of Angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume." the Doctor says looking at the Angles.

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Angel Bob says.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" the Doctor says to them.

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Angel Bob says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" the Doctor asks.

"Your friends will also be saved." Angel Bob says.

"Well, there is that." the Doctor says as if weighing the options.

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in." River says going up to him.

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." the Doctor says not even looking at her.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." River says to him.

"No, seriously, get a grip." the Doctor says looking down then back at the Angles.

"You're not going to die here!" River tries telling him.

"No, I mean it. River, Harmony, Amy, get a grip." the Doctor says to us.

"Oh, you genius." River breathes out and goes back over to Amy.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob says.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels." the Doctor tells the Angles.

A monitor says Gravity Failing. River puts Amy's hand on the handles of a console module and I place mine on there as well.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River says to Amy and me and I nod.

"Night, night." the Doctor says and the gravity fails our feet leave the floor and the spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the forest disappearing into the crack, which then closes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

By the time we got back near the Tardis we had Amy wrapped in a blanket, and I had one but kept shrugging it off. "Why do I need a blanket, quit putting it back on me I don't need a blanket, I'm not in shock." I complain, like Sherlock had in 'A Study in Pink'

"Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy complains and opens her eyes.

"Me too." the Doctor says.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy says unhappily.

"Neither did you." I retort back to her and the Doctor looks at me and finishes what he was going to say before I could steal the first part of his thought.

"I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." the Doctor tells her.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." Amy asks.

"That was what I was going to say earlier but we had to leave, Amy we travel in time, the way you see the universe is different now, it changes the way you see the universe, forever." I tell her and go to sit next to her.

"Good, isn't it?" the Doctor asks her and all three of us laugh.

"And the crack, is that gone too?" Amy says now frowning.

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time." the Doctor says and looks away from us and we turn to try and see what he was looking at and he walks away to go over to River and I follow him losing the blanket to stand on her right as the Doctor stands to her left.

"You, me, Harmony, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" River says holding up her hands showing us a pair of high-tech cuffs that beep.

"What now?" the Doctor says to her walking in front of her and taking my hand pulsing me to him.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." River says smiling and I smile back at her.

"Octavian said you killed a man and a women" the Doctor says to her.

"Yes, I did." River says her smile fading and I look away knowing exactly what happened, because I had already done it or well at least half of it.

"A good man and an amazing women" the Doctor says nodding his head.

"A very good man and woman. The best man I've ever known and the strongest women I have ever met" River says looking at him.

"Who?" the Doctor asks her and River chuckles.

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens." River says smiling and I grin.

"The Pandorica. Ha!" the Doctor laughs and leans into River's ear "That's a fairy tale." he tells her then moves away.

"Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there." River says laughing.

"I look forward to it." the Doctor says smiling.

"I remember it well." River says grinning making the Doctor laugh and turn away and Amy comes up to River.

"Bye, River." Amy tells her.

"See you, Amy. Oh, I think that's my ride, Harmony, this is yours, now quit asking me for it." River says getting something out of her pocket, somehow and tosses me a box making me grin at what it is, at least I hope it is what I think it is.

"Can I trust you. River Song?" the Doctor asks her.

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?" River says laughing and is beamed away in a whirl of sand.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asks him.

"Time can be rewritten" the Doctor tells her and I rest my head on his shoulder as we look across the planet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I want to go home." Amy says sitting after a while of being on the Tardis.

"Okay." the Doctor says softly, clearly upset.

"No, not like that." Amy says and stands up only to lean on the console to talk to the Doctor "I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too" she says and the Doctor sets the Tardis to go back to when he got her.

"You two go ahead, I need to get a jacket, I'm cold, I will be right out. Just talk or whatever" I say ushering them out, knowing what has to happen, or well is going to happen and make my way to the wardrobe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I had gone to the wardrobe to get a thicker jacket because I was cold, I also had put on the ring that was in the box that River gave me and had gone back to the console room to hear the Doctor through the walls talking to Amy as he was pinned to the outside wall of the Tardis.

"Amy, listen to me. I am nine hundred and seven years old. Do you understand what that means? And I have Harmony, she is in the Tardis, and you do not want her angry with you" I hear the Doctor say through the wall of the Tardis.

"It's been a while?" I hear Amy say.

"Yeah. No, no, no. I'm nine hundred and seven, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work, it works with Harmony for whatever odd reason, and I am not complaining about her, I care about her more than anything." the Doctor tells her.

"Oh, you are sweet. Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term. And she is in the Tardis, she wouldn't know" Amy says and I know she had kissed him, so I made my way outside of the Tardis as the Doctor was trying to convince her not to do this.

"But you're human. You're Amy. You're getting married in the morning. In the morning, I am married, to Harmony, I can't do that to her." the Doctor says to her and then notices me and makes to push her off of him.

"Doctor?" Amy asks confused then turns around to see me. "Harmony, I didn't, I mean…I" she starts and I shake my head.

"It's okay Amy, I knew you were going to do it, it's fine, you need reassurance that you want to get married, I get it, come on, let's go see what the Doctor wanted before you tried to jump him" I say trying not to look as upset as I was with her.

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you." the Doctor tells her.

"Hold that thought." Amy says to him and goes to her bed.

"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now." the Doctor tells her placing his hands on each side of the bottom bed posts.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Amy tells him and he grabs her arm.

"Come on." the Doctor says and takes her arm.

"Doctor." Amy says confused but the Doctor hustles Amy into the Tardis and takes a last look at her alarm clock as it clicks over to 12:00pm 6/26.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harmony, I'm sorry, really I am" Amy tells me as I make my way to another room on the Tardis.

"Amy, it's fine, just, don't do it again, please Rory deserves you, and you deserve Rory, he loves you" I tell her stopping to look at her. "The worst things is he doesn't think you love him, how can you marry someone if you don't know if they love you or not?" I tell her trying to get her to admit that she loves Rory, but she seems to still be having an inner battle.

"I…it's not that simple Harmony, it isn't" she tells me and I hug her.

"I know, but maybe you should do something about it" I tell her and go to the me and the Doctor's bedroom. " I am going to take a shower, you can do what you like, or after my shower, you can help me bake cookies or something, I need to take my mind off of what just happened" I tell her.

"What is in the box, it looked similar to my ring box?" she asks me.

I laugh "Amy it is a ring box, and it has a ring, she owed me a ring. And I finally got my wedding ring, to prove that I am married to at least her, the Doctor on the other hand, I don't or at least I still want this one to be a promise ring, rather than an engagement ring" I tell her and she nods.

"Kitchen in 30 minutes?" she asks me and I smile.

"Yea, that works" I tell her and go straight into the room and quickly to the shower.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I got out of the shower and had wrapped a towel around myself and my hair I went to the closet to put something on and reached for jeans but every time I would go to grab one it would move and/or disappear and a dress would appear.

"Oh come on, no more dresses, I want to wear jeans, why can't you let me wear jeans" I complain but grab the dress and go to put it on.

Once I put it on I had realized it was something similar but different from what I wore in Sherwood, but it seemed from an earlier time, maybe 12th century or so it was a pale blue color it sort of reminded me of something from watching a King Arthur movie, but I was probably just thinking too hard. I had also put on some kind of boots, placed my phone and sonic screwdriver in a little pouch that I was able to put around my waist with the dress.

I made sure to take my rings off, placing them on the side table of the bed so I would remember to put them on and put my contacts back in after taking them off to take a shower.

"There, I'm in the dress, happy?" I say and a hum runs through the Tardis and I sigh making my way to the kitchen to help Amy make cookies, which is why I had to take my rings off, couldn't get cookie dough in my rings right?


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay so here is just another chapter, it involves Lancelot and deals with some problems, not much...well sort of not really. Anyway enjoy, if there is a certain episode you would like tell me and I will see if I can do it, also if there are any mistakes tell me and i will fix it.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay Amy, let's get baking!" I say as I enter the kitchen only to get a weird look from Amy. "What I enjoy baking, I can't really cook but I can bake" I tell her and she shakes her head.

"It's not that, it's just, what are you wearing?" she asks me and I look down at my clothes.

"Tardis wouldn't let me wear anything else, every time I reached for jeans this would move in its place, why I have no idea, enough of my outfit shall we bake?" I ask her and hold out my arm jokingly.

"Of course we shall bake" she says looping her arm through mine and we go to get what we need.

"Okay we have flour, butter, sugar, salt, and vanilla extract, that is everything we need, now to make it into cookie batter." I say getting out measuring cups, bowls, and everything else we needed.

"Amy, can you put the butter in a large cooking bowl and add the sugar. Cream it together with a fork until you get a smooth texture, then you can add the vanilla extract" I tell her as i get a pan out to put the cookies on later.

"Got it, now what?" she asks me.

"We have to add the flour in and a pinch of salt, so hand me the flower and that thingy with all the little holes in it cause if I remember you have to sift it or something like that" I tell her and she hands it to me and I hold it over the bowl with the butter and sugar while she pours the flour in the thingy and I sift it through.

"Great, now just to find cookie cutters and we can make shapes" I say and move around to find the cookie cutters only to see them on the top shelf and reach for them only to feel someone come behind me and grab them handing them to me. "Thanks" I say turning around only to see the Doctor with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks me gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Uh, baking, you can join me and Amy if you'd like, we were just going to make shapes and bake the cookies" I tell him and go over to Amy only for the Doctor to grab my left and turn me to face him then inspecting my hand.

"Where is your ring?" he asks me and I swat him away.

"Couldn't have cookie dough getting on _them_ now could I?" I ask him and go to lay out the cookie cutters.

"What are you wearing, and why are you wearing it?" he asks interrupting me and Amy as we were making shapes out of the cookie dough.

I grit my teeth in annoyance "It was what the Tardis made me wear, I couldn't grab anything else, she wouldn't let me" I tell him and his eyebrows furrow as if trying to remember something. "If you keep frowning you will get frown lines" I tease at him and he snaps figuring out whatever he was trying to figure out.

"You have your phone, right?" he asks me and I roll my eyes while I roll out some more dough.

"Yes, it's in the pouch around my waist as well as my sonic and physic paper" I tell him. "Why are you asking me all these questions, is something going to happen?" I ask him panicking and turning to face him.

"No, no, no, nothing will happen" he says avoiding eye contact with me.

"You're lying, why are you lying, is it something bad, like really bad, because nothing can really beat this" I tell him wiping my hands on my dress as I put the cookies in the oven.

"No, I'm not lying, why would I lie to you" he says though he seemed to get flustered more and was fidgeting with his bow-tie.

"Yea, and you always fidget with your bow-tie when you're nervous, spill, what is going to happen?" I say as I move closer to him so that we are closer.

"Can't tell you, I don't really know what happened, just that you need to pay more attention to what people are saying to you" he tells me and cups my face in his hands.

"Really? I think I listen to people very well, especially you" I tell him and peck his lips and go to move away before he kisses me, and moves me so I am sitting on the table.

"Okay, leaving the room, you two have a nice talk or whatever you two are going to do, I will see you in the console room" I hear Amy say and she leaves us to do whatever we were doing.

"Doctor" I say breaking from our kiss trying to say something else but he kisses me again making me forget what I wanted to say as his lips move against mine. I eventually break the kiss and bury my face into his neck.

"Whatever it is that is going to happen, it won't change what is between the two of us." I tell him and hi kisses my head and hums.

"Doesn't mean I will like it, especially with where it is you are going" he tells me and kisses down my face and to my neck.

"Doctor, stop" I mumble and his lips move away and he blushes.

"Right, you made cookies, and when you are baking it means something delicious is there, so how about we get them out" he says and I realize that the timer went off to get the cookies out of the oven and the Doctor was getting them out without an oven-mitt mind you and I quickly caught the pan before he dropped it with an oven-mitt and set it on the counter.

"DOCTOR! Are you okay?" I say quickly pulling his hand to the sink and putting his hand in cold water

"Fine, I'm fine, just a small burn, nothing wrong, I'm okay" he insists and pulls his hand away from the water.

"If you are sure?" I say unconvinced and he rolls his eyes and grabs a cookie taking a bite out of it and making a moaning sound.

"Your baking is the best" he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Yea, yea" I say brushing off his complement.

"No, really it is, they are the best in the universe, better than any well better than all of the bakery foods I have had" he says wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head in the crook of my neck making me giggle.

"Okay, okay, you love my baking, stop your breath tickles" I say to him and wiggle away from him to get milk out of the fridge for the cookies and as soon as I turned around I tripped over something and was caught by the Doctor only for that bright light to fill my senses and the next thing I knew no one was holding me up and I fell, but not on just anything I think I hit a rock because the next thing i knew everything was dark.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Do you think she will be fine Arthur, it seemed she hit her head on that rock we found her by" I heard a voice say and groaned trying to sit up.

"My lady, do not sit up, you are hurt" I heard someone else say and was gently pushed back down and my eyes started to flutter open.

"Ouch, that hurt" I moan in pain and move my hand to my head only to feel a bandage on it or well a cloth on it. "What happened?" I ask and blink trying to wake up fully and see where I was, when I was fully aware of where I was I noticed I was in a carriage type thing and there were horses pulling it, I also noticed that there were two men watching me as well as a women.

The two men wore armor on them and seemed rather powerful and somehow familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, they both were handsome, but not as handsome as the Doctor, the first one seemed to have a stronger build than the second one with messy black hair and a slight scruff on his face and frowns a lot because he seemed to have frown lines, the other seemed more happy as he had a slight less scruffy beard more well-kept I guess and had curly brown hair on his head. The woman seemed to have a similar style dress like the one I had on if not a bit paler and more worn than mine.

"Are you alright my lady, it seemed you were out in the cold, namely left for dead or what your attacker wanted?" the second man asked me.

"Cold it's cold outside?" I say confused and they give me a worried look and I finally notice the snow outside. "Oh, it seems it is, snow, sorry, I'm a bit out of it, where are we?" I ask trying to sit up again but the woman makes me stay lying down.

"You need to rest, and we are on our way to Hadrian's Wall" she tells me softly and then it clicks on where we were.

"We? I'm sorry, I don't even know any of your names" I apologize and try to figure out who was who or even if I was here or not.

"I, my lady am Sir Lancelot" the second man said well now known as Lancelot and I remembered the 12th Doctor's unhappiness toward him as he kissed my hand and I sat up or well more so shifted up as the woman who I was sure was Guinevere tried to get me to stop.

"No, I am fine, I just hit my head, I can sit up, thank you though, may I have your name as well?" I ask her and she smiles softly.

"Guinevere, my name is Guinevere" she tells me and I nod.

"Thank you Guinevere, for your help, you as well Lancelot, and um…." I start to say but stop and look at what I assume was Arthur.

"Sir Arthur, my lady" he tells me and I nod.

"Right, thank you Arthur, as you pointed out I would have died, my head isn't that bad is it?" I ask and go to touch my head but Lancelot's hand grabs mine.

"I wouldn't do that my lady, it is still bleeding, though not as much as there was when we found you" he tells me and I blush slightly at his touch and move my hand away and clear my throat.

"Right, better not" I say and the carriage stops causing both Lancelot and Arthur to get up and get out of the carriage or wagon and I moved to look outside gasping in wonder. "It's beautiful out there" I breath out.

"Nothing compares to you my lady" I hear Lancelot say as he offers a hand and I take it smiling and blushing.

"Stop, I know that isn't true, but thank you anyway Lancelot" I tell him and he helps me out of the carriage.

"Do not dismiss your beauty my lady, because you are just as beautiful as a newly bud flower" he says and walks next to me.

"Thank you for the compliment Lancelot, I appreciate it, really I do" I tell him and look around at the wonders of the snow and smile. "It's amazing out here, so white and nothing for miles away, all undisturbed" I say and do a spin in the snow only to slip and fall but arms caught me.

"My lady, you mustn't do that, wouldn't want you more hurt then when we found you" I heard Lancelot chuckle making me blush.

"Right, careful though that is rather difficult seemingly as it is nearly impossible for me not to fall or get hurt" I say and realize that Lancelot was still holding me up. "Um, Sir Lancelot could you please let go of me?" I ask him and he realizes that he was still holding me up and gets me on my feet then lets go of me.

"Are you sure you should be out here in the cold my lady?" he asks me as the line of carriages and wagons and horses start moving and he walks with his horse.

"Maybe I shouldn't, but it is too beautiful not to be out here." I say wanting to stay out and look at the scenery.

Lancelot offers me his hand and gestures to his horse and my eyes go wide. "Really? You will let me ride with you?" I ask him and he nods helping me up then getting on behind me as I patted his horse and smiled at the horse.

"So where are you from my lady?" he asks me.

"Please, stop calling me that, just call me Harmony, it is my name, my lady is too formal, I have a name that you can call me." I tell him and I feel him laugh from behind me.

"Well then Harmony, where are you from?" he asks again.

"All over the place, I just go where the wind takes me, or well, where ever I am needed it seems" I tell him and he chuckles.

"Sound like you roam, but by yourself?" he asks seemly concerned for me and I laugh.

"Not really, most of the time I have a friend or more, me and my traveling partner usually just let someone join us" I tell him wanting to tell him more but scared to do so.

"And they left you for dead?" he questions and I realize that the Doctor was actually nowhere near here causing me to stiffen and panic slightly.

"No, he would never do that, I was wandering away to look for something, and must have tripped and fell, which is how you found me, he must be worried" I say realizing that Lancelot had slightly stiffened as soon as I said 'he'.

"He? Is he your suitor?" Lancelot asks and I turn my head to give him a confused look trying to figure out what he meant by suitor.

"Um, no? More like a partner in traveling" I say confused as to why he was asking.

"Oh, right" he says and nods his head.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I ask him and I feel him shake his head.

"No, not at all, lady Harmony" he says and I groan.

"No, none of that lady business, just plain Harmony, got it?" I tell him and he laughs.

"Alright just plain Harmony, shall we see what is happening up in the front?" he says and make the horse catch up to the front of the chain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we were there, Arthur had told us about one of the lookout men had seen a whole Saxon army is on the move. We eventually got to a frozen over lake and Lancelot had told me to go with the others, but I refused.

"It is too dangerous for you Lady Harmony" he tells me.

"I have seen far worse, this is nothing, plus I know how to use a bow, you said you needed people who knew how to use a bow, and I do" I tell him and I notice him glance at Arthur who nodded slightly making Lancelot sigh.

"Very well Lady Harmony, though you have to show us that you can…" he starts to say and I grabbed the bow and shot it very far away, the quick lesson with Robin Hood paid off, it was a useful lesson.

All of the knights mouths were wide open in shock that I was able to shoot an arrow so far and I smile at them. "Any rejection on me helping?" I ask and Lancelot shakes his head his eyes still wide at what I did, Guinevere had also stayed behind and helped us.

The battle was won when one of the knights had ran to the middle of the ice and broke it with an axe, which ended up being him losing his life for it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we had made it back to Hadrian's Wall Lancelot had shown hospitality to me and offered me to stay with him, and I wanted to decline, but couldn't since I had no idea when or if the Doctor would get here.

Over the next few days me and Lancelot would go on horseback rides through the place and would race each other. We had gotten to know each other and he reminded me a lot of Jack, due to him flirting constantly, though it seemed he flirted more with me than anyone else. It was one night after I had thought he was asleep where I was out on the balcony type thing and was looking up at the stars wondering where the Doctor was and if he even knew where I was in the first place.

"Do you always do this at night Lady Harmony?" I hear Lancelot say behind me and I jump started by his presence.

"Lancelot, you startled me, don't do that, and yes I often do this, it helps me sleep" I tell him and he goes to sit next to me.

"Which is not very often, from what I have noticed, is it?" he asked and he was right I had been having nightmares about Weeping Angles for the past few weeks and have usually just watched the starts and later the sun rise in the morning, I guess there were bags under my eyes plus I believe it was one night that Lancelot had heard me scream in a nightmare because I woke up to him next to me in a chair with a cloth on my forehead.

"Every night, just a reminder of what I have seen, they plague me in my dreams, but everyone has a fear, but to get past that fear, it is difficult" I tell him watching the stars not really paying attention to him.

"You should sleep, or at least try, it couldn't hurt" he tells me.

"Yes, I suppose not, but when you are plagued with the nightmares I have, it is rather hard to do, Lancelot, it's always the same, either I don't make it out, or my friend doesn't make it out and I do and hold that guilt of her not making it out for the rest of my life." I tell him and it's true, the dreams were of River not getting the teleport going quick enough again to get me out, or River getting me first rather than Amy and she wouldn't make it.

"Though your partner hasn't showed up, is there a reason for that, shouldn't he be looking for you?" Lancelot asks me and I laugh slightly.

"Yea, if he even has realized I am gone, but it doesn't matter, I guess, it just matters what is going on here and now" I tell Lancelot and start trying to find the constellations I knew.

"If he doesn't come back, does that mean you will be looking for a suitor?" Lancelot says but I didn't really hear him not paying any attention to what he was saying just counting the stars.

"Yea, I guess I will" I say softly not realizing that Lancelot had a grin on his face.

"And if I were to say I wish to court you?" he say and I had just found Orion's Belt.

"Yes!" I shouted out victorious at finding it, so now that I knew it was January and turned to look at Lancelot with a smile on my face.

"Great, you should sleep, I shall see you in the morning" he tells me and I shake my head.

"I will after I look at the starts some more, since I found one I know" I say proudly and he give me a confused look before shaking his head getting up to leave.

"Good night Lady Harmony" he tells me before leaving and shutting the door.

"Good night Lancelot!" I yell to him as he leaves and yawn out at finally being tired and head for bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I had finally gotten to sleep and was having a wonderful dream when I was interrupted by pounding on the door making me shoot up and race across the room to see who it was, but when I opened the door it was only Lancelot.

"W...what are you doing up, it's still dark outside, and for once I was actually sleeping…" I mumble out noticing that Lancelot was already dressed and it was clearly still night outside.

"Get dressed and meet me by the stables, I want to show you something" he tells me not giving me a chance to respond turning to leave.

"Right, dressed, stables…what just happened?" I ask myself and go to get dressed, after I was ready I quickly checked my phone to see if I could call someone but decided against it, a few more days of not having the Doctor come pick me up wouldn't hurt right?

I made my way to the stables and as soon as I got there, arms wrapped around me making me elbow the person who did so causing them to groan and I realized that I just elbowed Lancelot.

"Lancelot, oh my gosh, sorry…sorry I am so sorry, just don't do that, I do that when someone I can't see touches me, my reflexes…gosh I am sorry" I say and help him up as he groans in pain while chuckling.

"Lady Harmony it is alright, I should not have startled you" he tells me. "Now, let us ride to where I wish to show you" he tells me and I noticed that there was only one horse.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but there is only one horse?" I say questionably and he shakes his head offering his hand to help me up and I get on the horse only for him to climb on behind me and I realized what he meant by showing me a place, he really wanted it just us and him guiding me not me racing him.

"Hang on Lady Harmony, we need to ride faster than a trot, if we wish to make it before sunrise." he says into my ear and I shake my head at his flirting. As he said it he made the horse go much faster than when I had ridden my own horse making me realize that he was letting me win with our races.

"Lancelot!" I yell laughing as the wind went through my hair and I gripped the horse's neck tightly as we went faster and I heard Lancelot laughing at what I was doing.

"My lady I will not let you fall, I promise you that" he tells me and pulls me up so that I am more secure between the horse and him making my cheeks flush in embarrassment and we came to a stop.

"Right, I know you wouldn't, but that doesn't settle that we went to fast." I mutter as he gets off the horse and helps me down and I look around to see a slightly frozen stream with Winter Iris growing alongside the stream.

"It's beautiful out here, I just love the winter" I say giggling happily and go to pick one of the flowers but my hand is stopped by Lancelot's and he picks on and brushes my hair away from my face placing the flower behind my ear.

"Now it is even more beautiful Lady Harmony, as the sun rises on your face, and the darkness fades away until later tonight" he tells me and I laugh shaking my head slightly.

"I told you this days ago Lancelot, I am not that beautiful compared to the sun" I say brushing off his compliment and he rolls his eyes kissing the top of my head making me stiffen slightly and look up at him with a bit of confusion on my face but shake it off as something he would do.

"Do not doubt yourself Lady Harmony, for most ladies would envy your gracefulness and how you look much more beautiful than themselves" he tells me and I just shake my head and turn to watch the sunrise.

"Thank you" I tell him and he moves his arm so it rests on my shoulder and I don't try to move it.

"You are most welcome Lady Harmony, it is my pleasure to see you happy" he tell me and I just laugh and lean my head on his arm.

"Happy wouldn't describe me, but thanks for making this enjoyable" I tell him as we watch the sun come all the way up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we had made it back to the castle area, Lancelot had taken us straight back to the stables where I was petting the horse as he went to do something.

"You are a great horse, aren't you" I say to the horse as I brush him and hear chuckling behind me causing me to turn around and hold myself in a defense pose only to realize that it was Arthur and that made me relax.

"Gosh, what is with you and your men sneaking up on me, I swear Lancelot has gotten punched and elbowed at least twice because he startled me, you're lucky I didn't throw a punch" I say and feel a nudge from the horse making me laugh and go back to brushing him.

"You seem to get distracted easily, it is not our fault you don't hear us walking in on you" I hear him tell him with a chuckle making me pout.

"Yea, well Lancelot is the one who keeps doing it, you not so much, plus I haven't seen much of you, Lancelot seems to keep my attention on him for whatever reason" I say not looking at Arthur as he moves to the other side of the horse.

"Yes, but he was rather happy this morning, did you tell him something that made him this happy? He is normally happy and joyful, but this is just ridiculous, he seems to be preparing for something, but has not said anything only saying something about 'Lady Harmony said yes'" he tells me and my head snaps up to look at him with a confused look.

"I said yes, to what?" I ask myself then realize that last night I had yelled out yes due to finally finding a constellation that I knew was in January and was excited, did he ask me something important then. "Oh gosh, I said yes last night and he looked pleased with himself, but for what I was saying yes for was not to him, oh dear this could end badly" I say and rest my head on the horse groaning at what I had just gotten myself into.

"I suggest you find out, but this is the happiest I have seen him, I don't think ruining that would be the best thing to do" he tells me and I feel him pat my back making me groan.

"Arthur that doesn't make me feel better, that makes me feel worse for agreeing to whatever he asked" I tell him and he sighs. "But if it makes him happy, I will do it for his sake, though I can't promise that I will be able to stay much longer" I say and feel my phone buzz through my pouch and he must of heard it as he was looking around trying to figure out what the noise was, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"Right, just be careful with him, he is my right hand, can't have him distracted" Arthur tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Tell him that, maybe he will leave me alone, but he seems to enjoy my company, especially telling me I am more beautiful than the sunrise and giving me little trinkets." I tell him and he seems to go into deep thought then his eyes go wide in realization making me look at him. "What? What is it?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Nothing Lady Harmony, let me just ask Lancelot something" he says and rushes off making me groan in frustration.

"Dam it, men why can't they just tell me what I want to know instead of hiding it" I grumble and kiss the horses nose then make my way back to the room I was staying in.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the next and final part of Lancelot, though i have never been to a wedding and this might not be the best, but ther eis the Doctor later in the chapter. Hope you enjoy and if there are any mistakes tell me and i will fix it, as well if you want a certain episode tell me and I might be able to do it.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Over the next few weeks as I had decided against calling the Doctor to come and get me, or even someone to come and get me as I was having fun, but not as much as I would have liked, I mean the little trinkets that Lancelot was giving me were lovely but rather strange, but it seemed to get more complicated gifts as the weeks changed.

It was now spring or as far as I could tell since there was no more snow falling, and it seemed more flowers were blooming, as I was given at least a new flower every other day which was rather getting my allergies up as I would sneeze the whole day and once Lancelot realized that it was the flowers making me sneeze he would apologize for giving me them and I would brush him off at it wasn't his fault, just that it made my nose tickle.

"Lancelot, I can't accept this, it's too much" I say trying to get him to take off the necklace he had just put around my neck but he was refusing to take it off my and took my hand kissing it.

"Lady Harmony, it is a gift, just accept it" he tells me and I go to make an argument but seeing the look on his face don't because I knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Fine, can we go to that one hill and look at the stars later tonight?" I ask him and he nods.

"As soon as the sun sets, we shall go, and watch the stars so you can do whatever it is you do while watching them" he tells me and I wrap my arms around his neck laughing as he jerks back quickly taking hold of me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I should be able to see better at the top of the hill" I tell him and he chuckles not really understanding why I needed to do this, but I wanted to make sure what month it was.

"You are welcome Lady Harmony, again it is not a problem, as long as it makes you happy" he tells me and I move away from him to kiss his cheek.

"Yes I know, but thank you, I shall see you in the stables just after the sun sets and we will go?" I tell him and go to make my way to my room after he nods.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"It should be around April, but I'm not completely sure if I can find Leo, then I can figure out when I should leave, because it has been at least 4 months or maybe 3" I say to myself as I glace at my phone, debating on when to call the Doctor now or later.

"Later I will call him later" I tell myself and place it back in my pouch and make my way to the stables only to run into Lancelot and nearly fall before he caught me.

"Lady Harmony you must be more careful!" he whispers loudly to me and I giggle.

"Must we always end up like this Lancelot?" I giggle out realizing that we do end up like this a lot, but that also happens a lot with the Doctor as well making me sigh missing him.

"Shall we go Lady Harmony?" he asks me and I nod going to get a horse of my own only for him to lead me away from the horse I would normally use to the one we had shared when we went to watch the sunrise.

"Lancelot, I can ride my own horse you know" I tell him but he ignores me and I give up just letting him help me onto his horse as he gets on behind me.

"I know my lady, you remind me every time we do this, I rather you be near me more than on another horse so I can protect you" he tells me and I sigh.

"All right, can we go now?" I ask him and he nods making the horse go, though not as fast as we have gone, but at a nice pace.

Once we had gotten to the hill I tried getting off the horse without Lancelot's help only to fall on my face and him having to try and help me up but me pulling him down so that we were laying down to watch the stars.

"It's beautiful out here" I breath out scanning the sky looking for the stars that make the Leo constellation, that would tell me it is April, but couldn't so I got up to move away from the tree that was on the hill trying to spot it and feel Lancelot come up behind me.

"Not as beautiful as you are Lady Harmony" I hear Lancelot tell me and I just tune him out trying to find Leo. "If any of these gifts that I have given you to, so that I could court you do mean I do care for you and marry you, as long as you wish to as well" Lancelot was saying not that I was paying attention I had found what I was looking for and tracing it with my finger just to make sure making me jump up and turn around to face Lancelot.

"YES!" I say happily knowing that I was right on track and that it was April only to have Lancelot pick me up and twirl me around happily.

"Very well, though soon I presume, in a few days at least?" he asks me and I just nod confused what he meant.

"Uh sure, a few days would be fine?" I say well more asks wondering what he was asking about and he helped me on the horse and took us back to the castle kissing my forehead as he left me to rest.

"Goodnight Lady Harmony" he tells me.

"Goodnight Lancelot, I shall see you in the morning" I tell him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Over the next few days it seemed somehow chaotic and something was going on as I was getting asked on what flowers and what I wanted and I just pointed out that I liked anything blue, and eventually had to go up to the roof to get piece from everyone who wanted me for whatever it was they were trying to do, and nearly laughed the few times that one of the knights besides Lancelot would come to ask me something and couldn't find me, I mean I was on the roof, so I guess no one thought about looking there.

"Lady Harmony the others cannot seem to find you, you could not have gone far?" I hear Lancelot yell from the balcony of the room I was using and I laughed and went to get down from the roof.

"Lancelot, stop panicking I was just watching everything from the roof, it is rather interesting watching everyone rush about" I say giggling as I jumped down and landed somehow swiftly on my feet. "Though why everyone needs my opinion is rather annoying, can't they just go with what they think is best, I have no complaints, as long as there is pink, I can't stand wearing anything with pink, I prefer blue over every other color" I ramble and Lancelot puts his hand over my mouth making me raise an eyebrow at him and he quickly moves his hand away before I could bite his hand.

"Lady Harmony, you should be more careful, you could have fallen or gotten hurt" he tells me and checks me over until I stop him.

"Lancelot, I am fine, quit worrying, I am fine, nothing is wrong, you seem more tense lately, just relax and breath in and out. It's what I do plus I needed to clear my head and watching everything happen from the roof helps, I've done it before and haven't gotten hurt." I tell him and go back inside but he grabs my hand turning so I can face him before I could make it far.

"That doesn't make me calmer, if you had gotten hurt…" he trails off and I kiss his cheek.

"While I am glad you came to check on me, I was tired of people interrupting my peace and quiet so I move to the roof to get that peace and quiet. And I did, now what did you need me for?" I ask him and he just shakes his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, the others said they couldn't find you, even Arthur said he couldn't find you, which caused me to worry since you don't ignore him, the others you tend to not interact with much" he tells me and I roll my eyes.

"I don't interact with them much because you take up all my time, you always want my attention, and if I give someone else that attention to try and get the attention back to you" I say poking his chest laughing and he quickly kisses my forehead and I realize that it was getting dark.

"Very well, goodnight my lady" he tells me and I shake my head at him.

"Goodnight Lancelot, just keep calm, I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow" I tell him and he nods and goes to leave.

Once he left I groaned and collapsed on the bed. "What have I just done, I have no idea what I said yes to, the worst thing that it could be was a marriage proposal, but then again the Doctor will marry Queen Elizabeth I, so me being married to Lancelot shouldn't be that bad, right? It would mean we both have someone we accidently married." I say to myself and close my eyes wanting to melt into the bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was rudely woken up by a women who made me get out of bed as now was currently getting me ready for something and kept muttering about why Lancelot would marry someone like me which now proved that I was getting married to him making me hold in a groan wishing the Doctor was there to stop this. The dress itself was white with flowery things along the seam, as well as a head piece that was like vines and woven to look like a veil of sorts I guess, though the whole dress was rather uncomfortable.

By the time I was alone I was only able to put my pouch around my waist before someone came to get me to take me to wed Lancelot, which I had not expected like at all, I need to pay more attention.

Apparently there was a vow that Lancelot had done, so as he said his I tried to remember to just say the same or just to wing it, probably the latter option. And again I was not paying much attention until Lancelot had spoken again, I was too focused on what the sight of the mountains and how blue the sky was. As well as the flowers that were just blooming.

"I, Lancelot, take you, Harmony, to be my wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." Lancelot said to me and I smiled at him realizing it was my turn and took a breath.

"I, Harmony, take you, Lancelot , to be my husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in the good times, and in the bad, and to care and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for the rest of our time." I say trying to not say the same thing he had but similar even if I was in love with the Doctor and not him.

Before I could react I felt his lips on mine and cheers from the small crowd around us as the ceremony was over and done with, and had felt a ring was now on my finger, but it was rather heavy compared to the one that the Doctor gave me and River's added it was more uncomfortable to me, but I tried to hide my discomfort with it being on.

After a while we were eating, with everyone and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and went to get up but Lancelot had stopped me.

"My lady is everything okay?" he asks me and I nod.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just wanted to go outside, I will be right back, just stay here" I tell him and kiss his cheek feeling bad that I was somewhat lying to him.

"Alright my lady, please be careful" he tells me kissing my lips quickly and went over to talk to Arthur and I slipped out.

"I saw you, whatever it is you are, you can show yourself" I say trying to sound brave and felt a breeze behind me but before I could turn around something wrapped their arms around my neck choking me while another stepped out.

"You are Harmony, the Harmonizer and the Doctor's partner, you will be held for ransom, and he will come to rescue you and we shall get what we want." I heard a scratchy voice that was in front of me.

The creature, or well I assume it was an alien was rather tall and reminded me of a nymph of some sort or well from the pictures of a wood nymph I have seen, she looked rather pretty, similar to Jabe from 'The End of the World' but with long hair and he skin looked like wood, her ears were pointy but that was all I could before I was knocked unconscious and everything went dark.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I became conscious again, I heard a rather worried voice of the 10th Doctor which made me try and open my eyes quicker and groan from my head now pounding. It probably was from whatever they hit me with.

"You will let her go this instant or you will not like where this will go, I gave you a warning, if she is at all hurt, then you will be staying where you are" I heard him say and finally was able to clear my vision and see him.

"DOCTOR!" I yell and struggle to get closer to the screen realizing that we were in some sort of tree ship or something making me panic. "Get me out of here" I whimper trying to move away from them but the ropes seemed to get tighter and I realized they were not in fact ropes but vines and whimpered in pain and closed my eyes.

"You let her go!" I heard the Doctor yell and also heard Rose asking if he was okay.

"Rosie? Doctor? I want to go to the Tardis, I don't want to be here" I whimper scared about what the nymph like creatures would do to me.

"Harmony, please calm down, the more you struggle the tighter those vines get, they are Niara, tree like because they are descendants from trees, but highly dangerous and can hurt you so please calm down." the Doctor tells me and I stop struggling and the vines loosen but don't release me and I open my eyes to look at the screen and the Doctor could see the fear in my eyes. "I am coming to get you, so just stay calm, the Tardis has locked onto where you are, which we will talk about later how you got there and we can deal with the Niara okay?" he says and I nod at him and start to hear the Tardis and the screen cuts off.

"Make sure he does not get her, we need to be able to get off this planet and somewhere else" the one I assume the leader is says to the two guarding me and they pulls me up only for one of them to wrap their arms around my neck before the Doctor comes out of the Tardis making him glare at them and I mean 'The Oncoming Storm' glare.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this, just let her go and I will take you to a planet, that you can live on that is not Earth" he tells them but the leader one laughs and the grip of one of the guards tightens on my throat making me choke and the Doctor to glance at me alarmed then back at the leader.

"We don't just want a planet, we need an occupied planet, as this one is occupied but can't be used by us, we need an occupied planet to be able to continue our line, and you know exactly what planet we need, we need a planet that is not so fresh, but has enough nutrients, this one already has trees and we can't take those nutrients from it" the leader hisses out and the Doctor clenches his fist.

"Alright, but I warn you, if there is a single bruise on her" the Doctor gestures to me "then it is off, you hurt her and that takes it too far" he says and as soon as the leader nods the one holding me realizes me and I quickly make my way to the Doctor throwing my arms around him and wrapping my legs around his waist not wanting to let go of him any time soon.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry" he says in my ear kissing my cheek as he looks back at the Niara with I assume loathing over them kidnapping.

"I shall connect my ship to yours and we shall take you to where you need to go" he says his jaw clenched and I kiss his jaw trying to calm him down and telling him I was fine.

He walked straight into the Tardis and I let go of him only to be hugged by Rose tightly and I grip onto her happy to see her and keeping her in a hug. "You're okay, I thought something bad was going to go down, he was rather upset, that glare is scary to be around" Rose says as I keep myself close to her not wanting to leave either her or the Doctor's side without getting taken away. "Nice ring by the way, where did you get it, I've never seen it on you before and I realize that I was still wearing the ring that I had gotten from marrying Lancelot and my eyes go wide in horror realizing that I got kidnapped and he was probably worrying about where I was.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get the Niara somewhere they can be" I say as the Tardis moves.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After we had gotten the Niara to some planet that I am not even going to try and say since it was so complicated the Doctor was at the console and was tense, while I was sitting in the captain's chair and Rose was watching both of us.

"You should have called me to come and get you" the Doctor say not bothering to turn around and look at me.

"I was, but could you blame me, it was beautiful out there, and I couldn't just take out my phone and call you, especially since Lancelot was constantly near me" I mutter the last bit but it seemed that the Doctor had heard and stiffened.

"Lancelot? You didn't call me because you were with Lancelot?" he says turning around looking at me and I go to pinch the bridge of my nose only for him to grab my hand and inspecting the ring that was on it. "That isn't your normal ring or rings, where did you get this?" he asks me and I sigh.

"From my wedding, which by the way was not something I had planned, I should start to pay more attention to what people are saying, and not agreeing with something before I know what they said." I say and the Doctor's jaw tenses.

"You got married to Lancelot?" he said trying to remain calm and I realize what he thought I did.

"No, no, I mean yes, but no it meant nothing, I don't care about him like that, he reminded me of Jack, constantly flirting, when he asked me I was looking for the Leo constellation, I was trying to figure out what month it was. I only care about you" I say and take the ring off. "Plus this thing doesn't suit me, I like my other two better" I say and he looks at me.

"Where are they? You should never take them off." he says and I groan realizing that is why Eleven was upset about me not having my rings on.

"I was making cookie dough with Little Red, I didn't want cookie dough stuck in them especially since I had just gotten one of them" I tell him and cup his face in my hands. "Dam it you silly man, I only care…no I only love you, I'll never say those words again. Not to anybody else, ever. Those words, from me, are yours now, and dam it, that was hard to say, believe me, I wouldn't have married him if I had a choice, I didn't realize that is what was going on, until I was getting ready for it" I tell him kissing his cheek, then his nose and his other cheek. I then kissed the sides of his mouth and stopped at his mouth.

He looked at me and instantly caught my mouth with his with so much passion that I couldn't help it and kiss him back with just as much eventually I heard what I think was Rose leaving as I heard footsteps leave the console room and fade away. I ran my hands through his hair pulling him closer to me but we eventually broke the kiss breathing heavily him somehow now pinning me in the chair and breathing heavily leaning his forehead on my.

"Harmony, I love you, have for a while and depending on where you are in your time line I don't know when I can say it, I'll never say those words again, just like you wont to anyone else, it is only you and…" he says and I cut him off.

"Not yet at least, there might be someone else, but it's the future, I can't tell you much, but RS is very important and means the world to me and eventually will to you, even if you can't trust her in the beginning" I tell him thinking of River and how much I care and he will later care for her.

"Not likely, you are the only person for me, I have no idea who this RS is but whoever they are, I don't know if I like them much" he mutters and kisses me again.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I will get you to admit it one day, just like one day I will get you to admit you are an idiot" I mumble into the kiss as he groans.

"Not that again, you keeps saying I will admit it, but I am no idiot" he responds and I snort and poke his nose.

"Yeah you are, you are a complete idiot, but you are my idiot, now what did you just do?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"We met Queen Victoria, and Rose got a call from Mickey something about a school, but we got interrupted when we got you being held prisoner, and all that" he tells me and I kiss down his cheek to his neck then stop realizing that we were about to do 'School Reunion' which got me excited and I pushed him off me.

"Really! Then let us go do…" I start to say but yawn "this" i fnish and rub my eyes.

"We will, you get some sleep, you seem to need it, today was an eventful day" he tells me and walks up behind me wrapping his arms around me and I move to nuzzle his neck.

"But I'm not tired, just a bit sleepy" I mumble into his neck trying to fight off sleep and feel him chuckle.

"We will go tomorrow, after you are rested, got it?" he tells me softly shivering as I nuzzled his neck making me smirk and close my eyes.

"Alright, but you have to carry me, I don't wanna move" I mumble slowly falling asleep in his arms and feel him pick me up before I fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay so here is the next part, and if you haven't really watched any of series 8 then skip the phone call with Dylan because he reveals something very crucial to the last two episodes if you want to if not, don't say i didn't warn you. Anyway enjoy, and I hopefully will have the next part up later this week. IF there are any mistakes tell me so that I can fix them.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Stop staring at me" I mumble as I snuggle back into the Doctor, while he watched me sleep.

"I'm not!" I hear him say though a bit higher pitch of his voice so I could tell he was lying.

"Liar" I say opening one eye and looking at him then snuggling closer to him. "But that's fine, you are rather warm to be around, did you change my clothes?" I ask him realizing I wasn't in that dress that I had to wear anymore.

"Yes I did, is that a problem?" he asked me and I wiggled out of his arms to sit up so that I could stretch.

"Sorta kinda" I mumble and rub the back of my neck trying to stop the blush that was starting to appear on my face.

He grabs my hand and pulls me back to him and I make an oomph sound as he does that and rests his head on top of mine. "Sorry, Rose was already in bed, and you wouldn't have been comfortable wearing what you were wearing to bed, so I put you into some sweat pants and one of my shirts" he tells me and I move to kiss his cheek softly.

"Yea, you are probably right, I'm just self-conscious, can we get food, like real food, not any cooking, just like go to breakfast or something like that?" I ask him with puppy dog eyes and he seemingly tried to look away but couldn't and sighed.

"Alright" he said and I cheered and went to get up to get ready, first by getting a much needed shower. "But…" he started to say and I groaned, "you have to be the one to wake up Rose" he tells me and I grin.

"Deal, I can get Rose up, you get yourself ready, I am going to take a shower" I say and go to grab what the Tardis had picked out for me, not even glancing at it, and made a bee-line for the bathroom only for arms to wrap around my waist and the Doctor to nuzzle my neck.

"Need help in there?" he asks me and I blush at that and shove him off me.

"NO! I am going to take a shower ALONE!" I say rather embarrassed he would even suggest that and not even ready for any type of sexual advances from him or any thought of that myself, which made me squirm out of his grip and turn to look at him with a deer in headlights way and he must of realized what he said and started apologizing to me.

"I didn't…I mean we don't have to…I was…I was just joking, yea, going to change, I shall see you in the…the console room, yup…console room" he says stuttering and fumbling out of the room going to what I assume was the wardrobe to change.

"Well that is one way to get him to squirm, I feel bad now" I say to myself as I get what other things I needed to get a shower.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once I was done I got dressed in what the Tardis gave me which was in my opinion a great outfit. It was black skinny leggings with a skirt, as well as a blue blouse and I had boots to wear. I also found my rings on the side table, and I guess the Tardis was able to get them somehow, so I made sure to put them on, and next time I would put them around my neck in a necklace so that I wouldn't lose them or even if I forgot to put them back on I could put them on by only taking them off the necklace.

"There, perfect" I say examining myself in the mirror and frowning at my reflection but just shaking it off and grabbing my phone only for it to go off on Dylan's ring tone, which was Time Warp Doctor Who style, making me laugh and answer it as I made my way to Rose's room.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I asked.

"_What's up?! What is up? The worst thing is up, you wouldn't believe who Missy is!" _I hear Dylan says seemingly in shock as I could only place.

"Wait you mean that women you said was at the end of Deep Breath, who had something to do with the 'Promised Land'? What about her, she didn't seem so bad" I say and Dylan snickers.

"_Yea, though when you said that I wouldn't call you in order i didn't believe you, but i guess you were right, what have I told you about?"_ he asks me.

"Only about Deep Breath, why?" I say stopping and leaning on the wall across from Rose's room.

"_Only Deep Breath, argh I can't take not telling you and I won't spoil it for you, okay I knew I waited a while to tell you about the first part of the episode, but it was horrible but I won't tell you everything, just that Missy is short for Mistress, and Mistress is opposite of…"_ Dylan tells me and I cut him off at the end.

"Master, Mistress is the opposite of Master, you're kidding, please tell me you are kidding? No, no, no why? How? Anyone but him, er, her." I groan out and bang my head on the wall in frustration.

"_Well, if telling you that you have to deal with her plus an army of dead humans that are now upgraded into Cybermen makes you feel better?" _ he tries to tell me but I groan louder.

"That just makes it worse, what is with him er her doing this so often, can't we just have some piece from him, her" I say trying to correct myself.

"_I guess not, but you can never truly get away from the Master, or Mistress now can we? Anyway what have you been up to?" _he asks me and I groan.

"I met Sir Lancelot and the rest of the Round Table, ended up getting married to Lancelot, by accident." I say as if it were normal.

"_Oh that sounds…wait you married as in_ MARRIED_ Sir Lancelot?" _ Dylan yells through the phone causing me to yank it away from my ear.

"OUCH, dude! I need that ear to hear, and it was an accident, I said yes to something he asked when I wasn't paying any attention to him and looking or was doing something else." I tell him. "Plus the Doctor is married to a famous person as well" I grumble out and Dylan laughs.

"_Ha! You are so going to be jealous of Queen Elizabeth I, but I guess you are right, you married Lancelot, he marries Queen Elizabeth I, sort of fair, I guess." _he tells me and I groan.

"Don't talk about that, and yes I am, can you blame me, I got to go get Rose up, School Reunion starts after breakfast" I tell him and I can just picture him smiling.

"_I love that episode, you get to meet Sarah Jane Smith, though watch out for…"_ he starts to say but I cut him off.

"About her jealousy I know, I have seen the episode many times, it is one of my favorites, I should go, I have to wake Rose up" I tell Dylan through the phone.

"_Yea, better do that, the sooner you are done the quicker the two days will pass and you get to meet Sarah Jane Smith!"_ Dylan says enthusiastically through the phone making me laugh.

"Yea, yea, bye Dylan" I say and hang up the phone then go to knock on Rose's door but as I was about to knock it opens to reveal Rose in jeans and a tie-dye shirt. "I was just about to get you up, the Doctor said we are going to get breakfast, though by going I have no idea where" I tell her and she laughs and hooks her arm through mine and we make our way to the console room.

"You woke me up when your phone was ringing and when you were talking" Rose says as we make our way to the console room.

"Oh, sorry about that. Dylan had some rather important information that I needed to know, which now that I think about it, I really not happy about that, though he wouldn't tell me anything but that one piece of information and that there was another thing that has to be dealt with." I tell her thinking about the Cybermen and how Missy even got or created them.

"Oh, well it can't be that bad, right?" she asks and I just shake my head.

"Well, by bad, lets just say that everything could go horribly wrong with that person who I found out about" I tell her and we finally get to the console room with the Doctor fiddling with something on the Tardis as usual. "If you keep touching things, they will get broken, and stop trying to fix things that aren't broken" I tell him swatting his hand away from messing with the console and he roll his eyes.

"I don't break anything, they just need fixing." he mumble and I kiss his cheek.

"Oh of course you don't break anything, my mistake" I say sarcastically throwing my arms up dramatically. "Can we go get food now, please" I ask him and he just shakes his head at my childish behavior.

"Yes, we can. I've already put the coordinates in, it will be a day before we need to meet up with Mickey, so that we can do what we need to do like…" he starts to say.

"posting a winning lottery ticket on the one teachers door so that you can replace her, and become a teacher, undercover" I say winking at him then turn to look at Rose "and you can be a cafeteria person, I will be Miss. Turner, Teachers assistant to the incredible and utterly handsome Mr. Smith" I say dramatically and making a heart over my chest as if I was shot by cupid and fawning over the Doctor making Rose burst out laughing and the Doctor to pout.

"Yes, exactly what she said, though not as dramatic as that, but yes, first food, then lottery ticket, then replacing teachers.

"Sounds like a great plan" I say and grab Rose's hand to drag her out of the Tardis to some Diner place where we ate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we had finished eating and me digging through the Doctor's pocket to find his wallet, which I eventually found after like ten minutes of digging through his pocket of his coat, we paid.

"Okay, you have lottery numbers. Doc?" I ask the Doctor as I was between both him and Rose to the place where you could get lottery tickets, and somehow I ended up holding both of their hands and swinging them back and forth like a little kid would do.

"Yes, we have it, and Rose can you get her to stop I need my arm" the Doctor says and goes to move his arm away from mine and I pout stopping my arm movements and looking at Rose, who just shook her head seemingly relieved that I stopped.

"Right, lottery ticket numbers, are here, now let me get the ticket number and we can go post it on her door, okay?" the Doctor says to us and we nod, somewhat bored from him doing the work and us just having to wait for him to do what he needed to do.

Once he came back out and had the ticket we quickly made our way to the Tardis so we could post it.

"Yea, great, now can we go and see Mickey and get the job that we clearly need so we can go undercover" I say and grin at the two of them as they roll their eyes.

"Yes, yes, let's go. We can it just wait a moment" the Doctor says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Apparently two days went by really, really fast because it was already the second day and I was sitting at the desk waiting for the Doctor to come in because he was not in the class yet, though how he wasn't here and I was didn't make sense, but I guess I was just making sure I was here earlier than the Doctor was. I had made sure that I was in like teacher assistant mode, I was wearing my hair up in a bum with a few strands out and my glasses on my face. I also was wearing a more business type outfit which was a longer black skirt, and a button white top with a bow-tie on because I wanted to wear a bow-tie, though for shoes I was wearing simple black flats.

The classroom we were in was like had blue painted walls, a whiteboard, and wooden like desks that the students were sitting it. When the Doctor finally got there just right after the bell had rung and was as usual wearing his brown suit and white sneakers, his glasses upon his nose, and winked at me causing me to blush and clear my throat trying to get rid of it.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" the Doctor asks while he writes on the board the word 'PHYSICS'.

"So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics." the Doctor says and resting his hands on the desk behind him and bending backwards then snapping back to look at the students. "I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" the Doctor asks the class and a young boy with glasses and puts his hand up.

"Yes, er, what's your name?" the Doctor says nodding his head to him.

"Milo." Milo tells him.

"Milo! Off you go." the Doctor tells him.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo answers.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." the Doctor says rather happy then realizing that he doesn't like the word he used.

"You better not say it again" I mutter quietly as I make work as if I was grading papers, though I was actually drawing the Doctor, which was hard when he was moving.

"Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" the Doctor says as he walks back and forth across the front of the classroom with his hands in his pockets.

"Someone else." the Doctor asks when just one hand goes up, but the rest of the class looked totally bored "No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter." Milo answers.

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings." the Doctor asks rather quickly.

"False." Milo responds just a second after the Doctor asked.

"What is non-coding DNA?" the Doctor says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein." Milo tells the Doctor without missing a beat.

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?" the Doctor asks rather quickly to Milo.

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen." Milo answers right away.

"How do you travel faster than light?" the Doctor asks.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring." Milo says and the Doctor's jaw drops.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After class had ended I quickly went to wipe the board, forgetting about my drawing of the Doctor so it was just out in to open and felt arms snake around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"Can you just tell me what is going on, then we can figure this out, and nothing wrong can happen." the Doctor says to me and I shake my head.

"No, because no matter how much I don't want what is happening, to continue, it has to because of another reason" I tell him and turn around to wrap my arms around his neck as he basically traps me between him and the whiteboard, thinking about how he needed to see Sarah Jane again.

"But…" he starts to say but I put my finger to his lip.

"But nothing, it has to happen, trust me it will be worth it in the end, as long as you remember that the past happens for a reason" I tell him and peck his lips and ducking under his arms so that he wasn't pinning me to the board anymore. "Plus, I bet you will love this surprise" I tell him and I go to clean up my mess.

"What surprise, there is a surprise, if it is that amazing drawing of me that you were doing while I was teaching, then I already saw it and I froze at what he said.

"You saw my drawing? That wasn't meant for you to look at, I was just doodling, it's not very good, i only drew what I saw" I say brushing it off and going to put it away but the Doctor's hand stops me from shoving it in my bag and takes it out.

"No it is amazing, really good, I've told you before you are a great artist, now a singer you are not very good at but it is rather amusing to watch you sing…ouch what was that for" the Doctor whines as I whack him with a textbook that was closest to me.

"Don't rub it in that I can't sing, and just because I can't doesn't mean I won't sing on my own accord" I say to him holding up the textbook and holding threatening to hit him again as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, but really you can't sing" he says and I whack him again "Stop hitting me, you didn't let me finish, I was going to say you can't sing, but it's adorable watching you sing and dance around when you think no one is watching" he tells me and I roll my eyes and put the book down.

"Fine, though watching me sing and dance is not for your enjoyment, it is only for me to do and me to see, not you so stop spying on me mister" I tell him and poke his chest grinning. "Can we go get lunch, or well to the cafeteria, I brought some fruit to share if you want some?" I offer knowing he wouldn't like the French fires at all or well chips as they call them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chips are on the menu here. A young blonde slops mash into the Doctor and my tray and I frown at the gross stuff in it. He walks away with a grin and I give Rose a sorry look and bite my lip following the Doctor to a table and sit next to him. A little later she goes over to wipe his table.

"Two days." Rose says clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there." the Doctor says pointing to the non-existing gravy on the table.

"Two days, we've been here." Rose complains.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this." the Doctor tells her eating the chips while I took a bite of my apple. "And he was right. A boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." the Doctor tells her his eyes wide and I just roll my eyes at him.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." the Doctor says as he picks at his food.

"Rather gross if you ask me, I want teriyaki chicken, or pizza, we got those at school." I complain finishing my apple.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." Rose says as she pulls my plate to her and eats them off my plate while I give her a disgusted look.

"It's very well behaved, this place." the Doctor says crossing his arms over his chest his eyebrows furrowing.

"A bit too well behaved, not normal at all, should be all loud and obnoxious" I say leaning my head on my right arm looking at the Doctor.

"Mmm." Rose says while chewing.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." the Doctor says and I groan.

"Yes, if you keep acting like that you won't fit in" I say as the head dinner lady comes over "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." the dinner lady tells Rose.

"I was just talking to these teachers." Rose says as she point to us.

"Hello." the Doctor says grinning.

"Hi" I say not really wanting to look at her.

"They don't like the chips." Rose says as if trying to get us in trouble.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." the dinner lady says to Rose.

"See? This is me. Dinner lady." Rose says as she gestures to her outfit clearly still unhappy.

"I'll have the crumble." the Doctor jokes to her grinning and I shove him slightly.

"Me as well" I joke with the Doctor and he playfully nudges me.

"I'm so going to kill you two." I hear Rose threaten making me laugh.

A dark teacher walks over to a girl with a pony tail. "Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?" the teacher says to the girl now known as Melissa then asks Kenny.

"I'm not allowed." Kenny said while eating a home prepared lunch from a Tupperware box.

"Luke. Extra class. Now." the teacher says and Luke and Melissa follow the teacher out. And I knew that Headmaster Finch stands on a balcony overlooking the canteen and watches it all which I had to make sure not to look, because I knew he was there but he couldn't know I knew he was there.

The Doctor was watching the scene eating something off the plate and I was just trying to find something else that I had in the bag that I had put some fruits in and found a bag of Lays, and grinned.

"See, these are _real_ chips, not French fries, I say to the Doctor opening the bag and eating a few before the Doctor takes the bag from me and starts munching on them.

"Crisps" he says and I grab the bag back from him.

"Chips, these are potato chips, makes more sense" I say to him and he rolls his eyes and grabs my hand pulling me toward the teachers' lounge so we could see what was going on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We had finally been able to get something done by asking the other teachers about what had happened and what was going on.

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits." Mr. Parsons a rather chubby teacher with a thick mustache on his upper lip wearing a grew suit and a rather interesting patterned tie tells both me and the Doctor as he paces back and forth, with the Doctor eating some sort of cracker thingy, I don't think it was Goldfish though.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Doctor asks Mr. Parsons

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that." Mr. Parsons

"How's that weird?" I ask him even though I knew the answer.

"She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight." Mr. Parsons says rather confused.

"Hmm. The world is very strange." the Doctor says and pops another piece of whatever it was in his mouth as the Headmaster enters.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Finch says introducing Sarah Jane Smith who looked not quite so young woman as she once was, who hasn't changed her hairstyle in thirty years, then leaves and I quickly take my hair out of its bun and cover my face half way so that at least she hopefully wouldn't notice me yet, because I wanted to see her when she realized that the Doctor was here as well, the Doctor on the other hand had stood up and was getting that goofy grin on his face.

"Hello." Sarah Jane says as she walks up to us and I smile at her.

"Oh, I should think so." the Doctor says grin in place and rather happy.

"And, you are?" Sarah Jane asks trying to engage a conversation with the Doctor.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith, and my assistant Allison Smith" the Doctor says and I nod my head trying not to laugh at him.

"John Smith and Allison Smith. I used to have two friends who sometimes went by those name, quite a couple they made." Sarah Jane says and looks off in the distance for a few seconds remembering the times she had with the Doctor and I guess me as well.

"Well, it's a very common name, and very common between spouses." the Doctor says making me stiffen at the word spouses, and I laugh slightly.

"Nearly spouse, not yet, I keep telling him not to but he is just too excited to wait and calls me Allison Smith now" I correct and lightly kiss his cheek lovingly.

"He was a very uncommon man and she a very uncommon women, no one else like her. Nice to meet you." Sarah Jane says shrugging her shoulders then changing her posture to a happy one and offering her hand for the Doctor and I to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant." the Doctor says to her shaking her hand with enthusiasm and the goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you" I say to her smiling and looking away seeing her look at me with confusion written on her face, that she could place me, but couldn't place me at the same time.

"Er, so, er, have you two worked here long?" Sarah Jane asks us.

"No. Er, it's only our second day." the Doctor says and turns his head to look at me then back looking at Sarah Jane.

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sarah Jane asks us coming closer to us in a more hushed voice.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." the Doctor tells her.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah Jane asks and turns to walk away.

"No. Good for you." the Doctor say to her as she moves away from the overly grinning Doctor.

"Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith" the Doctor says then turns to look at me and pushes my hair out of my face that I had covered so that she wouldn't necessarily notice me right away.

"That was…why didn't you tell me" he whispers in my ear as he hugs me tightly spinning me around happily and I giggle.

"Because that is what the surprise is, I told you, you would love the surprise and you did" I say kissing his cheek.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay here is part 2 of School Reunion, now the plan is to do this then do The Caretaker, Army of Ghosts, Doomsday, then have The Snowmen up on Christmas, so hopefully I can do that. Anyway enjoy this and if there are any mistakes tell me so I can fix them, also if you want a certain episode tell me and I will see if I can figure out when I can do that episode.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We had decided to investigate the school later at night so we had now changed into more appropriate cloths, me I was in skinny jeans, as well as running shoes and a dark blue shirt with a pocket on the side that was really just there for decoration and had my hair back in a hair tie. Rose was now wearing jeans and a shirt with a dark blue hoodie with what I think was the school crest on the side of it, the Doctor had also put on his trench coat and we were now breaking into the school.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose tells us grinning and Mickey besides me looking rather trying to stay cool and not freak out.

"All right, team." the Doctor says then makes the 'I don't like that' face. "Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil." the Doctor says gesturing for Rose to do that then turns to Mickey. "Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Harmony and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." the Doctor says and pulls me up the stair with him.

"And be careful not to make too much noise" I tell them as I get pulled by the Doctor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sarah Jane had just come out of the storeroom at which the Tardis was in when me and the Doctor got there.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." the Doctor said.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated, and I thought you looked familiar Harmony, just couldn't put my finger on it, but then again you always were better at disguises " she tells us looking at both of us with disbelief and I nod but then shake my head not understanding.

"Wait, what, when do we need disguises, and why?" I question turning to the Doctor.

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met." the Doctor says ignoring me and looking at Sarah Jane sadly.

"You look… incredible." Sarah Jane breathes out.

"So do you." the Doctor says back to her.

"Huh. I got old. What are you two doing here?" Sarah Jane says shaking her head.

"You are not old, you are like wine the more it ages, the better it is" I tell her and she laughs at me trying to get her to smile.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" the Doctor says sticking his hand in his pocket of his coat.

"The same." Sarah Jane says and the Doctor's smile goes wide and he chuckles. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died, and I thought that something worse had happened to Harmony as she jumped around, what would happen if you were gone" Sarah Jane says distraughtly.

"I lived. Everyone else died." the Doctor said softly and I squeeze his hand even though I knew that wasn't true, but since he technically hadn't done it a second time around, or even a third and it would be a while before that even happened with the Zygons.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asks confused.

"Everyone died, Sarah." the Doctor says with saddened eyes but no emotion on his face.

"I can't believe it's you." Sarah Jane whispers softly and then Mickey screams making clear my throat trying not to laugh.

"Okay, now I can!" she says happily and we run off only to run into Rose

" Did you hear that? Who's she?" Rose says sizing up Sarah Jane.

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." the Doctor says moving his head from Rose to Sarah Jane, then back to Sarah Jane to Rose and moving his hand introducing them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older, Doctor. You and Harmony's assistants are getting younger." Sarah Jane says to the Doctor and shakes Rose's hand.

"I'm not their assistant" Rose spits out seemingly offended.

"No? Get you, tiger." Sarah Jane says to us and the Doctor rubs the back of his head.

"Sarah I am deeply hurt, I am very happy with RS, and wouldn't go for anyone else" I say placing my hands over my heart like I was hurt, then the Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me along both Rose and Sarah Jane following us as we made our way to find Mickey.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Mickey says as he tries to pick up the rats and then stands up pointing to where the rats came from.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose says disgusted.

"Yup, rats" I say picking them up and holding them as far away from my face as possible with a disgusted look.

"And you decided to scream." the Doctor says to Mickey as he holds a packed rat in his hand.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defends himself.

"Like a little girl?" the Doctor mimics a little girls voice.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey says clearly upset.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." the Doctor insults Mickey and I jab my elbow into his side as Rose tries to steer the conversation away from Mickey and onto the rats.

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose says trying to get us to start thinking why.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane says and directs the last bit to Rose making me hold back a groan, 'great the jealousy games have begun all competitors please start insulting each other' I think to myself.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose says bitterly back to Sarah Jane and the Doctor looks between the two clearly oblivious as to why they were talking like that to each other.

"Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office" the Doctor says and throws the packed rat at Mickey making him flinch and instantly push it away from him and he drags me with him to Flinch's office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose says through her teeth.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor and Harmony" Sarah Jane she says back.

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you, neither has Harmony" Rose says nonchalantly.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." the Doctor says and itches his nose, trying to get out of

"Uh, because I haven't done anything with Sarah yet, technically it's the first time meeting her?" I say in a question like way biting my lip, though doesn't mean future me hasn't but haven't at this point

"Hold on. Sorry. Never." Rose says feigning thinking about her.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah Jane says he mouth opening agape upset that he hadn't mentioned her.

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare" Mickey says placing his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and I grab Mickey's arm as the Doctor follows Sarah Jane and Rose.

I clear my throat and glare at Mickey "Frist thing technically his missus would be the Tardis, she is always there for him, second it's more like a friend who cares about you but you haven't talked in a while, meets your current friend who seems to know a lot about you but not as much as the other." I tell Mickey as we walk into Flinch's office the Doctor, Rose, and Sarah Jane in front of us.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Maybe those rats were food," The Doctor said as he used the sonic to open the door to Mr. Finch's office.

"Food for what?" Rose asks.

He opened the door and peered inside. There was series of strange noises coming from the room.

"Rose, Harmony" The Doctor started off. "You know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" he says and walks inside his eyes trained on the ceiling. "Well, they do." he whispers out and we looked inside and my eyes widened at the sight of these bat-like creatures who I knew were the Krillitanes were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey says and turned on his heels, running off. The others follow more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shuts the door and grabbing my hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We ran out of the front doors of the school, still holding hands.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey says breathing heavily from running and moving his hands as emphasizing that he was not going back in there, also had wide eyes with fear in them.

"Those were teachers." Rose breathes out heavily.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." the Doctor says and I groan as he makes his way back inside not wanting to go back in either.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey yells.

"I need the Tardis. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." the Doctor told Mickey, turning to him.

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." Sarah Jane says and I knew she was talking about K9 which made me jump up and down pulling the Doctor in the direction that Sarah was headed, which was to her car.

"Yes, yes, yes finally getting to the fun part!" I exclaim and try to catch up with Sarah Jane wanting to see K9.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sarah went and unlocked her car opening the trunk of the car to show something covered by a towel and I instantly remove it and look at K9 in awe.

"K9!" the Doctor exclaims happily. "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." the Doctor says happily inspecting K9

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose says clearly not impressed.

"Oi!" me and the Doctor say at the same time.

"Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" the Doctor says upset at the way K9 looks.

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah Jane says shrugging and then dropping her arms.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor says upset.

"Yeah totally, she could just walk in a mechanic shop and be like 'oh I have this robot dog from the year five thousand and want him repaired' not going to happen Doctor" I tell him and Sarah Jane also picks at him for that.

"Harmony's right, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." Sarah Jane says and moves a cord out of the way the turns to look at the Doctor.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor says as if he were talking to a baby and Mickey give him a weird look and I just pet K9, though the way he looked was that he was getting rusty round the edges, I was slightly nervous knowing that one of the Krillitanes was watching us, but tried to ignore it.

"Look, no offence, but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Rose says clearly annoyed.

"I call being shotgun" I yell and go to the side door only to get in and see the steering wheel on the right side and groan as the Doctor gets in onto my left and look up to see Sarah look at me with confusion.

"Don't, just don't it's on the wrong side" I say blushing due to embarrassment and getting out to slide in and only be stuck between both Rose and Mickey.

"What did you mean by shotgun?" Mickey asks me on the way to where we were going.

"It means that If you call shotgun, you get the privilege to sit in the passenger seat in front, next to the driver, which is what I wanted, so that I wouldn't be squished as I am now" I say trying to move a bit but was too squished to move.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Mickey says and I roll my eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When we got to the coffee shop I sat next to the Doctor and tried to help him fix K9 as Sarah Jane watched us and Mickey and Rose watched us from a distance.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, I bet he's up there." Sarah Jane comments as the Doctor is fixing K9.

"Right on top of it, yeah." the Doctor tells her glancing at her then back at K9.

"Harmony? And Rose?" Sarah Jane asks.

"She was there too. They both were" the Doctor tells her.

"Spoiler, can't tell me things that haven't happened to me yet" I joke and nudge the Doctor while he rolls his eyes at me.

"But you know what happens anyway" he tells me.

"Yea, I guess you are right, but still things change or have changed, so it might be a bit different" I tell him but he just ignores me and continues to fix K9.

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me." Sarah Jane says looking away then back at the Doctor.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." the Doctor tells her.

"I waited for you. I missed you." Sarah Jane says looking at him sadly.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life." the Doctor brushes her off.

"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" Sarah Jane says upset.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" the Doctor asks her.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back." Sarah Jane says.

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did." the Doctor says smiling at her.

"You could have come back." Sarah Jane tells him.

"I couldn't." the Doctor says softly.

"Why not?" Sarah Jane asks him but he doesn't answer and keeps working on K9.

"It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon." Sarah Jane says seemingly upset that he didn't answer.

"Where was it?" the Doctor asks her stopping with what he was doing and looking at her.

"Aberdeen." Sarah Jane forcefully upset, then again Aberdeen is in Scotland and is not even near Croydon.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" the Doctor asks not really looking as guilty as I had hoped.

"Not even close, you dropped her off in Scotland, not England, idiot" I say elbowing the Doctor just as K9 comes back to life.

"Oh, hey. Now we're in business." the Doctor says drumming on the table then standing up and moving in front of K9 pulling me up as well.

'**Master, Mistress'**

"He recognizes me." the Doctor says grinning happily,

"Mistress, I'm Mistress?" I question confused as to why he was calling me that.

'**Affirmative'**

"It was your idea, Harmony, you wanted a pet. Rose, give us the oil." the Doctor says calling Rose over and she gets up and walks over handing the jar to the Doctor as he sticks his finger in it.

"I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Rose says pointing at it then making hand motions when she said scorched.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." the Doctor says as he smears a sample on to K9's probe, then sets the jar aside. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

'**Oil. Ex…ex…ex extract. Ana… ana…analyzing**'

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice." Mickey says while laughing and I glare at him.

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah Jane says defending K9.

'**Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil.'**

"They're Krillitanes." the Doctor says his eyes wide and turns to look at me and I shrug.

"You needed K9, and I wanted to see K9, if I told you we wouldn't have gotten to see K9, sorry. Plus we needed to see Sarah Jane" I tell him and he ponders for a bit then nods at my answer as to why I didn't tell him.

"Is that bad?" Rose asks looking at the Doctor.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." the Doctor syas his arms crossed over his chest thinking.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asks confused.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." the Doctor says looking a bit unhappy.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asks.

"It's the children." I whisper softly and the Doctor's eyes go wide.

"They're doing something to the children." the Doctor says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Rose, the Doctor, and I were walking out of the coffee shop, when Rose started getting rather upset that the Doctor and I hadn't told her about previous companions, I was more concerned about Finch watching us.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asks annoyed with the Doctor and apparently me.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor asks her.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." Rose says to him clearly upset.

"As opposed to what?" the Doctor asks her turning around to look at her.

"I thought you and me, and Harmony were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asks her eyes glistening with unhappiness.

"No, that is not what happens to companions Rose, and…we wouldn't leave you behind, never." I tell her firmly taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, not wanting to think about how she ends up in the Parallel universe, but she will end up happy there eventually.

"No. Not to you." the Doctor automatically says after me.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose asks upset as to if she left or something happened that he would never mention her either.

"We don't age. I regenerate, Harmony stays the same." the Doctors says.

"What is that supposed to mean 'Harmony stays the same'?" I but in before the Doctor can finish.

"Not now Harmony" the Doctor turns to me then turns back to Rose "But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you" the Doctor tells her.

"What, Doctor?" Rose says looking at the Doctor then looking at me for what he was going to say but I just shake my head, knowing he was going to say something that he cares for her, maybe it is as something else, like a sister or something?

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords." the Doctor says looking at Rose sadly.

"You are not alone, not while I'm around" I tell him sternly then flinch forgetting about Finch.

"Time Lord." Finch hisses out and the Doctor looks up. One of the Krillitanes swoops down. We all duck and it flies off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asks as it flew away but the Doctor doesn't answer only watches it.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asks the Doctor didn't answer so I just said what I at least thought as what it seemed it was there for.

"Because it wanted some answers, and it got what it wanted" I tell her. "Sarah Jane how about in the morning we meet back at the school and solve this once and for all" I say turning to Sarah Jane and she nods.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Next morning, while the students were arriving at the school the Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, Mickey, and I were in the school yard the Doctor assigning orders to everyone.

"Harmony, Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." the Doctor says in leader mode and Rose holds out her hand, but the Doctor gives the screwdriver to Sarah.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." the Doctor says not turning to look at Mickey and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asks confused as to why all he would have to do would be outside.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah Jane says and throws Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." the Doctor says not looking back at Mickey's face.

"But he's metal!" Mickey yells in response.

"I didn't mean for him." the Doctor yells back.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch" the Doctor says not looking very happy and I kiss his cheek before we head into the classroom with the computers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sarah isn't making progress with the school computers, and I wasn't even going to try to use my sonic because I knew it wouldn't work.

"It's not working." Sarah Jane says as she tries to get the sonic to work.

"Give it to me." Rose says taking the sonic from Sarah and going under the desk to where the wires of the computer were.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane says.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then" Rose says back from under the desk.

"Rose! Don't be rude, please" I try to get her to stop but the Sarah tries and picks up the conversation.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asks Rose.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose says as she comes back from under the desk to look at the commuter.

"I know how intense being a companion is with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding." Sarah Jane starts to say.

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." Rose says interrupting her.

"Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Sarah Jane tells her.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Rose says with an attitude.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth." Sarah Jane tells her.

"The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you." Rose says rudely.

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." Sarah Jane counters Rose's idea.

"Sarah Jane, don't..." I start to say but Rose cuts me off.

"Try me." Rose says and smirks.

"Mummies." Sarah Jane says.

"I've met ghosts." Rose says.

"Robots. Lots of robots." Sarah Jane says.

"Slitheen, in Downing Street." Rose says with more force.

"Raxacoricofallapatorians" I correct her under my breath.

"Daleks!" Sarah Jane tells her.

"Met the Emperor." Rose says with a roll of her eyes.

"Anti-matter monsters." Sarah Jane says picking up the pace at countering Rose.

"Gas masked zombies." Rose says right after Sarah Jane.

"Real living dinosaurs." Sarah Jane counters.

"Real living werewolf." Rose yells out.

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane yells out.

"Seriously?" Rose asks and Sarah Jane covers her mouth with both hands and turns away from Rose. "Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor." Rose chuckles then moves her hair back behind her right ear.. "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt? Harmony tends to do that too" Rose asks Sarah Jane.

"Hey! I'm right here, no need to insult me further, and you both are rather rude and annoying at the moment" I say crossing my arms and huffing at them insulting and making a joke out of both me and the Doctor. "I do not talk too fast" I mumble

"All the time. Does Harmony and him still stroke bits of the Tardis?" Sarah Jane asks trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! Yeah, they do. I'm like, do you three want to be alone?" Rose says and both her and Sarah start to laugh.

"Rose! Sarah Jane! Stop laughing, stop it, it is not funny, she is a sentiment being and she is amazing" I say trying to tell them off but they end up laughing more and I just huff when the Doctor enters.

"How's it going?" the Doctor says as he walks in but once they see him they just burst out laughing more. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." the Doctor says gesturing with his head at the computers and Rose just points the sonic at him and both her and Sarah Jane are now in hysteria.

"What? Stop it! Harmony what did I miss that is so funny?" he asks turning to me and I just roll my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, let's just get this over with please" I say still pouting at why they were laughing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!" Rose yells turning the children away at the door as the Doctor tries to see what was programmed on the computers

The Doctor does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the computer

"I can't shift it." the Doctor says irritated.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane asks confused as to why the sonic wasn't working.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." the Doctor says.

"And wood, can't forget wood!" I say jumping in making me give me a 'not now' look and I just shrug.

"There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" the Doctor says and he sets the piece of the computer down to go look at the computer.

"You wanted the program? There it is." Sarah Jane says as alien symbols are all on the computer screens and I bite my lower lip.

"Some sort of code." the Doctor says and studies it more "No. No, that can't be" he says his eyes going wide with disbelief.

"Unfortunately it is, but we need to stop it, for the sake of the children" I say and reach for the Doctor's hand.

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." the Doctor says.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asks.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." the Doctor says getting upset.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asks.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." the Doctor says and paces away then leans against one of the computers.

"Which is why I didn't eat any, disgusting" I say and Rose's eyes go wide at what I said.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose says a slight shock in her voice.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" the Doctor asks her.

"Two thousand and sixty five." Rose says without emotion and the Doctor tilts his head as if to say 'well there you go' "Oh, my God." Rose says her eyes going wide.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Sarah a child has much more imagination than an adult has." I tell her.

"No, it's got to be children. Like Harmony said The God maker needs imagination to crack it." the Doctor says and walks a bit then turns to us. "They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." the Doctor tells us and the Headmaster has entered the room.

"Let the lesson begin." Finch says and the Doctor turns around to look at him. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Finch says walking closer to the Doctor.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are." the Doctor says narrowing his eyes at Finch.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Finch says trying to convince the Doctor.

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn." Finch tells the Doctor just above a whisper.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane tells the Doctor.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." Finch says and goes to walk closer to Sarah Jane and the Doctor turns around with a blank expression.

"I could save everyone." the Doctor breathes out.

"Yes." Finch says to him.

"I could stop the war." the Doctor breathes out thinking of the possibilities of doing so.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah Jane says and the Doctor takes a few seconds to think about what she said before he rushes grabbing a chair at the big screen, smashing it.

"Out!" the Doctor yells and we make our way to the stairs and down them only to meet Mickey and Kenny at the bottom of the staircase.

"What is going on?" Mickey yells with wide eyes.

"The Krillitanes are coming" I tell him as we make our way to the cafeteria and Mickey looks somewhat scared with fear written on his face.

Finch walks in followed by the bats. "Are they my teachers?" Kenny asks.

"Yeah. Sorry." the Doctor says while keeping his eyes trained on the Krillitanes.

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast." Finch the other Krillitanes.

The Krillitanes swoop. Kenny, Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane hide under the tables, while the Doctor keeps me behind him and swings a chair at the Krillitanes. Suddenly a laser beam fells one of the Krillitane causing it to fall making Finch yell becoming furious.

"K9!" Sarah Jane yells.

'**Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.'**

"Come on!" the Doctor says and we all run while K9 shoots the Krillitanes.

"K9, hold them back!" the Doctor yells as we run.

'**Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode' **

The Doctor seals the doors of the cafeteria and we made our way into the physics lab, the Doctor trying to figure out what to do.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil." the Doctor says victoriously and Rose gets up out of the seat that she was sitting on. "That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" the Doctor asks Rose.

"Barrels of it." Rose says as we all turn to the door where the Krillitanes are battering at the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." the Doctor starts giving out orders.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey says sarcastically clearly still upset about keeping watch.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" the Doctor says trying to think out loud, when Kenny sets off the fire alarm making the Doctor grin. The noise hurts the Krillitane's ears and we are able to quickly escape.

'**Master. Mistress'**

"Come on, boy. Good boy" the Doctor says to K9.

The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil, but they won't open "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them." the Doctor says unhappy.

'**The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing.'**

"Right. Everyone out the back door. Harmony, K9, stay with me." the Doctor says and grabs my hand dragging me off with him and off to the cafeteria where the Doctor lines up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at.

'**Capacity for only one shot, Master, Mistress. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat.'**

"But you'll be trapped inside." the Doctor says and moves away from the barrels and squats next to K9.

'**That is correct.'**

"We can't let you do that K9" I say squatting down to pet his metal head.

'**No alternative possible, Master, Mistress' **

The Doctor and I turn our heads as we hear the Krillitane's. "Oh K9, you great dog, goodbye and I can't wait to meet you again" I say and pet his head and kissed the top of it with a sad smile and looks at the Doctor as he said his goodbyes.

"Goodbye, old friend." the Doctor

'**Goodbye, Master, Mistress'**

"You good dog." the Doctor

'**Affirmative.' **K9 says and his ears move side to side and his tail wags.

The Doctor seals the door, and Sarah looks at us but we grab her hand so we can make it out before the whole place explodes.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asks confused as to where he was.

"We need to run." the Doctor says as we make a run for it.

"Where is he? What have you done!" Sarah Jane says.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We make it out just in time as the school goes KaBOOM! The children rejoice as paper rains down on them.

"Yay! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" the Children cheer and the Doctor turns to look at Sarah Jane.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor apologizes.

"It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." Sarah Jane insists that she is fine but bursts into tears and I hug her comforting her while the Doctor at least tries, but I seem to give her more comfort.

"It's okay Sarah Jane" I sooth her while rubbing her back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor had to relocated the Tardis from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park, where Sarah and I were just as the Doctor came out.

"Cup of tea?" he asks gesturing with his head to the Tardis and Sarah goes into the Tardis, then the Doctor and then me following behind him and closing the door.

"You've redecorated." Sarah Jane says as she looks around.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asks her.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do." Sarah Jane says as she looks around more.

"I love it." Rose says grinning while leaning on the railing.

"She is always perfect, no matter what she looks like" I say happily leaning against the side of the console room.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah Jane asks Rose.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." Rose says shaking her head.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for them" Sarah Jane says gesturing to both me and the Doctor.

"You and me both. Doctor?" Rose say then turns to the Doctor.

"Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." the Doctor says giving Sarah a small smile.

"No. I can't do this anymore." Sarah Jane says and the Doctor's smile fades. "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey says and Sarah Jane looks at him confused as to why he would want to join her and he shakes his head "No, not with you," he says and holds up a hand as if to say 'no offence' "I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there." he says turning to the Doctor.

I notice Rose cross her arms over her chest and mouth a 'no' to the Doctor but he must not have seen.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board." Sarah Jane says trying to convince the Doctor.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." the Doctor says leaning against the console and Mickey gets a wide smile.

"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asks Rose concerned that she didn't want him there.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose says sarcastically and Sarah must of noticed the face she was giving.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah Jane says to us and pulls Rose over closer to her to talk to her to tell her about staying with the Doctor no matter what and hugs her. "Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." Sarah Jane says and she goes to leave and I kiss Rose's cheek.

"I have to go too, better get going as well….ah DOCTOR!" I yell as I am instantly dipped down like you would to dip a dancing partner and the Doctor with a serious look on his face.

"If you have to go, no more marrying anyone you meet, and I mean it, you've already mentioned something about a wife, and I don't like it" he says and I giggle at him looking that way making me frown.

"She is very important, one day you will realize just how important she is, but I have to go" I say and pull the Doctor's head closer so I can kiss him and he moves me so I am standing again.

"If I have to get along with her I will at least try to, but that doesn't mean I will, can't have someone else stealing my wife, now can i?" he jokes and I nod kissing his cheek.

"Got it, and you did fix K9 right?" I ask him and he nods.

When I turn to go outside I notice a bag now next to the door with my name on it and I picked it up looking to find workout gym clothing so whatever it was going to do was going to be running, or just plain working out.

"Yes, now let me say goodbye to Sarah Jane properly" he tells me following me out.

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you two for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah Jane tells us.

"Something to tell the grandkids." the Doctor says with a smile.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." Sarah Jane says and give me a sly smile and I glare at her playfully turning away because I knew that I was blushing.

"Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know." the Doctor asks her.

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow, as well as a wife. Goodbye, Doctor. Harmony" Sarah Jane says.

"Oh, it's not goodbye." the Doctor says brushing off the goodbyes since he hates goodbyes.

"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it." Sarah Jane asks him.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane." the Doctor says and lifts her off her feet in a big hug, then goes back inside the Tardis, but not before kissing me again.

Sarah looks at me confused and I just go to walk with her only for when the Tardis starts to dematerialise she turns back to see K9 all fixed up.

"K9!" Sarah Jane yells happily.

'**Mistress.' **

"But you were blown up." Sarah Jane says kneeling to look at him better.

'**The Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities.'**

"Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model." Sarah Jane says grinning and turning to me.

'**Affirmative.'**

"Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do." Sarah Jane says and gets up only to turn to me.

'**Affirmative'**

"Now, Harmony why are you still here?" she asks me as I walk her back to her car.

"They go straight on an adventure, rather not do that yet, and anyway it seems that it was a better idea, we will see you again Sarah Jane don't doubt that, plus I never leave someone on their own, I will visit" I tell her as everything seems to fade away and I find myself in what seems to be a living room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, so here is the first part of The Caretaker, hope you like it. If there are any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them. Also review if you want certain episodes and i can see if I can do them, currently it is going to be this episode then Army of Ghosts and Doomsday, then The Snowmen, if i can do it, i have a week to do Army of Ghosts and Doomsday then up until Christmas to do The Snowmen.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So I looked around the living room area, only to notice it must have been Clara's apartment because there were pictures and it looked similar to how it was when I was here for the first time. The phone started to ring, and I hesitated before picking the phone up.

"Uh…Hello?" I say into the phone

"_Is Clara there, I wanted to make sure we were still running this morning?" _I hear a male voice ask and I instantly notice that Clara was not here so I figured that she might have been with the Doctor.

"Yea, yea she is still going to go running with you, she is just in the shower….um I'm not trying to be rude but you are…?" I ask him.

"_Danny Pink, her boyfriend, and do you think she will be done in the next half hour?"_ he asks me and I nod then remember he can't see me.

"Oh, yea she should be finished in the next half hour, I'm Harmony by the way, her friend…" I start to say but am cut off by him.

"_Her best friend from American, yes she tells me about you_" Danny tells me and I laugh.

"Hopefully good things, nothing bad" I joke and I hear him laugh.

"_Yes all good things, mainly about how you just visit out of the blue, but you two always have fun when you are around"_ he tells me.

"Um Danny, I am so not trying to be rude and invade a date if it is a date with her but do you mind me joining you two for that run?" I ask him.

"I don't see why not, if you can keep up with us." he tells me and I chuckle.

"I think it might be the other way around, I run all the time" I tell him. "I shall see you in a half an hour then Mr. Pink, and will tell Clara as well" I tell him then bid him goodbye. I went and got changed into what the Tardis provided me which was exercise shorts, a tank top and very comfortable running shoes, I was able to put my hair up in a high ponytail, after that I sit down on one of the comfy chairs after grabbing _Hamlet _from the book shelf and putting in my head phones.

I see a quick motion of someone and then feel a light shaking and look up seeing Clara but can't hear her as I had headphones in with my music on.

"Wait repeat what you said" I say taking out my headphones.

"What are you doing here, you just missed the Doctor" she tells me.

"I don't know, and your boyfriend called, we are going running, so get ready to run he should be here in…" I say and look at my watch. "Three…two…one" just after I said one the door knocked and Clara answers it only to see Danny there jogging a little.

"Oh, yeah. Danny. Hiya." Clara says to him clearly still exhausted.

"Morning. Ready to run?" Danny says while jogging in place.

"Mmm hmm" Clara hums not daring to say anything and I laugh and grab her arm pulling her out the door and we go for a run.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we got back Clara went back to her room out of breath and completely drenched in sweat, while I went and got her some water, when I walked into her room it seemed like she was having a pep talk to herself.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't do it. Yes, I can, I can do it, of course I can do it. I've got it all under control." Clara says looking at herself in the mirror.

"Uh Clara? I brought you some water, are you okay? You seemed already tired after whatever it was you did with the Doctor, but now you look exhausted."

"Yes, I am fine, completely fine, absolutely fine" she tells me but I'm trying to see if she was trying to tell herself that she was fine or me.

"Right, well I'm going to go take a shower, then we can do something later?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, how about a movie and ice cream?" she asks and I bite my lower lip.

"Alright, as long as you get it out, I'm still weary of freezers at the moment, got stuck last time" I say and go to take a shower.

Apparently the Tardis didn't just put workout clothes but also a nice dress that I would wear tomorrow, and some pajamas, which were a tank top and Capri bottoms with soda and bottle tops all over it. I had French braided my hair into two so that it wouldn't get in my face and made my way out of the bathroom only to find Clara picking out a movie.

"Aren't you going to shower?" I ask her and she turns to look at me.

"Yea, in a second, what do you want to watch, I don't know what you have seen?" she asks me and holds up two movies that I have no idea what they are.

"Um can we just watch both? I really don't mind what we watch Clara, whatever you want to watch." I tell her and sit myself on the couch.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

By the time I realized I had fallen asleep, I was awoken by something smelling good and opened my eyes to see Clara making food and I got up to move to stand next to her.

"Whatever it is that you are making smells good" I say and she turns back to me and shrugs.

"I was going to make food earlier but I let you sleep, you seemed tired" she told me.

"Thanks, sorry about falling asleep, what time is it?" I ask her and she turns to look at what time it is.

"Almost 6:30 in the morning," she says and I groan.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask her and she looks at me funny.

"I do have a job to go to" she says and finishes making the food and we eat.

Later after we had both taken a shower and changed into clothes me wearing the dress that was in the bag that I would be able to run in if needed with black leggings and a thin sweater as well as boots to complete the outfit and Clara was wearing a polka dotted dress with a brown belt around her waist and when I was just about to ask her when we were leaving when the Tardis sound was heard from the living room as we were in Clara's room.

Clara immediately made her way to it with a smile on her face and from her living room.

"So, where we off to?" Clara says as she makes her way inside and I come in after her closing the doors as I make my way inside.

"Clara, you, you look lovely today. Have you had a wash?" the Doctor asks her going down the stairs to the upper half of the console room and I clear my throat. "You look nice as well Harmony" he says realizing that he hadn't complemented me yet.

"Why are you being nice?" Clara says giving him a suspicious look.

"Because it works on you. Listen, I'm sorry but there's going to be no trip today. I'm sorry. Er, I've got to do a thing. It might take a while." the Doctor says moving the scanner away from her and I make my way around the console to try and see what it is but the Doctor moves me away from it and over next to Clara.

"What thing?" Clara asks him as he keeps the scanner with the flashing red light out of her view.

"Just a thing." the Doctor says trying to move on from what this 'thing' was he had to do.

"You're being mysterious, and do you know what means?" Clara says raising her eyebrows at him.

"I'm a man of mystery." the Doctor says and moves his hand gesturing to his face with his fingers.

"Really, I just think it means that you are trying to do something you shouldn't be" I say not buying what he was telling us and Clara nods at me in agreement.

"Hmm. It means that you are a very clever man making the mistake, common to very clever people, of assuming that everybody else is stupid." Clara says as she grabs the scanner and he switches it to the view of the galaxy. "Where are you going?" Clara asks him and I raise my eyebrow at him and he looks at me then back at her.

"Undercover. Deep cover." the Doctor he tells her and I laugh.

"You undercover, you are terrible at going undercover, darling" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Can you do deep cover?" Clara asks him not believing it either.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asks her clearly offended that she thinks he couldn't go undercover.

"Have you seen you?" Clara says leaning on the console.

"Of course I can do deep cover." the Doctor says gesturing to himself.

"Where, the Magic Circle?" Clara says while giggling making me giggle with her.

The Doctor snaps his fingers, and the Tardis doors open. "I'll see you when I see you." the Doctor says to her. "And Harmony I expect you to stay with Clara until I see her." he tells me.

Clara snaps her fingers, and they close again. "When's that?" Clara asks.

The Doctor snaps again and the door open again. "When I see you." the Doctor says clearly wanting her to leave.

"Hmm." Clara hums and looks around a bit then moves around the Doctor only to look at him again, "Hmm. I'll be sure to have a wash." Clara says.

"Excellent. I was meaning to bring it up." the Doctor tells her and I elbow him in the side making him flinch slightly and look at me while Clara leaves, shutting the doors and the Doctor sighs then she opens them again making him flinch and look at her while she does the "I've got my eyes on you' motion with her hands before finally leaving and I sigh making my way to follow her shaking my head but stop and turn to the Doctor.

"You better not doing anything stupid, I'm sticking with Clara as you said, seems like a better idea, I am not going undercover again" I say before exiting the Tardis and running to catch up with Clara.

"Clara, wait, I'm going to come with you, I can do grading or something helpful" I say catching up with her.

"Alright, at least you can do cover" she tells me and I smile.

"Oh my dear Miss. Impossible I can do undercover, since you already gave me a cover story, your best friend from America who tends to just drop in for visits because she travels all around the globe. Nice cover story by the way" I say as we make our way to the Coal Hill High.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When we got to the school yard the boys are playing football where they shouldn't

"You lot! Not here. Over there." one teacher yelled at the kids.

"Morning, Mister Pink." one of the students snickers to Danny

"Morning, Courtney. And good morning, Miss Oswald. Miss. Turner" Danny said first to the student who greeted him whose name is Courtney then greeted me and Clara.

"Morning, Mister Pink." Clara and I say at the same time as Danny walks up and holds open the door and I notice the group of girls by the entrance giggle, probably about Danny and Clara.

"Do they know?" Clara whispers to Danny.

"Possibly. They're children. It's like they've got minds of their own. Are you okay?" Danny asks Clara.

"Yeah, course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Clara says shaking her head looking at Danny for an explanation.

"I dunno. Every time I see you, it's like you're…" Danny starts to say and Clara cuts him off.

"What?" Clara asks.

"In a rush. In a state. In a space helmet, one time." Danny says clearly confused about why she was wearing a space helmet.

"Sorry. Er, I've had a thing and, er, the thing's gone, so I'm all yours." Clara says not wanting to talk to him about the Doctor I guess.

"What thing? What's gone?" Danny questions her.

"Nothing." Clara tells him.

"It's like you're trying to be mysterious." Danny says stopping. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"The next few days are all about you. I promise." Clara says and she moves closer to Danny as if to kiss him but moves away when she hears the students giggling and turns to leave pulling me along with her.

"Clara, where are we going?" I ask her.

"A staff meeting, you can just sit in the back or something, I doubt the Mr. Armitage will notice you if you keep yourself hidden." she tells me and I sigh.

"Alright, as long as it isn't too boring." I say as we enter the room and I make my way to the back corner and pull out my sketch book and start to draw.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

By the time the meeting was almost over I had drawn a sketch of the 12th Doctor and was putting finishing details on it, while slightly listening.

"Which means, Jo, you'll have to cover for 8/4M in L3." Mr. Armitage says and everyone goes to get up to leave. "Hold on, there is just one more thing. Atif's off sick, so we've got a newbie, I did ask him to come along." and a knock sounds on the door making my head turn to the door. "Ah, here he is." Mr. Armitage says and standing there is The Doctor in a brown coverall and holding a broom and I bite back a groan.

"I'm the new caretaker. John Smith." The Doctor says leaning out of the door frame.

"Welcome to Coal Hill, Mister Smith." Danny says holding out his hand for a shake and the Doctor take his hand.

"Thanks. Yes, John Smith's the name. But, you know, here's a thing. Most people just call me the Doctor." the Doctor says and seems to wink at Clara then winks at me and I just roll my eyes. "So, if anybody needs me, just, you know, give me a shout. I'll be in the storeroom just getting the lie of the land." the Doctor says as the staff leave the room well all except me and Clara.

"Yes, no body's taking any notice at all. Absolutely good news because it means I must be coming across just as an absolutely boring human being like you." the Doctor says just as Clara turns to leave turning around to face him and mouths 'What are you doing here?' and I follow her out "Deep cover. Deep cover." he says and shuts the door on us.

"Do you know him?" Danny asks us.

"Know who?" Clara responds with a question trying to feign knowing the Doctor.

"The caretaker, Smith. The Doctor." Danny says refreshing who the new caretaker was.

"Never seen him before in my life." Clara says pretending that she doesn't know the Doctor.

"Yea, me neither, have no idea who he is" I say after Clara shaking my head.

"Bit intense looking. Did you see those eyebrows? Did he wink at you two?" Danny asks and Clara stops to look at him.

"No, I think that was just a sort of general wink, you know? He winked at everybody. It was a general welcoming wink. Ah, I have, er, left some marking. Assembly. Chop-chop. Off you pop. Catch you in a bit., Harmony come on, Excuse me" Clara says grabbing my hand and dragging me between two students back to the room where the Doctor is currently in.

The Doctor was looking at something but he crumpled it into his pocket when Clara and I came in the room.

"So, you recognized me, then." the Doctor says turning around to look at us.

"You're wearing a different coat." Clara says clearly upset.

"But you saw straight through that." the Doctor says rhetorically.

"Deep cover in my school? Why?" Clara asks and tries to move closer to the Doctor but he wards her off with his broom. "Where's Atif, what have you done with him?" Clara says and both her and the Doctor circle each other the Doctor still holding the broom to keep Clara away.

"He's fine. Hypnotized. He thinks he's got the 'flu. Also a flying car and three wives. It's going to be a rude awakening." the Doctor

"Is it aliens?" Clara asks not looking at him then turning to look at him moving closer. "Oh, my God, is that why you're here? Are there aliens?" she asks clearly worried.

"It's assembly. You'd better get going. Go and worship something." the Doctor says pointing to the door.

"Are there aliens in this school?" Clara asks him sternly.

"Listen, it's lovely talking to you, but I've really got to get on. I'm a caretaker now. Look, I've got a brush." the Doctor says holding out his brush walking around her and going near the door.

"Doctor, is there an alien in this school?" Clara asks him wanting a straight answer.

"Well, he is an alien so yea, but are there harmful aliens?" I ask at the same time the Doctor says "Yes, me. Now, go. The walls need sponging and there's a sinister puddle."

"You can't do this." Clara says gulping. "You cannot pass yourself off as a real person among actual people." Clara tells him.

"I lived among otters once for a month. Well, I sulked. River and I, we had this big fight…" the Doctor starts to tell the story.

"Human beings are not otters!" Clara yells out.

"Exactly. It'll be even easier." the Doctor says smirking and I sigh.

"Okay. One question." Clara says going closer to the Doctor and he holds her broom but she hits it away. "And you will answer this question. Are the kids safe?" she asks concerned.

"No. Nobody is safe. But soon the answer will be yes, everybody is safe, if you let me get on. Now," he says and goes to open the door, "pretend you don't know me. Stay out of my way. The less you know, the better. I'll explain it all later. Go and sing with the otters." the Doctor says and goes to leave but turns around grabbing my hand and pulling me with him

"I hate you." Clara hisses out to him.

"That's fine. That's a perfectly normal reaction." the Doctor says to her and pulls me with him to I guess the store room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor pulled me into the store room and there was the Tardis in the back of it and I turned to him placing my hands on my hips.

"You have two minutes to explain what is going on here, and I don't want you to evade it, just tell me, because I have absolutely no idea, what is going on." I say to him.

"There is a wild Skovox Blitzer around this area, and I am going to use these" he says holding up some sort of gizmo thingy, "chronodyne generators which have to be precisely aligned to generate the vortex , that will suck in the Skovox Blitzer into it and it won't open up for a billion years or so but it will be destroyed by then" the Doctor tells me.

"So you are placing blinking gizmos around the school, so you can open a vortex and basically shove the alien threat in there where it will be destroyed?" I ask him summing up what he said.

"Yes, now go and pretend you don't know me either, it would keep my cover better." he says and goes to push me out the door.

"Yea, you are an idiot when it comes to going under cover, you never go undercover very well." I tell him and he just ignores me taking my hand and lightly kissing it.

"I will see you later, just be safe and don't get in my way" he tells me and I glare at him.

"Since when do I get in _your _way, I just try and help." I say defending myself.

"Yes, yes, you do help, but this I don't want you involved in" he tells me and pushes me out of the door and I huff at him being rude.

"Jerk" I mutter under my breath and make my way to Clara's classroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I got there Clara was passing out Pride and Prejudice and was writing on the board when the book was written. She then had Kelvin start to read it out loud.

"Though unheard by Lydia, was caught by Elizabeth, and as it assured her that Darcy was not…" Kelvin read out and I was just helping Clara grade some things, when I noticed the Doctor on a ladder to the open window at the back of the classroom and Clara must of noticed as well because she got up from behind her desk and was quickly making her way to the back of the classroom.

"You all right, Miss Oswald?" Kelvin asks her wondering why she was getting up.

"Yes, Kelvin, I'm fine. You carry on." Clara says and looks at me for help and I sigh setting down the red pen and making my way over to her and grabbing a chair to go see what the Doctor wants.

"Every feeling of displeasure against the former was so sharpened…" Kelvin continues

"Can I help you, Mister Smith?" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"Wrong." he states.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning to try and see where he was looking at and the class turns to look at Clara, the Doctor, and me.

"On the board. Wrong. Wrong." he says and I look at the board to see it says and I get down from the chair only for Clara to get on it and shake her head at the Doctor.

'_The famous Jane Austen quote 1797 It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.'_

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You don't do this. You are the caretaker, this is not what you do." Clara says clearly unhappy about him interfering with her class.

"Just taking care." the Doctor says as if making a point.

"Not your area!" she says to him.

"Jane Austen wrote Pride and Prejudice in 1796." the Doctor tells her and she clears her throat then addresses the class.

"This is Mister Smith, the temporary caretaker, and he's a bit confused." Clara says and making a crazy gesture with her hand.

"Not in 1797, because she didn't have the time. She was so busy doing all…" the Doctor starts to say but Clara cuts him off.

"Oh, What? I suppose she was your bezzie mate, was she? And you went on holidays together and then you got kidnapped by Boggons from space and then you all formed a band and met Buddy Holly." Clara says making up a scenario and the class looks at her weirdly while I just try not to laugh.

"No, I read the book. There's a bio at the back." the Doctor says tilting his head and the class giggles.

"Get down." Clara tells him.

"Boggons?" the Doctor asks her in a way that you would be if it was like the only thing you could come up with.

"Go." Clara tells him sternly and the school bell rings as he makes his way down.

"Right, that's it. Well done, Kelvin. Get going. See you all in a couple of days. Thanks very much." Clara says patting Kelvin on the shoulder and making her way out the door, with me in tag.

"Miss, what about our homework?" Kelvin asks her confused as to why she didn't give them any.

"Who asks for homework? Amateur" Clara says opening her hand with a 'really' look on her face.

Clara pulls me out into the hallway and spots the Doctor working on a junction cabinet in the courtyard garden and chatting with Danny and another male teacher, who has floppy hair and wears a bow tie and went in that direction only to be stopped by a tall male student.

"Miss Oswald" the student says getting Clara's attention.

"Hello, Tobias, can't really stop." Clara says putting her hand in front of her not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"I'm in the football team against Durrants on Thursday. Sorry, but can I go early from English Thursday afternoon?" the student now I know as Tobias said.

"Tobias, you can do whatever you want." Clara she says and Tobias grins making me shake my head at her not paying attention to what he was asking.

Then the Headmaster stops her. "Ah, Clara, can I grab a quick word?" the Headmaster asks Clara.

"Actually, I, er yes." Clara says and the Headmaster starts talking.

"Two weeks Saturday, the fete, can I put you down for tombola and the raffle? James H can't cover it now. His wife's going into hospital. Hip replacement. Constant agony." he tells her.

"Great." Clara says not rallying paying attention but then noticing the look on his face and shakes her head "No, awful. That's terrible. Awful. I hope she'll be okay. Er, I'll do anything. Anything. Okay, bye." she says and makes a dash out the door and makes her way to the Doctor.

"Miss Oswald, Katie Sharps says I pulled her hair in Biology." Courtney says wanting Clara to do something about it.

"Courtney, you are big enough to look after yourself. Next class, jog on, I need to talk to Mister Pink." Clara says and takes Courtney's shoulder in her hands and moving her so that she is to the side and moving on.

"Ozzie loves the Squaddie." Courtney says and I bite my lip realizing what it meant.

"What was that?" Clara says turning around to face her a confused look on her face.

"Nothing" Courtney brushes off like she said nothing.

Clara takes a watering can from a girl and uses it as an excuse to overhear the conversation, while I sigh and just follow her.

"I, I've helped Atif with a couple of things." Danny says to the Doctor basically asking him if he wanted help without asking.

"I'm sure I won't need you, Sergeant. Fully qualified." the Doctor says and sparks happen from the cabinet he was working on. "You best get back to your PE class." he tells Danny and I realize that he won't call Danny anything but P.E. now, just like with Mickey and him calling him Rickey.

"Oh, I teach maths." Danny corrects him.

"Do you? What, in emergencies?" the Doctor asks him confused.

"No. I'm a maths teacher." Danny says again.

"Yeah, he's a maths teacher" the other teacher says and glass breaks and he leave to deal with whatever it was happened. "Mohammed, put that down!"

"How does that work? What if the kids have questions?" the Doctor asks confused.

"About what?" Danny asks him.

"Maths." the Doctor tells him.

"I answer them. I'm a maths teacher." Danny says his eyebrows furrowed.

"But he said you were a soldier." the Doctor says gesturing to the other teacher with a screwdriver that wasn't sonic.

"Yeah. I was a soldier, now I'm a maths teacher." Danny says telling him.

"But what about all the PE?" the Doctor asks him.

"I don't teach PE. I'm not a PE teacher." Danny says shaking his head.

"Sorry, that seems very unlikely." the Doctor says waving his hand with the screwdriver in it at Danny.

"Er, excuse me. Mister Pink, I think class 9M4 are waiting." Clara says trying to get Danny to leave.

"Yes, you better run along, Sergeant. That ball isn't going to kick itself, is it?" the Doctor says getting up and seemingly closing the cabinet with him in it.

"I, I'm not a PE teacher, I'm a maths teacher." Danny tells him again.

"Nope, sorry. No, I can't retain that. I've tried. It's just not going in." the Doctor says and holds his hands up as if to emphasize that it wasn't sticking in his head and Danny glances at him then leaves.

"So, Pink? The name remind you of anything?" Clara hints to the Doctor about what I think was Orson.

"Yeah. The colour." the Doctor says going into his bag glancing at her then back to the bag.

"Colonel Orson Pink? The guy we met at the end of the universe." Clara says looking at him like he hadn't remembered that.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, yeah. Same name, doesn't look anything like him though." the Doctor says brushing it off.

"Looks very like him." Clara says looking at the Doctor with a scrunched up face clearly not seeing how he doesn't see that Orson and Danny look very similar.

"Does he? I don't know. Who remembers a PE teacher?" the Doctor says and I notice him place a gizmo with three green lights, like the one he showed me in the cabinet he was working in, then locks it up.

"Oh, never mind. What are you doing? What, what's in there?" Clara says asking him what he was doing,

"So, is he here then?" the Doctor says changing the subject and picking up his bag as we walk back inside.

"Is who here?" Clara asks him.

"The one that you keep going on serious dates with." the Doctor asks her.

"If he is, are you going to start talking like a normal human being?" Clara asks him.

"I promise I won't. I'm being nice." the Doctor tells her.

"You better, I like him" I say to the Doctor.

"Doctor" Clara starts to say but is interrupted by the teacher that was by the Doctor and Danny earlier.

"Clara. Got this period free, yes?" the other teacher asks her.

"No. Yes." Clara says moving her hair out of her face and stopping while the Doctor continues to walk.

"Great. Shakespeare." he says.

"Sorry, what, Adrian?" Clara asks him to repeat himself and he puts his hands in his pockets while the Doctor seems to loom over them.

"Oh, I see." the Doctor says looking between the two of them.

"You see what?" Clara says looking from Adrian to the Doctor.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." the Doctor says and places his hand on Adrian's arm then takes it off.

"Excuse me. We have to talk about The Tempest." Adrian said and him and Clara go off to talk about The Tempest the Doctor and I following. "In light of the changes to the sixth form Shakespeare module, blah-de-blah." Adrian says moving his hands about.

"Yes, sorry, of course." Clara says then they turn and look at the Doctor and me as we were following them, well more at the Doctor and less at me.

"Yes, yes, no, of course, of course, yes. Don't mind this old man. You two kids just pop off together." the Doctor says pointing to himself when he said 'old man' making me frown.

"Why are you talking like an idiot?" Clara says smiling through her teeth.

"I'm a caretaker. Don't mind me." the Doctor explains.

"What we have to get across, I feel, is that fascinating enigma of its not-finishedness." Adrian says as they walk off.

"Mmm, yes, good point, Ade." Clara tells him.

"Oh, Clara." The Doctor carries on taking care around the school, putting his green light gizmos on the lights in the corridors, me trying to help him as much as I could but basically I was just watching him. He saw a piece of graffiti on a window which I had noticed earlier which read _'Ozzie loves the Squaddie.' _"What does that mean? Kids. What's the matter with kids today?" He wipes it off.

Another gizmo goes inside a drain grating. Part of the playground has a large chessboard painted on it, with corresponding sized pieces.

"Shoot! Yes!" one of the boys yell and a black rook is knocked over by a football.

"Hey, I said you could play chess, I did not say you could play football on the chessboard. Jack, Morgan, come on, help me out, clear it up." Clara tells them and the Doctor whistles 'We Don't Need No Education' from Pink Floyd's The Wall making me snicker at him and follow him to the caretakers room.

"And one for luck, though Harmony would you do the honors?" The Doctor asks me and I sigh.

"Sure," I say taking the gizmo out of his hand and putting it into the hanging basket by the door.


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay so here is the final part of The Caretaker, and the next part shall be posted on Friday, which will be Army of Ghosts. Enjoy, if there are any mistakes tell me and I will fix them, also if you want a certan episode tell me in a review and I can see if I can do it.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay. Now we're in business. Let's see the lie of the land. Time to see what's going on." the Doctor says as he sets his bag down and pulls his sonic out of his pocket going into the Tardis though he left the door open and a green light floods out of it. While he was in there I decided to just lean against the table not really wanting to know what he was doing and Courtney enters the storeroom.

"Hello? Oi. What are you doing? Are you in there?" Courtney asks as she makes her way in the storeroom.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most dangerous of them all?" I hear the Doctor say and then the green light goes out.

"There's been a spillage in Geography, I need some paper towels." Courtney says rather irritated and the Doctor comes out of the Tardis.

"Can't you read?" the Doctor says rather rudely as he makes his way over to Courtney.

"Course I can read. Read what?" Courtney says sassily back to the Doctor and I look at the Doctor as he points at the door.

"The door. It says, Keep Out." the Doctor says.

"No, it says, Go Away Humans." Courtney says as she turns to look at the sign then back at the Doctor.

"Oh, so it does." the Doctor says looking at the board now and I whack him for being rude and he just give me a 'what did I do now' look. "Never lose your temper in the middle of a door sign." the Doctor says as he turns the sign back around and goes up to Courtney me following behind him.

"What was you doing in there? What's that box?" Courtney asks.

"The caretaker's box. Every caretaker has their own box." the Doctor says as he points to the Tardis with his hand, grabbing some towels then going back over to Courtney.

"It says Police." Courtney states.

"Exactly, there's a policeman in there, in case of emergencies and children. Towels, there, g-g-go." the Doctor says giving her the towels and pointing at the door.

"What was that green glow? There was a green glow coming from in there. What was it?" Courtney says pointing at the Tardis with the towels.

"Of course there was. What's a policeman without a death ray?" the Doctor says as if trying to scare her and the bell rings. "Oh, listen, there's the bell. Off you go. Haven't you got shoplifting to go to?" the Doctor says leading her out.

"I'm going to tell the Headmaster." Courtney says.

"Oh, yes, fine. Well, cut along, you're running out of time." the Doctor tells her.

"For what?" Courtney asks confused.

"Everything. Human beings have incredibly short life spans. Frankly, you should all be in a permanent state of panic. Tick tock, tick tock." the Doctor says.

"You're weird." Courtney says.

"Yes, I am. What about you?" the Doctor says then asks her.

"I'm a disruptive influence." Courtney says and grins.

"Good to meet you." the Doctor says and takes her hand grinning.

"And I am the one who keeps him in line. Mr. Smith…" I trail off and Courtney rolls her eyes at me.

"And you." Courtney says sarcastically shaking his hand.

"Now get lost." the Doctor says.

"Okay" Courtney says and she leaves as Clara enters.

"Hello, miss. Love to the Squaddie." Courtney remarks to Clara.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Clara stops and asks but Courtney doesn't respond and turns to the Doctor "What was she doing in here?"

"She said she needed some paper towels" I say and the Doctor nods at my response then.

"Now, I imagine you have many questions. Fire away. I won't answer any of them." the Doctor says as he goes to put the rest of the paper towels away.

"What were they like?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"What were who like?" the Doctor asks turning around to face her.

"The others before me. Did they let you get away with this kind of thing? This school is in danger." Clara says stepping closer to the Doctor.

"Well sometimes, not all the time, depends on the companion" I say and she just give me a slight glare and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Well, it's lucky I'm here, then." the Doctor tells her.

"From you." Clara states.

"Me?" the Doctor asks confused as to why he would be a danger.

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't an alien threat nearby. Your strategy for dealing with it involves endangering this school." Clara says upset that the children could possible get hurt.

"You don't know that." the Doctor tells her.

"I don't know anything because you haven't told me anything, which means I wouldn't approve, which means you are endangering this school." Clara says pointing at him.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic and activates it revealing a green glowing globe.

"What's that?" Clara asks nodding her head toward the green light.

"It's a scanner. I'm scanning. Why do I keep you around?" the Doctor says insulting her and I elbow him.

"Rude, we keep her around because she is impossible and amazing and cleaver, and I could keep this going" I say glaring at the Doctor.

"Because the alternative would be developing a conscience of your own. Scanning for what?" Clara says as she inspects the glowing globe closer.

"Any alien technology in this vicinity should show up. I used to have a teacher exactly like you once." the Doctor says pointing his sonic at her.

"You still do. Pay attention." Clara says looking at the scanner more closely it displayed a four legged machine which looks a wheelchair with an alien sitting in it. "What the hell is it?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"That's what it looks like, I thought it would be more menacing" I say turning to look at the Doctor and he just places his left hand on my shoulder as if to tell me to be quiet.

"A Skovox Blitzer. One of the deadliest killing machines ever created. Probably homed in here because of artron emissions. You've had enough of them in this area over the years. There's enough explosive in its armory to take out the whole planet." the Doctor says as if it were a casual conversation.

"Then leave it alone." Clara tells him.

"Sooner or later it will creep from its hidey-hole and some military idiot will try to attack it." the Doctor tells her and turns off the image. "The world is full of PE teachers" the Doctor says and makes his way into the Tardis me following him and Clara following me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, your insanely dangerous plan is?" Clara says as she makes her way toward the Doctor who had set his bag down and held up a digital wrist watch with an expanding metal bracelet.

"A new watch. Tiny bit disappointed." Clara says disappointed.

"This is a very special watch." the Doctor says and he puts it on, presses a button and vanishes.

"Doctor?" Clara and I say as we look around trying to find him.

"Ah!" I scream as I feel hands around my waist and as I go to punch whoever did that they are gone and I hear Clara have a similar but different reaction.

"Oi! Ow!" Clara yelps then touches her nose. "Did you just flick my nose?" she says then puts her hand in midair grinning. "You're invisible. Ha, ha! Oh, my God, that's incredible."

"Correct. I am invisible and I am incredible. It's simply a matter of reversing light waves. Hang on, I'm coming back." The Doctor voice rings out around the Tardis

"All right, where are you?" I say trying to find him and he reappears behind me.

"So, I give the Blitzer a tiny whiff of non-threatening alien tech, I lead it back here, but I don't want it to scan me, hence invisible." the Doctor says gesturing to himself.

"So you're, you're leading the thing here? To a school? My, my school?" Clara says gesturing with her hands pointing at herself when she said 'my school'

"My school? Oh, that is telling. This is the only suitably empty place in the area. I've set up a circle of time mines around the school. Chronodyne generators." the Doctor says and tosses one of the gizmos to Clara and she catches it. "Bit unstable. I switch them on, the Blitzer gets sucked into a big old time vortex, billions of years into the future. It's dead easy. Tiny bit boring. I'll need a book and a sandwich." the Doctor says.

"And me. You're not doing this alone." Clara says as she gives him the gizmo back.

"I don't need you this time, plus I have Harmony if I need help. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll go somewhere nice. Ancient Egypt. Crocodilopolis. They worship a big crocodile there, so the name is a useful coincidence. Go and canoodle with your boyfriend." the Doctor says and stops to turn around to face Clara who had a confused 'you know' look on her face. "Come on. I wasn't born yesterday. Far from it." he says placing his hands in his pockets.

"You did recognize him." Clara says pointing at him.

"Possibly reminded me of a certain dashing young time traveller." the Doctor says and I realize he thinks that Adrian was her boyfriend.

"Oh, of course you recognized him. I. Sorry. Stupid. I, I underestimated you." Clara says.

"It's easily done. There's a lot to estimate." the Doctor tells her.

"And you, you like him?" Clara asks.

"Of course I do, he seems amazing" I say winking at Clara.

"Yes, I like him very, very much. Go home and canoodle. Doctor's orders. Come on." the Doctor says trying to get her out of the Tardis.

"Just this once, I'm doing what I'm told." Clara says and holds up her hands laughing slightly.

"Oh, sing hosanna." the Doctor praises.

"Ah. So easy." Clara says and I bite my lower lip as she leave.

"So the plan, what do I have to do?" I ask clapping my hands together smiling and the Doctor turns to me.

"You are staying in here" the Doctor tells me.

"But, no way I am not staying in here, not in the room, or even in the Tardis, I want to help." I tell him.

"And you will be helping if you stay in here and stay safe" he tells me making me groan.

"Doctor, you can't keep me here, I'm not a baby, I am an adult. I want to help, I don't want you getting hurt or anything worse." I say and move closer to him.

"You will help, if Clara comes in you will be here, you can just keep her distracted until I am done" he tells me kissing the top of my head.

"But that is boring, I want an adventure, please just let me help" I say trying to give him puppy dog eyes.

"No, my decision is final, you are staying here so you can keep yourself safe, I am being selfish and not wanting you to get hurt." he says placing both hands on my shoulders and looking down at me.

"Possessive much" I grumble and move to hug him but stop myself when I remember that this regeneration doesn't like hugs and move back clearing my throat. "Right, yea fine. I will stay here, but if something goes wrong and I notice one thing wrong, I will be looking for you." I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" he says and makes his way outside then turns back to me. "You stay here" he says and leaves.

"Yea, it's not like I have somewhere else to be" I say sarcastically and pull out my sketch book.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was in the Storage room where the Tardis once was, and now it wasn't it was somewhere else and the Doctor was doing his plan while I just sat here drawing when I heard Clara's voice from

"Canoodling cancelled, if you need a hand. Doctor? You invisible? I am so going to confiscate that watch." Clara says as she rushes inside and I looks defeated when she doesn't see the Tardis but then lights up when she sees me.

"He already left" I say unhappily.

"What is with the pout?" Clara asks me.

"Pfft, he wants to keep me 'safe'." I say. "Nothing can keep me safe, danger magnet, as much trouble as he gets into I get into as well, he might be somewhere outside by now, let's go check." I say getting up and placing my sketch book in my bag and grabbing Clara's hand.

"Doctor? Where are you?" Clara says clearly annoyed.

"He has to be somewhere around here" I mutter. "But how do you find an invisible man?" I question as we continue to look.

"Hey Clara, how about we look in here" I say gesturing to another door that had the word School Hall on it.

"Sure, why not, I don't see where else he could be." Clara says and we go to enter only to see a vortex and Clara races to Danny.

"No! No, no, no, no! Doctor, stop! Doctor!" Clara yells.

'**Warning system failure. Abort. Abort.'**

The Blitzer goes into the golden vortex, and the Doctor turns it off. Then he spots the gizmo that Danny dropped and picks it up.

"Oh, oh, well done, PE, brilliant work." the Doctor says sarcastically to Danny. "What's this? A chronodyne generator? I'll just deactivate that, shall I? I've got a swimming certificate so that qualifies me to meddle with higher technology. Never mind that some people are actually trying to save the planet. Oh, no. There's only room in my head for cross-country and the offside rule." the Doctor says insulting Danny.

"Doctor! Do not start this again" I say marching up to him and poking him in the shoulder. "He didn't know what they were, so don't insult him." I say getting upset with the Doctor being rude.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Clara says then marches up to the Doctor.

"I was checking up on him. He's been up to something, fiddling with the electric, but what the?" Danny says then starts to think about what he just saw. "No. What? Did you see that thing? Tell me you saw that thing." he says pointing at where the Blitzer was a few seconds ago.

"I saw the thing, yeah." Clara tells him then turns to the Doctor. "Doctor, are we safe? Is the planet safe? It's gone?" she asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, for the moment. But the thing is, you see, the chronodyne generators have to be precisely aligned to generate the vortex. But the sergeant here, he went and moved one." the Doctor says upset and I groan.

"But the chronodyne worked. It's gone." Clara says trying to get the Doctor to clarify.

The Doctor measures with his screwdriver while Danny looks at a burning hole in the middle of a load of stacked chairs in the far corner. "But not far enough. The vortex will open here again, but not in a billion years." the Doctor says figuring it out with his sonic.

"Then when?" Clara asks him.

"Er, seventy four hours. Three days? Three days to think of something new because now it knows what to expect. Now it has scanned me and it will kill me on sight, thanks to PE here." the Doctor says sarcastically thanking Danny for ruining his plan.

"Doctor, if you don't stop being rude to…" I start to say but the Doctor covers my mouth making a shushing sound to me while Danny talks.

"Clara, why are you talking to him like that? Why are you using words like chronodyne? Was that thing a space thing?" Danny asks Clara confused as to why she would know about these things. "Oh. Oh, my God, you're from space. You're a spacewoman. You said you were from Blackpool." Danny says trying to find a reasonable explanation for all of this.

The Doctor is writing in a notebook, after making me sit down next to him, me glaring at him for being rather rude to Danny.

"It's a play! For the summer fete." Clara says trying to cover up what just happened.

"It's a what?" the Doctor asks confused looking up from what he was writing.

"When did it become a play?" I ask not wanting to lie to Danny, plus he isn't an idiot.

"Yes, it's a play. Shut up, it is a play." Clara says pointing at me and the Doctor with a slight glare telling us to shut up and go along with it. "We are rehearsing a play. Shh, shh, shh, shh. A surprise play. And, er, you see, the vortex thing is, is a lighting effect. Very clever. And that thing is, is one of the kids. In fancy dress. Really, really good fancy dress." Clara says and Danny gives her a unbelievable look.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Danny asks her.

"I'm willing to put a number on it." the Doctor says after going back to writing and I whack him and he looks at me.

"DOCTOR! Stop being rude." I say glaring at him.

"I'm not a moron, Clara. And he's not the caretaker." Danny says pointing to the Doctor. "He's your dad. Your space dad." Danny says and I snicker at the Doctor and Clara's looks.

"Oh, genius." the Doctor says shaking his head and getting up leaving me snickering. "That is, that is really, really brilliant reasoning. How can you think that I'm her dad when we both look exactly the same age?" the Doctor says pointing at both him and Clara as if saying they look the same age and I get up to stand next to him.

"We do not look the same age." Clara says waving her hand in front of him.

"I was being kind. Right, I'm going to hypnotize him. I'm going to erase his memory." the Doctor says taking out his sonic.

"Doctor, stop!" Clara says standing in front of Danny who was backing up.

"Tiny little brain, only take a moment." the Doctor says.

"He's my boyfriend." Clara tells him.

"Well, I'll try not to erase the whole thing. I'll leave the bits that..." the Doctor says moving his arms around to emphasize.

"He's my boyfriend. I thought you'd figured this out." Clara says confused why the Doctor was doing what he was doing.

"Him?" the Doctor says looking from Clara to Danny back to Clara.

"Yes, him." Clara clarifies.

"No, he's not." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"Yes, he is." Clara says nodding.

"Yes, I am." Danny says nodding though not really understanding what was going on.

"But he's a PE teacher. You wouldn't go out with a PE teacher." the Doctor says pointing his sonic at Danny then at Clara. "It's a mistake. You've made a boyfriend error." he says as if it were an easy solve.

"I am not a PE teacher. I am a maths teacher" Danny says getting rather annoyed with the Doctor.

"You're a soldier. Why would you go out with a soldier? Why not get a dog or a big plant?" the Doctor says giving alternative answers.

"Because I love him!" Clara yells out and the Doctor stairs at her.

"Why would you say that? Is this part of the surprise play?" the Doctor says looking from Danny to Clara.

Clara sighs "There is no surprise play." she says looking down.

"Oh, it's a roller coaster with you tonight, isn't it?" the Doctor says and turns around to walk then turns back to face her. "What about the handsome one, the one with the bow tie?" the Doctor says pointing to his neck as if there was a bow-tie there.

"Who? Adrian? No, no, no. He's just a friend and not my type." Clara says explaining to the Doctor and he turns to me and I shrug.

"I was going to tell you, but you had other things on your mind, you would have found out anyway" I say to him and he rolls his eyes.

"Clara, are you going to explain any of this? Who is this guy?" Danny asks for an explanation of the Doctor.

"The Doctor is…" Clara starts to say but stops= and the Doctor looks at her raising both his eyebrows.

"Go on." the Doctor says telling her to go on.

"Yes, explain. Who is he? Why have you never mentioned him? You mention Harmony all the time, but never him." Danny says trying to get her to tell him the truth.

"Because he's an alien." Clara says looking at the Doctor then at Danny.

"Er, are you an alien?" Danny asks.

"No, no, no, I'm still from Blackpool. Me and the Doctor, we travel through time and space." Clara says trying to explain to Danny.

"Exhibit A." the Doctor says as he had gotten up on the stage and pulled the curtains back in order to show that that is where he moved the Tardis.

"It's called a Tardis, but it's disguised as an old police phone box." Clara says running up on the stage.

"It's bigger on the inside." the Doctor whispers to her.

"And it's bigger on the inside than the outside." Clara says to Danny.

The Doctor opens the Tardis doors. "Voila." the Doctor says then moves out of the way for Danny to look.

"And we travel the universe in it." Clara tells him as Danny leans in and looks around, then at the outside, and the inside again.

"And what about that thing? Did you bring that here?" Danny asks the Doctor.

"No. I'm going to protect you from that thing." the Doctor says as he leans against the Tardis me leaning on him my head resting on his shoulder his arms crossed.

"You said it was coming back." Danny states.

"Yes, it is coming back, thanks to you." the Doctor says softly but still sarcastically.

"This is a school. We have to evacuate, call the Army." Danny says starting to think of ways to get help.

"And that is the most dangerous thing right there." the Doctor says as he closes the Tardis doors. "Are you sure hypnotizing's not on the menu?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes." both me and Clara say at the same time.

"But we need to get help. This is an emergency." Danny says looking from Clara to the Doctor to me and back to Clara.

"Look, take him away. Shut him up, shut him down. Up or down, it doesn't matter to me. I've got a lot of work to do. Again." the Doctor says clearly upset that he had to figure some other way to stop the Blitzer.

"Will you be okay?" Clara asks him and I nod as the Doctor goes back to being sarcastic.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I was fine till you two blundered in, at least Harmony knows when to stay out of things when I want her to." the Doctor says ignoring Danny and keeping me next to him with his arm around my waist.

"Am I just being ignored?" Danny asks and Clara has to help the bewildered Danny down the stairs from the stage.

"Come on, Danny. It's all right, it's. Come on, it's all fine. You'll be okay. Let's er, get those legs moving. That's it, down those stairs. Yep, that's it. This can all be explained and everything will be fine." Clara says as she helps him.

"And when this is all over, you can finish the job." the Doctor says and Clara turns around giving him a confused look.

"How do you mean?" Clara asks confused.

"Well, you've explained me to him. You haven't explained him to me" the Doctor says clearly unhappy and Clara looks at him then exits with Danny.

The Doctor turns to me and I sigh. "I told you, I was going to tell you, but you were busy with something else, and you had already decided you didn't like Danny so I didn't want to make it worse for him when you wouldn't approve of him. I went running with both him and Clara yesterday morning, after you had dropped Clara off" I tell him and sit down on the side of the stage only for the Doctor to sit next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me slowly.

"It's hard to be around with this you, I have absolutely no idea what to expect, and Clara getting a boyfriend is not something I would have expected, but you being rude to said boyfriend is not okay. It goes for the same with you and Mickey, you are acting the same way, being rude and calling him by something other than he is." I tell the Doctor and close my eyes.

"I think I will go to bed, I will see you in the morning or whenever I get up, goodnight" I say kissing his cheek and making my way in the Tardis.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, and I don't want Clara getting hurt by someone who was a solider" he tells me.

"Just because you were once a soldier Doctor, and not all of them can turn out to be horrible, a war and being a solider changes people, Danny left the army for a reason, that reason I have no idea, but he did leave" I say turning to him and smiling sadly.

"Please just try and be a bit nicer to him" I say and go into the Tardis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After I had woken up and eaten I had changed into a side fish tale braid with some bangs covering my face and went into the console room only to see the Doctor building some contraption and I went over to him just as Clara came in.

"Afternoon. Thanks for keeping out of my way. You haven't brought Dave with you, I hope." the Doctor says and messes up Danny's name.

"His name's Danny. And no, I haven't. I've er, I explained it all to him. He gets it. He took it really well." Clara tells the Doctor.

"Pass me that synestic." the Doctor says and I reach over and hand it to him and he takes it from my hand.

"So, when the Blitzer comes back, are you going to catch him with that?" Clara asks the Doctor.

"It'll be a long, fiddly job. It's going to take me at least twenty four hours. Even longer if people keep talking to me, so do keep going." the Doctor says sarcastically trying to finish what he was making.

"If it comes back Thursday night, are you sure about that? Cos you said the chronodyne is unstable." Clara asks.

"If you want bother someone, go and bother PE." the Doctor says looking at Clara then back at the device he was making.

"He's a maths teacher." Clara says correcting the Doctor.

"That's a shame, I like maths." the Doctor says not bothering to look up.

"Not a soldier." Clara insists.

"Interesting." the Doctor stops what he is doing and looks up as if he noticed something and I frown wondering what was so interesting.

"What is?" Clara asks him confused.

"I'm bored." the Doctor says setting down what he was holding and moves over to the console. "Let's go somewhere fun. What do you say? Do you want to see the Thames frozen over? Oh, those frost fairs." the Doctor says going around the console, setting controls. Clara follows, returning them to neutral.

"But you can't. The Skovox thing." Clara says confused as to why he would want to leave.

"Yea, it's not like you to just stop before something is done." I say helping her returning the controls to normal.

"It's a time machine. We can get back straightaway, like we always do on your dates. Just make sure you don't get yourself a tan or anything, or lose a limb." the Doctor says.

"I don't think we should, not this time." Clara tells him.

"You've never said no before. Not even in the middle of dinner. Remember when you had to eat two meals in a row?" the Doctor says moving a control up.

"I just think, with the school in danger" Clara says putting the control back where it was and Danny appears out of nowhere with the watch.

"Danny, why are you…?" Clara starts to question Danny.

"He already knows I'm here. That's why he's talking like that. He's being clever." Danny says.

"Now you mention it, being a Time Lord, I can feel a light shield aura when it's right next to me." the Doctor says and I groan when Danny starts chuckling.

"Oh ho, ho. Time Lord? Might have known." Danny says sarcastically and mockingly.

"Might have known what?" the Doctor says turning around to face Danny.

"Well, the accent's good, but you can always spot the aristocracy. It's in the, the attitude." Danny says insulting the Doctor.

"Danny" Clara says sternly and making her way over to him.

"Now, Time Lords, do you salute those?" Danny asks.

"Definitely not." the Doctor tells him.

"Ah. Sir!" Danny says and salutes.

"And you do not call me sir." the Doctor tells him.

"As you wish, sir. Absolutely, sir." Danny says standing straighter.

"And you can get out of my Tardis!" the Doctor yells out the word 'Tardis and makes his way around the console the opposite way Danny goes.

"Immediately, sir." Danny says standing side by side the Doctor now heading for the door.

"Doctor, this is stupid, this is unfair. Harmony tell him" Clara says trying to get me to tell the Doctor off.

"One thing, Clara. I'm a soldier, guilty as charged." Danny says turning around and holding his hands up in surrender. "You see him? He's an officer." he says pointing his thumb back at the Doctor.

"I am not an officer!" the Doctor yells to Danny.

"I'm the one who carries you out of the fire. He's the one who lights it." Danny says.

"Out. Now." the Doctor says hitting him slightly in the shoulder and pointing to the door.

"Right away, sir. Straight now?" Danny asks.

"Yes." the Doctor says.

"Am I dismissed?" Danny says making himself straighter.

"Yes, you are!" the Doctor yells out to him.

"That's him. Look at him, right now. That's who he is." Danny says and leaves.

"On balance, I think that went quite well" the Doctor says gesturing with both hands to Clara and she just looks at him then makes her way out of the Tardis me following her out.

"Danny, it's not time to go home yet. It's parents' evening." Clara says as she makes her way out of the storage room.

"Humans. I never learn. " the Doctor says and I turn to glare at him.

"Hello human here, kind of insulting" I say gesturing to myself and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, every human but you" he says trying again and I just sigh knowing that is as good as I was going to get, as he makes his way back to the Tardis.

"What's in the box?" Courtney says and the Doctor turns around. "It's not really a policeman, is it?" she asks and the Doctor turns toward the Tardis then back at her.

"You want to know what's in that box? I'll tell you what's in that box. It's a time machine." he says and Courtney comes over and looks at the Tardis. "It also travels in space. And it usually contains a man who just wants to get on with his work of preventing the end of the world, but keeps being interrupted by boring little humans." the Doctor says leaning against the shelf next to the Tardis.

"Cool. So, that's really a spaceship?" Courtney says and goes to go inside but the Doctor pulls Courtney back from the Tardis by her collar.

"I'm serious. I'm trying to save this planet." the Doctor says trying to be serious but not getting anyone taking him seriously.

"End of the world for me tonight, whatever you do. Parents' evening." Courtney says clearly unhappy about tonight.

"Is your name really Disruptive Influence?" the Doctor asks her.

"Courtney Woods. Can I go in space?" Courtney asks grinning.

"I'll let you know. I may have a vacancy. But not right now." the Doctor says and he hustles Courtney out.

"Maybe later Courtney, I will get him to let you" I say and she smiles while walking out and the Doctor turns to me.

"Two days. I can do it" the Doctor sighs and makes his way back into the Tardis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few hours later I was just sitting on the upper level of the console room reading a book when the Doctor was carrying his tool box when the scanner beeps and he stops and I place my book down looking at him and quickly making my way over to him.

"No, no, no. No! No, no, no, no, no!" he groans out grabbing the ghostbusters like backpack and runs out me quickly following him.

We quickly made our way over to where Clara was and the Doctor was trying to get her attention when Danny noticed us and seemed to have cleared his throat because she looked up noticing the Doctor and me gesturing for her and Danny to come one.

They get up and leave, making their way over to us.

"What's happening?" Clara says as the Doctor sets the backpack down.

"Clara, the vortex is opening." the Doctor says.

"You said Thursday night. Right, hall, quick." Danny says and points to the direction of the hall.

"PE, shut up. Clara, it'll scan the area. If it gets to parents' evening, it'll kill them all." the Doctor tells Clara.

"We've got to evacuate." Danny says like it is the only option.

"Shut up!" the Doctor yells to Danny.

"Quickly. What do I do?" Clara asks the Doctor and he gestures to her moving her away from Danny and gets out his sonic.

"It'll be here any second. Get to the hall." the Doctor says and gives her the sonic screwdriver. "Give it some squirts of helicon energy, setting number forty one. No more than three seconds each, random pulses. Distract it, then you lead it away from the hall, give me two minutes." he says.

"Then what?" Clara asks him.

"Just run straight to the Tardis." the Doctor says making a straight line with his arm.

"But your gadget isn't ready yet. Twenty four hours, you said." Danny says.

"Yes, well, I've revised that down to two minutes. Probably. Clara, go." the Doctor says rolling his eyes and making Clara go.

"On my way." Clara says running off.

"You're using her like a decoy?" Danny yells out to the Doctor.

"No, not like a decoy. As a decoy. Don't they teach you anything at stupid school?" the Doctor says as he picks up his backpack.

"Well, is there anything I can do?" Danny asks him.

"Yes. Yes, and this is very, very important. Leave us alone!" the Doctor says rudely into his face and rushes off.

"He means well, just make sure no one leaves and no one finds out, I'm going to go help him" I tell Danny and rush after the Doctor but stop and turn to Danny. "Though some back up might be helpful, still got the invisibility watch?" I ask him and he holds up his wrist and I smirk. "Good, might be useful to use" I say grinning and run after the Doctor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor was back in the store room and had the backpack hopefully ready to use when Clara came rushing in the Blitzer right behind her.

'**Destroy. Destroy.' **

"Doctor, now! It's got to be now!" Clara says rushing in.

"Twenty seconds." the Doctor yells back getting the backpack on and moving me behind him.

'**Destroy. Destroy.' **

"Doctor!" Clara yells dodging the weapons fire getting closer to me and the Doctor as I help the Doctor on with the backpack.

"Am I green? Am I green?" the Doctor ask.

"You're green!" Clara and I yell.

The Doctor uses a commentator's microphone to talk to the Blitzer via the backpack. "Stop! Skovox Blitzer!"

'**Awaiting Orders.' **

"Superior Skovox Artificer. Analyze stop analyses stop." the Doctor says through the microphone.

'**Superior recognized. Pattern one… ne oh, Orders…orders.'**

"Why's it listening to you?" Clara questions the Doctor.

"Listening to its superior. This is a rough copy. It thinks I'm its general. Initiate input. Commence shutdown protocol. No conflict. Conclusion?" the Doctor says.

'**Problem solution.'**

"Conclusion." the Doctor says.

'**Final input code missing. Emergency terminate. Initiate self-destruct in nine, eight' **The Blitzer's eyes turn from blue to red.

"The input code. I forgot the final input code." the Doctor says and stabs frantically at a keypad.

**'Seven, six, five'**

"Do it now!" Clara yells at him.

"I need time. Distract it, Clara!" the Doctor yells at her.

"Me? What can I do?" Clara yells back.

'**Three, two, one.'**

"Oi, Skovox. Over here." I hear Danny's voice ring out and he turns off the invisibility watch, then runs and somersaults over the Blitzer and grabs Clara holding her.

'**Under attack.'**

"Artificer…Artificer. Stop. Confirm stop override final input code." the Doctor says through the microphone.

'**Code accepted. Abort self-destruct. Orders accepted Stop, stop, stop.' **The Blitzer powers off.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God, you were amazing! Oh, my God, you were so brilliant." Clara says as she hugs Danny around the neck and he picks her up.

"Well, yeah, I was okay, wasn't I? I was behind you every step of the way. Had to make sure you were safe." Danny says then turns to the Doctor "You okay?" he asks holding out the watch.

"Okay." the Doctor says taking the watch.

"The Fault in Our Stars moment, you both said 'okay? okay' I say laughing and the Doctor just shakes his head while Clara just gives the Doctor a look.

"Just okay?" Clara asks him still smiling.

"It's all right, it doesn't matter. I don't need him to like me. It doesn't matter if he likes me or hates me, I just need to do exactly one thing for you. Doctor, am I right?" Danny asks the Doctor.

"Yes." the Doctor tells him.

"What? What one thing?" Clara asks the Doctor confused.

"I need to be good enough for you." Danny tells her and she looks at him. "That's why he's angry. Just in case I'm not." he explains and the Doctor turns away from them to look at the Blitzer.

"He, er, he did just save the whole world." Clara points out.

"Yeah, yeah. Good start" the Doctor says which makes Clara smile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Blitzer is cast adrift from the Tardis, micro-meteorites bouncing off its metal surface.

"Farewell, Skovox Blitzer. Have a nice war. So, Courtney Woods, impressed yet?" the Doctor asks Courtney who he decided could come along but she was holding on to the doorframe for dear life.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit ill." Courtney says looking like she might hurl.

"Ah, it can be a bit overwhelming. But look." the Doctor says and points at a group of stars "The Olveron Cluster. A million stars, a hundred million inhabited planets."

Courtney gags and runs inside and I hear her hurl making me slightly gaga but lean into the Doctor's side.

"Ah, yes. There has been a spillage" the Doctor says and closes the door his arm still around me.

"I'll go help her clean up, you just get us back to where we need to be" I say and turn to go help Courtney and lead her to a chair so she can sit down.


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay here is a bit of an argument between the Doctor and Harmony, then off to Army of Ghosts, and I should have the next part up on Sunday, probably then daily updates, until i am done with The Snowmen, which I have to start. Anyway enjoy. If there are any mistakes tell me and I will fix them, also if you want a certain episode tell me and I will see if I can do it or maybe do it after The Snowmen, since i have to figure out which epiosode to do next. **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we dropped Courtney back off I was getting rather bored. "How about we go somewhere, just me and you?" I ask the Doctor.

"Where were you before here?" he asks me and I look at him.

"What do you mean, I was just with You, Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane, Why?" I ask him and his head snaps in my direction.

"Oh you were _there _and have done _that_" he says and I walk up to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him trying to figure out what he meant.

"You've married _him_" the Doctor says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"You mean Lancelot? Yea so? Is there something wrong with that? I said I was sorry and it wasn't my fault I wasn't paying attention." I start to say but the Doctor cuts me off.

"Is there something wrong with it? Yes, there is something wrong with it you married him" he says his accent getting stronger.

"And how long have you been holding this grudge about Lancelot? It was an accident. I didn't mean to get married to him!" I yell at him.

"Yes, well it just shows how many accidents you get into by not paying attention and getting distracted." he argues back.

"Oh so now it's about who is not paying attention. Well at least I'm not the one who confused the real Queen Elizabeth 1 with a Zygon" I spit out and he looks at me with wide eyes. "And don't you dare interrupt me." I say holding up my finger giving him a glare. "You married Queen Elizabeth I, and I married Sir Lancelot, we both married someone, okay well someone for other reasons, so just drop it, I said I was sorry what more do you want me to say. I can't go back and change what happened, so I'm sorry."

"That was not my fault, the machine went ding, and it's the fact that you married someone else that bothers me." he says and I cross my arms over my chest.

"I love you and only you, no one else, even if someone were trying to force me to love them I couldn't because I only love you. I feel that you would just go run off with Queen Elizabeth I and that I would be left heartbroken over it. And you could have done something else besides proposing to her." I say rather upset.

"What was I supposed to do, just straight out say she was a Zygon and hope for the best?" he asks.

"Well maybe you should have, or maybe you should have thought of another way or even said no before you actually got married, since you could have since it was not right after you proposed to her." I huff.

"I did try, but she wouldn't have it, Queen Elizabeth had it planed already somehow and I couldn't stop it" he defends himself.

"Listen to us, we are acting like children, who aren't getting their way, just because I married Lancelot doesn't mean I love him, it was an accident, and just because you married Queen Elizabeth doesn't mean you love her either, it's just how am I supposed to compare to her, she is way more beautiful than I am" I say and turn around to fiddle with some of the switches on the console and feel the Doctor come behind me.

"How are you supposed to compare to her, more like how is she supposed to compare to you because you are absolutely perfect. The question is how am I supposed to compare to Lancelot?" the Doctor asks me and I turn around to face him.

"No, we are not doing this again, Lancelot is not as handsome as you are, no matter what you look like, I still love you, sure it is a bit weird but you are still the same man that I have gotten to know, and sure each regeneration is different, but it is still you" I say bringing my hand to his cheek. "I wouldn't change it for the world, and I certainly wouldn't change my whole year I think with you, it means more than anything" I say and the Doctor cups my cheeks.

"You said year, as in you've been traveling with me a year?" he asks and I nod and he lets go of my cheeks and starts pacing around.

"Yea, I think about a year, why? Doctor what is got you upset?" I ask him as he stops pacing and looks at me.

"Just please be careful, I can't lose you, and who knows how time can go" he says looking at me with sad eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere, were am I going next?" I ask him and he just shakes his head.

"It's best not to tell you" he tells me and I march up to him.

"No it's best you tell me where it is I am going, because I don't want to do something stupid" I tell him making him look at me.

"NO, you will figure it out when you get there, let's get some rest." he tells me and I sigh knowing that he didn't want to talk about it for whatever reason.

"Fine, but only because I am tired" I mumble and he leads me to our room where I change into shorts and a tank top, and just crawl under the covers him actually lying next to me and I snuggle into his arms falling asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I woke up I noticed that the Doctor was gone so I went to take a shower and put my hair up in a clip so that it wouldn't be in my face. The Tardis had laid out some clothes for me, there on the bed Tardis style converse which made me happy as well as dark navy skinny jeans and a Tardis blue tank top with a black cardigan to wear on top.

Once I was changed I headed out into the console room after grabbing a few chocolate covered strawberries, and I am talking white chocolate covered with milk chocolate drizzled on it.

"So what are we going to do today Doctor?" I ask startling the Doctor who was reading some book.

"Right somewhere, how about we just stay here and do something in here?" he asks then looks up at me. "What are you wearing?"

"What the Tardis gave me, why?" I ask him twirling around. "Does it look that bad, I can go change into something else" I say and go to try and find the wardrobe but the Doctor quickly gets up and stops me clearing his throat.

"No, it looks fine, great on you, it's just oh never mind" he says and his Scottish accent got thicker at the end making me look at him suspiciously.

"What did you do? What are you hiding?" I ask him and his eyes go wide.

"What makes you think I did something or am hiding something?" he asks and goes to fiddle with the console.

"Because you aren't giving me a direct answer to anything." I say and he stops fiddling and looks at me.

"No it's not that, it's just I remember when you wore that outfit, not one of the best things or days to happen." he says and I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean, if this has to do with me being with you for about a year, then what is it that I am going to do?" I ask him but he shakes his head.

"You will find out when you get there, I am not telling you because it could become worse than it already was." he says and walks over to me only to lift my head up so that he can look me in the eye.

"Okay so you won't tell me where I am going, but could you at least tell me why it is making you so tense, is it something bad, because that is not the best idea." I say and he just sighs dropping his hand from my face and goes to turn around but I grab his hand and pull him back.

"NO tell me, because if it has almost been a year that means my birthday is coming up, and if whatever I am going to go sucks then please just tell me so I can at least prepeare myself for losing someone or something else, please" I say to him.

"Rose you are going to see Rose again, that is all I am going to give you not when but which me." he says and I sigh.

"Great that doesn't necessarily help it could be a few things and it could range from a few different ones that are bad" I say and making my way around the console just trailing my hand along the console "I think this is one of my favorite console rooms, it is bright and less of a mess" I say and notice the Doctor just staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask him and go to touch my face only to realize why he was looking at me and sigh. "Oh that, well I guess I will see you later darling, please be careful" I say and everything fades into the coral desktop and I jump as someone jumps up hugging me tightly.

"Harmony!" I hear Rose's voice ring out and hug her back tightly.

"Rose!" I yell happily hugging her back.

"What did you just do?" I ask her and she looks behind me and I hear the 10th Doctor's voice.

"Isolus and I carried the torch for the 2012 Olympics." he says and I grin and run over to him only for him to catch me and I laugh burying my face into his neck.

"Oh you actually did it, lucky, David Tennant who looked like this you carried it in the show, then he should have carry it in 2012 but it ended up being Matt Smith, who is another actor who portrayed you, and no I am not telling you which face or what he looks like, I always wondered if it should have been David Tennant should have carried it. " I say and the Doctor pouts but I kiss him lips lightly then turn to Rose.

"So where to next?" I ask grinning at her with excitement on what we would do hopefully before Army of Ghosts

"Home, I want to visit my mum before we go anywhere else." Rose says and my grin fades.

"Wait, home as in Cardiff?" I say then furrow my eyebrows realizing what Twelve meant by I wouldn't like it and realized that he meant losing Rose. "Can we not, at least not yet, yeah can we just go somewhere else, like I don't know." I say then start to think. "How about we go to like 2014 and go trick-or-treating, yeah can we do that instead, that sounds like fun" I say trying to change their minds and go do something else.

"What's going to happen?" Rose asks me and I shake my head not wanting to really talk about it.

"Oh, uh nothing really kind of, I just really don't want to go there yet and I really don't want to talk about it." I say biting my lip and hug the Doctor tightly closing my eyes not wanting to think about Doomsday. "Best one year with the Doctor gift ever" I say sarcastically.

"You've been traveling with him for a year?" Rose asks from behind me.

"Yea, at least I think, because it had been a couple months or so before spending the four or five months with Lancelot, so about a year" I say turning around but the Doctor's arms still around me and he rests his chin on my head and I lean back into him.

"Right, then how about we spend time with my mum and can celebrate it at him" Rose suggests and I sigh knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of this and have to do it.

"Yea alright, just don't blame me if I suddenly think of doing something stupid" I say though mutter the last bit wondering if I could try and save Rose, even though it probably won't happen it still might.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor had the Tardis materializes in a corner of the children's playground on a bright, sunny day, and all of us exited the Tardis and made our way to the Tyler flat. The Doctor and me trailing behind Rose hand in hand me swinging my hand back and forth with his trying to get rid of the fear I had now knowing what was going to happen and trying to figure out how to change it if I really could.

"Mum, it's us! We're back!" Rose yells as we make our way in the door.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" Jackie says going up to Rose and hugging her.

"Shut up, come here!" Rose says hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I love you!" Jackie says back.

"I love you!" Rose says.

"I love you so much!" Jackie says.

The Doctor makes his way past, but Jack grabs the Doctor.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here!" Jackie says and kisses the Doctor.

"Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine." Jackie says and hugs the Doctor tightly and he just looks uncomfortable.

"Just, just, just put me down!" the Doctor says to her and Jackie does so.

"Yes, you are." Jackie says and then turns to me and hugs me tightly.

"Ah and Harmony it is great to see you again." she says and I hug her awkwardly watching the Doctor have a disgusted look on his face and wiping his mouth on his hand after being kissed by Jackie.

"Uh it would be if it wasn't the first time meeting you, but it is amazing to meet you Jackie" I say and she give me a weird look but shrugged it off and turns to Rose who hands over her rucksack.

"I've got loads of washing for you. And I got you this." Rose says then pulls out a small ornate metal nick-knack.

"It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, er, what's it called?" Rose asks turning to the Doctor who was looking at something while I watched Rose and her mother interact.

"Bazoolium." the Doctor tells her.

"Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather." Rose says and Jackie just looks at her with wide eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie says.

"Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks." Rose says clearly annoyed.

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?" Jackie asks Rose.

"I don't know." Rose says shaking her head.

"Oh go on, guess." Jackie persists.

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me." Rose says shaking her head.

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!" Jackie says and goes into the kitchen.

"She's gone mad." Rose says watching her mother go off to the kitchen.

"Tell me something new." the Doctor says coming up and slipping his arms around my waist watching Jackie who was in the kitchen.

"Granddad Prentice, that's her dad." Rose says turning to glance at the Doctor and me. "But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it." she says and goes into the kitchen. "Mum? What you just said about granddad." Rose says softly as if trying to convince her she was going mad.

"Any second now." Jackie says and goes to stand in the middle of the kitchen and I grab the Doctor's hand.

"But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" Rose says softly playing with the Bazoolium in her hands.

"Of Course I do." Jackie says nodding her head.

"Then how can he come back?" Rose says opening her hands like a 'how' way.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jackie says and looks at her watch. "Ten past. Here he comes." she says and an ethereal humanoid shape walks through the outside wall and stands next to Jackie making me jump and move closer to the Doctor.

"Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?" Jackie says and the Doctor and Rose look at it confused and I grip the Doctor's hand tighter as he pulls me out of the kitchen and we race down the block of flats.

"They're everywhere!" the Doctor says looking around and I try and keep myself as close to the Doctor as I could not wanting to be near them at all.

"Doctor, look out!" Rose says and I jump out of the way in fright as one of the shapes walks through the Doctor. It is not a comfortable sensation.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade." Jackie says walking up to us and I just shake my head wanting them to be gone.

"What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" the Doctor says clearly confused and upset.

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" Jackie says looking back at the Doctor then back at Rose.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out." the Doctor says a frown on his face.

"Cause they are stupid, and they really should be" I mutter under my breath.

"Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past." Jackie says looking at her watch and all of a sudden they just disappear and the Doctor glances around and I just keep looking around just to make sure they were gone. The Doctor must of noticed my discomfort and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me back to the Tyler's flat.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We had gotten back to the flat and the Doctor had his glasses on and I was sitting next to him in front of the TV and we were watching what was happening or had happened trying to figure out why it had happened.

The Ghostwatch program is on the television, presented by that bloke from Cash in the Attic.

'_On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display.' _

"What the hell's going on?" the Doctor says his eyebrows furrowed and he changes the channel.

'_And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland.' _

Trisha Goddard's show - I married a dead man.

'_So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost._' Trisha said on the TV

'_He's my ghost, and I love him twenty four seven.'_ Eileen replies.

Change channel to an interview with a ghost hunter.

'_Well, no one needs me anymore!' _ a ghost hunter said

'_My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine!' _ the Doctor got a disturbed look on his face of a why kind of look.

'_Et le President d'aujourd'hui, quelle est' _ a French newsperson said and an Indian newsreader follows, then a Japanese lady.

"It's all over the world." the Doctor says and he flips the channel to a TV show that was at a bar with one of the ghosts at the counter.

'_Listen to me, Den Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out! ' _Peggy says on the TV and the Doctor turns the TV off.

"When did it start?" the Doctor asks turning to Jackie and Rose who were on the couch.

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down…" Jackie starts to say but the Doctor cuts her off.

"No, I mean worldwide." the Doctor says.

"Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that we're lucky." Jackie says and turns to Rose.

"What makes you think it's granddad?" Rose asks her softly.

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?" Jackie asks Rose and the Doctor's eyebrows furrow as he tries to think.

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't." Rose says shaking her head.

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart." Jackie says to Rose.

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets. Plus Jackie it might just be an imagination, the mind is wondrous you can imagine anything if you try." I tell her softly.

"Sort of, yeah." Jackie says nodding.

"Like a psychic link." the Doctor says and runs his hand through his hair and I just scoot closer to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulder tightly. "Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in." the Doctor says.

"You're spoiling it." Jackie says.

"No, he is just stating the truth Jackie, no matter how much you wish it was your father, it isn't him" I say gently to her.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?" Rose asks and I just bite my lip.

"Something bad or worse, it's in the top ten of things I really don't like" I say resting my head against the Doctor's arms and closing my eyes not wanting to deal with it.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human." Jackie says a bit louder than she was before getting defensive.

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people." Rose says not trying to get an argument going but trying to figure it out as well.

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot" the Doctor says and I open my eyes as he gets up and offers a hand and I grumble about not wanting to get up but getup anyway and take his hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We had gone back to the Tardis and the Doctor had gotten on a ghostbuster type backpack and I was just leaning on the console when Rose came in with a paper in her hand.

"According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing." Rose says as she places the paper on the console right next to where I was leaning on.

The Doctor pops up from below the console floor wearing a backpack and holding a hosepipe like device. "Who you going to call?" the Doctor yells.

"Ghostbusters!" Rose and I yell at the same time.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." the Doctor says in a funny voice making me giggle at his silliness and we exit and go onto the playground.

"When's the next shift?" the Doctor asks and I help him put three metal cones linked by wires on the grass.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?" Jackie says gesturing to the three cones.

"Triangulates their point of origin." the Doctor answers her.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asks and the Doctor and I look at her.

"No way, I wish that was the case Rose, but nope" I say popping the 'p'

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper." the Doctor says as he plugs in one of the cones then goes to the other to do the same.

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" Jackie asks.

"I think it's horrific. Rose, give us a hand." the Doctor says as we plug the power cable into the Tardis console. Jackie follows us in and closes the door, somehow, which I don't know with the cable that is there.

"As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop…" he says and point to a small blue button and he hands her the sonic screwdriver. "Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop." he says.

"Fifteen B, eight seconds." Rose repeats.

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." the Doctor says gesturing to a thing on the console.

"Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one." Rose says pointing to something.

"Close." the Doctor says and she moves her hand over a bit.

"That one?" Rose asks.

"Now you've just killed us." the Doctor says making Rose laugh slightly and I glare at him and Rose moves her hand over to another spot.

"Er, that one." Rose

"Yeah!" the Doctor yells and turns to Jackie. "Now, what've we got. Two minutes to go?" the Doctor asks and Jackie looks at her watch nodding and both me and the Doctor go outside of the Tardis.

The Doctor activates the cones and yells out back to the Tardis "What's the line doing?"

"It's all right. It's holding!" We hear Rose yell in from inside the Tardis.

"Here we go!" the Doctor yells to Rose.

"The scanner's working. It says delta one six" Rose yells back out.

"Come on then, you beauty!" the Doctor says and grins while I stand next to him and reach into his pocket to find a spare pair of the 3D glasses to see the Void stuff just as the ghost is starting to writhe inside the field.

"Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" the Doctor says while changing the frequency or something and the ghost tries to break out of the field and pulls me back with him. "That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?" the Doctor says taking off his glasses and shoving them in his pocket and I slide my in the back of my jeans and I quickly help the Doctor get everything back in the Tardis, knowing that Torchwood was going to be changing the camera soon.

"I said so!" the Doctor says rushing inside and tossing his coat aside. "Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!" the Doctor says and flips a switch causing us to fall backward landing on the Doctor and Rose as they landed on the captain's chair.

"I like that. Allons-y. I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons-y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons-y, Alonso, every time. You're staring at me." the Doctor rambles and I just laugh at him as Rose watches him.

"My mum's still on board." Rose says and her eyes flicker to the side making both me and the Doctor to look at Jackie who was sitting on a part of the Tardis and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you." Jackie says clearly upset and crosses her arms.

The Tardis materializes in Torchwood Loading which was just full of boxes it seemed, and we were immediately surrounded by armed troops who all made their guns click as if ready to shoot on the spot. as we saw through the scanner on the Tardis. "Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie, you as well Harmony." the Doctor says and grabs my hand.

"Not going to happen, you are not doing this yourself" I say following him and making my way to the door faster than him.

"I'm not looking after my mum." Rose complains.

"Well, you let her come in the Tardis" I says shrugging my shoulder.

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie says trying to defend herself.

"But you willingly walked into the Tardis Jackie, so hence you were not kidnapped, you just went on a small little trip" I tell her and Rose stops both me and the Doctor before we can leave.

"Doctor, Harmony, they've got guns." Rose says standing in front of the door.

"And we haven't. Which makes us the better people, don't you think?" the Doctor says moving Rose away from the door and back behind him. "They can shoot us dead, but the moral high ground is ours" the Doctor says and opens the door me following him.

The Doctor and I step outside and raises our arms up in surrender. Yvonne runs in on her high heels clicking, she was a blonde woman with her hair in curls and wearing all black and seemed to be rather interested in the Doctor, the Tardis and in me for just showing there and I knew that she had seen from the camera in the playground of us leaving.

"Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day." Yvonne says as she starts clapping and the soldiers join in. The Doctor and I lower our arms and give the Doctor gives them a look of confusion.

"Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, and this is Harmony." the Doctor says introducing us to her.

"Oh, I should say. Hurray!" Yvonne says and they start clapping again making me roll my eyes.

"You, you've heard of us, then?" the Doctor asks looking around confused and seemingly nervous as he takes my hand in his.

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor, Harmony and their Tardis." Yvonne says and they all clap again.

The Doctor then makes them stop by making a hand gesture of shaking his hand back and forth as a way to get them to stop and they do. "And…and…and you are?" the Doctor asks stuttering a bit.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor Harmony and their companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?" Yvonne says smiling and the Doctor's eyes go wide and he grins.

"Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." the Doctor says and reaches in through the slightly open door and grabs the first person he can.

"But here she is, Rose Tyler." the Doctor says and I try not to laugh seeing Jackie looking around.

"Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." the Doctor says and makes a yapping motion with his hand. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do." says shaking his head and Jackie looks at him with a glare.

"I'm forty." Jackie tells him unamused and giving him a glare.

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad." the Doctor says making his 'I don't like' face then turns it into a grin. "Anyway, lead on. Allons y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going." the Doctor points out.

"I'll show you where my ankle's going" Jackie says threating to him as we were being lead to wherever it was which I think was somewhere else in the warehouse.


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is the next part of Army of Ghosts, hope you enjoy, I am currently writing up The Snowmen so the first part should be up on Christmas Eve, then the other half on Christmas. Hope you enjoy, and if there are any mistakes tell me, also if you want a certain episode tell me as well and I will see when I can do that episode.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor, Harmony. Welcome to Torchwood." Yvonne says opening a door where there was a massive warehouse area, with lots of crates, jeeps and trucks running around, and a flying saucer.

"That's a Jathar Sunglider." the Doctor says looking at a ship that was on the side.

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." Yvonne says.

"What, did it crash?" the Doctor asks furrowing his brows.

"No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me." she says and we follow her as she walks and talks. "The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire." Yvonne says.

"For the good of the what?" Jackie asks confused.

"The British Empire." Yvonne says to Jackie turning around.

"There isn't a British Empire." Jackie says shaking her head like it was obvious.

"Not yet. Ah, excuse me." Yvonne says and a soldier hands her a gun and she shows it to the Doctor. "Now, if you wouldn't mind. Do you recognize this, Doctor?" Yvonne asks

"That's a particle gun." the Doctor states.

"Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work" Yvonne says.

"It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns." the Doctor says raising one of his eyebrows and give a look of confusion at her.

"We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?" Yvonne says and hands the gun back to Sebastian.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sebastian says to her.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organization. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person." Yvonne says.

"Have you got anyone called Alonso?" the Doctor says making me sigh at him wanting to find an Alonso.

"No, I don't think so. Is that important?" Yvonne says furrowing her brows.

"No, I suppose not. What was your name?" the Doctor asks.

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." Yvonne states and the Doctor reaches into a crate and picks up a black plastic step-stool with a handle on top.

"Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tons of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric." Yvonne says grinning and the Doctor drops it back in the crate and dusts off his hands.

"I could do with that to carry the shopping." Jackie points out.

"All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public's." Yvonne says holding her hands up.

"So, what about these ghosts?" the Doctor asks playing with a magnifying glass that made his eye bigger.

"Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er what you might call a side effect." Yvonne says.

"Of what?" the Doctor asks her.

"All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me." Yvonne says just as the Tardis was driven past on the back of a truck.

"Oi! Where are you taking that?" Jackie says rather loudly.

"If it's alien, it's ours." Yvonne points out and I just glare at her.

"You'll never get inside it." the Doctor says watching the Tardis get taken away.

"Hmm! Et cetera." Yvonne says and turns to walk away.

Rose peeks out of the Tardis and the Doctor gives her a little nod and I give her a wink and follow Yvonne.

"All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you." the Doctor says walking with his hands in his pockets as we are lead down a hallway.

"But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown." Yvonne says.

"1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." the Doctor says thinking back to meeting Queen Victoria.

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf." Yvonne points out.

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie points out.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde." Yvonne says glancing at the Doctor and me.

"But if we're the enemy, does that mean that we're prisoners?" the Doctor asks an I sigh nodding my head as Yvonne explains that we are in fact prisoners.

"Oh yes. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." Yvonne says and she swipes a card and a door opens and inside there is a wide open room with muster yellow pillars and there are two scientists working. There also was the Void Ship which was a big copper colored sphere shaped.

"Now, what do you make of that?" Yvonne asks as we walk inside.

"You must be the Doctor and Harmony. Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir, ma'am." Rajesh says who was wearing a purple shirt under his lab coat and a purple tie he also had an ear piece in his ear holding out his hand but the Doctor ignores him and I just glance at Rajesh then back at the Void Ship that had the Daleks in them which made me shift closer to the Doctor.

"Yeah." the Doctor breathes out looking at the Void Ship.

"What is that thing?" Jackie whisper asks.

"We got no idea." Yvonne says shaking her head.

"But what's wrong with it?" Jackie asks as we all look at it.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh asks turning to Jackie.

"I don't know. It just feels weird." Jackie says and the Doctor walks up to it and I follow him not wanting to miss anything.

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden." Yvonne says.

"We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable." Rajesh says.

The Doctor puts on his 3D glasses and I do the same, trying to see what he sees and we both watch the spear walking around to see it better.

"But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass." Rajesh says.

"But I can see it." Jackie says clearly trying to figure out how it could be nothing but be there at the same time.

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent." Rajesh says.

"Well, Doctor? Harmony?" Yvonne asks us.

"This is a Void Ship." the Doctor says as he looks straight up into it.

"And what is that?" Yvonne asks.

The Doctor takes off his 3D glasses and puts them in his pockets while I just slide them on top of my head. "Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void." the Doctor says

"And what's the Void?" Yvonne asks.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell." I say sitting down next to the Doctor who had sat down and was about to say the same thing that I was telling her with a bored voice."

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asks his glasses in his hands.

"To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation." the Doctor says looking back up at the Void Ship.

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne says smirking and acting smug.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor and I say at the same time.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asks.

"We don't!" The Doctor says jumping up and I quickly stand up following him as we make our way in front of both Rajesh and Yvonne. "We send that thing back into Hell." I say finishing the Doctor's thoughts.

"How did it get here in the first place?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." Yvonne says pointing up at the Void Ship.

"Show me." the Doctor says and I nudge him in the side. "Show us" he says and walks out and turns left while I just turn right knowing that is the right way to go.

"wrong way!" I yell going over and grabbing his hand as Yvonne yells from inside the room.

"No, Doctor." Yvonne yells and the Doctor and I go to the right.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The sphere came through here." Yvonne says and points us at the blank wall at the far end of the Lever room. "A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up." she says and the Doctor goes up to it to run his hand along the wall.

"How did you even find it?" the Doctor says turning to her and she shrugs.

"We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it." Yvonne says and the Doctor puts on his 3D glasses back on and I just flip them down.

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" the Doctor asks turning to her.

"Enough." Yvonne says shrugging and turns to walk over to where Jackie was looking out the window.

"Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood." Yvonne says and the Doctor walks over back to her quickly pulling me with him.

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, 'oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!'" the Doctor says sarcastically giving her a 'what were you thinking' look and his face was scrunching up as he was not happy.

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." Yvonne says and walks out while the Doctor talks to her as she walks away.

"Cancel it." the Doctor says.

"I don't think so." Yvonne says and the Doctor glares at her back.

"I'm warning you, cancel it." the Doctor says getting rather upset by the look on his face.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man." Yvonne says bitterly and the Doctor holds out a finger as if to say 'wait a minute'

"Let me show you. Sphere comes through." the Doctor says and he points his sonic screwdriver at her glass wall and it cracks. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and…" he says and taps the glass making it shatters

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful." she says with a slightly nervous look on her face as she goes to give out orders. "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute." she yells out orders and the Doctor goes up to her.

"Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it." the Doctor asks her to listen.

"We have done this a thousand times." Yvonne says turning around her hair flipping as she turned around.

"Then stop at a thousand!" the Doctor yells at her getting upset more so by her not listening to him.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it." Yvonne says to the Doctor as if he was a baby and the Doctor just stares at her with his eyebrows furrowed before just changing his expression completely and giving an 'I give up with trying to help you' sort of look or a ;you won I will stop bothering you' look.

"Okay." the Doctor says and goes back into her office and fetches a chair to sit on pulling me with him and pulling me on his lap.

"Sorry?" Yvonne asks.

"Never mind. As you were." the Doctor tells her.

"What, is that it?" Yvonne asks slightly confused as why he was giving up.

"No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?" the Doctor

"Or hot chocolate?" I but in.

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds." one of the employees say who was Martha's cousin if I remember correctly and her name was Adeola.

"Mmm, can't wait to see it." the Doctor says with his eyes wide and the goofy grin on his face trying to get her to break.

"You can't stop us, Doctor." Yvonne says crossing her arms.

"No, absolutely not." the Doctor says then gestures to Jackie "Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks." he says and Jackie just walks over to us and places her hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two" Adeola says and Yvonne cuts her off.

"Stop the shift. I said stop." Yvonne says and the shift is stooped.

"Thank you." the Doctor says giving her a softer glance.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything." Yvonne says.

"I'm glad to be of help" the Doctor says to her.

"And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor, Harmony. They said you two like to make a mess." Yvonne says and I grin smugly at the Doctor who leans back in the chair causing me to grip his suit for fear of falling due to him leaning back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere? Yvonne asks the Doctor who now had his legs crossed and had them up on Yvonne's desk while I just sat in my own chair next to him.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball." Doctor tells her.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor and Harmony." Rajesh says through the computer and she turns her laptop so that we can see Rose and Rajesh on the webcam. "She one of yours?" Yvonne asks us.

"Never seen her before in my life." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"Yea, never seen her" I say after the Doctor leaning back in my chair.

"Good. Then we can have her shot." Yvonne says with no emotion making

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's," the Doctor says and pulls his feet down and goes to sit up.

"That's Rose Tyler." I say finishing the Doctor's sentence.

"Sorry. Hello." Rose says waving and me and the Doctor wave back at her.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne says gesturing with her head to Jackie.

"I'm her mother." Jackie says.

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne says nodding.

"They kidnapped me." Jackie points out.

"Jackie we didn't kidnap you, you are just tagging along, unintentionally " I tell her.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother." the Doctor says pleading for them not to put that on the report.

"Charming." Jackie says sarcastically.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." the Doctor defends himself.

"Yes, and adding that you traveled with Jackie does and would not make it horrible Doctor" I say and seemed to have leaned back too far as my chair fell making me fall but I immediately got back up and brushed myself off. "I'm fine, totally fine. Nothing happened" I say denying that I even fell and I picked up the chair and made it up right and pushed it in and went to stand next to Jackie.

"Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" Yvonne says as the levers are moving on their own. "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!" she says and a scientist grabs one of the levers

"Stop the levers!" she yells out.

"What's she doing?" the Doctor says and he makes his way over to Adeola.

"Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk." Yvonne order Adeola and the Doctor snaps in front of her face but she doesn't respond.

"She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift" the Doctor says and we all look up to see the Ghost Shift starting.

"It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before." the Doctor says and he takes out his sonic from his pocket and I look away knowing what he was going to do. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says and he zaps Adeola's ear piece with his sonic screwdriver, she screams, and so do Gareth and Matt then they collapse.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asks looking from Matt and Gareth back to Adeola.

"They're dead." the Doctor says.

"You killed them." Jackie somewhat bitterly.

"Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." the Doctor says shaking his head.

"But you killed them!" Jackie yells.

"He didn't, they were already dead Jackie" I say defending the Doctor.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this." the Doctor snaps at Jackie.

"What are those ear pieces?" Yvonne asks.

"Don't." the Doctor says typing on the computer.

"But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?" Yvonne asks.

"Trust me, leave them alone." the Doctor says as he pushes Yvonne to the side to go to one of the other computers.

"But what are they?" Yvonne asks and pulls one off Adeola only for a rope of gray matter comes with it. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain." she says clearly disgusted and drops it.

"What about the Ghost Shift?" the Doctor asks looking up.

"Ninety percent there" Yvonne says and makes her way over to the Doctor, "and still running. Can't you stop it?" she asks

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." the Doctor says and reaches into his jacket pocket to get out his sonic.

"Who's they?" Yvonne asks.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie, stay here!" the Doctor says and races off and I quickly follow not wanting to stay here and miss out something with the Doctor, plus I didn't want to be in this room for any longer than I had to.

"Keep those levers down. Keep them offline." Yvonne orders.

The Doctor was tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver with the oncoming storm look on his face when we pass two soldiers going the other way.

"You two. You come with us." Yvonne orders the two soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am." one of the Soldiers say and they follow us.

"What's down here?" the Doctor asks as the sonic beeps at the milky shower curtain room divider things where the Cybermen were and I keep myself behind him.

"I don't, I don't know. I think it's building work. It's just renovations." Yvonne says what she knows.

"You should go back." the Doctor says looking back at me and Yvonne.

"Not going to happen" I say shaking my head.

"Think again." Yvonne says not wanting to leave either.

We go through the plastic curtains very slowly. "What is it? What's down here?" Yvonne asks as the Doctor looks at his sonic.

"Ear pieces, ear pods. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one." the Doctor says and he moves his sonic over a bit and the Cybermen were behind the curtains making me shift a bit closer to the Doctor.

"What are they?" Yvonne asks looking at the figures of the Cybermen.

"They came through first. The advance guard." the Doctor says and the Cybermen rip the plastic sheets and step through. "Cybermen!" the Doctor yells and grabs my hand and Yvonne's and tries to pull us out of the room as the soldiers open fire, but there was a Cyberman blocking the exit.

Cybermen escort the Doctor, Yvonne, and me in our hands behind our head.

"Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!" the Doctor yells to everyone and the Cybermen activate their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers.

"What are they?" Jackie asks scared.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." a Cyberman responds to Jackie as it puts its fist on its chest and the levers move up.

'_**Online.' **_ the Computer says

"Here come the ghosts." the Doctor says one of his eyebrows raised as we stair at the wall and the shadowy images appear as usual but this time we had to shield out eyes because it was very bright. Also heavy boot steps are heard through the blank wall at the end.

"But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asks the Doctor.

"Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot." the Doctor tells her.

"Achieving full transfer." the Cyberleader says.

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world." the Doctor says looking at all the Cybermen and I grab his hand squeezing it tightly as the ghosts solidify and form up in squads everywhere. People start to scream and run.

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne says looking forward.

"It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory." the Doctor says basically glaring at the Cybermen.

"Only if we don't try and stop them" I mutter moving closer to the Doctor.

'_**Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated.' **_ the Computer issues a warning and we all turn to the computer the Doctor furrowing his eyebrows and I grip his hand much tighter knowing now the real battle was about to being.

"But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" the Doctor asks the Cybermen and I close my eyes knowing that it wasn't the Cybermen that made it but it held the Daleks.

"The sphere is not ours." the Cyberman says to the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor asks confused.

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown." the Cyberman says.

"Then what's inside it?" the Doctor asks confused.

"Rose is down there" Jackie says unhappy and scared for her daughter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the next part, I have almost finished The Snowmen so hopefully will have it done by Christmas Eve so I can post the other half of it on Christmas. Hope you enjoy if there are any mistakes tell me and I will fix them. If there are any episodes you want me to do then tell me and I might be able to put them in.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What's down there?" Jackie asks her eyes flickering to the floor. "She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie asks.

"And you really do not want to know Jackie, even I don't want to know" I say rubbing my eyes and leaning against the wall as the Doctor looks up his arms crossed over his chest and leading against the same wall I was sitting against.

"I don't know." the Doctor says and Jacking places her hand over her mouth trying not to sob and the Doctor walks over to her. "I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out, you and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me." he says and she turns to look up at him. "I promise you. I give you my word." he tells her and I get up to walk next to her.

"And you have mine that I won't let her get hurt or anything worse" I say grabbing the Doctor's hand.

"You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." the Cyberleader says to Yvonne who is now sitting at her desk.

"Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority." Yvonne says.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths." the Cyberleader says and the Doctor puts on his 3D spectacles and I slip mine back on from them being on top of my head.. " This broadcast is for human kind." the Cyberleader says.

"Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us." the Cyberleader says as it goes on the TV.

"I ordered surrender." the Cyberleader says as we outlook the chaos that was happening outside of the Torchwood building.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight" the Doctor spits out angrily.

"Units open visual link." the Cyberleader says while we watch on as the computer on Yvonne's desk pops up a live video of what another Cyberman was seeing.

"Identify yourselves." A Dalek says appearing in the view of the Cyberman and the Doctor's eyes go wide.

"You will identify first." the Cyberman states.

"State your identity." the Dalek says.

"You will identify first." the Cyberman says.

"Identify!" the Dalek says.

"... illogical, you will modify." the Cyberman says.

"Daleks do not take orders." the Dalek says.

"You have identified as Daleks." the Cyberman says

"Outline resembles the INFERIOR species known as 'Cybermen'." the Cyberman confirms then tells the Dalek what it is.

"Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" Jackie asks the Doctor, scared of the answer.

"Phone." the Doctor says quickly through gritted teeth but quietly to Jackie turning his head away from the Cybermen.

"What?" Jackie asks quietly confused about what he said.

"Phone!" the Doctor says again holding out his hand to her and Jackie surreptitiously hands the Doctor her phone so the Cybermen do not notice. The Doctor dials Rose's number and holds the phone to his ear and I take his hand and squeeze it tightly.

"She's answered, she's alive." the Doctor tells Jackie and she clamps her hands over her mouth. "Why haven't they killed her?" he questions

"Well, don't complain!" Jackie says.

"They must need her for something." the Doctor says and I bite my lower lip, just wanting to get out of this already.

"We must protect the Genesis Ark." one of the Daleks say and the Doctor scrunches up his face confused.

"The Genesis Ark?" the Doctor questions and lets go of my hand only to keep the phone between his shoulder to reach into his pocket to get out his 3D spectacles and I slip mine back on my face

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." the Cyberman on the computer screen says to the Dalek.

"Daleks have no concept of elegance." the Dalek on the screen says.

"This is obvious. But consider - our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks - together, we could upgrade the Universe." the Cyberman says.

"You propose an alliance?" the Dalek asks the Cyberman.

"This is correct." the Cyberman responds.

"Request denied." the Dalek says and the Cybermen instantly thrust their fists out, ready to shoot.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." the Cybermen says and shoots at the Dalek, but the rays simply bounce off its armor

"Exterminate!" the Dalek yells out and it aims at both Cybermen, one after the other, and they collapse onto the floor. The Doctor goes to lower the phone as the Cyberleader walks by.

"Open visual link." it commands. The Cyberman addresses the Daleks in the sphere chamber through the projection screen. "Daleks, be warned: you have declared war upon the Cybermen."

This however makes Jackie's eyes widen in horror and the Doctor's lips to part clearly getting upset, me I was breathing in and out trying to stay strong, knowing what was going to happen.

"This is not war. This is pest control." one of the Daleks on the screen says.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" the Cyberman asks.

"Four" the Dalek responds.

"You would destroy the Cybermen with FOUR Daleks?!" the Cyberman questions.

"We would destroy the Cybermen with ONE Dalek." the Dalek responds and Yvonne bites on her thumb. "You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?" the Cyberman asks.

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" the Dalek says and the screen goes static.

"Lost her." the Doctor says hanging up the phone.

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." the Cyberman says and goes to grab Yvonne but she struggles and shouts as they drag her away.

"No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" she yells.

They begin to drag Jackie, the Doctor and me but stops plling the Doctor as they drag both me and Jackie away.

"This one's increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information." the Cyberman says about the Doctor and Jackie screams back at the Doctor as she is dragged away and he shouts back over her, trying to reassure her, while I just don't even try but look at the Doctor and nod.

"You promised me! You gave me your word!" Jackie yells at the Doctor.

"I demand you leave those two woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt them, especially Harmony! Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something." the Doctor yells as we are dragged out of site.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Cybermen took us down to the curtained area. They were marching the personnel behind the curtains to be upgraded. The place is full of screaming and the sound of drills, sparks flying, making me flinch nearly every time I hear a scream. Yvonne was in front followed by Jackie and me last, though I knew we would get out but Yvonne wouldn't unfortunately, but dragging Jackie came first, and I knew that there was no way to save Yvonne.

As I was trying not to look and not get myself sick I tried to look at all the possible exits even though I knew that later Jackie and hopefully me as well will use the stairs to get back down to the ground floor of the warehouse, but we would also run into Cybermen on the way down the stairs.

"What happens in there? What's upgrading mean? What do they do?" Jackie asks clearly scared.

"I think they remove the brain. Sorry. I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armor. That's what these things are. They're us." Yvonne says looking and sounding slightly sick.

"Next." the Cyberman says.

"This is your fault. You and your Torchwood. You've killed us all!" Jackie shouts at her as Yvonne is taken away.

"I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty. I did my duty. Oh, God. I did my duty." Yvonne shouts back tearfully as she walks forward, sparks fly and she screams making me flinch.

Jackie is being dragged forward and I try to get the Cybermen to let go of me as she is taken away.

"No! No!" Jackie yells.

"Cyberleader One has been terminated." the Cybermen says as it lets go of Jackie and I somehow was let loose slightly and was able to slip out and grab Jackie's hand just as the other one responded.

"Explain. Download shared files." the other Cyberman says.

We quickly run down the stairwell when Jackie's phone goes off and she answers it

"Oh, my God, help me" Jackie says stopping and I catch my breath.

"Jackie, you're alive! Listen…" I hear the Doctor say through the phone as he shushes her as she screeches hysterically down the phone at him.

"They tried to download me but I ran away along with Harmony!" Jackie says to him trying to get him to listen to her.

"Listen, tell me…where are you?" the Doctor asks and I grab the phone out of Jackie's hand and put it on speaker phone.

"Some staircase, I don't know exactly where, but we just barely got away" I say as me and Jackie quickly make our way down the stairs faster and I hear the Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, which one? Is there any…any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes! A fire extinguisher!" Jackie yells to the Doctor and I groan at her not helping.

"Yeah, that helps..." the Doctor says sarcastically and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Jackie then noticed the sign on the wall that told us where we were which made me pinch the bridge of my nose and groaning forgetting about it. "Oh, wait a minute - it says 'N3'" Jackie says as she reads the sign.

"North corner, staircase 3. Just keep low, we're trying our best" the Doctor says and Jackie seems to panic thinking he was going to just leave us.

"No, don't leave us!" Jackie yells in distraught.

"I've gotta go, I'm sorry." the Doctor says and the phone goes dead and I hand it back to Jackie.

"Well that could have gone better I think." I say and we start to make our way down the stairs again but we have to stop soddenly because Cybermen approaching from the bottom of the stairs and we have to exit the stairwell quickly so they don't see us and we start to race down the corridor but Jackie starts down another corridor and I follow her only to hear her yelp as she comes face to face with two Cybermen and I reach for her as the Cybermen yell "You will be upgraded"

"No, but you can't! Please…" Jackie says flinching back trying to get away from them only for the Cybermen to be shot from behind. They fall to the ground, dead, to reveal Pete aiming a gun behind them. He is accompanied by the Doctor, Rose and Mickey. Jackie squints through the smoke clouding him, uncomprehending, then her eyes widen as she realizes that Pete was there and I instantly run over to the Doctor only for him to pick me up and I wrap my arms around his neck sniffling into it trying not to cry and kiss his cheek softly not wanting to really let go of him.

"Pete?" I hear Jackie say to Pete who was probably looking at her with awe as his Jackie was dead.

"Any slower and I would have done something very stupid and tried to knock out those Cybermen by myself, or something much more stupid. Sorry about leaving you on your own for a bit, I hope you were able to get something done." I say into his neck just wanting to be in his arms then quickly let go to hug Rose tightly.

"Hello, Jacks." I hear Pete say as I let go of Rose.

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" Jackie says almost annoyed, her tone plaintive

"I'm not a ghost." Pete says holding out his arms trying to state he was real and Rose covers her mouth and breathes a sigh of relief.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete." Jackie says clearly confused.

The Doctor steps forward tentatively in an attempt to explain how Pete was here "It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…" he says but Jackie cuts him off.

"Oh, you can shut up" Jackie says and the Doctor just nods and steps back and I roll my eyes at him actually shutting up since he usually just rambles on.

"Thank god you're okay Rose, you were stuck with the Dalek, sorry I would have tried to sneak off and gone in there with you, but not the best idea with all the Cybermen around, really don't prefer to deal with them if I had a choice, why couldn't it be something peaceful" I say then think to myself about how I I would rather deal with snowmen then Cybermen then turn to Mickey. "Hi Mickey, nice to see you again" I tell him and go back over to the Doctor only to make sure that he was fine now, since nothing will be going right mostly after this as Jackie and Pete have their conversation and I just wrap my arms around the Doctor's waist and burying my face in his chest still upset and trying to calm down by the Cybermen.

"You are okay, they didn't hurt you right?" I hear the Doctor ask me grabbing head and looking into my eyes scanning my face for any pain making sure I was alright and I just try nod my head but then shake it remembering how they had grabbed me and would probably leave a bruise and now wincing as the Doctor's arm moves over to my upper arm above the elbow and I hiss out as I notice it hurt and he looks at me concerned.

"They have a strong grip, I will probably have a few bruises of handprints on my arms later" I mutter into his chest and lift my head to lightly kiss his cheek and turn around to see Pete put down the gun and Jackie run into his arms.

"We will check on it later, I can deal with some bruising, it won't stop me, and anyway, as long as you are fine, especially since you dealt with the Daleks" I say and he stiffens up.

"You do know what is going on, so what do they mean by Time Lord Science?" he asks me and I just shake my head.

"No, unfrequently you have to figure it out for yourself, no matter how much I wish to just tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself. And believe me I wish I could just tell you everything that is going to happen, but I can't or else it could get a whole lot worse and then we would be in so much more trouble. More than we are already in, and if the Daleks find out that I'm here, I don't want to know what they will do to me since I was nearly killed by the other one" I say remembering the Museum with Van Statten.

"Right, right, don't want that, now come on." the Doctor says but I am not as convince that he was going to be happy with me if I even tried to change something that originally might be fixed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We made our way over to the warehouse as that is where the Doctor was thinking that both the Cybermen and the Daleks would be he was now carefully looking inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back.

"Come on, please." Rose says quietly and the Doctor trips over a dead Cybermen and he makes it back in the hallway that we were in.

The Doctor looks back in again with his 3D glasses and I had to take them out of my pocket since I had to quickly shove them in there when I got grabbed by the Cybermen earlier.

"Override roof mechanism." the Black Dalek commands and the warehouse roof shutters start to slide back.

"Elevate." the Black Dalek says and the Ark starts to float up.

"What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" Rose asks trying to figure it out.

"Time Lord science. What Time Lord science?" the Doctor says and grabs his 3D glasses off his eyes clearly annoyed that he couldn't think of the answer "What is it?"

The Ark and the Black Dalek glide up and out into Canary Wharf and I just blurt it out as it opens.

"We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!" the Doctor yells as we quickly make our way and I notice something in one of the doors making me stop and Rose stops as well.

"We've got to go!" she yells at me reaching for my hand but I just wave my hands at her and quickly pull her into a hug tightly not knowing if I will get back in time since someone just seemed to show up and make an appearance, though I don't know why she would be here since she shouldn't even be here.

"Forget about me for now, go help the Doctor, he needs you more now, plus I just saw something that I need to take care of now" I say and push her to go follow the Doctor. "Oh, and just be safe, please be safe Rose, I can't lose you" I say and she gives me a weird look as if saying 'why would you ask that stupid question'

"I'm staying forever remember? And I'm not leaving until then" she says smiling and I nod though bite my lip knowing that it wasn't true but not wanting to let her go as I see her as a sister even though I haven't done much with her. Plus the guilt of now knowing that when I see her I might have done something to change this, which is what I had planned to do.

"Right, forever, now go, and please just tell the Doctor to not worry so much about me, I know how to take care of myself and I can protect myself from danger." I say and she runs off though seemed a bit hesitant to leave me alone and I make my way into the room only to be greeted by a nice little saying.

"Hello Sweetie"


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay here is the next part before the Christmas episode The Snowmen that i have the first half done, and since Harmony is with the Doctor during that, it's mainly just what the Doctor does. Anyway this chapter goes from 1st person to 3rd person, just so it would work. Enjoy, and if there are any mistakes tell me and I will fix them, also if there is a certain episode you want then tell me and I might be able to do it.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"River Song, what in the name of Gallifrey are you doing here? You really shouldn't even be here, if the Doctor sees you, then I have no idea what will happen, but it can't be good." I say then start to think about it. "No, it would be disastrous, he cannot, absolutely not see you because if he does…" I start to say but am cut off by a peck to my lips and I forget what I was saying.

"Well that is one way to shut you up" she says and I just glare at her.

"River, now is not the time, in case you didn't realize there is going to be a big huge battle, because that thing in the sky that the Black Dalek is near has millions of Daleks in it, and because of those stupid pepper pots the Doctor and I are going to lose Rose" I yell at her frustrated and she goes to hug me and I just wrap my arms around her and start crying.

"I can't lose her, I can't lose anyone, it hurts and if I lose her, then how will I deal with what I know I was a part of, plus I know I can save her, I just know I can." I start babbling and River just strokes my hair trying to calm me down.

"Shh, shh, Harmony calm down you need to breathe, okay just breathe" she says and I start hiccupping from crying.

"But if I don't do something, like make the lever stay stuck, then what am I going to do River?" I ask and let go of her only to start pacing back and forth. "I mean I could just rig the lever to stay so that Rose doesn't have to hold the lever, or when she does, it stays there permanently. Or…or…or just make sure Rose is away from it and I pull the lever, and risk myself getting lost in the void…" I start to list of idea's but River cuts me off.

"NO! Harmony, you can't and you know it, you know it's a fixed point in time, Rose has to be lost, you have met the Doctor after this haven't you, if you stop Rose from getting lost, then those events will be lost." she tell me but I brush her off.

"No, because time can be rewritten, and I don't want to lose Rose, and I won't River" I say to her not wanting to lose Rose. "And if it were you trying to save me, even if it was a fixed point wouldn't you try and save me" I say to her and she bites her lip shifting a bit but shakes her head.

"Unless I knew that something wouldn't be changed due to the outcome, and you know that this would be a huge shift, and could disrupt time itself." she says trying to scold me.

"But River, this is important, and if I don't do this, I don't want to carry the guilt of knowing that I knew this would happen and if I stopped it…" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"And that worked so well for me, I tried stopping both you and the Doctor's death, because I was there when it happened, though you and him already knew that you were watching yourselves die, but when I tried to stop it, and kept putting it off, time stopped, Harmony what I am trying to say is that things happen for a reason." she tell me and I stomp my foot in annoyance.

"But some of those reasons are stupid, it shouldn't be the way to take someone away from something that could be stopped, I know she will get back here eventually, but it makes her more cruel than ever, her doing these things just to get back to the Doctor. IF I stop that, then it will be better" I start to say but she cuts me off again.

"Harmony, you have done things in the future, if you change the past that has already happened, then time will unwind, I don't know what you have done and what you haven't done, but whatever you have done with the Doctor in the future will unwind and it would be bad, and terrible" she says taking making me face her and lifts my chin up to look at her while I was staring at the ground.

"But…but….but" I say then just sigh thinking about maybe that if I make River believe, but then again why was River here. "Wait, why are you here, you shouldn't be here" I say and she just puts her finger to my lip and I frown.

"You told me I was here, so here I am, though why is going to be later" she says not giving me a full explanation of why she was here, but then I realized she said 'I told her she was there'.

"What do you mean I told you that you were here?" I ask her confused as to why I would want her to try and stop me.

"Oh what is the word, oh!" she says thinking and then looking at me. " It was a future you, but since you remembered that I was there, you said that I was there, and had to do something, but I can't tell you what that is" she says and I grumble to myself and notice the millions of Daleks pouring out of the Ark and I moved closer to River.

"You really should not be here, I really don't want you getting hurt" I tell her.

"Yea, but if you keep trying to change history then I will stay here until I convince you not to" she retorts and I cross my arms over my chest not giving up about saving Rose.

"I am saving Rose, I have to save her, I need to save her" I say to her.

"Harmony you know you can't save everyone, and the includes Rose, I know you want to but not everyone can be saved, you know why she did what she did, even if she wanted to come back, and she will" River says and goes to hug me and I let her not wanting to hug back but then I feel something cool be placed on my wrist and realize she had handcuffed me and I went to look up at her with shock when I got knocked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" the Doctor says to Rose as if trying to drum sense into her.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you." Rose says calmly, although her voice trembles and the Doctor stares at her for a moment, stunned. Then he releases his grip. So what can I do to help?"

'_**Systems rebooted. Open access.'**_

Rose stubbornly holds the Doctor's gaze. He finally gives in and points to a computer "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up, and you wouldn't happen to know where Harmony is, would you?." The Doctor asks Rose and Rose goes to the terminal and takes her medallion off.

"She said she had to do something, she went into one of the rooms in the hallway we were in earlier, though she said not to worry, though you probably are" Rose tells him doing as she's told and he watches her walk to the computer.

"What? Why would she do that at a time like this, she must know what is going on" the Doctor tells Rose and shakes his head wondering why she would just wander off now instead of later.

"Can we just do this before something else happens, after we fix this we can go find her" Rose suggests to the Doctor and he nods trying to figure out why Harmony would leave without telling him himself and relying on Rose to do it instead, so whatever it was had to have been important, because she should have been here by now, and if she wasn't careful. No he wouldn't think of that, she was from another dimension and had been there longer than he and Rose had been and would have more particles on her than any of them.

Rose took off her button from around her neck and glanced at the Doctor nervously when she noticed something on the screen. "We've got Cybermen on the way up." Rose says looking at the computer and the Doctor races over to her.

"How many floors down?" the Doctor asks coming up to look at the screen which showed the Cybermen marching up the stairwell.

"Just one." Rose replies and the Doctor races off to go type in the computer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Doctor taps in a command on the laptop and grins.

'_**Levers operational.'**_

"That's more like it, bit of a smile!" Rose says grinning at the Doctor as he grabs a up a Magnaclamp "and going to her The old team...!"

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" the Doctor says walking over to Rose.

"Which one's Shiver?" Rose asks.

"Oh, I'm Shake." the Doctor replies as he dumps the Magnaclamp on her. Next moment, they've both attached them to the wall next to the levers on opposite sides of the room. "Press the red button." the Doctor tells her and Rose pushes the red button.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff" the Doctor says really fast as both he and Rose goes over to the levers opposite of each other. "Are you ready?" he asks her.

"So are they." Rose says as she looks out the windows noticing the Daleks.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor yells and they push the levers upwards and then hurriedly take hold of the Magnaclamps.

'_**Online.'**_

The area is filled with the white light once more, but this time, there's also the sound of a strong wind. The Daleks are sucked through the window, smashing through the glass as they are pulled into the white light and back to the Void. Rose and the Doctor hold on to the clamps tightly, struggling to hold on.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" the Doctor yells over the wind.

Cybermen all over the world are lifted into the air and they zoom across the land to Torchwood Tower, along with millions of Daleks, all shrieking, all powerless. They hurtle into the Void.

Rose smiles across at the Doctor as they are billowed by the wind. Suddenly, there is a small explosion of sparks and the lever on Rose's side moves back into the 'off' position. The smiles fade from their faces.

'_**Offline.'**_

"Turn it on!" the Doctor yells at Rose.

The suction is starting to ease. Rose reaches for the lever whilst trying to maintain her grip on the clamp, but it is just slightly too far away. She strains to reach it, eventually falling onto it. The Doctor watches, full of dread. Rose whimpers as she struggles with the lever. "I've gotta get it upright!" Rose yells struggling to get the lever to go upright. Rose pushes the lever upwards, groaning with the effort. Finally, she manages to push the lever upright. The Doctor watches with his heart in his mouth.

'_**Online and locked.'**_

The suction increases once more. But now, Rose had nothing to hold on to but the lever.

"Rose, hold on!" the Doctor yells to Rose in desperation but the Void pulls at her, making it near impossible for her to keep her grip. She winces and cries out with the effort. "HOLD ON!" he screams at her wishing and wondering where Harmony could be.

Rose moans, her strength almost spent - the Doctor stares at her in absolute terror, horribly powerless, reaching out to her in vain. With one last cry, Rose's grip finally slips. She is pulled inexorably towards the Void, crying out. The Doctor screams her name as she is pulled away from him. Pete appears the moment before she reaches the breach and she falls into his arms. Rose has time only to glance over her shoulder at the Doctor before she and Pete vanish. The Doctor stares at the place where they disappeared, breathing very heavily. The breach closes itself. The wind dies down, leaving the place silent.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Harmony's POV**_

I groaned and blinked then tries to rub my eyes when my hand was restrained to do so and I remembered that River had handcuffed me. "RIVER SONG! UNHANCUFF ME NOW!" I yell in desperation and realize that only one of my hands was handcuffed and the River was no were to be seen. I struggled to reach in my pocket to try and find my sonic, but couldn't find it.

"Dam it, I swear it was in here" I mumble to myself then notice something just out of reach on the floor, it was my sonic and what seemed to be a note attached to it, but was too far to read.

"Okay Harmony, you can do this, just stretch your leg out and I am sure that you can get the sonic from over there" I tell myself and try to shift to reach it but I am just an inch or so away from it and I groan shifting back so that I wasn't tugging on my wrist any more.

"There has got to be a way to do this without getting hurt" I say then try and look around but everything was far too out of reach for me. While looking around I realized that there were Daleks moving more toward the top which meant that the Doctor and Rose were about to use the levers and pull the Daleks and Cybermen into the Void, which made me try and get my sonic more determinedly. As I was trying it seemed that since I was covered in Void Particles I was getting moves, I had nearly gotten the sonic and was about to reach it just by maybe a centimeter when I felt pain on my wrist and my foot caught the sonic dragging it to myself and getting it in my hand though I noticed that my wrist was now burning from pain and realized that I might have sprained it or worse making my eyes start to water and I try and blink them away.

"Firetruck, that hurt" I said to myself and then the wind had slowed down and I realized that Rose would be trying to get the lever to go back up and I raced or well used my left hand to get my right hand out of the handcuffs.

"I swear the next time I see River I am going to kill her, what is with her and handcuffs?" I ask myself then realizes that she seems to always have handcuffs. "Why does she have handcuffs in the first place?" I ask again and finally get my hand out of the handcuff and try and make my way to the lever room.

I had ran to the elevator as I was not climbing those 40 something stairs again and as the elevator was moving I had to grip the side of it with my left hand and realized that if the elevator didn't go any faster I wouldn't make it to save Rose.

"Go faster" I say pushing the button trying to get it to move faster, but it didn't seem to go any faster than it already was going.

Once the elevator got to the lever room floor the wind had stopped making me stop and the tears to finally fall as I raced into the room only to see the Doctor walk slowly up to the wall on his side and laying one palm flat against it and rested his head there with a blank look at the tears starting pouring as I raced in and up next to him basically sobbing.

"No, no, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen, I was going to change it, I was going to save her. Rose, Rose" I yell at the wall and accidently…well it wasn't accidently but I pounded the wall with my right hand making me scream in pain as it throbbed and pulled my hand to my chest and just slid down the wall sobbing and I felt the Doctor sit down next to me and pulled me close to him only to feel water drip onto my head and I knew he was crying and I just sobbed into his chest. "Why, why Rose, why couldn't it have been me or someone else" I sob and the Doctor tilts my head to look at him.

"Never, ever, ever think of taking away someone else's wish, she chose to do this…." he stops himself and I notice his face change emotions when he realized that I knew. "You knew about this, why didn't you tell me, we could have saved her." he start to yell and I move away from him.

"Don't you think I tried to, a particular someone from the future, who shall remain nameless because of the significant amount of spoilers involved, handcuffed me so that I would not do something stupid to save Rose and now my wrist is broken and I am so going to punch that particular someone really hard in the arm the next time I see her, or something worse" I say tears flowing out of my eyes. "I tried and she wouldn't let me, she knocked me out saying that I couldn't change something that was fixed, especially since it would affect future events" I say but he just stares at me pulling me up and we leave Torchwood and make our way back into the Tardis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once we were in there the Doctor would not look at me or even talk to me as I sat in the captain's chair just watching him.

"There is a way to say goodbye, but since I don't know how to drive the Tardis…" I say and he cuts e off.

"You shouldn't have even tried to mess with it, Rose…she didn't deserve to be stuck there" the Doctor says and I get up trying to ignore the pain in my wrist and make my way over to him.

"We need to go to a Supernova, there is just a bit of a crack left open, so we can try and say goodbye" I say softly and he looks at me briefly before going to work on how to do this.

Once he got it working we were able to see Rose.

"Where are you two?" Rose asks softly and tears start to fall from my eyes, wishing could just run up and hug her.

"Inside the Tardis." the Doctor responds to her. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova." the Doctor chuckles dryly. "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You two look like ghosts." Rose tells us.

"Hold on... " the Doctor says and takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and points the sonic screwdriver at the console and somehow this strengthens the projection so that it looked less like a ghost and more solid. Rose walks over to us and raises a hand to touch our faces.

"Can I t..?" she asks.

I shake my head and look at her sadly. "We're still just an image. No touch." I say softly and blink away the tears.

"Can't you two come through properly?" Rose asks her voice trembling.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." the Doctor tells her and she nods slightly though upset.

"So?" Rose jokes and the Doctor and I smile and we watch each other for a few moments before the Doctor looks around at their surroundings.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" the Doctor asks glancing around.

"We're in Norway." Rose tells us and I sniffle.

"Norway. Right." the Doctor says and nods.

"About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'." Rose says breathing in heavily trying not to cry.

"Dalek?" the Doctor questions surprised his eyebrows furrowing.

"Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'." Rose corrects him.

"This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay'." I say softly looking at Rose and smiling sadly they just laugh at the irony of this, but sober almost immediately. "I wish I could have helped, kinda was in handcuffs, about 40 floors down from you, I would have done something" I say to Rose crying. "I wanted to stop it, believe me, if I had a choice to save you I would have, I see you as a sister Rose, more than that, and, I'm sorry, I really am" I say to her.

"How long have we got?" Rose asks her voice cracking.

"About two minutes.." the Doctor tells her and I move out of the way only for the Doctor to turn to me.

"You talk to her for the next two minutes, I'll just be in the med bay, waiting for you to fix my wrist, okay?" I tell him and he slightly nods and I make my way out of the console room and into the hallway only when I was far enough away from the console room did I side down one of the walls and pull my knees up to my chest and leaned my head against my knees and started sobbing again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I didn't know how long I was sobbing for, but eventually I heard footsteps come over to me quickly and the 11th Doctor's panicked voice yelling my name "HARMONY, HARMONY!"

I just continue to sob and i am pulled into his arms as he makes his way over to me and just cling to him with my left hand as my right was is pain and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh just tell me where you were, please tell me" he say stroking my hair and I just sob harder into his shoulder but try and calm down.

Once my sobs had stopped and I was just hiccupping I decided to talk. "Doomsday, I just went through Doomsday and my wrist is hurting so much" I say keeping my wrist as close to my chest as possible only for it to be take away from my chest making me whimper in pain as the Doctor examined it.

"Broken, how did you do that, no wait you had mentioned handcuffs, and someone that was a spoiler, can you tell me now?" he asks me.

"River" I say opening my eyes which I had shut due to the pain. "River handcuffed me when I was aiming to change Rose getting stuck in the other dimension" I say then dryly laugh. "See I am useless, if I can't save Rose, then how am I supposed to save anyone else, I bet I couldn't even help Donna at all…" I say but the Doctor cuts me off.

"You did though, she does remember us, but she couldn't go on anymore adventures because it would cause more damage than worth." he says softly and I snap my head up only to get a good look at what he was wearing which was what he wore in 'The Snowmen which was the Victorian style clothing fit for the era that including a battered felt top hat, a burgundy frock coat, a waistcoat with collars and a pocket watch with fob chain.

"Donna, is okay?" I breath out and the Doctor nods and I notice the flash of pain in his eyes and I quickly stand up.

"Amy and Rory are…the Angels" I say softly and he nods and my head drops. "I can't save them either" I say softly and he gets up and grabs my chin so that I am looking at him.

"You tried, I just ignored you and wouldn't believe it until it was too late, you did what you could, though you were clinging a bit, but Weeping Angles are…" he says and I cut him off.

"The top of the list on things I really am terrified of, they beat out Daleks which is number two." I finish for him and smile a little then grimace in pain as he grabs my right hand.

"Sorry, we need to wrap it so that it can heal" he tells me and I just sigh allowing him to lead me to get it fixed or whatever he was going to do.

"I'm sorry" he tells me as he wraps my wrist up so that it could heal right and I look at him strangely.

"For what, you didn't do anything wrong" I say softly and he finishes wrapping my wrist and looks at me.

"I mean for yelling at you, I was just upset that Rose was gone and that you knew what was going on, that you could have or should have done something" he tells me and I jump off the table that he had me sit on and move over to him.

"I knew you would probably yell at me anyway, and I'm sorry for not telling you more information on what was going to happen." I say and he just pulls me to hug him and I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his chest as he rests his head on top of mine and sigh out. "So when are we exactly, I mean I know we are in Victorian London, but when and I know that Vastra and them are here" I say after turning my head so I could rest my cheek on his chest.

"1892, and Christmas is a few weeks away" he tells me and I nod, knowing that we were here at least until Christmas itself.

"Right, can we go do something, just me and you as a couple or something" I start to say then shake my head. "I mean we don't have to, we could just stay here…" I say changing my mind but he cuts me off.

"We can have a date, haven't had one of those in a while" he says and I blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Haven't gone on a date with you yet" I mumble out trying to keep my face down and feel his eyes on me.

"What did you say Harmony?" he asks me and I clear my throat.

"I haven't gone on any dates with you yet" I say and he frowns for a second then his eyes brighten up a bit.

"So this is what you meant by a wintery first date, I need to get something" he says then lets go of me only to race out of the room and then come straight back in. "Change into something and meet me in the console room" he tells me and I look at him confused but he just winks at me and races off again.

"What am I going to do with him?" I question myself and make my way to the wardrobe of the Tardis only to change my mind and make my way to the Doctor and my room so that I could take a shower and do all that stuff.


End file.
